


Бабочка и Орфей

by rakuen_in_AO3



Series: Бабочка и Орфей [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Male Slash, POV Multiple, Philosophy, Romance, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: История о человеке, который видел чужие сны, и о герое, который рискнул спуститься в лимб, чтобы исправить свою ошибку. Об обычных людях и античных божествах, о круговороте рождения и смерти в мирах, ограниченных кармой, и, конечно же, о любви, потому что без любви нет ничего.





	1. (Тим)

**Author's Note:**

> Главы 1-3 (часть «Бабочка»): POV Тима Сорокина  
> Главы 5-7 (часть «Орфей»): POV Андрея Вертинского  
> Далее (часть «И») рассказчики сменяют друг друга.
> 
> К главе 2 относится предупреждение gender switch.  
> Рейтинг R начинается с главы 13.

_I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning_  
_Help me to breathe_  
_I am hurting, I have lost it all_  
_I am losing_  
_Help me to breathe_  
«Duvet» Serial Experiments Lain

Контуры у могилы ровные, параллельно-перпендикулярные, как из-под линейки. Потому что земля мёрзлая, или в эту похоронную контору на работу принимают исключительно педантов? У гроба вот тоже торжественный и чопорный вид, а лежащая в нём тётушка — вылитая английская леди викторианской эпохи. Ирония смерти для потомственной крестьянки, пол с лишним века проработавшей на земле.  
Кажется, я не о том думаю. Но о чём вообще положено думать на похоронах? Третий раз на них присутствую, а ответа так до сих пор и не нашёл. Похороны родителей память шестилетнего ребёнка милосердно не сохранила; провожая же в последний путь дядюшку, я больше всего жалел о том, что никак нельзя спросить у него: каково там, на той стороне? По глупости брякнул что-то похожее вслух и получил от убитой горем тётушки заслуженную оплеуху вместе с сердитым внушением о неподобающем для порядочного шестнадцатилетнего человека поведении. Сейчас же нет никого, кто мог бы наставить бестолкового меня на путь истинный, но хорошего в этом, прямо скажу, мало.  
— Пора прощаться, — тётя Зина, соседка и заклятая тётушкина подруга легко трогает меня за локоть. — Иди, Тима.  
Я иду.  
На лице покойницы умиротворение, я бы даже сказал, глубокое удовлетворение от добросовестно выполненной трудной работы. Что ж она имеет право на это чувство: не помню и дня, который тётушка провела бы в праздности. После восьмидесяти с гаком лет на редкость энергичной жизни смерть покажется заслуженным отдыхом, а не наказанием за первородный грех прародителей человечества.  
— Спокойной ночи, тётушка, — наклоняюсь над гробом, но так и не решаюсь коснуться губами воскового лба. — Или наоборот, с пробуждением.  
Отхожу, уступая очередь прощания. Нас, провожающих, не больше десятка: подруги, соседи, из родных только я. Гражданская панихида, погребение, скромные поминки в кафе — sic transit gloria mundi*.  
— Три горсти, Тима.  
Да, тётя Зина, я помню. Тот же ритуал, что на похоронах дядюшки пятнадцать лет назад. Серые, смёрзшиеся комья; их глухой стук по закрытой крышке гроба отчего-то воскрешает в памяти детские страшилки о похороненных заживо. В странном душевном оцепенении смотрю, как остальные прощающиеся один за одним копируют мои движения. Матрица, виртуальная реальность с запрограммированными персонажами.  
Подходит черёд копателей, профессионалов скорбного труда. Они споро забрасывают могилу землёй, насыпают поверх аккуратный холмик, симметрично расставляют венки. Теперь всем можно расходиться: обычаи соблюдены, и польза их несомненна для коллективного бессознательного. Тёмное низкое небо закрывает печальный лик густой вуалью обещанного синоптиками снегопада.

Понедельник — день тяжёлый и без похорон в воскресенье. Но деваться мне некуда: надо за шкирку поднимать себя с дивана, вести под душ и на кухню, а потом утрамбовывать вялой селёдкой в бочонок утренней маршрутки. Полчаса я еду буквально на одной ноге, не придерживаясь за поручни, пока наконец-то не вываливаюсь на нужной остановке. С наслаждением вдыхаю стылый воздух рассветного декабрьского мегаполиса, в очередной раз клятвенно обещая себе перебороть лень и пойти учиться на права. Потом бросаю взгляд на часы: ох ты ж! Стоит пошевеливаться, если я не хочу навлечь барский гнев на свою рассеянную голову. Пускай контора у нас без электронной проходной, но камеры на входе присутствуют, а у шефа — нюх на опоздавших.  
Я чудом успеваю до критических «08:55». Коллеги уже давно на месте, более того, из угла Дрейка раздаётся автоматная дробь ударов по клавиатуре.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Здравствуй, — формально отзывается что-то сосредоточенно ищущая в столе Ольга, а Вася Щёлок брюзгливо замечает: — Утро добрым не бывает, Сорокин. Поздно ты сегодня. Заспался?  
— Автобус долго ждал, — отчитываюсь я под традиционное рукопожатие.  
— Тимыч, привет, — Дрейк на миг ломает стройный ритм клавишного стука, чтобы махнуть мне рукой.  
— Привет, — не хочу отвлекать его попусту и мимикой интересуюсь у Васи о причине такого нетипичного трудоголизма.  
— Дедлайн! Как много в этом звуке для сердца программистского слилось! — выспренно поясняет Щёлок. — Впрочем, говоря между нами, кое-кто легко мог бы сделать всё в пятницу. Или хотя бы не заливать шефу про сроки.  
— Василий, вы зануда, — дедлайн дедлайном, но Дрейк всё слышит и в обиду себя не даёт.  
— А вы, Андрюша, распиздяй, — ласково припечатывает Вася. Это нелицеприятное определение адресат уже пропускает мимо ушей — значит, он действительно крайне занят.  
Пока я снимаю верхнюю одежду и включаю свой компьютер, на табло электронных часов высвечивается «09:00». А минуту спустя дверь в нашу комнату шумно распахивается.  
— Здравствуйте, — шеф обводит нас нехорошим взглядом. У него утро явно не доброе. — Вертинский! Зайди.  
Дверь снова шаркает об косяк.  
— И к чему так суетиться, когда можно было дождаться оперативки? — риторически вопрошает Дрейк, клацая мышкой в последний раз: — Ладно, если не вернусь, то считайте меня погибшим безвинно.  
Стоит коллеге выйти, как Ольга подходит к его столу и заглядывает в монитор.  
— All tests completed successfully, — резюмирует она. — Бедный шеф.  
— Бедный Андрюша, — не соглашается Вася. — Могу поспорить, что в обмен на истраченные этим утром нервные клетки шеф заставит его присутствовать на мониторинге в среду. А данное мероприятие, как все мы в курсе, обычно начинается в одиннадцать и заканчивается аккурат вместе с нашим обеденным перерывом.  
Ольга качает головой, однако не спорит: предсказания Щёлока имеют тенденцию сбываться.

По какому-то из законов офисной природы в конце года творческая работа идёт на убыль, скучная же, наоборот, на прибыль. Обычно всякого рода отчётами, руководствами и прочими презентациями занимается Ольга — аналитик и тестировщик нашей команды, но если она не справляется, то возню с бумажками частично возлагают на меня. Дедовщина и в IT-конторе дедовщина: кто устроился последним, тот получает самые нудные задания. На моём предыдущем месте работы было точно так же, поэтому ситуацию я воспринимаю с философским пониманием. Однако сегодня необходимо любой ценой закончить очередной многостраничный документ, а я уже два часа тупо смотрю в монитор, не в силах разродиться хоть парой строчек. Пора подстегнуть нервную систему глюкозно-кофеиновой дозой, иначе сидеть мне в офисе до позднего вечера.  
В комнате отдыха мне находится компания в лице священнодействующего у кофе-машины Дрейка. Удачно получилось: присутствие знакомого человека убережёт мою голову от холодной трясины безрадостных размышлений.  
— Дай-ка я за тобой поухаживаю, Тимыч, — предлагает коллега, закончив со своим убойным «ристретто». — А то на тебе с самого утра лица нет.  
Без спора отдаю ему кружку и ухожу к подоконнику, на своё любимое место. Отсюда можно на выбор наслаждаться грязно-зимним урбанистическим пейзажем с высоты шестнадцатого этажа или наблюдать за Дрейком: как он наливает четверть кружки молока, подогревает его в микроволновке, выставляет на табло кофейного аппарата среднюю крепость и максимальный объём. В точности как готовлю я сам, и наблюдательность коллеги к таким мелочам неожиданна, но приятна.  
От кофе мысли плавно перетекают к баристе. Если бы кто-то взялся придумывать про Дрейка историю, то получилась бы захватывающая легенда из времён расцвета Римской империи, полная приключений и романтических связей. Матушка его, несомненно, происходила бы из рода патрициев-энеадов, но по легкомыслию согрешила с северным варваром. Ребёнок унаследовал все фамильные черты по материнской линии, вплоть до горбинки на носу, однако от отца ему достался вызывающе-синий цвет глаз — и адюльтер был раскрыт. В лучших традициях приключенческого жанра, бастарда отправили подальше от столицы под опеку к суровому наставнику, который воспитал из незаконнорожденного мальчишки славного воина, способного мечом завоевать себе всё, чего оказался лишён по законам наследования. Естественно, такого героя любили женщины, а более всех богиня удачи Тихе, однако выбрал ли он из них единственную, остепенился ли и какой нашёл себе конец — зависит исключительно от воображения рассказчика. Я, например, никогда не поверю ни в проснувшуюся в Дрейке моногамию, ни в то, что человек с таким складом характера может мирно скончаться в своей постели, окружённый детьми и внуками. Скорее уж он погибнет в неравном бою и единодушным решением языческих богов будет вознесён на небо. Куда-то между созвездиями Геркулеса и Северной Короны.  
— О чём задумался? Вот, держи свой кофе с печеньками.  
— Спасибо, — я сосредотачиваюсь на моменте передачи кружки из рук в руки. Координация движений у меня сейчас хромает на обе ноги, поэтому опрокинуть на себя горячее сложности не составит. — Задумался, как всегда, о всякой ерунде.  
Дрейк вопросительно приподнимает брови, ожидая продолжения. По какой-то своей причине обычно он находит мои выдумки интересными.  
— Примерял на тебя образ античного героя, — сознаюсь я.  
— Неординарно, — хмыкает коллега. — В духе «Муза, скажи мне о том многоопытном муже, который, странствуя долго со дня, как святой Илион им разрушен, многих людей города посетил и обычаи видел»?  
— Да, что-то в этом роде, только не так складно: до старика Гомера мне как до звезды небесной. Кстати, знать «Одиссею» на память тоже не самое обычное дело.  
— Ай, брось, нашёл знание — одна жалкая строфа! Просто однажды понадобилось блеснуть интеллектом перед одной, м-м, любительницей всего античного, вот и нахватался по верхам всякого разного.  
— Ну, по моему дилетантскому мнению, нахвататься разного от муз всяко лучше, чем от Венеры, — средней паршивости острота, однако Дрейк усмехается так, будто шутка вышла вполне достойной.  
— Полностью согласен, — и без перехода спрашивает: — Что у тебя случилось? С девушкой поссорился?  
Я знаю: если лаконично отвечу «нет», то других вопросов не последует. Пускай на первый взгляд Дрейк производит впечатление непробиваемого эгоиста — чужие настроения он умеет чувствовать очень тонко. Когда даёт себе труд, конечно.  
— Тётушка умерла. Вчера были похороны.  
Вот так. Я это сказал, а значит принял.  
— Мои соболезнования, — шутливым интонациям больше нет места. — Получается, ты теперь совсем один?  
— Да, — и это невозможно больно. Никогда не думал, что умею испытывать настолько сильную душевную боль.  
Дрейк молчит, но за его молчанием я слышу подлинное сопереживание. Как будто наша дружба — не игра, полгода назад придуманная Андреем Вертинским. Как будто он не увлечён ею с жаром подростка; как будто я, глупец, не подыгрываю изо всех сил; как будто интерес однажды не сменят скука и разочарование.  
— Слушай, Тимыч… Может, злоупотребим после работы?  
— Ты разве не за рулём? И потом, как-то нездорово начинать злоупотребления с понедельника.  
— Мы исключительно по сорок капель, а машина нормально переночует на стоянке.  
Нельзя отказывать, когда тебе искренне хотят помочь.  
— Ладно, на сорок капель согласен.

Я не люблю алкоголь. Никакой, от самодельной бражки до элитного виски. Мне не нравится привкус спирта, который не забить никакими добавками, но главная причина — состояния опьянения само по себе. После смешной для взрослого мужчины дозы моё и без того излишне самостоятельное тело объявляет о своей полной независимости. Если добавить к этому классическое «что у трезвого на уме — у пьяного на языке», то становится окончательно понятно, отчего я предпочитаю вести трезвый образ жизни. Однако в глазах общества регулярный отказ от спиртного без веских на то причин выглядит странно, поэтому коньяк стал вынужденным компромиссом между мною и социумом. Напустив на себя вид знатока, я могу до бесконечности растягивать единственный бокал, с одной стороны не отрываясь от коллектива, а с другой — сохраняя над собой контроль. В последние же полгода алкоголь вообще прочно вошёл в мою жизнь. Началось всё с того, что в одну из жарких летних пятниц Дрейк ни с того ни с сего предложил мне посидеть после работы за рюмочкой чего-нибудь высокоградусного. От растерянности я не сумел быстро выдумать предлог для отказа и постарался компенсировать вынужденное согласие выбором «Реми Мартин». Тот вечер в баре положил начало целой традиции, но за что я от души благодарен Дрейку так это за то, что от меня требуется компания для разговора, а не участие в состязании «кто кого перепьёт». И ещё за то, что он не даёт мне окончательно замкнуться в мире, где нет ничего, кроме книг и кода.

К сожалению, этим вечером роль приятного собеседника для меня чересчур сложна. Мы сидим за нашим обычным столиком в по-понедельничному малолюдном подвале бара и молчим. Я даже не притворяюсь, будто пью, — просто перекатываю бокал в ладонях да время от времени вдыхаю спиртовые пары. Страшно не хочется после единственного глотка потерять контроль над речевыми центрами и начать молоть всякую неинтересную чушь. Например, о том, что я совсем не помню родителей, а вместе с ними — первые шесть лет своей жизни. Что смерть тётушки не принесла в моё привычное существование каких-то вещественных перемен, однако забрала с собой чувство не-одиночества в огромном, равнодушном мире. К чему я, до сих пор мнивший себя полностью самодостаточным, вдруг оказался совершенно не готов.  
Мерно тикают старые механические часы на моём запястье; постепенно из насыщенного раствора скорби, эгоистичных жалоб и детских воспоминаний выкристаллизовывается единственно уместное сейчас слово.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста, — слегка наклоняет голову Дрейк. Я вдруг обращаю внимание, что уровень коньяка в его снифтере остался таким же неизменным, как и в моём. — По домам или гудим дальше?  
— По домам. Всё-таки начало недели.  
— Как закажешь, — Дрейк взмахивает рукой, подзывая официантку. — Девушка, будьте добры счёт.  
— Раздельный, — уточняю я, поскольку привычка коллеги по-гусарски сорить деньгами уже ставила меня в неловкое положение.  
Дрейк едва заметно морщится, но заговаривает о другом: — Тебя подвезти?  
— Спасибо, не нужно. Я лучше своим ходом погуляю, подышу свежим воздухом.  
— Дело твоё, — звучит безразлично, но чутьё подсказывает мне: этот вариант Дрейку не особенно нравится.  
— Спасибо, — в третий раз повторяю я, не зная, как ещё можно выразить глубину затопившей душу благодарности за неравнодушие к проблемам чужого, в общем-то, человека. Дрейк награждает меня не поддающимся расшифровке взглядом, собирается что-то сказать, но тут нам приносят счёт за два нетронутых бокала «Хеннесси».

***

В ночь со вторника на среду мне снится сцена из мифа о Персее и Андромеде, как она могла бы быть снята для очередного голливудского блокбастера. Прекрасная дева в белоснежном пеплосе прикована золотыми цепями к скале у моря. Широко распахнутыми глазами всматривается она в неспокойную сине-зелёную поверхность и тоненько вскрикивает, когда волны вдруг закручиваются воронкой метрах в ста от берега. Как по сигналу из-под воды вздымаются три драконьи головы на гибких шеях, средняя издаёт утробный рёв, от которого содрогаются камни. Чудовище приближается к жертве — медленно, неотвратимо, — а та бьётся в цепях с такой силой отчаянья, что кажется ещё чуть-чуть и вмурованные в скалу крюки не выдержат. Вот из моря показалась широкая грудь твари, закованная в чешуйчатую броню, вот торжествующе взметнулся в воздух гибкий хвост с острой пикой на конце — а дева уже сорвала голос и может только хрипеть. Монстр торжествующе взрыкивает, распахивая клыкастые пасти, и в этот полный драматизма момент с ясного неба в него бьёт серебряная молния. Точнее, крылатый конь, к спине которого прильнул воин в сверкающем панцире. Высверк острой стали — и у чудища остаётся всего две головы. Вскипает горячий, но быстрый бой, по итогам которого на мелководье уродливой кучей лежит обезображенный труп морского людоеда. Копыта Пегаса легко касаются земли, получивший всего пару царапин воин красиво спрыгивает с конской спины. Снимает украшенный высоким гребнем шлем, встряхивая смоляными кудрями, белозубо улыбается спасённой, и тут я просыпаюсь.  
Светящиеся цифры на будильнике говорят, что до звонка осталось всего десять минут. Засыпать вновь не имеет смысла, поэтому я со вздохом переворачиваюсь на спину — так мне лучше думается. То, что сон был не моим, очевидно: слишком ярко отпечатались в памяти мелкие детали. Я даже могу с достаточной уверенностью предположить, кому он принадлежал в действительности: размытые черты лица девы, Персей, похожий на Дрейка, как брат-близнец, — сцена определённо снилась Ольге. Пускай наяву наш аналитик со всеми ведёт себя одинаково и исключительно по-деловому, но уже в третьем разделённом с нею сне я вижу синеглазого брюнета с римским профилем. Не понимаю причин, мешающих этим двоим договориться: оба умны, обоих можно смело отнести к образцам классической мужской и женской красоты, оба профессионалы в сфере IT. Даже некоторая разнополярность характеров способна стать надёжным объединяющим фактором: наподобие того, как притягиваются положительные и отрицательные электрические заряды. Тут я понимаю, что скатился к рассуждениям в стиле старой сводни, и возвращаю мысли в пристойное русло.  
Не могу сказать, с какого возраста мне стали сниться чужие сны, и уж тем более, каким событием эта способность была включена. Сначала я вообще не понимал, почему иногда просыпаюсь с тревожной тяжестью на сердце, в подробностях помня сновидение от начала до конца. Озарение снизошло на меня где-то в старших классах вместе с интуитивным знанием настоящего хозяина грёзы. Позже я из праздного любопытства пытался искать общие черты снов, принадлежащих одному и тому же человеку, проводить анализ видений, опираясь на Фрейда, Юнга и иже с ними, но быстро осознал некрасивость таких занятий. Пускай это не я заказываю увидеть чей-то сон — копаться в чужой душе меня тоже никто не просит. Поэтому обычно я стараюсь не акцентировать внимание на приходящей таким странным способом информации, если только она не носит совсем уж однозначный характер. Как влюблённость Ольги, например.  
Конечно, любой нормальный человек списал бы мою способность на чересчур богатое воображение. Однако, во-первых, я к категории нормальных не отношусь в принципе, а во-вторых, разделённые сны всегда так или иначе отражаются в будущих событиях реальной жизни. Поэтому совсем не обращать на них внимания, к сожалению, не получается.

***

Предсказание о мести шефа за испорченное начало рабочей недели сбывается в точности, чем добавляет очередной балл к Щёлоковскому реноме провидца. Жутко недовольный Дрейк без трёх минут одиннадцать уходит на мониторинг, и только в половине второго я пересекаюсь с ним, голодным и злым, почти у самой двери комнаты отдыха.  
— Совсем грустно? — с сочувствием спрашиваю я. Выражение на лице Дрейка становится ещё более желчным.  
— Два с половиной часа переливания из пустого в порожнее. И знаешь, с каким выводом? Надо собраться ещё раз!  
— После праздников хотя бы?  
— Три раза «ха». Через неделю, двадцать восьмого декабря. Если не тридцатого — об этом объявят дополнительно. Тимыч, почему люди идиоты?  
— Ну, спросил. Над этим вопросом тысячелетиями бьются лучшие умы человечества, а ты от меня хочешь ответ услышать. Я могу только пожелать тебе буддистского спокойствия и посоветовать морально готовиться к вечеру тридцатого декабря в почётной компании.  
Дрейк кривится с преувеличенным отвращением и великодушным жестом приглашает меня первым войти в комнату отдыха.

До конца перерыва остаётся совсем немного, почти все коллеги давно разошлись по рабочим местам — и это, собственно, то, почему я обычно затягиваю поход на обед. Правда, сегодня уловка не срабатывает: в чайно-кофейном уголке до сих пор идёт горячая дискуссия между нашей Ольгой и новичком из отдела веб-программирования.  
— Значит, двоичное дерево поиска вас не устраивает низкой производительностью? — юноша гнёт брови и, виртуально, пальцы. Никак не могу вспомнить его имя.  
— В очередной раз повторяю: не всегда устраивает, — судя по тщательной артикуляции, Ольгу тоже терзает вопрос «Почему люди идиоты?». — Иногда выгоднее использовать элементарный массив, а не сажать лес «деревьев». No silver bullet**.  
— Вот именно, — Дрейк бесцеремонно встревает в спор. — Вы ведь читали статью старины Брукса, молодой человек? Простите, запамятовал, как вас зовут.  
— Читал, — тут же ощетинивается новичок. — Я Виталий.  
— Тогда не позорьте профессию, Виталий, — с обманчивой доброжелательностью советует Дрейк и показательно отворачивается от собеседника. — Оль, ты пообедала? Мне шеф дал срочное указание найти актуальный протокол тестирования «БухУчёта», а я вообще не помню, когда мы его делали в последний раз.  
Как белый день ясно, что он выдумывает на ходу.  
— По-моему, летом, — Ольга разумно пользуется шансом с достоинством выйти из бесплодной полемики. — Тебе в электронном виде или в бумажном?  
— В электронном, надо будет его заказчикам переслать. Вы же извините нас, Виталий? Тем более что перерыв закончился.  
— Извиню, — цедит юноша. По лицу видно как ему хочется сказать что-нибудь едко-остроумное, но увы — ничего достойного в голову не приходит. 

Когда Вася узнаёт об обеденном споре, то со значением поправляет очки и нравоучительно замечает: — Не помнишь ты, Ольга, народную мудрость, а зря. «Дурака учить — только портить», причём преимущественно нервы и самому себе.  
— Кто же знал заранее, что он дурак? — вздыхает аналитик.  
— Надо было тебе идти вместо меня, когда звали свежие кадры собеседовать, — Дрейк умудряется одновременно жевать бутерброд и внятно разговаривать. — Тогда бы ты была в курсе, какой подарочек эйчары подкинули веб-отделу.  
— Как его, вообще, к нам в контору взяли, с такими-то знаниями?  
— Блат, — коротко и ёмко отвечает Вася. — Это юное дарование приходится генеральному какой-то дальней роднёй, поэтому всем заинтересованным лицам было сказано закрыть глаза на его, гм, профессиональные навыки.  
Судя по мимолётной презрительной гримасе отличницы, привыкшей добиваться всего исключительно собственным трудом, теперь Виталий не услышит от Ольги ничего, кроме формального «Здравствуйте».

***

В эту пятницу традицию коньячных посиделок с Дрейком нарушает распоряжение гендиректора о предновогоднем корпоративе. Лично от себя шеф настойчиво рекомендует прийти всем без исключения, поэтому утром я, следуя наставлениям тётушки о приличном виде на официальных мероприятиях, достаю из платяного шкафа пропахший нафталином пиджак. Эх, не проверил с вечера, теперь буду благоухать на весь офис. Или за то время, которое мне требуется для завтрака и сборов, запах успеет частично выветриться? С надеждой отправляю пиджак на балкон, в морозную темень зимнего утра. На улице метёт, и я ёжусь, заранее представляя себе прелести часпиковой маршрутки.

Всю дорогу до работы я пытаюсь отвлечься от душной тесноты «газели» буквальным толкованием корпоративного духа как мелкого божка в пантеоне современных деловых людей. Сотни лет назад расположения покровителей такого ранга добивались жертвованием им растений и животных, а сейчас, в нашем гуманном обществе, их приходится ублажать тратой личного времени впустую. Параллель выходит настолько занимательной, что я весь день подгоняю под неё обычные офисные события, некоторые из которых с такой позиции приобретают едва ли не богоборческий характер.  
Так, после обеда у Васи звонит мобильник, и он, хмурясь, выходит разговаривать в коридор. Быстро возвращается, мрачный, как ненастное небо за окном, и тяжело роняет вопрос: — Кто знает, куда шефа черти унесли?  
— Он не у себя разве? — удивляется Ольга. — Я к нему всего пять минут назад документы на подпись носила.  
— Не у себя, — Вася открывает гардеробный шкаф. — Кабинет заперт.  
— Значит, начальство на совещании, — Дрейк с интересом наблюдает за облачающимся в пуховик Щёлоком. — Ты сам-то далеко?  
— Домой. Жена позвонила: их со старшей дочкой срочно забирают в больницу, а младшую не на кого оставить.  
— Фигасе новости! Что случилось?  
— Какой-то особо злобный вирус. Началось утром с небольшой лихорадки, закончилось температурой под сорок. Всё, я ушёл. Если шеф будет спрашивать…  
— …то ты где-то здесь, только что вышел, — не даёт ему договорить Дрейк. — За ресторанное алиби тоже не беспокойся.  
— Спасибо, — Вася немного светлеет лицом. — Тогда до понедельника.  
Мы вразнобой отвечаем на его прощание, Ольга негромко добавляет пожелание выздоровления. Мысленно я присоединяюсь к её словам, но сказать вслух, как всегда, не успеваю.

С поддержанием иллюзии присутствия на работе полного состава нашей команды проблем не возникает. Большей частью потому, что до конца дня от шефа ни слуху ни духу, а потом мы оперативно сматываем удочки.  
От офиса до ресторана, который на этот вечер арендован целиком, всех желающих везёт специально нанятый автобус.  
— Вот она, забота хозяина о рабочей скотинке, — комментирует Дрейк, галантно помогая Ольге подняться в салон. — Всё как в лучших домах Кремниевой долины.  
Мы пришли в числе первых, но поскольку транспорт городской, то немногочисленные сидения уже заняты. Конечно, постоять четверть часа далеко не проблема, вот только ближайшее к входу одиночное кресло занято Виталием, при виде которого Дрейк некстати вспоминает о своей ипостаси благородного рыцаря.  
— Здравствуйте, молодой человек. Будьте любезны, уступите даме место.  
— Андрей! — шёпотом, но чрезвычайно сердито возмущается Ольга. Впрочем, с нулевым результатом.  
Я жду от новичка попытки поспорить, однако напрасно недооцениваю записанные в коллективное бессознательное правила этикета. Виталий нехотя встаёт и буркает: — Садитесь, пожалуйста.  
— Спасибо, — Ольга неловко присаживается на краешек; я уверен, что мысленно она костерит Дрейка на чём свет стоит. Тот же, абсолютно уверенный в правильности своего поступка, ненавязчиво оттесняет обиженного Виталия в глубину салона, давая мне возможность удобнее встать рядом. Так мы и едем: напряжённо-прямая принцесса Ольга и её стража в лице нас с Дрейком, надёжно отгораживающая августейшую особу от прочего пассажирского люда.

Заказанный ресторан считается заведением премиум-класса, поэтому я пессимистично готовлюсь к вычурности, пафосу и невербальному высокомерию персонала по отношению к простым смертным. К счастью, уже в холле, стилизованном под прихожую классического английского особняка, становится понятно, насколько напрасны мои опасения. Встречающая нашу автобусную компанию хостес профессионально любезна, а пожилой гардеробщик словно вышел из романа Диккенса. Когда же мы проходим сквозь гостеприимно распахнутые двери в ресторанный зал, то меня окончательно перестаёт тяготить необходимость провести вечер за воздаянием почестей корпоративному духу. Такова сила дизайнерского искусства, создавшая в немалых размеров помещении камерную атмосферу лондонского клуба образца позапрошлого века. Дальний от входа угол украшает большой камин, и танцующие в нём языки живого пламени соблазняют занять место поближе к огню. Поскольку от самого гардероба Дрейк занят отшучиванием на тихие, но жёсткие претензии Ольги по поводу его привычки без спроса решать за других, то выбор столика для нашей скромной компании я самовольно беру на себя. Поглощённые разговором коллеги без возражений следуют за мной.  
Терпеливости Дрейка хватает ровно до столика у камина.  
— Оль, хватит. Мужчина, особенно если он молодой и здоровый лоб, обязан уступить женщине место в общественном транспорте. Так меня воспитывали, и, уж извини, менять свои взгляды в угоду чьим-то феминистским заскокам я не собираюсь.  
Ольга сжимает губы в нитку и с оскорблённым видом усаживается на стул, который я вежливо для неё отодвигаю. Дрейк же полагает проблему высосанной из пальца и, ко всему прочему, кого-то замечает в холле.  
— Ага! — он азартно прищуривается, рассеянно бросает: — Ребят, я отойду ненадолго — хочу поздороваться с одним товарищем, — и пружинистой охотничьей походкой выходит из зала.  
— Любопытно, что там за товарищ такой? — после паузы подчёркнуто вскользь интересуется Ольга у окружающего пространства. Отвечаю ей я, так как успел разглядеть в дверном проёме сухопарого человека с залысинами и редкой бородкой.  
— Думаю, это ФёдорМихалыч.  
На самом деле заместителя главного бухгалтера зовут по-другому, но прозвище, полученное из-за портретного сходства с великим русским классиком, давно и прочно заменило его настоящее имя.  
— Да? И какое Андрею может быть до него дело?  
— Думаю, трикстерское. Очень уж громко ФёдорМихалыч вчера ораторствовал в курилке. «Принудиловка», «лицемероприятие», «мы уже четверть века не при совке живём» — ну, ты поняла. После таких речей попасться Андрею на корпоративе — значит помахать у быка перед носом красной тряпкой.  
— Согласна, глумиться над другими Андрей любит и умеет, — ядовито замечает Ольга. Я догадываюсь о подоплёке злых слов, и позабыв, что вообще-то моё дело сторона, пытаюсь объяснить.  
— Оль, это и вправду вопрос воспитания. Он не старался тебя принизить, наоборот, хотел сделать приятное. А Виталию просто не повезло оказаться к нам ближе всех.  
Фырканье аналитика можно смело помещать в Палату мер и весов как эталон невербального выражения сарказма. Развивать тему дальше нет смысла, но я надеюсь, что заронил в Ольгину душу хотя бы горчичное зёрнышко примирения.

Тем временем в ресторан прибывает руководство нашей компании, и начинается официальная часть корпоратива. Одна из стен залы занята рядом высоких, элегантно задрапированных окон, перед которыми расположен невысокий помост с одиноким микрофоном на стойке. На эту сцену под вежливые аплодисменты поднимается гендиректор, прочувствованно благодарит присутствующих за хороший труд в году уходящем, поздравляет с годом наступающим и призывает хорошо отдохнуть этим вечером. Окончание его краткой речи вызывает у слушателей более искреннюю реакцию. В частности потому, что пока гендиректор говорил, на столах появилась еда посущественнее хлеба и овощной нарезки.  
Дрейк материализуется за нашим столиком примерно в то же время, что и горшочки с солянкой. Вид у него, как у стрескавшего кринку сливок кота, и я преисполняюсь сочувствия к ФёдорМихалычу. Вот уж кому сейчас любой разносол с трудом в горло полезет.  
Ольга делает аналогичное заключение.  
— Поздоровался? — язвительно интересуется она.  
— Поздоровался, — отмахивается Дрейк, оставляя без внимания желчный подтекст вопроса. — Уважаемый, — это уже официанту, принёсшему горячее, — будьте добры ещё одну порцию. Нас за столиком четверо, просто товарищ вышел.  
— Конспирация? — уточняю я, когда мы остаёмся без чужих ушей.  
— Она самая, — Дрейк аккуратно снимает с горшочка «крышку» из теста. — И чтобы не вызывать подозрений, предлагаю по-братски делить Васину часть на всех.  
— Я пас, — быстро отказывается Ольга.  
— Как хочешь. Но, Тимыч, на тебя я рассчитываю.  
— Рассчитывай, — киваю я. А Ольга почему-то обижается ещё сильнее.

Пока гости заняты солянкой, на помосте организовывают выступление струнного трио. В составе только девушки: блондинка альт, брюнетка скрипка и огненно-рыжая виолончель. Все трое прекрасно музицируют и очаровательно милы в своих чёрных концертных платьях. Однако виолончелистка хороша особенно, и именно на ней Дрейк останавливает задумчивый взгляд искушённого ценителя женской красоты. Нет даже тени сомнения, какой цели служит букет, о возможности заказа которого он вполголоса осведомляется у делающего перемену блюд официанта.  
Мне предоставляется редкая возможность в подробностях пронаблюдать за разворачивающимся ритуалом ухаживания. Начинается всё с цветочной корзины, которую «наш» официант приносит к сцене во время короткого перерыва между композициями. На вполне естественный вопрос девушек он даёт координаты дарителя, и в нашу сторону тут же устремляются три горящих любопытством взгляда. Дрейк салютует музыкантшам бокалом просекко, обаятельно улыбается, вызывая ответные улыбки, трепет ресниц и прочие милые женские реакции. Теперь даже если в реальности дело не зайдёт дальше невербальных знаков, в кулуарах офиса это будут обсуждать с такими подробностями, словно собственноручно держали свечку.  
— Репутация — наше всё? — негромко интересуюсь у Дрейка.  
— Ну так, — усмехается он в ответ краешком губ. — Пускай завидуют.  
Ольга прекрасно нас слышит, но подчёркнуто молчит. Бледный цвет лица и заострившиеся скулы придают её красоте небывалую аристократическую утончённость, до которой, говоря объективно, виолончелистке далеко. Я вновь невольно задаю себе вопрос: почему этого не видит Дрейк? Неужели потому, что не хочет видеть?  
Между тем гости подкрепили силы после тяжёлого трудового дня, и в зале начинается броуновское движение. Живую музыку сменяет запись, создающая приятный фон для разговоров, девичье трио собирается уходить с помоста.  
— Разомнусь слегка, — встаёт из-за стола Дрейк. — Не теряйтесь.  
— Это ты не теряйся, — возвращаю пожелание. — Впереди ещё десерт.  
Коллега хмыкает, по-своему проассоциировав последнее слово, и уходит. А Ольга тут же откладывает в сторону вилку и нож, которыми методично кромсала давным-давно остывшую отбивную.  
— Тим, — под небрежной интонацией звенят до предела натянутые струны, — у тебя найдётся сигарета?  
Мне вдруг становится стыдно. За свой праздный интерес к чужому гендерному спектаклю, за равнодушную слепоту Дрейка, за то, как мало мы даём себе труда думать о тех, кто рядом.  
— Предлагаешь совершить никотиновый променад? — надеюсь, моя беззаботность звучит естественнее Ольгиного безразличия. — Найдётся, конечно. Идём?  
Вот так, чтобы у неё не было возможности увильнуть от компании.  
— Да, — аналитик соглашается без желания, я прекрасно её понимаю, но одиночество — штука не всегда полезная.

Место для курения больше похоже на зимний сад с окнами в французском стиле. Вентиляция здесь выше всяких похвал, отчего Ольга зябко поводит плечами. За то фантомное прикосновение, которое случается, когда я делюсь с ней сигаретами и зажигалкой, успеваю заметить, что кончики пальцев у неё ледяные.  
— Накинешь мой пиджак?  
Отрицательно качает головой. Ну, нет так нет.  
— Тим, — Ольга делает первую затяжку и заходится в характерном кашле давно не курившего человека. Серую струйку дыма от её сигареты подхватывает воздушное течение, уносит к скрытой от глаз вытяжке. Я жду.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, кто такой трикстер? — отдышавшись, спрашивает Ольга.  
— Да так, люблю читать всякое. Не по профессии. А разве это какая-то сакральная информация?  
— Нет, просто странно… неожиданно было услышать. Но определение ты подобрал верное: трикстер, игрок, паяц.  
— Герой, — подхватываю я. — В мифологическом смысле, как у Кэмпбелла.  
— Ты читал?  
— «Тысячеликого героя»? Читал, конечно. И, если разговор зашёл за мифологов, кое-что из Элиаде тоже.  
Шалость удаётся: Ольга смотрит на меня с недоверчивым удивлением. Похоже, она несколько отвлеклась от холода, курения и мильона терзаний. Отличное начало.  
— Тим, можно нескромный вопрос?  
— Можно.  
— Зачем тебе это?  
— Интересно. Мы ведь не просто так крутим колесо сансары, у всего должен быть смысл.  
— Неужели просветление?  
Ольга подначивает, но отвечаю я всерьёз: — Хотя бы шаг в этом направлении, чтобы следующим перерождениям было проще.  
— И что же тебе мешает пройти весь путь в текущей жизни?  
— Лень, — улыбаюсь я. — Банальная человеческая лень.  
Ольга сначала по привычке фыркает, а потом вздыхает и признаётся: — Совсем как я. Пять лет практикую хатху, но до сих пор даже на вегетарианство толком не перешла. Да ещё и про курево вспомнила. Позорище.  
— Ну, курево, я так подозреваю, всего лишь разовая уступка человеческой слабости. Надо понять и простить. Что до мясоедения, то тут с какой стороны посмотреть. Назови это не позорищем, а непричинением вреда своему организму, который не может без животного белка. Так сказать, ахимсой по отношению к себе самой.  
— Слушай, но это же откровенный мухлёж.  
— Не мы такие, эон такой. Кали-юга***.  
— Ну ты иезуит, оказывается!  
Не возьмусь сказать точно, что вернуло Ольгиным щекам здоровый румянец — возмущение или желание рассмеяться, — но будет жаль, если в общем зале он опять исчезнет.  
— Ты знаешь, — эх, зря я лезу в траншеекопатель, в конце концов мы ведь просто коллеги, — мне кажется, что если сейчас по-тихому уйти, то ни у корпоративного духа, ни у шефа претензий не возникнет. Может, погуляем?  
Предложение на доли секунды повисает в воздухе. Я практически вижу наяву, как веретено Пряхи в раздумье замедляет вращение.  
— Почему бы и да?

Предновогодний заснеженный город сам по себе сказка. А идти сквозь его разноцветную иллюминацию и разговаривать, отключив внутренний фильтр на словечки вроде «эгрегор», «архетип» или «дхарма», — сказочно вдвойне. Это то, чем мне так дороги пятничные посиделки с Дрейком: он спокойно воспринимает выдаваемые мной мудрёные термины или теории и выглядит при этом заинтересованным, а не умирающим от скуки. Однако с ним я всё равно перестраховываюсь и стараюсь поменьше злоупотреблять его добротой слушателя. В разговоре же с Ольгой незаметно забываются все ограничения вообще.  
— Ладно, а кем бы ты был? В мифе, в легенде?  
— Книжником. Эпизодическим персонажем, чья единственная сюжетная функция — дать герою умный совет.  
— А я бы была амазонкой, — Ольга мечтательно поднимает глаза к затянутому низкими тучами небу. — Лилит, Фанта-Гиро, Надеждой Дуровой и Пеппи Длинныйчулок.  
— Всеми сразу?  
— Ага. Од-но-вре-мен-но, — последнее слово она произносит по-детски важным тоном и сразу же смешливо морщится. Я не спорю с такой самоидентификацией, пускай через призму подсмотренных сновидений вижу и другую грань личности Ольги: прекрасную принцессу в неприступной башне жизненных принципов. Вот только благородный рыцарь, призванный освободить полагающую себя свободной узницу, сейчас плутает непонятно где и с кем.  
— Молодые люди, купите пирожки! Последние остались.  
Мы вышли на площадь перед кукольным театром, а окликает нас пожилая женщина, торгующая выпечкой в деревянном киоске-избушке.  
— И много осталось? — интересуюсь я.  
— Четыре. Два с картошкой, два с капустой.  
Вообще ни о чём. Я переглядываюсь с Ольгой.  
— А чай к пирожкам сделаете? — уточняет она у продавца.  
— Конечно, сделаю! Чёрный, зелёный?  
— Зелёный, без сахара.  
— Два зелёных без сахара и пирожки, — я протягиваю пятисотрублёвую банкноту. — У вас же будет сдача?  
— Будет, касатик, будет. Как не быть, — бабулька споро отсчитывает мне нужную сумму, пока закипает электрический чайник и в микроволновке подогреваются пирожки. — Вот, молодёжь, держите.  
Мы забираем приятно горячие еду и питьё.  
— Сколько я тебе должна? — мелкий долг заметно отягощает независимость моей спутницы. Я прикидываю в уме и называю округлённое в минус число. Быстро добавляю: — Отдашь в понедельник, не хочу снова за бумажником лезть.  
— Договорились, — успокаивается Ольга. Надкусывает пирожок: — М-м, вкуснятина!  
Ну ещё бы. По-моему, в ресторане она съела от силы пару ложек солянки, на чём аппетит и закончился. Есть смысл придержать свою порцию печёного, поэтому я просто прихлёбываю чай. Такая предусмотрительность оказывается не напрасной.  
— Хорошо, но мало, — с грустинкой вздыхает Ольга, дожевав последний кусочек.  
— Будешь ещё?  
— Твои? Нет, так нечестно выйдет. К тому же есть мучное на ночь — вредно.  
— В том, чтобы ходить голодной тоже полезного мало. Держи хотя бы один, — я всучиваю ей тот пирожок, который кажется мне больше. — Попросим ещё чая?  
— Если там открыто, — капитулирует Ольга.  
На окошке киоска висит табличка «Закрыто», но продавец пока внутри. Я стучу, вежливо спрашиваю о добавке и, к своему удивлению, получаю просимое бесплатно: касса уже опечатана.  
— Новогодние чудеса начались, — с железобетонной уверенностью констатирует Ольга. Звонко чихает, и в ответ часы на центральной башенке театра начинают мерно отбивать десять вечера.  
— Однако, — я как-то совсем забыл о времени. — Похоже, нам пора закругляться.  
— Похоже, — моя спутница кажется слегка огорчённой. — Если ничего не путаю, то автобусы в той стороне, — она взмахивает рукой, показывая на противоложный край площади.  
— Сейчас проверим.  
Дух Нового года продолжает нам помогать: стоит подойти к остановке, как вдалеке показывается нужная Ольге маршрутка.  
— Ну что, тогда пока?  
— Пока, — Ольга немного мнётся и вдруг снимает с правой руки перчатку. Протягивает мне изящную кисть. — Тим, спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста, — торжественно скрепляю рукопожатие. — Обращайся.  
Ольга светло улыбается, кивает, и мы размыкаем руки. Я слежу, как она садится в полупустую «газель», и только когда маршрутка отходит от остановки, принимаюсь соображать, на чём и откуда надо уезжать мне самому.

***

Утром всё случившееся кажется очередным разделённым сном. Красочным, реалистичным, но абсолютно невозможным. Зимний вечер, красивая и умная собеседница, разговоры на темы, категорически неинтересные большинству обывателей, — такого просто не могло случиться со мной наяву.  
Вспоминаю, что похожим образом рассуждал после второй барной пятницы в компании Дрейка. Тогда я опрометчиво хлебнул лишку, и Остапа понесло в философические дебри. Логично, если бы после этого посиделка стала последней — кому понравится сочетать хороший коньяк со всяким заумным бредом? — но каким-то чудесным образом традиция продолжилась.  
А может, Ольге тоже не с кем поговорить о высоких материях такого рода? И получается, что повезло нам обоим, ведь когда рядом есть кто-то на одной волне с тобой, жизнь становится намного приятнее. На этой оптимистической ноте я наконец выбираюсь из объятий шерстяного пледа и принимаюсь за утреннюю рутину.

Звонок в дверь застаёт меня на кухне в ответственный момент перекладывания овсяной каши из кастрюли в тарелку. Я дёргаюсь и благополучно переворачиваю посуду на пол. Ну, спасибо, что не на себя.  
Иду открывать дверь, попутно размышляя, чем теперь завтракать — порция хлопьев была последней, из съестного остались только кетчуп, пельмени и чёрствые остатки пятидневной буханки. Воленс-ноленс придётся выходить на улицу, где слепящее солнце и безукоризненная синева неба однозначно говорят о приличном морозе. Бр-р-р.  
Ранним гостем оказывается соседка с верхнего этажа, тётя Шура. Мои родители получили эту квартиру незадолго до гибели, так что ребёнком я толком здесь и не жил. Настоящее знакомство с соседями случилось уже в сознательном возрасте, после переезда восемь лет назад. Сначала мы с тётей Шурой обменивались приветствиями, потом я несколько раз помог ей поднять на этаж сумки с продуктами, потом она угостила меня самодельным яблочным пирогом, и в итоге я сделался в её глазах кем-то вроде очень дальнего родственника.  
— Здравствуй, Тимош. Не разбудила?  
— Здравствуйте, тёть-Шур. Нет, не разбудили: время же почти десять. У вас что-то случилось?  
— Да опять розетка, зараза. Я к ней только вилку поднесла, а она как шарахнет!  
— Вы про ту, в которую телевизор включаете?  
— Про неё, падлюку.  
— Тёть-Шур, я ведь вам объяснял: не надо его каждый раз от сети отключать.  
— Так огонёк же светится!  
Непробиваемый аргумент. Огонёк светится, электричество расходуется, а пенсии еле-еле на хлеб хватает.  
— Тимош, может, посмотришь, что с ней? Я-то Лёвке позвонила, но он занятой какой-то.  
Лёвка — единственный сын тёти Шуры — в самом деле чрезвычайно занятый человек. Лично я о нём часто слышу, но в живую ещё ни разу не видел.  
— Посмотрю, инструмент только возьму.

Я начинаю с элементарной техники безопасности: выкручиваю пробки, щёлкаю туда-сюда выключателем в прихожей — лампочка не горит. Благополучно снимаю тёмно-жёлтую от времени рамку розетки. Отверстия для штифтов вилки слегка оплавлены; хорошо было бы заменить это наследие хрущёвских времён, а ещё лучше — поменять проводку целиком. Только кому этим заниматься? Не тёте Шуре ведь. На этой мысли я аккуратно касаюсь отвёрткой винта, и тут что-то идёт не так. Не успеваю понять, что происходит, не успеваю даже испугаться, просто перестаю быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sic transit gloria mundi (лат.) — Так проходит земная слава.
> 
> **«Серебряной пули нет» (англ. «No Silver Bullet») — широко обсуждавшаяся статья Фредерика Брукса об инженерии программного обеспечения, написанная им в 1986 году.
> 
> ***Ка́ли-ю́га — четвёртая из четырёх юг, или эпох, в индуистском временном цикле. Характеризуется падением нравственности, поскольку добро в мире уменьшается до одной четверти от первоначального состояния в век Сатья-юга.


	2. (Ольга)

_Она плавает в формалине_  
_Несовершенство линий_  
_Движется постепенно_  
_У меня её лицо её имя_  
_Свитер такой же синий_  
_Никто не заметил подмены_  
Флёр «Формалин»

Странно, почему я раньше не замечал, какой у тёти Шуры высокий и ровный потолок? Словно в современной новостройке, а не в разменявшей полтинник «хрущёвке». И отчего я не слышу вокруг себя испуганной суеты? Неужели отключка получилась такой долгой, что хозяйка успела вызвать «скорую» и убежала её встречать? М-да, позвала помощничка себе на голову.  
Я пробую пошевелиться, и тело послушно отзывается. Обнадёживающее обстоятельство. С кряхтением сажусь, морально готовый к последствиям вероятного сотрясения, но нет ни мушек перед глазами, ни тошноты, только затылок слегка побаливает. А мне везёт сегодня! Тут я наконец обращаю внимание на окружающее пространство и понимаю, насколько рано обрадовался.  
Эта прихожая незнакома мне абсолютно. Лампа на потолке не горит, дневной свет идёт из коридора за аркой, перед которой я сижу. Слева от меня — круглый журнальный столик, на стеклянной столешнице лежит женская сумка. Стену над ним украшает репродукция какой-то из картин Рериха: розовые горы, парящие в сиреневом небе. Справа — вешалка с единственным серо-стальным пуховиком, ящик для обуви и узкий шкаф-купе. Я не мигая вглядываюсь в зеркальную поверхность его дверцы, а в ответ на меня не менее пристально смотрит красивая худощавая брюнетка в джинсах и синем свитере с высоким горлом. Лицо сердечком, большие тёмные глаза под дугами соболиных бровей, короткая стрижка — одним словом, Ольга.  
— Что за?.. — говорю я почему-то высоким девичьим сопрано. Прочищаю горло и нервно заканчиваю: — …хренота.  
Испуганно ощупываю собственное лицо, отражение в зеркале обезьянничает, повторяя движения. Я чувствую прикосновения, но черты под пальцами не мои, как, впрочем, и сами пальцы — тонкие, длинные, с идеальными овалами ногтей.  
— Бля-я-я… — выдыхаю я, а следом вдруг срывается чужое, жалобное: — Ой, мама-а-а…  
Начинает нестерпимо першить в носу, глаза переполняются горячей влагой. Ерунда какая, я же с шести лет не плачу, слёзные железы давным-давно должны были атрофироваться!  
— Это сон, — внятно говорю сам себе. — Это редкий подвид разделённого сна, потому что в реальности такое на фиг невозможно. Обмен телами, херня полнейшая!  
Речь обрывается сдавленным рыданием, и тут мне становится по-настоящему страшно. Сбывается давний кошмар из моего детства: тело совсем перестаёт подчиняться командам разума. «Дыши глубже», — приказываю я ему, но оно продолжает давиться истеричными всхлипами. «Успокойся, встань с пола», — Скрючивается в позе эмбриона, нещадно кусая пальцы, чтобы не завыть в полный голос. Я не знаю, как с этим справляться; я никогда не испытывал такого отчаяния, такого ужаса и безнадёжности, и какое можно найти утешение, какие подобрать слова, если логика и адекватность отметаются на корню? Мне остаётся только растерянно наблюдать со стороны за эмоциональной бурей, сотрясающей хрупкую человеческую плоть, да надеяться, что рано или поздно она закончится сама по себе. Я беспомощно замолкаю и жду.

Тишина. Опустошённость. Ламинат под щекой пахнет строительным магазином. Кто я? Где я? Почему я?  
— А потом выяснится, что это была агония сотен гибнущих от кислородного голодания нейронов. Галлюцинация.  
Я разговариваю шёпотом, потому что когда-то читал, будто у всех людей шёпот звучит похоже.  
— Давай рассматривать ситуацию как приключение, а не конец света. Глупо мешком валяться на холодном полу и надеяться на внезапное пробуждение в реальном мире, не находишь?  
Тело отвечает рваным всхлипом. Да уж, таким темпом это, м-м, приключение закончится психиатрическим диагнозом.  
— Ладно тебе, вставай. Осмотришься, а заодно, может, и отвлечёшься.  
Коридор за аркой совсем не длинный, в него выходят три закрытые двери: влево и вправо одинарные сплошная и со вставкой из матового стекла, прямо — двойная со стеклянными витражами. Я выбираю направление для исследования по часовой стрелке и попадаю в совмещённый санузел. Тело пользуется моментом и выставляет ультиматум: или отставить лишнюю деликатность, или получить разрыв мочевого пузыря. Помявшись на пороге, я малодушно соглашаюсь на первый вариант. Остаётся верить, что это решение не аукнется мне энурезом в довесок к шизофрении.  
Двойная дверь ведёт в большую комнату с балконом. Обстановка в японском стиле: минималистичная, если не сказать аскетичная. Одна стена — сплошной шкаф-купе, матово-белый, с выписанными чёрной тушью абрисом Фудзи и веткой сакуры. У стены напротив можно выделить зону сна с застеленным тёмным шёлковым покрывалом татами и зону гостиной с низеньким столиком, вокруг которого разложены бамбуковые циновки. На окне вместо традиционной тюли — жалюзи из рисовой бумаги, подоконник украшает миниатюрный сад камней. Мне всё любопытнее реакция гостей Ольги на такое японофильство хозяйки.  
На углу столика лежит тонкая книжка с закладкой из белой ленточки. Кэмпбелл, «Мифы, в которых нам жить» — её я ещё не читал. Вспоминаю об одной из проверок на присутствие в сновидении: абракадабра вместо осмысленного текста — и открываю заложенную страницу.  
«Жизнь — как искусство, искусство — как игра, действие ради действия, без раздумий о прибылях и потерях, славе и порицании, — вот ключ, поворот которого превращает саму жизнь в йогу, а искусство — в образ жизни».  
Весьма осмысленно, я бы даже сказал, мудро. То есть это не сон. На глаза снова наворачиваются жгучие, не-мои слёзы, и я быстро захлопываю книгу. Что там следующее на очереди? Балкон? Отлично, идём исследовать, а пореветь успеем потом.

Обитый вагонкой балкон легко может сойти за дополнительную комнату со стеклопакетом вместо стены. Правда, вид с него открывается так себе: незаконченная стройка нового спального квартала, пусть и замаскированная искрящимися под солнцем сугробами. Возможно, через несколько лет, когда территория будет облагорожена, отдыхать на стоящем здесь плетёном диванчике с пледом и подушками станет совсем приятно. Я подхожу к самому стеклу и выглядываю вниз. Высоко, этаж восьмой или девятый. Интересно, если спрыгнуть, очнусь ли я в своём теле? Пожалуй, проверять пока не буду.

Мне осталась последняя часть квартиры — кухня за третьей дверью. Вот тут всё стандартно, современно и по-европейски, хотя цветовая гамма оставлена «японская». Электронные часы на холодильнике показывают половину одиннадцатого утра субботы, двадцать четвёртого декабря. Значит, разрыва во времени между реальностью и галлюцинацией нет. Я откладываю это наблюдение в копилку к прочим — обдумывать и делать выводы буду позже. Пока же моё внимание привлекает список продуктов на листочке, прикреплённом к дверце холодильника магнитным цветком лотоса. Длина перечня наводит на грустные мысли о полном отсутствии съестного в доме. Пускай голода я не чувствую — видимо, в отличие от меня Ольга успела хорошо позавтракать, — однако мысль о необходимости ходить по магазинам в моём нынешнем виде нагоняет тоску и уныние. Знал бы я Ольгин адрес — заказал бы пиццу, пускай даже для этого пришлось без спроса взять из чужого кошелька некую сумму.

Солнечную тишину квартиры разбивает тревожный скрипичный пассаж, от которого я буквально подпрыгиваю на месте. Оборачиваюсь: на краю подоконника светится, играет и вибрирует незамеченный мною раньше смартфон. Причём вибрирует так сильно, что того и гляди упадёт вниз. Я подхожу ближе и, вытянув шею, читаю на экране: «Мама».  
Это простое слово вводит меня в глубокий ступор. Я тупо пялюсь на буквы, пытаясь уместить в голове смысл их сочетания, до тех пор, пока мелодия не замолкает, а на дисплее не высвечивается сообщение о непринятом вызове. Тогда я беру телефон в руки: осторожно, словно он может меня ужалить. Надо ли перезванивать? Но что я скажу? О чём вообще Ольга может разговаривать со своими родственниками? Значит, не обращать внимания? А вдруг её мама поднимет панику, приедет сюда? Тётушка, например, после трёх неотвеченных приехала бы обязательно.  
Смартфон вновь принимается играть, я вздрагиваю, но никак не могу сообразить, какое действие будет наиболее правильным. Решение принимает тело Ольги, проведя большим пальцем по экрану слева направо. Мне остаётся лишь обречённо поднести трубку к уху.  
— Да?  
— Привет, Олюш. Я тебя ни от чего не отвлекаю?  
— Н-нет.  
— Как там у тебя дела?  
На этом банальном вопросе я серьёзно зависаю. Как можно охарактеризовать дела человека, который нежданно-негаданно угодил в чужое тело?  
— Как обычно хорошо, — вновь выручает меня Ольга. — Вы как?  
Всё, роль рассказчика отыграна. Дальше мне достаточно просто слушать и в подходящие моменты вставлять междометия в льющийся из трубки монолог. Повезло Ольге с мамой, тётушка обычно наоборот въедливо выспрашивала обо всех моих делах вплоть до «Чем ты сегодня обедал?».  
— Ладно, Олюш, не буду тебя больше от дел отрывать. Привет от папы, созвонимся ещё.  
— Ему тоже привет, — заученные фразы слетают с языка без участия разума. — Созвонимся, конечно. Пока.  
— Пока, родная.  
На той стороне дают отбой, но я всё равно зачем-то секунд десять слушаю тишину в динамике. Потом отрываю смартфон от уха, кладу его на прежнее место и отступаю от подоконника на шаг.  
— Жизнь — как искусство, искусство — как игра, действие ради действия, — рот кривит нервное злое веселье. — Приключение продолжается, что уж.  
С этими словами я решительно срываю с холодильника список продуктов. Магазины? Хорошо, будут вам магазины! Сворачиваю бумажку пополам и замечаю на оборотной стороне неровную карандашную запись.  
«Я себя уверяю — ты созданье пустое, ты совсем не моё, и люблю я другое. Только всё-таки что-то меня побеждает…»  
Чувство охватившей меня неловкости едва ли не сильнее того, с которым я пользовался санузлом. Словно подсмотрел что-то ужасно личное.  
— Нет, я понимаю, это только моя галлюцинация, — и моя шизофрения, — но, Оль, ты всё равно прости, ладно? Честное слово, я не хотел.  
Прячу листок в карман джинсов. Одежда на мне уличная, пуховик и сумку я видел в прихожей, обувь тоже должна быть где-то там. Смартфон не возьму принципиально: вдруг опять кто-нибудь захочет пообщаться? Так будет хотя бы правдивая отмазка, если станут перезванивать. Всё, страус, пошёл.

Добывание еды занимает большую часть короткого зимнего дня. Времени ушло бы меньше, однако незнакомый район и врождённый топографический кретинизм заставили меня порядком поплутать между современными, но лишёнными всякой индивидуальности зданиями.  
— Какая реалистичная галлюцинация, — бормочу сквозь зубы, открывая дверь в Ольгину квартиру. Замёрзшие пальцы не слушаются, объёмные пакеты и сумка жутко мешают, а есть хочется просто зверски. Наконец, замки поддаются, и я шумно вваливаюсь в памятную прихожую.  
— Сплошной ЗОЖ и забота о фигуре, — оттаскиваю покупки на кухню. — С силовой тренировкой в качестве бонуса.  
За дверцей холодильника скрываются пустые полки, лишь на самой верхней одиноко стоит початая бутылка армянского коньяка. Юморное у меня подсознание, однако.  
— Природа не терпит пустоты, — сообщаю я бытовой технике и принимаюсь загружать в неё купленное, включая пачки пшена и гречки. Не хочу рыться по всем ящикам в поисках отведённого крупам места. Готовить, кстати, тоже не хочу вопреки ноющему желудку. Попробую обойтись хлебом, листовым салатом, кабачковой икрой и адыгейским сыром. Коньяк так настойчиво мозолит глаза, что я слабовольно уступаю.  
— Сорок капель, — торжественно обещаю себе и утаскиваю в японскую комнату разделочную доску с бутербродами, бутылку и чайную пиалу, которую нашёл на оттайке мойки.

После трёх бутербродов и выпитой залпом порции спиртного меня посещает мысль, что неплохо бы организовать добавку и того, и другого. Организм Ольги реагирует на коньяк лучше, чем мой: координация движений у неё осталась безупречная, поэтому нарезка хлеба и сыра, а так же возвращение к столу проходят без эксцессов.  
— Мозговой штурм объявляю открытым! — я торжественно осушаю вторую пиалу. — На повестке дня главный вопрос русской интеллигенции: что делать? Ответ «пить» не принимается.  
Закусываю алкоголь бутербродом и серьёзно задумываюсь. Сомнений в нереальности происходящего со мной нет и быть не может, но какое-то всё чересчур всамоделешнее. Квартира, маршрутки, магазины, люди. Снова и снова прокручиваю в памяти свой вояж: ни намёка на абсурдности сновидений. Осмысленный текст в книге, положенные организму физиологические реакции, список с продуктами, которые не подходят к моим вкусовым привычкам. Или я чего-то не знаю об особенностях своего подсознания, или одно из двух.  
Может ли галлюцинация быть разделённой? Не мучается ли сейчас аналогичным образом Ольга, попавшая в нескладное тело Тима Сорокина? Но если так, то почему именно я и она? Мы же до вчерашнего вечера кроме как по рабочим вопросам и не общались толком.  
Что, в принципе, может нас объединять? Возня с бумажками в офисе? Сходные литературные вкусы и образ мышления?  
— Убогий из тебя мозговой штурмовик, Тимыч. Сплошные вопросы без намёка на конструктив, — веско ставлю я точку третьей или четвёртой пиалой коньяка. Цепочка ассоциаций приводит к забавной идее.  
— Дрейк? Я с ним как бы дружу, Ольга в него как бы влюблена. Да уж, связь уровня одних и тех же читанных книг.  
Бутерброды закончились, за окном стемнело, но нет сил встать и сделать себе добавку или зажечь свет. Я переползаю с циновки у столика на татами. Молодцы японцы, правильно придумали. Раздеться бы, но бродящий в крови алкоголь расслабил тело до состояния тюфяка. Кое-как закутываюсь в покрывало: всем спокойной ночи — и засыпаю с наивной надеждой проснуться собой.

Пробуждение после употреблённой накануне бутылки спиртного закономерно наполнено раскаянием о вчерашнем. Голова чугунная, привкус во рту отвратительный, глаза категорически не хотят открываться.  
— Приснится же, блин… — стоп. Что у меня с голосом? — Ё-о-опт, оно не закончилось.  
Ну да, я по-прежнему обитаю в женском теле, и оно от такой охрененной новости собирается зареветь.  
— А ну хорош! — сердито рыкаю на него. Мне сейчас к похмельному синдрому только истерики не хватает.  
Команда, как это ни удивительно, действует. Что ж, спасибо и на том.  
За окном только-только занимается рассвет, поэтому до санузла я бреду буквально на ощупь, так и не сообразив зажечь в комнате освещение. Состояние отупения помогает во время гигиенических процедур не зацикливаться на отличиях физиологии, и контрастный душ проходит без моральных терзаний. Поворачивая ручку крана от холодной к горячей воде и обратно, я логично решаю, что если меня окружают исключительно плоды моего подсознания, то нелепо страдать от нарушения приличий. Но, несмотря на очевидную разумность вывода, всё равно избегаю смотреть в зеркало на неодетого себя. Завтракать не хочется, так что я завариваю чай в большом глиняном чайнике и ухожу с ним на балкон встречать новый день. Медленно пью чашку за чашкой, по глотку впуская в себя осознание собственной беспомощности что-либо изменить в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Всё воскресенье я веду сугубо растительный образ жизни: читаю, валяюсь на незастеленном татами да время от времени наведываюсь к холодильнику. Совесть пытается вякать что-то протестующее, но её никто не слушает. Завтра мне предстоит встретиться с коллегами и самим собой, поэтому сегодня я отдыхаю и мысленно репетирую чужую роль — даже в галлюцинации мне не хочется общаться с людьми в белых халатах. Возможно, встреча доппельгангера станет тем камешком, который разобьёт окружающую иллюзию, но я предусмотрительно готовлюсь к худшему: прозябанию в женском теле неопределённо долгое время.

Около шести вечера снова звонит смартфон Ольги — некая Алина приглашает её присоединиться к походу в кино. Я отговариваюсь завтрашним понедельником и с ужасом думаю о том, что в следующий раз надо будет соглашаться или придумывать новое правдоподобное объяснение. Снова ужинаю бутербродами, но без повторения алкогольных возлияний. Потом приходит время не только моральных, но и физических приготовлений. Я собираю на работу обеденный контейнер, достаю из шкафа всю необходимую одежду от брючного костюма до нижнего белья и аккуратно выкладываю её на столик в «японской» комнате. Как следует проветриваю квартиру, перестилаю изрядно помятую постель и ложусь спать в детское время двадцать один ноль ноль. На счастливое пробуждение в реальности нет смысла рассчитывать даже теоретически.

Утром я собран, словно солдат перед боем. Туалет, душ, офисный костюм, вместо полноценного завтрака — травяной чай, потому как при мысли о еде меня начинает мутить. Благодаря природным данным Ольга почти не пользуется косметикой, и я смело пренебрегаю данным пунктом женских сборов. Всё, больше дома делать нечего. Надо выдвигаться на позиции.

***

Обычно Ольга приходит в офис самой первой, и это мне на руку. Во-первых, никто не станет удивляться, с чего вдруг я припёрся раньше всех, а во-вторых, есть время без свидетелей освоиться в новом качестве. Например, порыться в блокноте меня-Тима, где на всякий случай записан пароль от компьютера аналитика. Но всё равно я едва избегаю промаха: Ольга имеет привычку проветривать наш кабинет перед началом рабочего дня, о чём мне вспоминается лишь за несколько минут до прихода Васи Щёлока.  
— Привет, — с нелюбезностью вынужденной встать ни свет ни заря «совы» буркает он, и я без обиды отвечаю: — Здравствуй.  
Пока Вася разоблачается, закрываю открытое нараспашку окно: результат не особенно ощутим, но видимость проветривания создана. Потом вновь сажусь за Ольгин компьютер, с глубокомысленным видом обновляю почту и чек-лист рабочих заданий. Моё счастье, что я примерно знаю, чем она занималась на прошлой неделе, и способен без труда подхватить знамя бюрократического бумажкопроизводства.

Каким бы спокойным я не казался, с каждой сменой цифр на офисных часах мои внутренности всё сильнее закручиваются тугой пружиной. Следующим, если придерживаться типичного сценария, должен прийти именно Тим Сорокин. Однако формальное начало рабочего дня ближе и ближе, а никого нет. Ровно в девять в кабинет шумно заходит Дрейк: без стимула дедлайна он опаздывает практически всегда.  
— Всем доброе утро!  
Дрейк протягивает руку сначала скорчившему кислую мину Васе, потом, слегка паясничая, мне. Ольга бы, наверное, про себя возмутилась показушному жесту, я же просто не беру его близко к сердцу.  
— А где Тимыч? — Дрейк замечает выключенный монитор на столе меня-Тима. Я в Ольгиной манере молча пожимаю плечами, Вася реагирует вербально: — Где-то. Забыл отчитаться.  
В мгновение ока с Дрейка слетает всякая легкомысленность.  
— Пойду у эйчаров разведаю, — он неаккуратно запихивает куртку в шкаф и уже стоит на пороге, когда его догоняет Васино напоминание: — Ты прежде к шефу на оперативку зайди, разведчик.  
— Да, да, — Дрейк исчезает так же стремительно, как появился, а мы остаёмся ждать новостей.

— Тимыч в больнице. В реанимации, если точнее.  
Известие, принесённое нехарактерно серьёзным Дрейком, ошарашивает, как сосулька, рухнувшая с крыши перед самым носом.  
— И куда он умудрился вляпаться? — язвительный тон Щёлока — дань образу; я вижу, что он тоже не на шутку встревожен.  
— Вроде бы полез проводку соседке чинить и огрёб суровый удар током.  
— Аж до реанимации? Как-то не слишком правдоподобно.  
— И тем не менее: в ближайшее время Тимыча можно не ждать.  
— Раз можно, значит, не будем, — Вася откидывается на спинку кресла, с ленинским прищуром смотрит на Дрейка сквозь очки. — Пойдёшь друга навещать, а, Орест?  
— В реанимацию посторонних не пускают, — вставляю я, и Дрейк кивает: — Вот именно. Пока его не переведут в общую палату, соваться туда бессмысленно.  
— Ну-ну, — чем-то наши ответы Щёлоку не нравятся. — В какой он хоть больнице лежит?  
— В первой, если эйчары не соврали. Потом точнее справки наведу.  
Больше вопросов Вася не задаёт, но пасмурное настроение остаётся с ним и Дрейком почти до середины дня.

Около одиннадцати я сбегаю в комнату отдыха: перекусить и привести в порядок мысли и чувства. Наверное, это неправильно, только я чертовски рад, что Тим Сорокин сейчас в больнице. Нет у меня смелости посмотреть со стороны на самого себя в прямом, а не переносном смысле фразы. Хотя, Вася верно заметил про два дня в реанимации от бытового удара током. Странно и неправдоподобно. Но, с другой стороны, чем ещё заняться телу, когда душа болтается неизвестно где?  
А вообще, забавно: со мной случилось то, о чём мечтает всякий подросток, обиженный на мнимое пренебрежение окружающих. Умереть и посмотреть, как все вокруг будут мучиться угрызениями совести, как поймут, насколько были неправы и не ценили доставшееся им сокровище. Я тоже увидел реакцию коллег на несчастье со мной, и мне очень приятно, что она отлична от равнодушия. Тут рацио прохладно напоминает об иллюзорной природе событий последних дней. Сдержанное беспокойство Дрейка и Васи такое же порождение моей фантазии, как, к примеру, упоминание Щёлоком Ореста.  
Под этот невесёлый вывод я отпиваю кофе, который готовил в процессе размышлений, и закусываю его рассыпчатым ореховым печеньем из кем-то оставленной на столе пачки. Вкусное сочетание, только не понятно: мне мерещится, или на меня в самом деле с подозрением косится дизайнер Лана, мелкими глотками цедящая пустой зелёный чай? Я задумчиво кладу в рот второе печенье, на третьем же до меня доходит: если Ольга причисляет себя к йогам, то не должна пить кофе из-за его свойства искусственно возбуждать нервную систему. И уж точно она не должна уминать за обе щеки высококалорийное печенье. Мысленно вздохнув, я отодвигаю от себя пачку, а потом и вовсе ухожу к окну. Кофе придётся допить и постараться впредь лучше отлавливать привычки Тима Сорокина.

В комнату отдыха заглядывает Дрейк: — Оль! Тебя там шеф обыскался.  
Он как-то странно замолкает. Да в чём опять дело? Ему же не видно, что у меня в кружке.  
Зато видно, где я стою в пол-оборота, прислонившись правой лопаткой к ребру оконного проёма. Это поза Тима и место Тима — я снова неосознанно себя выдал.  
— Что-то случилось? — откашливаюсь и, играя в естественность, иду к маленькой раковине мыть так и недопитую чашку. Кофе-брейк закончился.  
— Вроде бы он тебе поручал какой-то документ подготовить.  
Документ?  
— А, это. Понятно, — Ничего мне не понятно. — Он сейчас у себя?  
— Должен быть.  
Судя по всему, Дрейк отнёс мой прокол на счёт «мерещится же всякая фигня». Хорошо, что обычно люди не имеют привычки относиться с подозрением к чужим странностям. Теперь бы мне ещё сообразить, как поаккуратнее выяснить природу поставленного руководителем задания, и выторговать себе время на его выполнение. Ольга — человек обязательный, но загруженный. Она могла не доделать или ещё даже не приступать к работе.

— Михайловская, — взгляд шефа начальственно тяжел. — Статистика по жалобам пользователей в каком состоянии?  
— Почти сделанном, — вру я на голубом глазу.  
— У тебя час, чтобы закончить. Можешь идти.  
С трудом удерживаюсь, чтобы не взять под козырёк.

Всё-таки если у нашего мужского коллектива из двух гениев и одной посредственности есть ангел-хранитель, то это, без сомнения, Ольга. Она и вправду практически закончила отчёт, а прозрачность её системы хранения файлов помогает мне быстро найти нужный. Ещё через полчаса готовый документ ложится начальству на стол, и я незаметно выдыхаю в ответ на благосклонный кивок шефа. Ну и понедельник: половины дня не прошло, а столько нервных клеток потрачено. Или я придаю слишком большое значение повседневной офисной мелочёвке? Нет, дальше так нельзя, иначе к концу недели у меня случится срыв. Даю себе слово смотреть на мир проще и оставшееся рабочее время целиком посвящаю написанию талмуда с руководством для пользователей нашего последнего проекта. О том, что сразу после новогодних каникул эти потуги придётся демонстрировать заказчику, лучше не задумываться. Хорошая коммуникабельность — именно та черта характера, из-за отсутствия которой я не стал подавать резюме на должность аналитика, когда почти год назад был вынужден искать новое место работы.

***

Неделя продолжается своим чередом, новостей о состоянии Тима Сорокина больше не поступает, и постепенно моя жизнь входит в определённое русло. Рабочие дни заняты вознёй с документами, вечера — чтением. Звучит скучно, но я всегда предпочитал хорошую книгу прочим развлечениям, а потребность в общении полностью удовлетворяется разговорами с коллегами. Я практически не готовлю, приспособившись покупать обеды и ужины в кулинарии рядом с нашим офисом. Ольга бы, конечно, не одобрила такой подход, но поскольку в мой обеденный контейнер никто не заглядывает, то я разрешаю себе это послабление. Хватит и того, что пришлось перейти с кофе на цикорий, а с печенья на сухофрукты. По сути, сейчас я живу одним терпеливым ожиданием, ведь галлюцинация не может длиться бесконечно. Однажды она тем или иным образом закончится — так же как когда-то закончилась опустошительная истерика чужого тела.

Смартфон Ольги молчит с воскресенья, но стоит мне совсем расслабиться, как в четверг перед обедом раздаётся звонок. На экране светится имя «Алина», и у меня появляется дурное предчувствие.  
— Приветик! Ну что, завтра в силе?  
— Привет. Завтра?  
— Оль, ты чего? Девочковое новогоднее пати, мы же ещё два месяца назад столик забронировали.  
Бли-и-ин. И зачем я поднял трубку?  
— Точно, прости. Совсем замоталась с этой работой, — хм, а идея-то неплоха. — Я не знаю, завтра вечером руководство назначило совещание по бете, надо будет делать доклад. И до скольких всё продлится, понятия не имею. Я, конечно, постараюсь, но вот сказать однозначно…  
— Идиотское у вас руководство, — моя собеседница то ли не верит мне, то ли обижается, то ли всё вместе. — Оль, ну ты постарайся, ладно? Мы с девчонками очень на тебя рассчитываем.  
Интересно, зачем им обязательное присутствие Ольги? Она, конечно, не бука, как я, но к типу «душа компании» тоже не относится.  
— Сделаю всё, чтобы успеть, — скрестив пальцы, патетично обещаю я. — Ой, слушай тут шеф идёт. Давай позже созвонимся?  
— Давай, пока.  
— Пока.  
Уф, даже спина взмокла. Терпеть не могу врать, и это взаимно: любая ложь обязательно выходит мне боком. Этот раз исключением не становится, изящно вывернув враньё в правду.

В конце дня мне приходит корпоративная почта с запиской-распоряжением шефа об участии в пятничном совещании, посвящённом постновогоднему выходу беты нашего проекта. Более того, от меня-Ольги, как аналитика, ожидают краткого обзора проделанной работы. Речь следует сопроводить картинкой, а времени на подготовку получается в обрез. Особенно если учесть, что я — не Ольга и владею материалом намного хуже.

— Слушай, ты тут ночевать собралась? Завтра ведь ещё полдня.  
Вася ушёл двадцать минут назад, Дрейк задержался у шефа, но сейчас тоже собирается домой.  
— Мне немного осталось, — отвечаю я, не отвлекаясь от монитора, где никак не желает масштабироваться блок-схема алгоритма шифрования данных. Это практически наше ноу-хау, над разработкой и совершенствованием которого Дрейк и Вася корпели последние пару лет.  
— Давай, давай, — меня аккуратно берут за плечи, пытаясь поднять из кресла. — Успеешь потом доделать.  
От прикосновения у Ольги на миг перехватывает дыхание, и сердце начинает колотиться как сумасшедшее, но я-Тим слишком поглощён делом. Мимоходом отметив реакцию тела, поднимаю укоризненный взгляд на стоящего за спиной Дрейка. Для этого приходится неудобно выворачивать шею, что добавляет немому посланию выразительности. Какое-то время мы молча смотрим друг на друга, а потом Дрейк убирает руки.  
— Понял, я всё понял, — делает отшаг назад. — Больше не мешаю.  
— Тут работы на полчаса максимум, — объясняю я. — Смысл бросать, когда всё почти готово?  
— Нет смысла, — с преувеличенным согласием кивает он. — Считаешь нужным — оставайся, а я пошёл.  
— Пока, — вновь утыкаюсь в экран.  
— Пока.  
Под негромкий хлопок двери меня осеняет свежая идея по укрощению строптивой схемы. Пробую — вуаля! Всё ужимается до нужного размера. Отлично, ещё пара слайдов, и я свободен. С воодушевлением приступаю к финальному рывку, как вдруг дверь открывается. Дрейк?  
— Забыл что-то?  
— Не совсем.  
Он ставит на мой стол одноразовый стаканчик с кофе, а рядом кладёт два овсяных печенья на салфетке: — Раз уж ты подалась в стахановцы, то на, подзаряди мозги.  
— Спасибо, — несколько ошалело моргаю, а потом вспоминаю о своей роли. — Только, Андрей, я же не пью кофе.  
— Угу, и печенье не ешь. Поэтому воспринимай это как топливо для умственной деятельности. Всё, теперь точно пока, — он уходит, вряд ли расслышав моё ответное автоматическое «Пока».

Кофе с печеньем. Благородный рыцарь стучит в ворота замка, где заперта прекрасная принцесса. Что за игру затеяло моё подсознание? Какими последствиями она мне грозит?  
Правильный ответ: никакими, раз всё происходит в воображении. Я резко застёгиваю молнию пуховика, потом ещё раз проверяю, что ничего не забыл, и выхожу из кабинета. Лучше сосредоточиться на рутинных вещах: выборе еды на ужин, ожидании маршрутки, кусачем морозе, наконец. По-настоящему ведь не было ни горечи эспрессо без сахара, ни рассыпчатого печенья, ни тепла обнимающих за плечи ладоней.  
— Как же меня задолбал этот спектакль!  
Идущая впереди девушка оглядывается, едва не падая в своих малопригодных к снежной зиме сапожках на высокой шпильке. Я тут же делаю отстранённый вид, будто молча иду по своим делам, а если ей что-то послышалось, то точно не от меня. Хорошо, что пора сворачивать к кулинарии: и мне будет не так неловко, и девушке спокойнее.

***

Я-Тим, в силу статуса новичка, ещё ни разу не бывал на совещаниях в верхах, поэтому слегка нервничаю. И чем ближе к четырём вечера, тем сильнее это «слегка».  
— Ну что, Оль, пошли? — Дрейк, как опытный участник всякого рода заседаний, заранее выключает компьютер. — Василий, можете нас не ждать.  
— Ни в коем случае, — уверяет его Вася. — Вечером тридцатого у меня других дел хватает.

Признаться, я думал, всё будет намного серьёзнее, и, следовательно, хуже для меня. Однако предчувствие Нового года привело гендиректора в благостное расположение духа, которое начальники рангом пониже не решаются перебивать. Я без запинок рассказываю свой текст, получаю пару незначительных вопросов и уступаю проектор следующему докладчику. В итоге, из конференц-зала мы с Дрейком выходим всего на десять минут позже формального окончания рабочего дня, и то из-за желания генерального поздравить присутствующих с наступающим праздником. Кроме слов в поздравление входили конфеты и шампанское; игнорировать угощение означало бы повести себя не лояльно, поэтому я вновь наступил на горло собственным предпочтениям и йогическим принципам Ольги.  
— Подвезти тебя? — щедро предлагает Дрейк, когда мы вместе спускаемся в холл офис-центра.  
— Спасибо, но я лучше маршруткой. Тебе, кстати, тоже рекомендую.  
— Пф, после жалкого стаканчика шипучки?  
— Алкогольной шипучки на пустой желудок, — вот этот менторский тон — типично Ольгин. — Хотя, если ты готов объясняться с доблестными полиционерами, то можешь смело садиться за руль. Дело твоё.  
— Суровая, но мудрая женщина, — театрально вздыхает Дрейк. — Ладно, добавим заработка маршрутчикам. Ты же не откажешься прогуляться до остановки в моей компании?  
— Только до остановки? Мелко берёшь, — ох, дошучусь я.  
— Могу и до дома. Пойдём?  
Дошутился. Нет, шампанское без адекватной закуски — зло даже в гомеопатических дозах.  
— Далековато идти придётся.  
— Понятно, что будет пожёстче, чем Нанго-ла, но уж как-нибудь осилю. Или это тебе будет тяжело?  
Пусть несерьёзный, вызов остаётся вызовом, а в Ольге больше подростковой гордости, чем во мне-Тиме.  
— Ну, пойдём.

Моё молчание может показаться обидчивой реакцией «сам напросился — сам и разговоры разговаривай», только в действительности я напряжённо обдумываю маршрут, по которому до сих пор преимущественно ездил на общественном транспорте. Целиком сконцентрировавшись на ориентировании, я неосмотрительно позволяю ногам ступать туда, куда им самим вздумается, и едва не сажусь на пятую точку, когда тротуар неожиданно ухает вниз ступенькой.  
— Остор-рожно! — Дрейк подхватывает меня под локоть, помогая сохранить равновесие.  
— Спасибо, — мне становится немного совестно за свою неразговорчивость. В конце концов, если я пойму, что заплутал окончательно, то могу в этом сознаться и предложить вариант с такси. Возможно, кстати, так стоит сделать прямо сейчас, чтобы не затягивать прогулку. Но пока я формулирую мысль, Дрейк подаёт встречное предложение.  
— Всегда на здоровье. Слушай, у меня тут идея появилась: раз уж мы ужин прогуливаем, то может, зайдём перекусим где-нибудь?  
Только этого мне и не хватает.  
— В семь вечера тридцатого декабря? — подчёркнуто недоверчиво уточняю я. — Сейчас даже в «Макдоналдсе» все столики забиты под завязку.  
— Спорим, я найду нам шикарное место? Тридцатого декабря и в семь вечера, — азартно щурится мой спутник.  
— Не буду я спорить. Я вообще предлагаю вызвать такси и разъехаться по домам.  
— Ну, Оль, так не интересно. Давай, соглашайся: мне давно хотелось проверить, существует ли в ресторанах неприкосновенный запас столиков.  
— Проверь без меня.  
— Одному неинтересно.  
Мы недолго играем в гляделки.  
— Хорошо, — сдаюсь я с обречённым вздохом. Не хочу его расстраивать, пусть и не до конца понимаю, кому конкретно принадлежит желание: Ольге или Тиму.

Чтобы раскаяться в собственном великодушии, мне достаточно просто войти в дверь того, что Дрейк именует рестораном. По сути же это обычный кабак: шумный, полутёмный, пропахший табаком, алкоголем и подгоревшей едой. На первый взгляд внутри и яблоку ловить нечего, но дюжий неразговорчивый детина, заведующий барной стойкой, специально для нас извлекает из подпространства крошечный столик с двумя лавками в самом дальнем углу зала.  
— У них тут своя пивоварня, — заговорщицки делится Дрейк, по-простому складывая наши пуховики на свободное место своей лавки, — поэтому рекомендую обязательно попробовать тёмное. И свиные рёбрышки — лучше ты нигде в городе не найдёшь.  
Пиво и жирная свинина. Ужин-мечта хоть для йога, хоть для Тима-трезвенника.  
— А что-нибудь ещё в меню у них есть? — без надежды интересуюсь я. Разворачиваться и уходить было бы глупо: не силой же меня сюда привели, сам согласился.  
— Понятия не имею. Да и зачем?  
Действительно.  
— Ладно, заказывай всё на двоих. Только с раздельным счётом.  
Дрейк закатывает глаза: о, феминистки! — машет рукой и даёт заказ подбежавшей к нам официантке.  
Я готовлюсь к долгому ожиданию, однако еда появляется на столе меньше, чем через десять минут. Две кружки пива, увенчанные плотными пенными шапками, две тарелки рёбрышек-гриль, корзинка с хлебом и большое блюдо свежих овощей.  
— Для тех, кто предпочитает закусывать салатным листиком, — подмигивает мне Дрейк. — Ну что, за прошедший и наступающий?  
— За них.  
Кружка глухо ударяет о кружку, хлопья пены падают на исцарапанное дерево столешницы. Я смачиваю губы в пиве — вот же горькая дрянь.  
— Как тебе?  
— Гадость, — бестактно брякаю я, но Дрейк не обижается.  
— Ничего, к концу первой распробуешь, — утешает он в своей трикстерской манере. Ольга рассердилась бы, сочтя фразу вкупе с выбором заведением завуалированным издевательством. Я же давно понял: иногда люди просто говорят, не задумываясь о том, что слышится собеседнику. В этом плане никто из нас не идеален.

Пользуясь тем, что хлеба нам принесли от души, я сооружаю многоэтажный бутерброд из срезанного с рёбрышек мяса, ломтиков помидор и салатных листьев. Выходит весьма неплохо, можно рискнуть и повторно продегустировать пиво. Вдруг вкусовые рецепторы Ольги устроены по-другому, отчего у меня получится понять цимес сочетания воды, хмеля и солода?  
— Ну ладно, не совсем гадость, — признаю я в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дрейка.  
— А я тебе про что! Эта штука из любого язвенника сделает ценителя. Девушка! Будьте любезны вторую для меня.  
— Андрей, учти, я тебя на себе не понесу, — заранее предупреждаю я. — И не потому что вредная, а потому что мне физической силы не хватит.  
Говорю это на полном серьёзе, только Дрейк всё равно смеётся: — Не дрейфь, подруга, у меня организм тренированный. Для него что литр пива, что литр чая — одна петрушка. Но первое однозначно вкуснее.  
А вот я предпочёл бы чай. От него не бывает тумана в голове и лёгкой раскоординации в движениях. Будет мне новый урок: не мешать шампанское с пивом, особенно без хорошей закуски.

Дрейк что-то оживлённо рассказывает, только я почти не вникаю в смысл. Просто слушаю звук его богатого обертонами голоса, просто слежу за подвижной мимикой красивого лица, за непринуждённой жестикуляцией и в какой-то момент понимаю, что впервые за последние дни расслабился по-настоящему. Алкоголь тому причиной или совпадение с пятничной традицией, однако тугой узел в солнечном сплетении, постоянно державший мои нервы натянутыми, почти развязался. И сразу стало легче: дышать, улыбаться, жить.  
— Ещё кружечку?  
— Ох, нет. Иначе уже тебе придётся меня нести.  
— Да без проблем. Хоть до самой квартиры.  
Кажется, Дрейк несколько преувеличил тренированность своего организма. Верный признак заканчивать с возлияниями.  
— Лучше по старинке, в такси. Кстати, не пора ли его вызывать?  
— Намекаешь на «янки гоу хоум»? Ладно, давай закругляться. Девушка, счёт!  
— Раздельный, — почти по слогам добавляю я, поскольку не до конца уверен в собственной артикуляции.  
— Оль-ля!  
— Мы договаривались.  
Дрейк качает головой, всем видом показывая что как джентльмен вынужден смириться с высказанным дамой пожеланием, даже если желает она очевидную глупость. Меня это страшно умиляет — да-а, вовремя, очень вовремя мы подошли к финишу пивопития.

А на улице нас ждёт эталонный зимний предновогодний вечер. Медленный снегопад, жёлтый свет фонарей, украшенные иллюминацией деревья. Дрейк вкусно втягивает носом чистый, слегка морозный воздух и спрашивает:  
— Точно вызываем машину? Или пройдёмся ещё немного?  
«Точно», — уверенно говорит голос разума, однако мой обретший самостоятельность язык отвечает: — Ну, давай пройдёмся.  
Я пытаюсь исправить оплошность, добавляя: — По парку до остановки.  
Расстояние — в лучшем случае на четверть часа вальяжной прогулки. Пусть я порядочно подшофе, но не думаю, что за такое короткое время успею во что-нибудь вляпаться.

Парковые дорожки расчищены, однако ноги мои всё равно идут как-то не так. Дрейк дважды удерживает меня от падения, после чего предлагает кардинальное решение проблемы: — Слушай, возьми меня под руку, а?  
Я-Тим стопроцентно знаю, что соглашаться нельзя, и всё равно делаю. Сердце сразу же заходится в приступе тахикардии, мышцы каменеют от выброса адреналина, отчего мне начинает казаться, будто двигаюсь я один в один как робот Вертер из «Гостьи из будущего».  
— Уже распланировала встречу Нового года?  
— Нет.  
— Серьёзно? Чтобы ты — и до тридцатого не определилась?  
— Серьёзно. Не знаю. Ничего я не знаю.  
Кто я? С кем я? Зачем я?  
— Оля, эй, Оль-ля, — Дрейк останавливается и мягко разворачивает меня к себе. — Ты чего?  
Я смотрю на него из какой-то дальней дали, моё тело здесь, но где я сам?  
— Ничего.  
— Неужто пивовары с технологией намудрили? — хмурясь бормочет Дрейк себе под нос. — Оль, солнышко, возвращайся, — он легонько встряхивает меня за плечи, а я вдруг начинаю плакать. Тихо, без всхлипов и рыданий, просто катятся по щекам тёплые капли. Оттого ли, что совсем запутался, где граница между Тимом и Ольгой? Или оттого, что всё это — иллюзия, которая никогда, никогда-никогда не повторится наяву?  
— Эй, не надо, — Дрейк бережно обхватывает моё лицо ладонями, стирает слезинки большими пальцами. — Всё же хорошо, зачем плакать?  
Ничего не хорошо, пытаюсь объяснить ему я. А то, что расстояние между нашими губами практически исчезло, и вовсе плохо.  
Поцелуй полон нежной заботы, в нём хочется раствориться без остатка, хочется забыться, не думать, отдать себя ночи и этому сильному, красивому человеку. Если всё не взаправду, то какая разница, кто я и кто он?  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчу я в целующий меня рот, — пожалуйста, Дрейк, не надо. Так нельзя; пожалуйста, я не хочу.  
Он отстраняется, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы было пространство для вопроса.  
— Почему?  
Потому что какую бы приставку к слову «сексуальность» я о себе не использовал — эта ночь станет ложью, неважно в реальности и не-реальности.  
— Мы коллеги. Как мы сможем дальше нормально работать вместе?  
— Ты потрясающая, — Дрейк отступает назад. — Просто потрясающе прагматичная. Думать о последствиях, когда от накала романтики перегорают пробки, — это что-то за гранью моего понимания.  
Он убирает руки с моих плеч. Глупое сердце рвётся на мелкие клочки, ему плевать на все доводы разума. Но на то я и человек, чтобы смирять сердечные порывы.  
— Вызови мне такси, — Потому что сам я сейчас, увы, не в состоянии осмысленно общаться с посторонними.  
Дрейк прицокивает языком и достаёт из кармана смартфон.  
— Железная женщина. Говори адрес, куда тебя везти.  
От слова «женщина» хочется одновременно плакать навзрыд и истерично хохотать. Я ровным голосом называю зазубренное сочетание улицы и номера дома.  
Такси удаётся вызвонить где-то с пятой попытки — специфика предновогоднего вечера.  
— Нас подберут на остановке у «Гипериона» минут через десять. Как раз успеем дойти.  
Молча киваю: да, как раз. Идём?  
Я опять не слежу за неровностями дороги, но больше не поскальзываюсь. Закончилась романтика. Хорошо, что такси подъезжает ровно тогда, когда мы выходим условленному месту, и не приходится его ждать в неловком молчании.  
— Пока, — говорю я. — Хорошего Нового года.  
— И тебе, — Дрейк открывает для меня дверцу белого «Пежо». — Позвони, когда доедешь.  
— Ладно, — обещаю я, хотя не уверен, что у Ольги записан его номер. Захлопываю дверь, в изнеможении прикрываю глаза — как же это тяжело. Пускай всё сделано правильно, но как же больно и тошно. Водитель переспрашивает адрес, автоматически отвечаю «да». На самом деле мне всё равно, куда ехать.

Однако привозят меня точно к нужному подъезду. Тянусь за кошельком — «Не надо, ваш мужчина уже заплатил». Мой мужчина. Ха.  
Смартфон тренькает, когда я роюсь в сумке в поисках ключей: пришло сообщение от некоего «А.В». Отпираю замки и одновременно бросаю взгляд на короткий текст.  
«Почему Дрейк?»  
— Вот Штирлиц и прокололся, — мрачно констатирую я, входя в тёмную квартиру. С силой хлопаю по стенке в том месте, где должен быть выключатель, и прихожую на миг озаряет ярко-белая дуга электрического разряда. Это последнее, что я вижу.


	3. (Дрейк)

_It is quarter to five_  
_And I’m wide awake_  
_When you’re broken in dreams_  
_There is nothing left to brake_  
_If I could drift away_  
_For the rest of time_  
_Or at least till morning_  
_To escape tonight_  
Brainstorm «So low lullaby»

Последний рабочий понедельник уходящего года не предвещает ничего экстраординарного. Кроме того факта, что утром я просыпаюсь за целых полчаса до побудки — так, как просыпалась Ольга в виртуально прожитую мной неделю. Вспоминать подробности фантастический галлюцинации мне не очень хочется, поэтому я отключаю оповещение будильника и встаю.  
Догадка об истинной природе случившегося со мной оказалось верной: всего лишь предсмертный вопль погибающих от гипоксии нервных клеток. Глубокий обморок длился не дольше пяти минут, однако и этого хватило, чтобы едва не довести тётю Шуру до сердечного приступа. Так что после возвращения в сознание рефлексировать мне было некогда: сначала я отпаивал соседку корвалолом, потом встречал вызванную ей «скорую», потом звонил в домоуправление со срочной заявкой о приходе электрика. По последнему пункту женский голос на том конце провода попытался мне невежливо отказать — мол, специалист занят и неизвестно, когда освободится, — но я, в лучших тётушкиных традициях, матерно рявкнул про старушку-пенсионерку и отсутствие совести. Результатом хамской тирады стали номер сотового телефона и обиженное напутствие «Договаривайтесь сами». Последнее, скажу прямо, я плохо умею, но тогда меня словно несло потоком: электрик без лишних проволочек согласился зайти после обеда. Мы с отошедшей от потрясения тётей Шурой коротко посовещались и решили, что стесняться не стоит. Наоборот, надо купить розеток и выключателей на всю квартиру и убедить мастера поменять их скопом. Таким нехитрым образом я до позднего вечера избавился от времени на самоедство и сумел настолько вымотать себя общением с посторонними людьми, чтобы рухнуть в сон без сновидений раньше, чем голова коснётся подушки.  
Калейдоскоп реальных субботних событий порядочно стушевал краски событий виртуальных, но для закрепления результата я всё воскресенье прошлялся по городу. Бродил по улицам и торговым центрам, пялился на людей и витрины, перекусывал всякой ерундой, и к концу дня понял: устаканилось. Теперь смогу общаться с коллегами как раньше, без виноватой неловкости и глупых мыслей. Успокоенный сделанным выводом, я сладко проспал всю ночь, чтобы рано утром открыть глаза по внутреннему будильнику Ольги.

Все офисные дни похожи друг на друга, и даже если проживать их по второму кругу, то особенной разницы не почувствуется.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Здравствуй.  
Я не сообразил, что ранний подъём и на работу приведёт меня раньше обычного, то есть почти сразу после Ольги.  
— Как выходные? — ну кто меня за язык тянет? Ясно же, что правды — любой — она мне, в принципе, не расскажет. Не та степень доверия.  
— Хорошо, — предсказуемо отвечает аналитик светской отмазкой и, чуть запнувшись, возвращает вопрос: — А у тебя?  
— Да так, было немного суеты: помогал соседке-пенсионерке розетки в квартире менять. А в целом ничего особенного.  
— Понятно, — Ольга в полном соответствии с ритуалом начала дня открывает окно нараспашку, но вдруг спохватывается: — Тебя не продует? Пусть комната хотя бы пять минут проветрится.  
— За пять минут не продует, — успокаиваю я её. На этом вежливое перебрасывание репликами можно благополучно завершить, однако Ольга делает новую подачу: — Тим, скажи, а ты только мифологией и философией увлекаешься?  
— Не только, — я слегка настораживаюсь. — А что?  
— Ну, просто я недавно открыла для себя Карен Армстронг… Ты читал? Это про авраамические религии.  
— Только отзывы, до самих книг руки пока не дошли.  
— Если хочешь, могу тебе завтра принести «Историю бога». Отличная вещь и в плане информации, и в плане популярности изложения. Я, пока читала, откровенно наслаждалась.  
— Не Мирча Элиаде, да? — подшучиваю я. — Приноси, конечно, я сейчас как раз на книжном перепутье.  
— Тогда договорились.  
Мы с Ольгой обмениваемся заговорщицкими полуулыбками, но когда в комнату заходит сердитый и щедро присыпанный снегом Вася, делаем непроницаемые лица опытных конспираторов.

Пускай мне предложили принести вовсе не «Мифы, в которых нам жить», я продолжаю искать сходство реального и привидевшегося понедельников. Дрейк опоздал — но для него это обычная история. Ольга доделывает для шефа тот самый отчёт, впрочем без напоминаний сверху. Чем конкретно занят Вася, я не знаю, но отвлекается он только на звонки стационарного телефона, стоящего на его столе. Вообще, нам редко звонят — всё-таки не отдел продаж, — но сегодня творится что-то непонятное: с начала рабочего дня телефон напоминал о себе уже трижды. Здесь реальность в корне отличается от сценария галлюцинации, и для меня это хороший признак.  
Расслабленную послеобеденную тишину разбивает резкое «дз-з-зынь!».  
— Если это снова ошиблись номером, то я за себя не ручаюсь, — предупреждает Вася окружающее пространство и снимает трубку: — Группа десктопных разработок, Щёлок, — Пауза. — Хорошо, сейчас он подойдёт. До свидания.  
— И кого там шеф хочет видеть? — лениво интересуется Дрейк из-за монитора.  
— Тебя. Только не шеф, а курьер внизу.  
— Курьер? Любопытно. Точно ко мне?  
— Второго А. В. Вертинского у нас в конторе пока не наблюдается.  
— Эт-то верно, — Дрейк, потянувшись, встаёт из кресла. — Ладно, пойду узнаю, что Дедушке Морозу до такой степени не терпится мне подарить.

Дедушка Мороз осчастливил Дрейка красиво упакованным в слюду комнатным цветком.  
— Aloe variegata, — присмотревшись, именую я растение. — Или алоэ пёстрое.  
— Откуда знаешь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Вася.  
— У меня тётушка — почётный растениевод… была растениеводом. А у неё хочешь-не хочешь, но в предмете разбираться станешь.  
— Эрудированный ты товарищ, Сорокин, — хмыкает Щёлок. — Недооцениваем мы тебя, — сделав это лестное для меня заключение, он поворачивается к Дрейку: — Так от кого посылка, Андрюша? Если не секрет.  
— Боюсь, что секрет, — Дрейк поборол хитро свёрнутую упаковку и теперь задумчиво крутит в руках цветочный горшок. На кипенно-белой керамике пояском прочерчена чёрная линия, которая в одном месте изгибается силуэтом сложившей крылья бабочки. — Дедушка Мороз не пожелал оставить мне записку.  
— Может, это была Снегурочка? Надо ж ещё додуматься, чтобы подарить тебе, — на последнем слове Вася делает ударение, — комнатное растение.  
— Может, и Снегурочка, — не спорит Дрейк. — Только что мне с этой радостью теперь делать?  
— Домой забрать, — коротко предлагает Ольга. Всё то время, что мы втроём изучаем подарок, она принципиально смотрит в свой монитор.  
— У меня дома он загнётся максимум через месяц, — отмахивается от предложения Дрейк. — Здесь его, что ли, оставить?  
— Пускай здесь загибается? — уточняет Вася.  
— А мы назначим за него ответственного. Оль, будешь за цветком ухаживать?  
— Нет, — зло отвечает аналитик.  
— Ну и ладно. Тимыч, тогда это тебе. Как эксперту по цветоводству.  
Несчастное, никому не нужное алоэ всучивают мне в руки с напутствием: — Поставишь рядом с монитором, будет вредное излучение поглощать.  
Блестящий аргумент заставляет Васю показательно прикрыть глаза ладонью, а меня растерянно пробормотать: — Спасибо.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Дрейк почти не прячет удовольствие от того, как ловко избавился от обузы, но сердиться на него я не умею. Ладно, не велика забота — полить цветок раз в неделю.  
Aloe variegata остаётся жить на моём столе.

***

Как и обещала, на следующий день Ольга приносит мне «Историю бога». Поскольку всякий подарок хорош отдарком, то после искренних благодарностей я спрашиваю: — Слушай, может, тебе тоже хотелось бы что-нибудь почитать в бумаге да взять неоткуда? А то у меня неплохая библиотека.  
— Я даже не знаю, — чуточку теряется Ольга. — Сложно навскидку сказать.  
— Но ты имей ввиду, хорошо? И ни в коем случае не стесняйся.  
— Хорошо, не буду, — она совершенно чудесно улыбается, и входящий в комнату Дрейк не может это не заметить.  
— Доброе утро. Не помешал?  
Мы с Ольгой недоумённо переглядываемся, и я отвечаю за обоих: — Привет. Да нет, не помешал.  
— Ну и отлично.  
Дрейк отворачивается к платяному шкафу, Ольга возвращается за свой компьютер, а я всё стараюсь понять, какой подтекст можно было увидеть за банальным одолжением книги.

— Ну-ка, колись, Тимыч. Насколько у тебя с Ольгой всерьёз?  
Хорошо, что я успел поставить чашку с кофе на подоконник.  
— Увлечение мозговыносибельной гуманитарщиной всякого рода? Боюсь, уже на всю жизнь.  
Настолько ультрамариново Дрейк смотрит на меня впервые за всё время нашего знакомства.  
— Рад за вас.  
Что-то я совсем разучился его понимать.

Моя предпраздничная неделя движется по обычному распорядку: днём — подчистка проектных «хвостов», вечером — старый диван, торшер и интересная книга. Общую идиллию слегка нарушают ранние подъёмы, однако я стараюсь на них не зацикливаться. Тем более что пока это единственный привет из галлюцинации: даже на итоговое пятничное совещание шеф приглашает одного Дрейка, оставив аналитика в покое. Любопытной части моей натуры очень хочется узнать, планируется ли вечером тридцатого девичник с участием Ольги, но, к счастью, шансы получить ответ равны нулю.

В течение пятницы, тридцатого желчность недовольного своей участью Дрейка опасно приближается к уровню Васи Щёлока. Ситуацию усугубляют два переноса начала совещания на всё более поздний срок.  
— Половина шестого, — выплёвывает Дрейк во время послеобеденного кофепития в комнате отдыха. — Не понимаю, неужели им всем домой не нужно?  
Одними словами сочувствия здесь не обойдёшься, так что я не долго думая предлагаю: — Ну, давай я с тобой за компанию на работе задержусь, чтобы веселее было.  
— Веселее оттого что ты из-за меня впустую потратишь личное время? Спасибо, предпочту погрустить.  
Обидный ответ, даже если знать, что продиктован он вовсе не моей неуклюжестью в попытке поддержать товарища. Однако Дрейк, кто бы что о нём не думал, умеет понимать и признавать свои перегибы. Сделав большой глоток глюкозно-кофеинового концентрата, который обычно выдаётся за нормальный эспрессо, он совсем другим тоном говорит: — Извини, Тимыч. Куда-то меня совсем не в ту степь понесло.  
— Бывает, — пожимаю я плечами. — Так тебя дождаться? Мне ведь не надо ни к Новому году готовиться, ни участвовать в каких-то предпраздничных мероприятиях.  
— Ну, подожди немного, раз настаиваешь. Но если до семи вечера разговоры о космических кораблях в Большом театре не завершатся, то смело собирайся домой. Договорились?  
— До половины восьмого. Договорились.  
Дрейк хмыкает: — Не умеешь без оговорки, да, Тимыч? Вроде и согласился, однако на своих условиях.  
— Тебе же не в ущерб.  
— Не в ущерб. Только чем ты эти полтора часа развлекаться будешь?  
На его беззлобную подковырку я отвечаю абсолютно честно: — Книжку перечитывать.

Естественно, я вообще не собираюсь уходить раньше, чем закончится совещание. У меня с собой Ольгина «История бога», которую я собирался сегодня вернуть, но раз уж так вышло, то оставлю себе до конца каникул. Люблю перечитывать хорошие вещи: на второй раз они лучше укладываются в памяти. Поэтому когда коллеги расходятся — кто домой, кто в конференц-зал, — я делаю себе очередную кружку латте, достаю из нижнего ящика стола неприкосновенный запас орехового печенья и готовлюсь с комфортом провести столько времени, сколько потребуется.  
Напрасно мы иногда забываем, что руководители — такие же люди, причём многие — люди семейные. Дрейк возвращается всего через час, и, судя по довольному блеску его глаз, в реальности гендиректор тоже не поскупился на шампанское.  
— Свежий ветер и свобода! Пускай и всего на десять дней.  
— Но мы молодцы? — интересуюсь я. — По итогам года?  
— Лучше всех, — безапелляционно отвечает Дрейк, распахивая платяной шкаф. — Отметим?  
Надо же. А я думал, он так сильно раздражается задержкой на работе из-за назначенного кому-то свидания.  
— Ты точно уверен, что мы сможем найти свободный столик в семь вечера тридцатого декабря?  
— Точно.  
Чувство дежавю пробегает вдоль позвоночника неприятным холодком.  
— Ну, давай отметим. Только не пивом со свиными рёбрышками, ладно?  
Условие на пару мгновений ставит Дрейка в тупик.  
— Задачка, — прищёлкивает он языком. — Но я тоже не лыком шит: организую тебе вариант без пива и рёбрышек.

На улице по-новогоднему ясно и морозно, а узкий рогатый месяц вообще словно сошёл со страниц повести Николая Васильевича. Помнится, в галлюцинации в этот вечер был снегопад — очередное успокаивающее отличие.  
— Ты разве без машины? — любопытствую я, когда мы проходим мимо стоянки.  
— Ага. Утром подумал: «Вдруг генеральному захочется угостить меня односолодовым вискарём по случаю Нового года?» — и оставил конягу в стойле.  
— Так вам виски наливали?  
— На самом деле «Асти», я даже немного разочаровался во вкусах начальства.  
— Зато под традицию праздника больше подходит.  
— Эт-точно.

Обещания Дрейк выполняет железно; у меня вообще появляется подозрение, будто он заранее заказал столик в маленькой семейной пиццерии.  
— Что-то конкретное я тебе советовать не буду: здесь всё вкусно готовят.  
Рекомендация подразумевает некоторые муки выбора, но только не для меня.  
— «Маргариту», пожалуйста, — говорю я принёсшей нам меню официантке, даже для приличия не заглянув в папку.  
— А мне «Неаполитано», — Дрейк тоже пренебрегает изучением ассортимента. — И бутылку красного сухого.  
— Одна «Маргарита», одна «Неаполитано», бутылка «Шираз», — девушка монотонно повторяет заказ. — Что-нибудь ещё?  
Пить вино я не хочу, но пока придумываю ему альтернативу, Дрейк добавляет: — И бутылку минералки без газа.  
— Минеральная вода без газа. Ещё что-то?  
— Спасибо, на этом всё.  
— Ваш заказ будет готов через двадцать минут.  
Как-то не особенно верится в настолько оптимистичный срок для кафе, в котором нет свободного стула.  
— А ещё мне нравится это место тем, что здесь фантастически быстрые повара, — словно услышав мои скептические мысли говорит Дрейк. — И не парься насчёт вина: я в курсе про твоё к нему отношение и на обязательной компании настаивать не буду.  
В курсе? Вроде бы я ещё ни разу не озвучивал, как в действительности отношусь к алкоголю.  
— Слушай, я понимаю, что это разговор о вкусе фломастеров, — Дрейк слегка наклоняется над столом вперёд, придавая вопросу налёт конфиденциальности, — но почему «Маргарита»? В ней же ничего нет, кроме сыра.  
— Пассаты, базилика и собственно теста, — продолжаю я список. — Мне нравится такая лаконичность. Ничего лишнего.  
— Любопытный подход к еде. Я вот, наоборот, предпочитаю разнообразие.  
— Да, я знаю, — улыбаюсь про себя мыслям о том, насколько разными мы должны выглядеть в глазах посторонних. И во внешности, и в привычках, и в образе жизни. Вопрос только один: какой интерес блистательному герою до тусклого книжного червя?  
Дрейк с неопределённым хмыканьем откидывается обратно на спинку стула, лукаво щурится, будто я только что, сам того не подозревая, выдал ему важный секрет. Моя улыбка становится явной: говоря на чистоту, любые секреты секретны ровно до тех пор, пока я трезв и о них не спрашивают прямо.  
— Тимыч, без обид, но ты уверен, что у тебя нет раздвоения личности?  
Внезапно.  
— Уверен. А с чего такой вопрос?  
— Да так. Просто… Хм. Скажи, ты никогда не задумывался, почему шеф часто выходит из себя, когда с тобой общается?  
— Нет, — я вообще за шефом такого не замечал.  
— Потому что обычно ты смотришь не на людей, а сквозь них. То есть тебе, допустим, выдают ценнейшие рабочие указания, каждое на вес платины, а в ответ получают отрешённый взгляд, будто на пустое место. Согласись, тут кто угодно запсихует.  
— И ты?  
— Я — неудачный пример. Меня ты видишь всегда.  
Однако сколько нового о себе можно узнать элементарно согласившись поужинать в компании.  
— Ладно, но при чём здесь шизофрения?  
На этом животрепещущем вопросе случается заминка: нам приносят заказанные напитки. Дрейк наливает себе вино и, слегка покачивая бокал за тонкую ножку, любуется рубиновыми бликами.  
— Понимаешь, со стороны это выглядит, ну, словно есть Тим Сорокин, а есть кто-то ещё, отдельный, кто иногда из Тима смотрит. И с шефом, к примеру, общается Тим, а со мной — тот, второй. Бабочка.  
Наверное, глаза у меня сейчас размером с чайные блюдца и такие же круглые.  
— Почему «бабочка»? — не придумываю вопроса лучше.  
— Ну, «психе» — душа, бабочка. Я решил, что с учётом твоей любви к древним грекам, это подходящее слово. Тимыч, ты только не обижайся, я ничего плохого сказать не хочу. Каждый из нас не без странностей, а тебе твоя подходит. И вообще, забей, фигню я спросил.  
Я с силой потираю межбровье, будто это поможет мне собрать мысли в кучу. Одно дело много лет знать о собственных, м-м, особенностях, и совсем другое — слышать о чём-то впервые от другого человека.  
— Во-первых, всё нормально, ты меня не обидел. Во-вторых, даю честное благородное слово: сам я за собой такого, э-э, раздвоения никогда не замечал, но тебе верю. Конечно, не особенно приятно знать, что я раздражаю людей манерой на них смотреть, однако ничего не попишешь — по-другому, видимо, не умею. А в-третьих, пускай будет Бабочка, если тебе так нравится.  
— Знаешь, Тим, — Дрейк ставит бокал на стол и прямо смотрит мне в глаза. — Ты всё-таки уникальный товарищ.  
Ах, вот как открывается ларчик! Действительно, до смешного просто. Он взялся со мной дружить, потому что захотел — подсознательно, тут двух мнений быть не может, — иметь в коллекции приятелей уникального типа с намёком на шизофрению. Я вовремя прикусываю язык, чтобы не ляпнуть догадку вслух. Как не формулируй, а звучит она грубо. Да и в целом пора закругляться с откровениями и сосредоточиться на выработке желудочного сока: к нашему столику уже торопится официантка с двумя свежайшими, только-только из духовки пиццами.

Задушевные разговоры никоим образом не ухудшили наш здоровый аппетит, поэтому и «Маргарита», и «Неаполитано» исчезают стремительнее, чем готовились. Мне немного совестно пить простую воду, однако упоминание древних греков подсказывает выход.  
— Будешь разбавлять вино? — Дрейк приподнимает бровь.  
— Почувствуй себя Платоном, — шучу я.  
— И зачем они это делали?  
— Кто его знает. Может, воду дезинфицировали.  
Серьёзность уступила место обычной застольной болтовне, чему я в глубине души рад. Где-то рядом с этой радостью прячется страх потери, но копать в ту сторону мне совсем не хочется.

Спустя примерно час мы с Дрейком вразвалочку выходим из пиццерии. Приятное чувство сытости и лёгкая безбашенность от согревающего кровь «Шираза» толкают на подвиги вроде продолжения вечера неспешной прогулкой.  
— Таксёров сейчас вызывать — дело гиблое, — убеждённо говорит Дрейк. — Проще пешком дойти.  
— Угу, особенно до твоего элитного района у чёрта на куличиках, — мой здравый скептицизм ещё сопротивляется винными парам.  
— Можно дойти до автовокзала: оттуда проще уехать хоть маршруткой, хоть троллейбусом. Как тебе такой вариант?  
— Нормально, — от вокзала я и на своих двоих пройду оставшиеся до дома кварталы.  
— Тогда вперёд, я знаю короткую дорогу.  
Последнее заявление настораживает, однако Дрейк — Сусанин ответственный. Он настолько уверенно ведёт нас через скверы и дворы спальных районов, что скоро я совсем перестаю контролировать маршрут.  
— Знаешь, ты опять меня удивил. С «психе».  
Нет, пить мне никак нельзя: я начинаю задавать лишние вопросы.  
— Это из студенчества, — Дрейк протискивается в пролом прутьев ограды детского садика. Нам что, точно сюда надо? — Я на последнем курсе крепко запал на одну филологиню, а у неё в общаговском чате был ник «Психея» и мотылёк на аватарке. В общем, искал к ней подход, спросил к чему такое сочетание и огрёб полноценную лекцию по древней мифологии. Чуть не уснул в процессе, зато понял, чем можно зацепить девчонку.  
— Выученной наизусть «Одиссеей»?  
— В том числе. Эх, какое время было! — с ностальгией вздыхает Дрейк, выводя нас с территории садика уже через нормальную калитку. — Помню, как я однажды на спор мороженое ел. Полкило за раз, на улице, в двадцатиградусный мороз. И что, собственно, характерно, горло даже не запершило.  
— Ха, да я с каждой стипухи по три брикета себе покупал. Мороз там, не мороз — к общаге от них одни обёртки оставались, — вот и пригодилась юношеская дурость: теперь её можно выдавать практически за подвиг.  
— Суров, — в голосе Дрейка звучит неподдельное уважение. — А сейчас с зарплаты не покупаешь?  
— Нет, интерес пропал. Я тогда за детские годы отрывался: тётушка меня сладким не шибко баловала.  
— Тимыч, а давай тряхнём стариной, — у моего спутника загораются глаза. — Тяпнем по мороженке!  
— Магазины, наверное, закрыты уже.  
— Да ладно, вон витрина светится. Пойдём!  
До конца рабочего дня крохотного продуктового остаётся десять минут — вполне достаточно, чтобы обеспечить мороженым двух ностальгирующих программистов. Похоже, именно такой малости не доставало Дрейку до полной гармонии с мирозданием: распечатывая вафельный рожок, он принимается мурлыкать себе под нос жизнеутверждающий мотивчик. Да и сам я, вопреки оттоптанным медведями ушам, морально готов музицировать. Мы ещё немного петляем по дворам и наконец выходим к знакомым мне местам.  
Парк возле автовокзала сказочно хорош в своём снежном убранстве, но в груди тревожно ёкает: слишком уж похоже на картинку из галлюцинации. К тому же небо затягивают тучи — того и гляди снег пойдёт.  
— Хотел бы я знать, что должно быть в составе мороженого, чтобы оно оставалось мягким даже после холодильника? — задумчивый вопрос Дрейка приводит меня в чувство.  
— Может, это в магазине термостат полетел, — вступаюсь я за производителя.  
— Может и так. Я, собственно, без претензий. Просто любопытно.  
Мы сворачиваем на хвойную аллею, и я непроизвольно замедляю шаги. Всё в точности как в злосчастном видении: матово-жёлтый плафон фонаря в объятиях широких еловых лап, снежные брустверы вдоль расчищенной до тротуарной плитки дорожки, кем-то забытая варежка на скамейке. Скорее бы миновать опасный участок, добраться до ажурных чугунных ворот выхода из парка и поставить точку в дурной истории с выдуманным обменом телами.  
Я нервно кусаю мороженое, ускоряюсь, чтобы нагнать Дрейка, и за всеми телодвижениями упускаю из внимания предупреждающий отблеск плохо отбитого с дорожки льда. Панический взмах руками помогает удержаться от падения на копчик, но отправляет остатки мороженого прямо мне в лицо.  
— Блядь!  
— Тимыч, всё нормально? — встревоженно оборачивается мой спутник.  
— Угу.  
Дрейк возвращается ко мне, и чтобы его остановить, я быстро добавляю: — Всё в полном порядке.  
— Ну, тогда рекомендую вытереть подбородок.  
— Чёрт, — поспешно провожу ладонью по лицу. — Так?  
— Ещё на щеке немного осталось. Да не там!  
Скорее всего, он не задумывал прикосновения, просто протянул руку, чтобы указать точнее. Только я шарахаюсь назад так резко, словно уворачиваясь от удара.  
— Ты чего? — недоуменно хмурится Дрейк.  
— Ничего, — сглатываю застрявший в горле комок. — Совсем ничегошеньки.  
— На правой щеке, ближе к скуле, — голос Дрейка сух и нейтрален.  
— Спасибо, — стираю последнюю грязь. — Извини.  
— А есть за что?  
— Есть, — вздыхаю я. Кто бы знал, насколько мне надоели взбрыки собственной нестандартной психики.  
— В таком случае, извиняю. Пойдём?  
— Да.  
Единственное, чем я утешаюсь, так это тем, что отмеченная знаком галлюцинации неделя наконец-то закончилась.

***

По славной традиции под бой курантов я сладко сплю. Не слышу ни петард, ни шумной гулянки у соседей с первого этажа, ни треньканья смартфона. Зато обнаружить утром целых два сообщения с поздравлениями для меня почти тоже самое, что найти подарок под ёлкой. Первое — короткое — пришло от Дрейка, второе — подлиннее — от Ольги, и именно оно удивляет меня сильнее всего. Никогда бы не подумал, будто она знает мой номер. Как того требуют социальный долг вежливости и банальная человеческая благодарность, я отсылаю ответные поздравления, потратив порядочно и времени, и умственных сил на подбор правильных слов. Ещё один долг — это подняться на этаж выше к тёте Шуре, но тут моральное усилие искупает большой кусок золотого «Наполеона».  
— Лёвка приехать обещался, — радостно сообщает соседка, и я мысленно желаю её сыну хотя бы в честь праздника сдержать слово.

Новогодние каникулы я провожу в своём любимом стиле «максимум чтения, минимум общения». Это несложно: холодильник предусмотрительно забит едой, литература куплена заранее, а ходить в гости мне больше не к кому. Поэтому когда вечером седьмого января смартфон неожиданно оживает, я даже не сразу соображаю, откуда идёт звук.  
— Здорово, Тимыч! — голос Дрейка как обычно бодр и жизнерадостен. — Спасай, приятель, вся надежда на тебя.  
— Чем помочь? — инстинктивно собираюсь я.  
— Понимаешь, я, как типичный представитель среднего класса, на выходные сбегал из города. Глобально так — буквально час назад в аэропорту приземлился. Ну и, естественно, поехал домой. А там полный Апокалиптец: двор разрыт, воды нет, отопления нет и ещё сутки можно не ждать. Соседи психуют, а мне сейчас до такой степени кушать хочется, что ни отогреться, ни переночевать негде.  
— Без проблем, приезжай, — я говорю это прежде, чем успеваю вспомнить, насколько не люблю гостей. Мне доставляли дискомфорт даже тётушкины визиты, а тут человек, считай, и вовсе посторонний.  
— Тимыч, только если не помешаю, — Дрейк молниеносно переключается с балагурства на полную серьёзность.  
— Не помешаешь. Тебе адрес продиктовать или СМСкой выслать?  
— Диктуй, я запомню.  
Чётко проговариваю улицу, номер дома, подъезд и квартиру. Дрейк повторяет слово в слово и добавляет: — Через полчаса буду.  
— Давай, жду.  
Смартфон замолкает, и я, не мешкая, отправляюсь на кухню. Запасы мои, конечно, изрядно подыстощились к концу каникул, однако на хороший ужин для двух человек их должно хватить.

Пельмени всплывают на поверхность бульона лишь немногим раньше сигнала домофона. Я нажимаю на кнопку, не поинтересовавшись кто пришёл, и за то короткое время, которое нужно гостю, чтобы подняться на четвёртый этаж, вновь критически оцениваю сервировку обеденного стола. Глубокие тарелки под горячее, корзинка с хлебом, кетчуп, сметана, самодельная горчица. В глиняной миске — солёные хрусткие огурчики по фирменному тётушкиному рецепту. До полноты картины не хватает только стопарика самогона домашнего производства. «Для аппетиту», как говорил дядюшка.  
Без особой надобности помешиваю пельмени, убавляю огонь до слабого и возвращаюсь в прихожую, чтобы открыть дверь почти одновременно с отрывистым звонком.  
— Привет ещё раз, — Дрейк выглядит так, словно не спал минимум сутки, но руку мне пожимает с завидной энергичностью. — На, держи от нашего шалаша вашему столу.  
— Нашему столу, — поправляю я и забираю яркий пластиковый пакет, в котором угадываются очертания бутылки. Ну вот, только зря переживал по поводу отсутствия спиртного в доме.  
Дрейк принёс «Hennessy V.S». Пока гость разоблачается, я кручу бутылку в руках, читая этикетки. Мне кажется, будто я полностью себя контролирую, однако у тела есть собственное мнение по данному вопросу. Один неловкий перехват — и бутылка как живая выворачивается из пальцев.  
«Тимофей! Зараза ты криворукая!» — окрик тётушки накладывается на звон разбитого стекла, и я рефлекторно втягиваю голову в плечи, ожидая увесистую затрещину.  
— Не судьба, — Дрейкова эпитафия коньяку звучит спокойно и по-философски. — Впрочем, почти наверняка это была подделка: не может правильный «Хеннесси» стоить дешевле пятёрки.  
Я не берусь судить о подлинности разбитой бутылки, но запах ее содержимого совсем как у оригинала.  
— Извини.  
— Брось, за что извиняться? За случайность?  
За поганую психомоторику нелюдимого интроверта. Впрочем, вслух я этого не произношу.  
— Коль уж на то пошло, это ты меня извини, — продолжает Дрейк. — Напросился тут, понимаешь ли.  
— Раз напросился, значит, были веские причины, — я переключаю себя с рефлексии на гостеприимство. — Если нужен, то санузел по коридору налево, кухня — направо. Планировка у меня простая, заплутать сложно. А вообще, ужин готов, дай мне только пять минут, чтобы прибраться.  
— Хоть пять, хоть двадцать пять. Где мне тебя подождать?  
— Да где понравится. Не стесняйся.  
Выдав таким образом гостю карт-бланш на исследование квартиры, я достаю необходимый инструментарий и принимаюсь за уборку. Работаю крайне сосредоточенно — загнанный в руку осколок испортил бы вечер окончательно, — но тело больше не выделывает фортелей.  
— Крутая у тебя библиотека! — доносится из зала голос Дрейка. Я представляю, какое впечатление на непривычного человека должны производить развешанные по стенам книжные полки, и молча соглашаюсь: да, очень круто.  
— Просто родители и дядюшка не мыслили жизни без чтения. Я лишь продолжатель семейной традиции.  
— Ты хотел сказать, скромный продолжатель? — подкалывает Дрейк, выходя в коридор. — Ничего, если я чуть-чуть побуду невоспитанным гостем?  
— Ничего.  
— Что вон за той дверью? — он показывает на закрытую дверь наискось от прихожей.  
— Комната родителей. Для моих нужд хватает одного зала, поэтому она стоит закрытой. Чтобы пыль меньше садилась.  
— Понятно, — с неопределимой интонацией тянет Дрейк.  
— Там правда нет ровным счётом ничего интересного, можешь проверить. Тем более, что твоя ночёвка планируется именно в этой комнате.  
— Тимыч, насчёт ночёвки… Думаю, я слегка погорячился, и правильнее будет вернуться домой.  
— К отсутствию воды и отопления?  
— Раскатаю спальник на минус десять и куплю пятилитровик в круглосуточном.  
— Дело твоё, — я в последний раз споласкиваю тряпку и поднимаю таз. — Только если ты так решил исключительно из вежливости, то напрасно. Мне твоё присутствие не в тягость.  
Говорю это и понимаю: действительно ведь не в тягость. Неловкая напряжённость разбилась вместе с бутылкой «Хеннесси», а Дрейк так естественно вписался в пространство квартиры, будто гостит у меня не в первый — в тысячу первый раз.  
— То есть советуешь пока не принимать окончательного решения?  
— Да. И ещё советую идти на кухню: я мою руки и раскладываю горячее.

— Ужин холостяка, — комментирует Дрейк полную до края тарелку с бульоном и пельменями. Я многозначительно помалкиваю в ответ: пусть сначала попробует.  
Над столом повисает сосредоточенная тишина, нарушаемая только позвякиванием посуды и столовых приборов.  
— Добавки? — невинно осведомляюсь я, когда тарелка гостя демонстрирует рисунок на дне.  
— А есть? — Дрейк поднимает на меня глаза, соображает, как это прозвучало, и издаёт короткий смешок: — Так, рассказывай, какая наркота в эти пельмени намешана, что от них оторваться невозможно?  
— Никакой наркоты, — открещиваюсь я. — Всего лишь эксклюзивный тётушкин рецепт.  
— То есть они самодельные?  
— Ага. Раз в месяц я выделяю день и развлекаюсь лепкой по полной программе. Зато потом не надо ломать голову об ужинах. Так тебе положить ещё?  
— Тимыч, ты самая неординарная личность, которую я когда-либо встречал, — торжественно заявляет Дрейк. — Конечно, клади.  
Ничего не могу с собой поделать: мне ужасно приятен его искренний комплимент. Да что там, я вполне готов пойти в профессиональные пельменеделы, только бы регулярно слышать, с каким удовольствием он соглашается на добавку.  
Дополнительные полпорции исчезают с невероятной скоростью.  
— Идеально, — Дрейк сыто прислоняется спиной к стене. Будучи хозяином предусмотрительным, я учёл, что стульев со спинкой у меня не водится, и усадил гостя на своё любимое место: в углу кухни, рядом с батареей. — После девятичасового перелёта то, что доктор прописал.  
— Далеко летал? — я зажигаю конфорку под чайником и начинаю без суеты убирать со стола.  
— На Камчатку. Грел кости в горячих источниках и катался на собачьей упряжке. Ох, и зверюги эти ездовые лайки! Едва не соблазнился завести.  
Мне становится чуть-чуть завидно, но я строго напоминаю себе: с моей неуклюжестью любой активный отдых — прогулка по минному полю, которая с большой долей вероятности закончится в больнице. Плавали, знаем. Но вот если бы Дрейку приснилась Камчатка, и если бы мне совпало разделить этот сон…  
— А ты чем на каникулах развлекался?  
— Пельменями, — морщу нос, показывая, что шучу. — Как всегда, валялся на диване и читал книжки.  
— Не скучно было?  
— Нисколько, книжки интересные попались. Какой чай заварить: чёрный, травяной самосбор?  
— Самосбор от твоей тётушки?  
— Да.  
— Тогда давай его, потому что чем дальше, тем сильнее я её уважаю.

Чай пахнет летом, дачей и детством. Оттуда же широкие красные чашки в крупный белый горох — ту, что с треснувшей ручкой, я беру себе, отдав гостю целую, — и вазочка с тёмным клубничным вареньем. Мы пьём чай в уютной тишине, где у каждого глотка своё значение и своё воспоминание.  
— Так как, останешься? Обещаю на завтрак фирменную тётушкину яичницу и кофе по-турецки.  
— Хм. Слушай, у твоего дядюшки, случаем, не Корлеоне была фамилия? Такое предложение делаешь, что отказать невозможно.  
Улыбаюсь, оставляя несерьёзный вопрос риторическим.  
— Вот сейчас, — вдруг говорит Дрейк. — Прямо сейчас ничего за собой не замечаешь?  
Только то, что самым неправильным, непростительным образом счастлив.  
— Сейчас ты — Бабочка. Целиком, без полутонов.  
— Да? Странно, а мне кажется, что я такой же, как всегда.  
— Значит, забей. Зря я вообще гружу тебя всякими глупостями, психолух великий.  
— Ну, мне ведь тоже интересно, каким меня видят. Ладно, ты скажи: тебе ванно-банные принадлежности нужны?  
— Не особенно — у меня внизу машина, а в ней чемодан, который дома не выложил. Надо всего лишь собраться с силами и его поднять.  
— Значит, собирайся и поднимай. Я пока постель расстелю.  
— А-ага, — Дрейк широко зевает. — Блин, спать хочется, как из пушки.  
— Знаешь, а ложись-ка ты баиньки без водных процедур. Только чуть-чуть потерпи, пока будет готова кровать.  
— Да ну, что я совсем что ли…  
Я не слишком вежливо ухожу, не дослушав сонный протест. Оперативно застилаю двуспалку в родительской комнате, а когда возвращаюсь на кухню, Дрейк мирно кемарит, облокотившись на стол и подперев щёку ладонью. Я тихонько встряхиваю его за плечо: — Эй, вставай. Всего десять метров пройти надо.  
— Угу. Блин, как же меня накрыва-а-ает.  
— Так, держись за меня, пока в косяк не вписался.  
Мы благополучно добираемся до кровати, и Дрейк с блаженным стоном падает на неё ничком.  
— Вот фигня, — бормочет он, обнимая подушку, — рассказать кому — не поверят.  
— Что по трезвяку еле-еле до постели дополз? Давай, помогай свитер с себя стягивать.  
— Спасибо, солнышко, — хохмит Дрейк, но со свитером помогает. — Штаны мне хоть оставишь?  
— Оставлю, просто ремень расстегни.  
— Угу.  
Напоследок я делаю так, чтобы одеяло оказалось на госте, а не под ним, и выключаю свет.  
— Всё, спокойной ночи.  
Сказать по правде, ответа я не жду.  
— Спокойной ночи, — невнятно произносит Дрейк. И ещё, кажется: — Бабочка.

***

Я всегда считал себя чересчур ленивым для различных духовных практик. Как бы мне ни нравилось о них читать, желания воплотить рекомендации в жизнь не возникло ещё ни разу. Тем удивительнее было вдруг осознать, что я уже который день тихо, ровно, беспричинно счастлив. Наподобие какого-нибудь садхаки регулярно развлекающегося медитацией, пением мантр и тому подобными радостями. Счастье действительно не зависит от внешних обстоятельств: промозглой оттепели, бессветного утра, вонючей «газели» или недовольной мины начальства. Оно просто есть — ласковое тепло за частоколом рёбер — и этого более чем достаточно.  
— Какой-то ты, Сорокин, странный в последнее время, — Вася критически обозревает меня с головы до пят. — Часом, не оттого что влюбился?  
— Василий, не лезьте человеку в душу, — встревает из-за своего монитора Дрейк. Я же честно обдумываю вопрос и отвечаю: — Пока не понял.  
Вася с говорящим вздохом возводит глаза к потолку — ну кем нужно быть, чтобы не понимать настолько элементарных вещей! — однако больше ко мне с нескромными расспросами не пристаёт.

Между тем, необычные вещи продолжают происходить. Шеф не заворачивает первую редакцию документа, над которым я корпел в последние дни перед Новым годом, алоэ выпускает длинную стрелку цветка, а потом случается нечто совсем удивительное. Я возвращаюсь из курилки в кажущийся пустым кабинет и садясь за свой компьютер нечаянно задеваю стоящую на краю стола кружку. Рефлекторно пытаюсь её подхватить, и мне удаётся — это при моей-то врождённой косорукости!  
— Неплохо, — слышится сбоку Васин голос. Я дёргаюсь, злосчастная кружка выскальзывает из рук: избежать судьбы быть разбитой у неё так и не вышло.  
— Нервный ты, Сорокин, — вздыхает Щёлок, поднимаясь со своего места. Достаёт из закутка за шкафом совок и огрызок веника, о существовании которых я до сих пор и не подозревал. — На вот, юз зыс, как говорят в догнивающих Штатах.  
— Спасибо.  
Наши взгляды встречаются, и у меня по спине вдруг пробегает табун мурашек. Но прежде, чем я успеваю осознать причину непонятной реакции, Вася отводит глаза.  
— Будь осторожнее, — говорит он, и мне почему-то кажется, что это не только про осколки керамики.

В пятницу после работы мы с Дрейком традиционно заседаем в баре в традиционной компании «Реми Мартин», и я с традиционным же вдохновением вещаю об очередной гуманитарной ерунде.  
— Так вот, про Индию. Там, кроме кастового деления, существует своеобразный общественный регламент, который чётко прописывает этапы жизненного пути мужчины. Лет до двадцати пяти длится твоё ученичество, потом родители тебя женят на хорошей девушке с правильным гороскопом и примерно четверть века ты живёшь в миру, следуя дхарме. Обеспечиваешь жену, воспитываешь детей, помогаешь папе с мамой — словом, отдаёшь долг семье и обществу. Но наступает день, когда родители отправляются на новый круг рождений, а дети вырастают и могут позаботиться о себе сами. И вот тут ты имеешь полное право бросить мирские обязанности, уйти отшельником в леса и ещё лет -дцать постигать смысл бытия, живя чем Ишвара пошлёт.  
— И нормально посылает?  
— Ну, индийские джунгли — не наша тайга. Тепло, еду круглый год добыть можно, плюс местные относятся с почтением. Но я к чему веду: с таким подходом индусы ещё до нашей эры такие философские системы вывели, до которых европейцы дошли веку к девятнадцатому, если не двадцатому.  
— Однако ж миром нынче рулит Запад.  
— В материальном плане да. Но вот в духовном… Посмотри, как народ упарывается по йоге и прочей восточной эзотерике. Перевирает под себя, конечно, многое, но черпает-то оттуда. А всё почему?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что тяга к трансцендентному заложена в самой человеческой природе. Дыра в форме бога, которая образовалась после разочарования в христианстве, должна быть заполнена.  
— Ну-ну. А если лично мне по фиг на эти материи?..  
— …то зачем тогда ты меня слушаешь?  
— Уел, — фыркает Дрейк и допивает первый снифтер. — Тебе налить?  
В моём бокале ещё плещется коньяк, но я легкомысленно киваю. Вдумчивая дегустация новой порции приводит к решению всё-таки быть к Старому Свету справедливым: — Впрочем, есть кое-что, что могли изобрести только европейцы.  
— Да неужели? Фух, просто гора с плеч. И как это у них получилось?  
— Понимаешь, на Востоке на первом месте всегда коллектив, не личность. А в Европе наоборот, и поэтому именно здесь, на фоне материализма, НТП и прочей демократии смогла возникнуть глубинная психология.  
— Ты про дедушку Фрейда?  
— И дедушку Юнга.  
— Знаешь, я как-то пробовал почитать Википедию об этих товарищах, и, по-моему, хрень они придумали. Типа, ты спишь с женщинами потому что на самом деле хочешь свою мать.  
— Эдипов комплекс. А про Аниму и Анимуса читал?  
— Так, наискосок. Тоже чушь собачья.  
— Тем не менее андрогинность ещё со времён античности считается признаком совершенного человека.  
— Хочешь сказать, будто эти, гм, ущербные создания, которые трахаются с такими же ущербными одного с собой пола или, того хуже, делают себе операции — на самом деле совершенные люди?  
— Во-первых, не своди всё к сексу. Во-вторых, гомосексуализм не есть андрогинность. И в-третьих, не ставь клеймо ущербности на всех без разбора.  
Так, меня начинает заносить. Не стоило соглашаться на добавку коньяка.  
— Почему это не ставить? Ты что, можешь привести примеры нормальных гомиков? — Дрейк морщится от получившегося оксюморона.  
— Фредди Меркьюри. Алан Тьюринг. Артюр Рембо, хотя не уверен, насколько его можно считать «нормальным» в том смысле, который вкладываешь ты, — понимаю, что собираюсь ляпнуть то, что говорить ни в коем случае нельзя, но не успеваю затормозить. — Ну и я, наверное.  
Пауза.  
— Наверное что? — осторожно переспрашивает Дрейк. Мне бы вывернуться, как-то смягчить сказанное, только я знаю, что сфальшивлю, а он это обязательно поймает.  
— Наверное попадаю под твои критерии нормальности, — обречённо расставляю точки над i.  
До этого вечера я не верил, будто человеческие взаимоотношения настолько хрупкая вещь.  
— Прикалываешься? — Дрейк пытается хоть как-то выправить ситуацию, но поздно. Я уже видел гримасу брезгливого отвращения, скользнувшую по его лицу. Видел и абсолютно однозначно истолковал: этого он никогда не сможет во мне принять. Так есть ли смысл растягивать агонию?  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — я встаю из-за стола. Не считая достаю из бумажника несколько тысячных банкнот, кладу на столешницу и придавливаю на треть полным коньячным бокалом.  
— Тимыч…  
— Всё нормально, — изображаю кривое подобие улыбки. — Пока, Дрейк, — и спокойно, не оглядываясь, ухожу. С полной уверенностью, что меня не окликнут.

***

Можно выть в потолок, можно бросаться с кулаками на стены — но зачем? Ещё соседи санитаров вызовут.  
Можно есть себя поедом, проклинать коньяк и болтливый язык — но разве сожаления хоть когда-нибудь могли что-то исправить?  
Можно придумывать объяснения и аргументы, отрепетировать речь на тему «Геи тоже люди» — но я не знаю ни единого случая, когда слова брали верх над предрассудками, особенно в таком щекотливом вопросе.  
Значит, конец. На этот раз растяпа Тим грохнул не хрустальную тётушкину вазу, а самое ценное из того, чем владел за всю свою дурацкую жизнь.  
Мне вдруг ярко представляется, как всё будет дальше. Натянутые попытки вести себя по-прежнему, отведённые в сторону глаза и брезгливые взгляды исподтишка, инстинктивно поддерживаемая дистанция. День изо дня — словно по битому стеклу. Не хочу.  
Тогда что? Собрать волю в кулак, погрозить им лени и воплотить-таки в жизнь расплывчатый план об ашраме у подножия Гималаев или буддийском дацане? Понадеяться на свой английский, сдать обе квартиры — мою и тётушкину — и на эти средства махнуть в Индию, Тибет, Непал? Ни семьи, ни любви, ни эрзац-дружбы — получится идеальная брахмачарья*. Или, может, хотя бы просто сменить место работы?  
Не хочу. Я переворачиваюсь на бок, и диван подо мной издаёт привычное поскрипывание. Какой, вообще, смысл в трепыханиях, если вся наша реальность суть Майя, иллюзия, Природа-Пракрити, танцующая для Духа-Пуруши? А меня уже тошнит от этого танца.  
— На-до-е-ло, — по слогам говорю вслух.  
Закрываю глаза. Под веками темно почти так же, как в моей душе. Выхода нет, до рассвета ещё много часов, до конца жизни — безумно много дней пустого, никчёмного существования. Купить, что ли, календарик и каждый вечер вымарывать очередное число, как я делал в летнем лагере после третьего класса? А в конце года класть закрашенную картонку в стопку к таким же, отмеряя отбытый на земле срок.  
— Я не хочу так. Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь. Я не знаю, как быть, я не могу больше быть, я… Пожалуйста, ну хоть кто-нибудь, помогите мне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Брахмача́рья — одна из четырёх ступеней духовного развития в индуизме. В узком смысле — половое воздержание; в широком — самодисциплина, контроль над желаниями, отсутствие привязанности.


	4. (Эпитафия)

Тим Сорокин продолжает ходить на работу и вечерами читать книги. Над его продавленным диваном появилась новая полка.

Андрей Вертинский не меняется: беспечно играет с огнём дедлайнов, любит приключения, женщин и хороший алкоголь. Со стороны он кажется полностью довольным своей жизнью.

Ольга Михайловская пишет образцовые отчёты и спецификации, а весенний отпуск планирует провести в Японии. Более того, у неё уже куплены билеты и составлен подробный маршрут. Что касается нежных чувств, то она убеждена в их нелепости, однако перебороть себя бессильна.

Дочки Васи Щёлока, как и любые дети в холодное время года, попеременно болеют простудами. К счастью, обходится без стационара и тайных отлучек в разгар рабочего дня. Сам же Вася, по обыкновению, не упускает возможности попрактиковаться в язвительности на любых жертвах, хотя с недавних пор почему-то делает для Тима исключение.

Информация о дальнейшей судьбе Бабочки отсутствует.


	5. (Андрей)

_Это один из примеров того, как может начинаться приключение. Промах — внешне чистая случайность — открывает перед человеком неожиданный мир, и он соприкасается с силами, которые вряд ли способен сразу понять. Как показал Фрейд, ошибки не являются простой случайностью. Они — результат подавленных желаний и конфликтов. Они — волны на поверхности жизни, вызываемые подспудными родниками. Они могут быть очень глубокими — настолько глубокими, как и сама душа. Промах может привести к началу новой судьбы._  
Дж. Кэмпбелл «Тысячеликий герой»

Всё началось с Варанаси.  
— Город, построенный Шивой, — со значением подчеркнул гид. — Город, который и есть Шива.  
Не люблю необоснованный пафос.  
— Довели небожителя, — я демонстративно покосился на лепёшки свежего навоза живописно разбросанные по запруженной людьми, транспортом и коровами улице. Стоявшая рядом со мной красивая брюнетка Анико весело прыснула и тут же зажала нос и рот ладошкой: порыв ветра донёс до нашей группы непередаваемое амбре от знаменитой местной достопримечательности — крематория под открытым небом.  
— Сначала мы с вами посмотрим на Золотой Храм, Каши Вишванатх, — гид сделал вид, что не расслышал мой комментарий, — а после отправимся к гхатам.  
— Полюбуемся на самосожжение, — снова вставил я.  
— Там нас будет ожидать лодка для прогулки по Ганге, — гид повысил голос. — И если повезёт, то мы увидим пресноводных дельфинов. Теперь прошу идти за мной и постараться не отставать. Заблудиться здесь очень легко.  
В последнем я ни капли не сомневался: хитросплетения узких, вонючих улочек способны сбить с толку даже человека со вшитым в мозг GPS. Так что я привычно встал неофициальным замыкающим; пускай пропущу большую часть болтовни гида, зато никто из группы не отобьётся.  
Внутрь самого священного храма Варанаси нас не повели: иностранцы-с, белые обезьяны. Зато милостиво разрешили посмотреть на золотой купол с высоты третьего этажа магазинчика в доме по соседству. Я вместе со всеми поднялся наверх, для галочки бросил взгляд на узорчатые крыши храмового комплекса и спустился обратно на улицу. Памятники архитектуры мне преимущественно безразличны, а вот наблюдать за жизнью аборигенов интересно всегда.

Старик настолько хорошо мимикрировал под грязь обшарпанных стен, что заметил я его далеко не сразу. Зато потом минут пять неотрывно смотрел на высушенного до состояния скелета индуса, сидящего в позе лотоса. Длинные седые волосы этого наглядного пособия по анатомии были заплетены в тощую косицу, лицо измазано красным и серым, глаза закрыты. Однако пялился я на него вовсе не из-за экзотичной внешности, а из-за отсутствия даже намёка на шевеление впалого живота или решётки рёбер.  
— Помер он, что ли? — наконец пробормотал я себе под нос и осторожно приблизился к неподвижному аскету. — Эй, дедуль, ты живой?  
Ноль внимания, фунт презрения. Я подошёл ещё ближе и присел перед предполагаемым мертвецом на корточки. Снова внимательно всмотрелся: точно, не дышит. Но моя натура экспериментатора требовала подтверждения — и я медленно потянулся, желая коснуться плеча старика кончиками пальцев.  
Внезапно покойник ожил. Левая его рука, стремительная как кобра, поймала меня за предплечье, выворачивая его вверх, а правая с нажимом чиркнула поперёк запястья.  
— Титибха! — гаркнул он, насквозь прожигая меня вулканическими жерлами антрацитовых глаз, и отпустил.  
Я даже не понял, что случилось, и вид у меня наверняка был исключительно дебильный: сижу на заднице, рот приоткрыт, глаза растерянно перебегают от вновь превратившегося в мумию деда на собственное левое запястье, пересечённое жирной угольной линией. Любой нормальный человек после таких фокусов трёхэтажно обматерил бы сраного аборигена, а я вместо этого почему-то брякнул: — Спасибо.  
Встал, отряхнулся, бросил рассеянный взгляд на выход из магазинчика — и вовремя, потому что наша группа, закончив любоваться Каши Вишванатхом, спустилась вниз. Пока предусмотрительный гид устраивал перекличку, я успел несколько прийти в себя. Переместился поближе к Анико: мне срочно требовалась консультация.  
— Анют, — я тронул девушку за локоток, — ты ж йогиня, ты по-индийски понимаешь?  
— По-индийски? Тут же нет общего языка, только разные наречия: хинди там, урду. Тебе для чего, вообще? С местными пообщаться захотел?  
— Да не то чтобы захотел… Анют, может, ты всё-таки знаешь: «титибха» — это меня на хрен послали?  
— «Титибха» — это бабочка. На санскрите. А кто тебе такое сказал?  
— Вон тот товарищ, — я повернулся в сторону сидящего у стены аскета, но там больше никого не было.  
— Какой? — нахмурила лоб Анико.  
— Походу, свалил, ну да и хрен с ним. Лучше пошли наших догонять, пока не потерялись.

Я привёз этот эпизод под ворохом многих других — куда более приятных — впечатлений от отпуска. А утром первого рабочего понедельника Вася Щёлок осчастливил меня известием, что к нам в команду взяли джуниора.

Инструктаж всегда был моей прерогативой.  
— Тебе ведь объяснили причину расширения штата? У нас новый проект, поэтому нужен кто-то, кто будет на саппорте старых.  
— Да, Михаил Анатольевич мне говорил.  
— А шеф упоминал, что работа эта далека от креатива и полёта мысли?  
— Нет, но я и сам догадываюсь.  
Полуулыбка новичка оказалась такой же блеклой, как и он сам: высокий нескладный блондин с отсутствующим взглядом светлых водянистых глаз. Впрочем, нам здесь нужны профессионалы, а не фотомодели.  
— С автоматическими системами контроля версий, тестирования и прочей ерунды раньше работал? — Васе надоели мои рассусоливания, и он перешёл к сути.  
— Нет. Но теорию знаю.  
— Ясненько. Оль, введёшь товарища в курс дела?  
— Как будто у меня есть варианты, — вздохнула аналитик, вставая из-за стола. — Тим, ты готов приступить к учёбе?  
— Конечно.  
— Тогда заводи машину. Логин и пассворд на листочке под клавиатурой.

Совпадение, везение или эйчары действительно не зря получают свои зарплаты, однако проблем с новичком у нас не возникло. Он быстро освоился с административными системами и занялся мелкими багами в релизах, до исправления которых у нас с Васей всё никак не могли дойти руки. Пару недель полёт шёл нормально, а потом шефу пришла гениальная идея кое-что усовершенствовать в выпущенной лет шесть назад бухгалтерской программе.  
— Кто-нибудь в курсе, что за вопли слышны из кабинета начальства? — поинтересовался я, входя в нашу комнату. Звукоизоляция в офисе сродни гостиничной: любые эмоциональные выбросы прекрасно слышны в коридоре, даже при благоразумно закрытой двери.  
— Джуниора воспитывают, — объяснил Вася.  
— Тимыча, что ли?  
— У нас есть другие джуниоры?  
— И по какому поводу воспитательная работа?  
— Вернётся — узнаем.  
Новичок вернулся спустя десять минут.  
— Что там у вас шефом за тёрки были? — небрежно поинтересовался я, а Вася с Ольгой разом навострили уши.  
— Так, — Тимыч помолчал, подбирая слова. Вот ведь человек: сначала подумает, потом скажет. — Не сошлись в мнении о сроках доработки «БухУчёта». Я пытался объяснить, что не успел достаточно вникнуть в структуру и идеологию программы, что нужно больше времени, но, видимо, был не достаточно убедителен.  
— Не принимай всерьёз, — с нетипичной доброжелательностью посоветовал Вася. — Шеф у нас громкий, признавать свои просчёты не любит, однако при всём этом далеко не дурак. Остынет, поразмыслит без предвзятости — и примет верное решение.  
— Хорошо бы, — пессимист Тимыч на шефову адекватность явно не рассчитывал. Разговор на повышенных тонах вообще серьёзно выбил его из колеи: заторможенность движений, прежде почти незаметная, вдруг проявила себя в полный рост. Складывалось впечатление, что теперь Тим старался сознательно контролировать не только слова, но и самые мельчайшие жесты. У странного поведения имелась логичная причина, и несколько позже я случайно узнал, какая именно.

На входе в комнату отдыха меня приветствовал звон разбитой посуды.  
— Ну вот.  
Полный обречённости голос принадлежал Тиму, и послышался он из кухонной зоны. Я заглянул туда: подумаешь, разбитая чашка в молочно-кофейной луже. Было бы из-за чего так скорбно над ней горбиться. Не заметивший меня Тим потянулся к осколкам, а я вдруг на миг представил, как глубоко острый край керамики может прорезать мякоть ладони.  
— Да забей.  
Тимыч дёрнулся, не успев коснуться разбитой чашки, я же продолжил мысль: — Сейчас менеджеру по клинингу позвоним, и всё будет тип-топ.  
Новичок неуклюже повернулся ко мне.  
— Кому позвоним? — с недоумением уточнил он.  
— Менеджеру по клинингу. Или, говоря по-простонародному, уборщице.  
— А-а, — протянул Тимыч, вставая. — Так вот как это теперь называется. Буду знать.  
Существует расхожий штамп о глазах — зеркалах души, но тут было немного иначе. Не зеркала — оконца с прозрачными зеленоватыми стёклами, сквозь которые на меня с дружелюбным любопытством посмотрел _некто_.  
— Только не станет ли менеджер ворчать на не ценящих чужой труд дармоедов?  
— Не станет, проверено, — я заставил себя прекратить пялиться на коллегу, как на инопланетянина, и подошёл к висящему на стене внутреннему телефону. — Запоминай номер: пригодится на будущее.  
— Что пригодится — это точно, — грустно подтвердил Тим. — Посуду я бью стабильно.  
— Почему?  
— Иногда забываю сосредоточиться, вот и выходит.  
— Ясно.  
Тим во второй раз наградил меня _тем самым_ взглядом. Соблазн эксперимента был слишком велик.  
— Слушай, Тимыч, — я повертел в руках снятую трубку. — Можно попросить тебя об одном одолжении? В частном порядке.  
— Можно, конечно.  
— Составь мне компанию на вечер. Хочется злоупотребить, а в одиночку пьют только алкоголики.  
Предложению чрезвычайно удивились оба: и Тим, и тот, кто смотрел из его глаз.  
— Хорошо.  
И ни один из них не раздумывал над ответом.

В первый раз к процессу пития Тимыч подошёл формально: едва-едва пригубливал им же предложенный «Реми Мартин». Я, естественно, не настаивал, однако через неделю снова пригласил коллегу обозначить начало уикенда. С «Хеннесси» дело пошло получше, и к концу первого бокала Тим расслабился настолько, чтобы не только слушать мои байки, но и рассказывать самому.  
— На самом деле индуизм — религия монотеистическая.  
Разговор начался с моих воспоминаний об отпуске в Индии, перенаселённой людьми, божками и коровами.  
— Тогда кому посвящены стопятьсот тамошних храмов?  
— Ипостасям Единого, Брахмана. Видишь ли, по мнению индийских философов, Брахман — причина всего происходящего в реальности, но участия в ней он не принимает от слова «совсем». Такому богу сложно молиться или просить его о чём-либо, поэтому прочий пантеон существует как проявление отдельных граней Абсолюта. Ну, как со слоном: у него есть ноги, хобот и хвост, однако все они — зависимые слоновьи части.  
— Ладно, допустим. Хотя нет, чушня выходит: разве можно быть причиной всего ничего для этого не предпринимая?  
— Можно. Вот смотри, у вебдизайнеров работает такая полненькая темноволосая девушка — Лена, кажется.  
— Лана, Светлана. И что?  
— Предположим, в один прекрасный момент она влюбляется в тебя похлеще, чем Джульетта в Ромео. Ты об этом, естественно, ни сном ни духом: живёшь себе как жил. Тогда она принимается лезть из кожи вон, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание. Красится в блондинку, покупает абонемент на фитнес и параллельно садится на жёсткую диету, дабы через месяц влезть в платье на три размера меньше. То есть ты, ничего не делая, становишься причиной глобальных перемен в жизни отдельно взятой девушки. Вот так и Брахман: он просто есть, и этого хватает, чтобы реальность со свистом крутилась вокруг него. У Платона, кстати, была аналогичная теория про Недвижимый Движитель.  
— Охренеть, как народ заморачивался, — я залпом допил свой коньяк. — А кто у кого идею-то сплагиатил: греки у индусов или индусы у греков?  
— Никто ни у кого. В умные головы приходят схожие мысли, то есть вполне возможно, — Тимыч с прищуром посмотрел сквозь бокал на свет лампочек над барной стойкой, — что мир на самом деле устроен именно так.  
Перевёл взгляд на меня, тепло улыбнулся — и я вдруг понял, как буду про себя называть того, второго. Психе, душа, Бабочка.

***

А спустя полгода всё закончилось.  
— Пока, Дрейк.  
Я сидел истукан истуканом, смотрел на его окаменевшую спину и понятия не имел, что мне делать. Остановить? Позволить уйти? Догнать и набить морду в ближайшем переулке? Хотя, бить-то за что? Ничего он мне не сделал и ничего не должен: ни в деньгах, ни в коньяке, ни в разговорах. Даже первым никогда не лез — и давайте без пошлых инсинуаций.  
— Д-дерьмо, — я неаккуратно долил свой снифтер до края и махом осушил. — Вот говнище, я же… — и осёкся.  
Ну и урод ты, Андрюша, с презрительными интонациями Васи Щёлока заметил внутренний голос. Ещё руки мыть побеги.  
— На хуй, — я резко встал со стула. Действительно, выходные только начались, город ждёт, а всякая херня может катиться в известном направлении. Не хватало ещё разным дерьмом мозги себе засирать.

В этот уикенд я зажёг круче, чем в светлые студенческие годы. Любимый дом увидел меня только вечером воскресенья: усталого, помятого, с остатками похмелья и следами помады на лице.  
— Старею, — сообщил я отражению в зеркале ванной комнаты. — Но какая девчонка! Огонь!  
Отражение на всплеск энтузиазма отреагировало скептически. Оно-то превосходно знало, зачем мне понадобились двое с лишним суток безбашенного кутежа.  
«— Спасибо, солнышко. Штаны мне хоть оставишь?  
— Оставлю, просто ремень расстегни».  
К горлу подкатил тошнотный комок: последняя бутылка вина всё-таки была лишней. Я сцепил зубы и яростно вымарал воспоминание.

Всю ночь мне снился какой-то сумбур, а под утро привиделась совсем уже полная ересь.  
Выжженная, плоская как тарелка равнина под тусклым серым небом без намёка на светила или облака. В самом её центре рос раскидистый дуб, который на самом деле был Ольгой. Под дубом стоял я, а на нижней ветке дерева сидел крупный седой ворон, который на самом деле был Васей. Птица насмешливо косилась в мою сторону то одним, то другим глазом-угольком и наконец громко каркнула: — Титибха!  
— Это означает «бабочка» на санскрите, — прошелестело листьями дерево-Ольга. — Бабочка, психе, душа.  
— И что? — злобно ощерился я. — Какое мне дело?  
«Пока, Дрейк».

Я вынырнул из сна мгновенно, как из крещенской проруби. Дрейк — прозвище, придуманное мною самому себе лет в двенадцать и прочно забытое к тридцати. Откуда он об этом узнал? Почему напоследок назвал именно так, а не Андреем?  
— Ну что за херня опять на мою голову? — я со стоном уткнулся лицом в подушку. — Вот возьму и не полезу выяснять. Пошло оно всё в лес, за ёлками.  
Лес — это, конечно, хорошо, только как теперь мне себя с ним, в принципе, вести? Мы, на минуточку, до сих пор коллеги, а в глазах окружающих ещё и типа друзья. То есть если я вдруг ни с того ни с сего начну шарахаться от Тимыча как от прокажённого, закономерно возникнут непонятки, лишние вопросы и тому подобное. А брать грех на душу и портить жизнь человеку — даже _такому_  — я не хочу. Следовательно, на людях придётся делать вид, будто всё по-прежнему.  
— Бля, это ж не просто разговаривать, это руку пожимать надо, — я вздрогнул от инстинктивного отвращения.  
Однако каких-то три дня назад данное обстоятельство никого не смущало. И если подходить объективно, то он с того времени ни на йоту не изменился.  
Зато я изменился, блин. Я, между прочим, по жизни гомиками брезгую. Уроды генетические, тупиковая ветвь эволюции.  
Да? И Тим-Бабочка тоже?  
Я, как на пружине, соскочил с кровати. Доброе, блядь, утро! С понедельничком.

Зима. Темень. Мудаки на дорогах.  
— Держи полосу, с-сука! — зарычал я, дёргая руль влево и одновременно с силой нажимая на клаксон. — Купят понтовое корыто, а потом считают, что по этому поводу им все вокруг должны.  
Рубануть бы придурка в бочину для острастки, да времени на разборки нет. Придётся успокаивать нервы не скандалом, а как-то иначе. Скажем, музыкой и бодрой трепотнёй диджеев по радио. Я подкрутил громкость на магнитоле.

 _И нигде и ни во сколько_  
_Повстречались и забыли._  
_Брызги, капельки, осколки_  
_Никого не зацепили._

Блядь, они что, нарочно?! Я нервно переключился на другой канал.

 _Падаю на ровном месте._  
_Зацепиться бы за воздух._  
_Там, где нолик — ставил крестик,_  
_Там, где рано — ставил поздно._

— Да-ну-на-хуй! — я зло вырубил «балалайку».  
С таким началом понедельник обещал быть редкостно томным.

Чтобы вернуть душевное равновесие, мне понадобилось выкурить три сигареты, стоя у бокового входа в офисный центр. Когда же тянуть дальше стало некуда, я с горем пополам нацепил свою обычную маску весёлого раздолбая и вошёл внутрь. Кивнул охраннику в будке, явно считающему минуты до пересменки, вызвал лифт. От безостановочного подъёма на шестнадцатый этаж как всегда немного заложило уши. И вот она, родная дверь с табличкой «Группа десктопных разработок».  
— Доброе утро!  
— Ещё один, — Вася выглядел так, словно у него зверски болел зуб.  
— Любимая восьмёрка погоду предсказывает? — высказал я догадку.  
— Угу.  
— Это всё потому, что ты, Василий, мудрый человек.  
Вася наградил меня испепеляющим взглядом.  
— Привет, Оль, — мою улыбку можно было без ретуши отправлять на билборд с рекламой зубной пасты.  
— Привет.  
Вот не помню ни единого случая, чтобы она улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Тимыч, — я протянул руку третьему из своих коллег и наконец-то посмотрел ему в лицо.  
— Привет.  
Тусклый голос, вялое пожатие, взгляд сквозь меня. Напрасно я дёргался: не будет он ни оправдываться, ни пытаться что-либо исправить. Думаю, теперь даже разговоров кроме как по рабочим вопросам от него не дождёшься. И это хорошо, не правда ли? Каждый сам по себе, в параллельной вселенной, которые не пересекаются. Просто супер.

К концу дня, получившегося на удивление сносным, я сделал два вывода. Первый — что дискомфорт от присутствия Тимыча вполне терпим, и второй — с ним определённо не всё ладно. Конечно, специально я в его сторону не смотрел, однако сложно находиться в одной небольшой комнате и не попадаться друг другу на глаза. Что конкретно может быть не так я формулировать не пожелал: и без того хватало занятий. Тем не менее остальные тоже заметили перемену.  
— Тим, у тебя ничего не случилось? — понизив голос, спросила Ольга, когда подошла к его столу по какой-то отчётной надобности. Я обратился в слух.  
— Нет.  
— Ну ладно, извини тогда.  
— Всё нормально.  
«Пока, Дрейк».  
Это уже начинало бесить. И долго мне, спрашивается, вспоминать ту фразу?  
— Рабочий день закончился, трудоголики, — Вася нажал на кнопку выключения компьютера. — Не начинайте год с переработок — примета плохая.  
— Раз плохая, значит, не будем, — я тоже отправил машину в спящий режим.  
— Я задержусь немного, — блекло отреагировал Тим. — Шеф подкинул по рассылке срочную задачку.  
— У него все задачи срочные, — фыркнул Вася. — Оль, ты-то, надеюсь, с нами?  
— Нет, мне последний пункт дописать осталось.  
Целиком в её репертуаре.  
— Тогда всем пока, — я накинул пуховик и картинно распахнул перед Щёлоком дверь. Нам в спину прозвучало ответное нестройное «Пока».

— Подвезти? — спросил я у Васи, когда мы спустились в вестибюль.  
— Обойдусь. Погода портится, а ты лихачить любишь.  
— Ну, спасибо.  
— Обращайся. И посмотри прогноз на завтра.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы была пища для размышлений. Всё, бывай здоров.  
— И ты не чихай.

Мы с Щёлоком знакомы не меньше десятка лет, и ещё ни разу не было случая, когда бы он сказал что-то просто так. Поэтому после ужина я честно открыл сайт Гидрометцентра, где синоптики обещали завтра сильный снегопад и ветер с порывами до пятнадцати метров в секунду. К вечеру же этот локальный апокалипсис должен был только набрать сил. Конечно, нам с верным «Патриотом» погодные капризы до одного места, но вот для прочих граждан на пузотёрках дороги обернутся всеми кругами ада. И мне как-то не особенно хотелось ездить в одном потоке с этими условно называемыми водителями.  
— Зашибись, чё. Придётся доверить свою хрупкую жизнь таксёрам.  
Впрочем, завтра будет завтра, а пока, раз уж я взял планшет в руки, то почему бы не напомнить о себе рыжеволосой красотке, с которой мои выходные пролетели на одном дыхании? Как там её зовут? Лина? Дина?

***

Я не знаю, к какому тайному обществу принадлежат таксисты, но то, что там их зомбируют на игнорирование ПДД, попутно отключая инстинкт самосохранения, — двести процентов.  
— Не-не-не, с работы — только на «тролле», — дал я страшную клятву самому себе. Пускай долго, пускай придётся погулять под снегом, зато гарантированно останусь живым.

Весь день я то и дело косился на заоконное царство белой мглы.  
— Василий, вы шоколад употребляете?  
— Только тот, в котором не меньше пятнадцати оборотов.  
— Тогда с меня пузырь «Моцарта».  
— А, вот ты к чему. Не разоряйся, просто купи молочную шоколадку с фундуком — отнесу дочкам.  
— Договорились. Но завтра я её не обещаю: погоды-с.  
— Не лётные, — согласился Вася. — Поэтому у меня к вам, коллеги, предложение уговорить шефа сократить нам на час сегодняшний рабочий день.  
— Думаешь, получится? — усомнилась Ольга. — У него ведь пунктик по поводу соблюдения правил.  
— Ну, не мог же он без остатка вытравить из себя человека, — я поднялся из-за стола. — И я за попытку воззвать к этой части его бюрократической натуры. Тимыч, ты что скажешь?  
— Можно попробовать.  
Похоже, он насовсем перестал меня видеть. Радоваться бы, что общение само собой свелось к необходимому минимуму, да как-то натужно получается.  
— Значится, Василий, идёмте к начальству?  
— Без группы поддержки никак? — тем не менее Вася тоже встал. — Ну, идём.  
Шеф сдался через пятнадцать минут блестящей аргументации и клятвенных уверений завтра же отработать прогулянное время. Правда, капитуляция прозвучала обещанием подумать, но по факту это была чистая победа, так что выйдя из кабинета начальника мы с Васей торжественно пожали друг другу руки.  
Официальную индульгенцию на отгул нашей команде выдали за три минуты до оговоренного срока, отчего по скорости сборов мы переплюнули любого солдата-срочника.  
— Завтра все приходят на час раньше, — напомнил Вася, крутя в пальцах ключ от комнаты. — Тебя, Андрюша, это особенно касается.  
— Да, да, я не забуду.  
— Надеюсь. Поедем на дальнем лифте, дабы не вводить коллег в грех зависти?  
— Тогда уж лучше пешком по пожарной лестнице, — внесла коррективу Ольга.  
— О, спортсменка и комсомолка! А учла ли ты, как мы вчетвером станем топать? Со всех этажей народ сбежится.  
— Оль, Вася прав, — обстановка побега ненадолго вывела Тимыча из кататонии. — Вариант с дальним лифтом оптимальный.  
Уверен: если бы это сказал я, Ольга бы по-женски обиделась. Однако Тиму возражение сошло с рук.  
— Как хотите, — она равнодушно повела плечом. — Кто ключ сдавать будет?  
— Я, — добровольно взял на себя обязательство Вася. — Всё, хорош время на болтовню тратить. Выходите по-тихому.

Идея уйти с работы раньше оказалась чертовски удачной. Во-первых, в снегопаде случилось короткое затишье, позволившее мне быстро добраться до автовокзала пешком. Во-вторых, я почти не ждал троллейбус. И в-третьих, в подошедшем транспорте было приемлемое количество пассажиров. В общем, на своей остановке я сошёл в добром расположении духа и бодро зашагал через пустырь к новеньким высоткам.  
Почти совсем стемнело, зажглись пока редкие в нашем районе фонари. Снежные хлопья сыпали всё чаще, ветер усилился, подталкивая порывами в спину. Я прибавил шаг и вдруг заметил бредущую мне навстречу сгорбленную фигуру. Вскоре стало возможно различить, что это бомжеватого вида дедок, с усилием тянущий за собой нагруженные какой-то ерундой детские санки. Когда мы поравнялись, я, как человек воспитанный, поинтересовался: — Дедуль, далеко идёшь? Может помочь?  
Дед остановился и остро посмотрел на меня тёмными, блестящими бусинками глаз.  
— Спасибо, внучек, я сам как-нибудь управлюсь. Лучше вон ему помоги, — он ткнул узловатым пальцем куда-то мне за спину.  
Я обернулся: никого.  
— Внимательнее смотри, внучек.  
Я присмотрелся — ну, нет там людей. Только сугробы, брошенные вагончики строителей, фонарь да трансформаторная будка, от души изрисованная местными талантами. Обычное граффити: бессмысленные для постороннего субкультуре человека сочетания букв, корявые попытки изобразить нечто художественное. Впрочем, кое-какие рисунки смотрелись неплохо: например, резной силуэт сидящей на травинке бабочки.  
— Дедуль, так я не понял… — я повернулся было к собеседнику, а его и след простыл. — Вот фигня. Английский дед, блин.  
Ветер чувствительно пихнул в плечо: ну-ка шевелись, пока снеговиком не сделался. Но я всё равно чуть-чуть помедлил, прежде чем внять предупреждению стихии. Ладно, что там деду примерещилось за снегопадом — его дело. Моё же — поскорее добраться до тёплого, сухого дома. А настенная живопись… Иногда сны — всего лишь сны, не так ли, господин Фрейд?

***

Шесть месяцев, если не больше, я каждую пятницу озвучивал Тимычу ритуальное приглашение посидеть в баре. Приличный срок, обычно у меня девушки на столько не задерживаются. Поэтому не удивительно, что от нарушения традиции возникло чувство, будто я забыл сделать что-то важное. Впрочем, имелся безотказный способ избавления от любого эмоционального неудобства, и звали его «Лина-зажигалка».  
Прошла неделя, потом ещё одна. Календарная зима вступила в свою последнюю треть, зима реальная продолжала считать, что время холодов только-только началось. Но сколько бы не показывал термометр, Ольга железно, дважды в день устраивала нашей комнате проветривания.  
— По сквозняку соскучилась? — Вася также не забывал поворчать на регулярное выхолаживание кабинета.  
— Для правильного функционирования мозгу необходим свежий кислород, — отбила подачу аналитик.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, и чем конкретно свежий кислород отличается от несвежего?  
Я прислушивался к пикировке вполуха, медитируя на необъяснимый «Access violation». Эта погань случайным образом выскакивала при тестировании прототипа, и я никак не мог уловить общее во всех случаях ошибки.  
— Не цепляйся к формулировкам… — Ольга зачем-то наклонилась над подоконником. — Смотрите, бабочка!  
— Посреди офиса, в феврале месяце? — Вася не поверил и тоже подошёл к окну. — Хм, действительно. Откуда только она взялась?  
— Какая разница? Как думаешь, она мёртвая или спит?  
— Мёртвая.  
— А мне кажется, спит. Надо её куда-нибудь до весны спрятать.  
— Оль, не страдай фигнёй. Это банальная дохлая лимонница, место которой в мусорном ведре.  
Отчего-то меня зацепила последняя сентенция Щёлока.  
— Спит она. Видишь, как в крылья завернулась?  
— Специалистка по бабочкам! — фыркнул Вася. — Ну, и куда ты её прятать собралась, надежда Гринписа?  
— В алоэ, — уверенно сказала Ольга. — Только его поливать надо будет аккуратно и переставить в прохладное место. Тим, эй, Тим!  
Она замахала руками, привлекая внимание погружённого в код Тимыча.  
— А? — очнулся он и снял с головы наушники. — Ты что-то говорила?  
— Да, смотри, я тут нашла спящую бабочку и хочу до весны спрятать ее в алоэ. Так что ты осторожно цветок поливай, ладно?  
— Ладно, — послушно кивнул Тимыч. — От меня ещё что-то нужно?  
— В принципе, нет.  
Наушники вернулись на прежнее место, а их владелец снова выпал в астрал. Ольга же переключилась на следующий пункт в плане спасения насекомого: — Вась, ты не знаешь, как её можно взять, чтобы не повредить?  
— Только не руками, — предупредил Щёлок. — Бабочки создания хрупкие. Чуть пережмёшь, и всё, каюк.  
— Тогда, может, подцепить её на краешек листа?  
Ольга выдвинула лоток принтера, а я вернул фокус внимания на монитор. Что же не так с этим багом?  
«Бабочки создания хрупкие».  
Я против воли отвлекся и бросил взгляд в сторону Тимыча. Сидит себе, кодит и всё с ним, вроде бы, в порядке. Подумаешь, меня видеть перестал — зато обстановка в коллективе нормальная.  
«Дохлая лимонница».  
Так, стоп. Работа. Access violation.  
— Ё! Это же элементарно! — я хлопнул себя по лбу и резво затарабанил по клавиатуре.

В пятницу «Патриот» отказался заводиться. Я подёргал стартёр, глубокомысленно посмотрел под капот и вызвал такси. Похоже, в этот уикенд секс у меня будет исключительно с автомобилем.  
Тем не менее конец недели подразумевал более весёлое занятие на вечер, чем тусовка в гараже у знакомого механика или валяние дома с ноутбуком на пузе. Жаль, что договариваться с Линой не имело смысла — в этом случае я бы провёл выходные приятно, но к понедельнику по-прежнему был без машины. Пожалуй, стоило поискать себе собутыльника и собеседника для похода в бар. Пока по экрану монитора бежали информационные строчки о прохождении программой регрессионного теста, я лениво перебирал в уме имена из телефонной книжки. Да, пара-тройка человек найдётся. Тест прошёл без ошибок, так что я со спокойной совестью взял смартфон и сигареты и отправился в курилку обзванивать приятелей.

У всех оказались свои планы.  
— За-ши-бись, — резюмировал я. Мне что теперь, Васю приглашать? Или переквалифицироваться в одинокого алкоголика?  
В курилку вошёл Тимыч. Собственно, ничего ужасного: за последние недели мы не единожды пересекались вне кабинета. Он ко мне не лез, я к нему тем более — этакий прохладный нейтралитет, как с лелеющим на меня клык юношей Виталием. А тут будто чёрт на ухо нашептал.  
— Тимыч, ты после работы сильно занят? — у меня возникло то самое ощущение, какое бывает, когда пробуешь сковырнуть подсохшую кровь с разбитой коленки. Вроде бы понимаешь, что не надо, но руки так и чешутся.  
— Нет.  
— Как насчёт злоупотребить коньячком после работы?  
Он обязан был отказаться.  
— Хорошо.  
Что ж, я сам захлопнул за собой эту ловушку.

За полгода совместных походов в бар я неплохо изучил манеру пития моего собутыльника. Он мог с лёгкостью обойтись половиной бокала на весь вечер, и, кажется, получал больше удовольствия вдыхая винные пары, а не употребляя внутрь их источник.  
— «Реми Мартин»?  
— Всё равно.  
Я принципиально заказал «Абсолют» с закуской из кусочков поджаренного чёрного хлеба и солёных огурчиков.  
— Ну, будем здоровы! — я отсалютовал коллеге хрустальной стопкой.  
Тимыч выпил водку залпом. Что-то новенькое. Я продолжил эксперимент, разлив по второй. Аналогично, даже закусывать между дозами не стал.  
«Дохлая лимонница».  
Воспоминание было ни к селу ни к городу, но третью я наливать поостерёгся. Ещё придётся собутыльника до такси тащить, а тут с рукопожатием до сих пор себя пересиливаешь.  
Только, если всё настолько печально, зачем я вообще с ним пью?  
Потому что хочу выяснить, что случилось с Бабочкой. Раньше алкоголь легко выводил его наружу, значит, должен помочь и сейчас.  
Я болтал какую-то чепуху — вот они, годы тренировок в умении забивать голову прекрасному полу — и внимательно наблюдал за Тимом. Мимо меня не проскользнул бы даже намёк на _взгляд_ , но ставни окон души оставались запертыми наглухо. Неужели того, второго, и в самом деле больше нет? Но почему? Куда он мог пропасть? Вопроса «Был ли второй вообще?» я не задавал, полностью доверяя своим прошлым выводам. Три недели назад Бабочка существовал — и точка.  
Жаль, нельзя взять Тимыча за грудки, встряхнуть, как кутёнка, и сурово спросить: «Слышь, ты, ты куда Бабочку дел?» И звучит по-гопнически, и не понятно, какая мне, в принципе, надобность в Бабочке. Словом, вечер пятницы псу под хвост. Ни нормального разговора, ни нормального — во всех смыслах — собутыльника. Тьфу.

Разочарованный во всём на свете, я постарался как можно оперативнее свернуть барные посиделки. Ещё возможно было дождаться троллейбуса, но кусачий мороз быстро отбил охоту торчать на остановке. Пришлось поддержать рублём таксистскую братию, взамен получив от её представителя мелкую гадость. Таксёр отказался везти меня вглубь микрорайона: дорога плохо расчищена, колея, а у его «Хундая» низкая посадка. В итоге, домой я снова шагал через родной пустырь.  
Было холодно, но и звёздно как никогда. Я то и дело поднимал глаза к молочной реке, величественно пересекавшей небосвод. Искал знакомые фигуры созвездий и в кои-то веки нашёл даже Магелланово облако. Безбрежный, безмятежный океан космоса примирял с мелочными земными неурядицами, щедро дарил веру в непременно хорошее. В то, что лимонница спит, а не умерла. В то, что я, привыкший заботиться только о себе, не сломал Бабочку.  
— Ну как, внучек? Надумал помогать?  
Дедок с санками стоял ровно на том месте, где мы пересеклись в прошлый раз, причём я не был уверен, что видел его издалека.  
— Надумал, дедуля. Только мне бы подсказку какую.  
С рациональной точки зрения ситуация выглядела бредом чистейшей воды, но кто сказал, будто я — рациональный человек? Особенно если хрустальный воздух буквально звенит от предчувствия настоящего Приключения.  
— Будет тебе подсказка. Во-первых, на-ка вот, — дед порылся в кармане ватника и протянул мне тёмный кругляшок монеты. — Чтоб было, чем за проезд расплатиться. А во-вторых, видишь дверку?  
Он опять показывал на трансформаторную будку, и там действительно была дверь с предупреждающим желтым треугольником.  
— Ты толкни посильнее, она и откроется, — посоветовал мой странный собеседник. — Дорога там одна — вниз по ступенькам, не заблудишься.  
— А потом?  
— Сам поймёшь. Не легко будет, — дед пошамкал губами, — но ты, главное, иди вперёд да слушайся провожатого.  
— Провожатого?  
— Ты его сразу узнаешь, когда увидишь. Скатертью дорога, внучек.  
— Спасибо, дедуль.  
Я сам удивлялся, насколько легко и без раздумий принял правила игры. Шестое чувство, которое ещё ни разу меня не подводило, внятно говорило, что всё правильно. Сказка это или реальность — сейчас значения не имеет, важны лишь предстоящий путь и тот, кто ждёт меня в конце.


	6. (Орфей)

_Перейдя через порог, герой оказывается в фантастической стране с удивительно изменчивыми, неоднозначными формами, где ему предстоит пройти через ряд испытаний. Это излюбленная часть мифа — приключения. Она составила целый мир литературы об удивительных странствиях, состязаниях и судилищах. Герою неявно помогает советом, амулетами и тайными силами сверхъестественный помощник, которого он встречает перед входом в эту страну. Или же может быть так, что о существовании милосердной силы, всюду помогающей ему в этом сверхчеловеческом переходе, он впервые узнаёт только здесь._  
Дж. Кэмпбелл «Тысячеликий герой»

Очень скоро я подумал, что зря не начал считать убегающие вниз ступеньки. Подсветки смартфона хватило всего на пару винтовых пролётов — локальная аномалия, потому как батарейка в нём была заряжена процентов на девяносто, — и дальше меня спасал китайский брелок-фонарик. Но его свет тоже становился всё тусклее, а конца спуску не предвиделось. Я шутки ради принюхался: не пованивает ли адской серой? — однако посторонних запахов не учуял. Обычный сухой безвкусный воздух.

Наконец, миниатюрное чудо китайской электроники сдалось: мигнуло в последней попытке осветить пространство и погасло. Я остался в кромешной, абсолютной темноте на глубине чёрт знает сколько метров под землёй. Пульс тут же зашкалил от приступа внезапной клаустрофобии, нехорошо взмокли ладони и лоб. Из способов борьбы с напастью у меня были только глубокое дыхание да надежда, что к выходу всё-таки ближе вниз, чем вверх, — поэтому я старательно задышал животом и продолжил спуск.  
Скорость передвижения закономерно упала в разы: прежде, чем сделать шаг, приходилось нащупывать ногой край каждой ступени. Правой рукой я вёл по шершавому бетону стены, левую выставил вперёд на случай появления на пути какого-либо препятствия. Время тянулось, как жвачка: казалось, будто я уже не одну вечность бреду в темноте, и когда последний лестничный пролёт вдруг обернулся тупиком, это стало настоящим облегчением. Я слепо зашарил руками по стене и наткнулся на грань, где бетон переходил в дерево. Неужели дверь? Точно, вот петли, вот ручка. Только бы было не заперто. Я для пробы потянул створку на себя, и она с недовольным скрипом сдвинулась с места. Сквозь миллиметровую щель засочилось гнилостное свечение, в воздухе появился неприятный затхлый привкус. Но сейчас я бы благосклонно отнёсся даже к ароматам городской канализации — что угодно, только не бесконечные ступеньки.  
Дверь поддавалась с крайней неохотой, но наконец пропустила меня в обширный грот, залитый фосфоресцирующей водой. От порога в глубину выдавался недлинный бетонный пирс, в противоположной стене темнели три высокие арки водных туннелей. Я подошёл к краю причала, полюбовался танцующими в водной толще зеленоватыми сполохами и решил, что лезть туда мне совсем не хочется. Значит, буду ждать: либо обещанного дедком проводника, либо транспорт — не зря же мне выдали специальную монетку на проезд.  
Я снял пуховик, в котором уже давно было откровенно жарко, распихал по рукавам шарф и шапку. Проверил содержимое карманов: дохлый смартфон, бумажник, ключи с сослужившим добрую службу фонариком, носовой платок, зажигалка, сигареты, початый «Орбит» и самое ценное — швейцарский складной нож. Отличный набор для искателя приключений. Я по-турецки уселся на пол, подложив пуховик под седалище, и приготовился к терпеливому ожиданию.

Сначала ожила мерцающая вода: лениво плеснула волной на бетонные плиты. Я на всякий случай отодвинулся от края, чтобы на меня не попали случайные брызги. Хрен его знает, какая дрянь растворена в местном Ахероне*. Обойдусь без химических ожогов.  
В черноте среднего туннельного зева появился жёлтый, покачивающийся огонёк. Он постепенно приближался, и вскоре стало видно, что это старинный фонарь, прикреплённый к длинному шесту. Шест же был установлен на низкобортном челне, которым правил лысый как пятка, сгорбленный тип в тёмном балахоне. Когда он заметил меня, то взмахом весла направил судёнышко к пирсу, однако причаливать не стал. Я тоже поленился вставать, и пару минут мы молча разглядывали друг друга.  
— Чего пыришься? — наконец грубо спросил перевозчик. Голос у него был на редкость противный, словно скрежет ржавого металла о металл. — Обол есть?  
Я порылся в кармане и продемонстрировал кругляшок.  
— Тогда садись.  
Умело направляемый челн встал бортом к длинной стороне пирса. Я без суеты поднялся на ноги, отряхнул пуховик и прежде забросил в лодку его, а потом забрался сам.  
— Плату давай.  
Я отдал монету. Лодочник покрутил её перед крючковатым носом, попробовал на зуб: — Сойдёт. Тебя до конечной?  
— Как всех.  
— Все мёртвые, а ты живой.  
— И что?  
— Ничего. Воды не касайся.  
И в мыслях не имел.  
Перевозчик с силой оттолкнулся веслом от бетонной плиты, и челн весело заскользил к правому туннелю. А до меня только сейчас по-настоящему дошло, во что именно я ввязался, пойдя на поводу у совести и шила в заднице.

Плавание по туннелю вышло скучнее бесконечного лестничного спуска. Там я, по крайне мере, шевелил ногами, а здесь всю дорогу просидел сиднем. В какой-то момент бетонный свод сменился гранитным, на поверхности воды появились и другие волны, кроме вызванных движением челна. Но вот в конце туннеля забрезжил свет, отличный и от зеленоватой флуоресценции подземной реки, и от жёлтого огонька в фонаре лодочника. Выход приближался, заставляя мои мышцы рефлекторно напрягаться от предчувствия опасной и захватывающей неизвестности. Наконец, судёнышко выскользнуло на открытое пространство подземного мира. Представший передо мной пейзаж не отличался живописностью: бурые каменистые пустоши, белёсое небо, светящееся само по себе, стальные воды реки, убегающей к размытому горизонту. И ни живых, ни мёртвых, кроме нас с лодочником.  
Высадили меня, по субъективному ощущению, в совершенно произвольном месте, однако крутить носом я не стал. В конце концов, перевозчик вообще не обязан был брать на борт живого.  
— Спасибо.  
Лодочник не отреагировал, больше занятый отчаливанием от берега. Я пожал плечами, отворачиваясь от реки, — следовало определиться с дальнейшим маршрутом.  
— Эй, живой!  
Я обернулся: челн уже был у самого тоннеля.  
— Хочешь вернуться — не ешь и не пей тут ничего!  
— Понял, спасибо!  
Благодарность вновь осталась без ответа. Челнок скрылся из виду, оставив меня посреди унылой безжизненной равнины в гордом одиночестве. Я взъерошил волосы — совет мне, конечно, дали крайне полезный, только лучше бы советчик не поскупился и на указание, куда двигаться дальше. Вокруг-то ни дорог, ни тропок, ни путевых ориентиров.  
— Кажется, кое-кто обещал мне проводника, — заметил я пространству, и оно устыдилось: неожиданно у меня из-за плеча выпорхнула маленькая бабочка-лимонница. Замельтешила перед лицом, такая странно живая и яркая в тусклом царстве мёртвых.  
— Значит, это ты проводник? — я протянул руку, и насекомое бестрепетно село на раскрытую ладонь. — Хочешь собрату помочь?  
Бабочка взмахнула жёлтыми крылышками.  
— Ну так показывай дорогу.  
Летунья вспорхнула и уверенно повела меня вперёд.

***

Первое время идти было легко: твёрдый грунт, комфортная температура. Потом незаметно началась мелкая сыпуха, в которой вязли ботинки, плоскач сменили затяжные подъёмы и спуски. Стало как-будто жарче, воздух казался разряженнее, однообразный пейзаж утомлял. Я так и этак перекладывал пуховик из руки в руку — каждые сто метров добавляли ему грамм по десять веса. Однако бабочка порхала впереди с такой непринуждённостью, что снижать заданный темп мне не позволяла гордость.  
Когда унылый ландшафт разнообразили разбросанные то там, то здесь одиночные валуны, я всё-таки сдался и после очередной горки объявил: — Всё, перекур.  
Бросил пуховик под ближайший менгир, уселся на импровизированную подстилку и с удовольствием вытянул гудящие ноги, прислонившись к гладкой каменной поверхности. Бабочка послушно приземлилась рядом.  
— Вот ты как думаешь, почему эти каменюки будто эрозией обточенные? Я бы ещё понял, будь они с острыми краями, — вулканы, извержения, всё такое. А тут, — я машинально провёл языком по пересохшим губам, — ни намёка на воду или хотя бы ветерок.  
Бабочка не ответила.  
— Ты уверена, что мы правильно идём?  
Взмах крылышками.  
— А куда?  
Молчание.  
— Неразговорчивая ты девица, — я похлопал было по карманам в поисках сигарет, но передумал — потом ещё сильнее пить захочется. — Ладно, потопали дальше. Раньше дойдём — раньше свалим из этой дыры.

Оазис подозрительно походил на мираж.  
— Ты тоже его видишь? — на всякий случай уточнил я у бабочки. Хм, а как вообще видят насекомые? Может, она и не поняла, о чём я у неё спрашиваю, раз показывает в другую сторону.  
— Не, подруга, надо проверить, — я встряхнулся и со всей возможной энергией зашагал к подёрнутой дымкой купе раскидистых деревьев.  
Рощица оказалась настоящей. Сочно-зелёная трава, шелест густой листвы, лепет хрустального ручейка — просто рай подземный, иначе не назовёшь. Ветви деревьев до земли склонялись под тяжестью крупных блестящих яблок, но когда я потянулся сорвать ближайшее, то тут же получил в глаз крохотным жёлтым снарядом.  
— Сдурела, что ли?!  
Не обратив на гневный вопль и мизера внимания, бабочка продолжила виться у меня перед лицом.  
— А ну отвали, скотина летающая! Я хрен знает сколько ноги бил, мне что теперь, яблочка сгрызть нельзя? — я резко заткнулся, вспомнив предупреждение лодочника. Вот дерьмо, действительно нельзя. Ни яблочка, ни водички, ни грёбаной травинки.  
— Ну и идите в жопу с таким подходом, — зло сказал я яблоням. — Не больно-то хотелось.  
Вытащил из нагрудного кармана свитера пачку «Орбита», закинулся парой подушечек и принялся яростно жевать сладкую обманку. А оазис вдруг взял и обиженно растаял в воздухе, оставив меня посреди всё той же каменистой пустыни.  
— Пиздец, — я сел на землю, позабыв подстелить пуховик. Бабочка осторожно опустилась на тыльную сторону моей безвольно лежащей на колене кисти. Пощекотала кожу хоботком: не расстраивайся, бывает.  
— Спасибо, подруга. Извини, что наорал. И что сразу не послушался — тоже.  
Движением крылышек летунья дала знак: извинения приняты. Хотя, я почти наверняка всё это выдумываю. Антропоморфизация, как выразился бы Тимыч.  
— Понимаешь, обидел я его. Сильно и, в общем-то, без реального повода. Стереотипы там, кто правильный, кто неправильный… А он ведь и вправду нормальный, ну, адекватный, я хочу сказать. Если не знать — сроду не скажешь, что из этих… Короче, нельзя так с людьми: вчера друзья-товарищи, а сегодня руку подать брезгливо. Только разве ж я знал, что он, ну, в смысле, Бабочка, возьмёт и… — я тоскливо посмотрел на бурые километры пустошей, на безглазое небо. — Ладно, забей. Идти надо.  
Лимонница словно этого и ждала, чтобы подняться в воздух. Я, кряхтя, тоже встал. Отряхнулся, сплюнул жвачку.  
— Веди, подруга.

Всё-таки царство мёртвых было не до конца безжизненным, пусть даже жизнь его поначалу представляла собой неряшливые пучки серенькой травки, пробивающиеся сквозь гранитное крошево. Но чем дальше уводила меня крылатая спутница, тем гуще становился пепельный подшёрсток, и вскоре я уже шагал по натуральной степи. Перемены в природе взбодрили мой уставший, умирающий от жажды организм, и ему вновь стало интересно смотреть по сторонам, а не сугубо под ноги.  
— Слушай, там деревья, или это меня опять глючит?  
Бабочка описала в воздухе петлю. Знать бы ещё, какой смысл она в неё вложила.  
— Пойдём туда?  
Лимонница зависла на месте, словно раздумывая, а потом полетела в сторону рощи.

Хотел я одного — отдохнуть, но вместо этого впервые встретился со здешним обитателем. Полупрозрачный старец степенно прогуливался между серо-зелёными плакучими ивами и, кажется, нас не видел. Бабочка его не испугалась, однако я на всякий случай остановился на приличном расстоянии.  
— Здравствуйте, уважаемый!  
Старец застыл на месте, потом повернулся ко мне, хмуря кустистые брови. С глазами у него было что-то не так — про живого я бы сказал, что они затянуты бельмами.  
— Вы не будете возражать, если я тут недолго посижу в тенёчке?  
Про тенёчек я, правда, загнул — откуда бы ему взяться при таком освещении, — но дед отреагировал осторожным кивком. Он что, немой вдобавок к слепоте? Жаль, если так — мне очень хотелось разузнать про окрестности и кого в них можно встретить.  
Пуховик в который раз сослужил службу подстилки. Я разложил его под сенью особенно раскидистой ивы и с удовольствием бы вздремнул, если б не маячащая поодаль тень старика. Конечно, он вряд ли бы причинил мне вред, но бережёного бог бережёт. Так что я полусидел, опершись о дерево, и лениво посматривал в сторону своего визави то одним, то другим глазом. Интересно, почему он не уходит? Стоит, переминается с ноги на ногу, будто ждёт чего-то.  
— Уважаемый, я могу вам помочь?  
Молчит. Зато бабочка вдруг отвлеклась от какого-то местного колокольчика и подлетела ко мне. Села на вывернутое запястье, щекотно проковыляла лапками поперёк, будто хотела что-то сообщить. Я напряг память: должно же было в ней остаться что-то ещё, кроме первой строфы «Одиссеи».  
— Тени умерших немы, но если напоить их кровью жертвенного барана… Барана у меня, как видите, нет. Не озаботился заранее.  
Бабочка снова пощекотала кожу на руке. Барана нет, кровь есть.  
— Издеваетесь? Хотите, чтобы я вдобавок к обезвоживанию малокровие получил?  
Молчат, заразы. И как они себе это представляют? Как сцену в стиле Дракулы? Хотя Одиссей, если я его ни с кем не путаю, яму в земле копал.  
— Ну, приключеньице!  
Однако другого способа получить нужную информацию, похоже, не существовало. Так что пришлось мне вставать с такого удобного, мягкого лежбища и идти искать более подходящее место для предстоящего кровавого шоу.

Я бы назвал этот холмик заросшей кротовиной, только кто мог её выкопать? Тень крота? Ну да не суть. Главное, в её макушке можно было сделать углубление, а рядом из-под корней старой ивы бил прозрачный родничок. При виде воды я очень живо вспомнил, насколько хочу пить, и хорошего настроения мне это не добавило. Однако источник в любом случае оказался кстати: и копать, и резать предстояло одним ножом, который между этими действиями нуждался хотя бы в условной дезинфекции.  
Неглубокую ямку я сделал быстро. Застелил её росшим у воды лопухом, помыл лезвие и решительно закатал рукав. Вот тут мне передо мной в полный рост встал психологический барьер на причинение себе сознательного вреда. Я несколько раз заносил нож над левым запястьем, но в последний момент отступал. Наконец, сжав зубы и зарёкшись когда-либо впредь обижать шизиков нетрадиционной ориентации, я рассёк кожу. Было больно, но больно терпимо. Тёмные капли крови стучали по подложке из листьев, и я задним умом сообразил, что можно было не заморачиваться с ямкой, а просто свернуть кульком лопух пошире. Ладно, учту на будущее, пусть и крепко рассчитываю, что этот бесценный опыт мне больше никогда не пригодится.  
Моего самочувствия хватило хорошо если на четверть ямки, однако я благоразумно не стал геройствовать. Как только появились первые намёки на головокружение, прикрыл лавочку, то есть порез, и отодвинулся в сторону.  
— Прошу, уважаемый.  
Смотреть, как почтенный старик бросается к кротовине и жадно, по-собачьи лакает кровь, было мерзко до тошноты. Я отвернулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на звуки за спиной, и принялся заматывать рану заранее подготовленным носовым платком.  
— Благодарю вас, юноша. Отрадно встретить в наше время столь образованного молодого человека. Позвольте узнать ваше имя?  
Голос у старца был странный — не то слишком низкий женский, не то слишком высокий мужской. Я затянул зубами узел повязки и обернулся.  
— Андрей. Не стоит благодарности, уважаемый. Вы же понимаете, что я сделал это не из альтруизма.  
— Конечно, понимаю и с удовольствием помогу вам советом и разговором. Прозябание тенью — на редкость унылая форма существования, и во многом из-за невозможности общаться.  
— Тогда, может, вернёмся к моему, э-э, лагерю? И вы могли бы тоже представиться?  
— Тиресий, юноша. Да, пройдёмте обратно, если вы хотите.

— Дабы не тратить ваше время, — первым начал разговор старик, пока я усаживался на пуховик, — позвольте мне заметить, что я приблизительно представляю причину, приведшую вас в наше печальное царство.  
— Представляете? Откуда? А, погодите, вы же пророк, верно?  
— Предсказатель, — поправил меня Тиресий.  
— Вы поэтому так уверенно передвигаетесь несмотря на слепоту?  
— В том числе.  
— И вы можете рассказать, к чему мне готовиться дальше?  
— К встрече, юноша. Вы ведь сами знаете, что обязательно дойдёте.  
Он был прав: в глубине души я ни секунды не сомневался, что найду Бабочку.  
— А если в ближайшем будущем?  
— В ближайшем будущем ваша спутница поведёт вас к кипарисовой роще. Спросите там позволения и нарежьте ветвей на факелы. Не забудьте поблагодарить, когда будете уходить, а ещё лучше — оставьте что-нибудь взамен.  
— Факелы… Мне предстоит идти в темноте?  
— Вам понадобится оружие. Меч был бы лучше, однако здесь его взять неоткуда.  
— Так. И какие же злыдни могут мне повстречаться?  
— Керы и ламии, Эврином и стигийские собаки. Впереди топи, знаете ли вы об этом?  
— Да как-то не особенно. Я в местной географии профан.  
— Возможно, ваша спутница найдёт путь в обход. Однако в любом случае будьте внимательны в холмах.  
— Хорошо. Скажите, а мне совсем-совсем ничего нельзя здесь пить и есть?  
— Кроме того, что предложат вам боги — ничего.  
— Жаль, — я в бессчётный раз облизал сухие губы.  
— Вы выдержите, Андрей, — голос старика стал тише. — А я больше не могу говорить. Доброй дороги и верьте в того, за кем вы пришли.  
Он замолчал, потом снова открыл рот, но не сумел издать ни звука. Печально покачал головой.  
— Спасибо вам, — я тяжело встал, придерживаясь за ствол ивы. Думаю, кровопускание мне ещё не единожды аукнется. — Надеюсь, вам ещё встретятся образованные путники, с которыми можно побеседовать.  
Старец безнадёжно покачал головой: или не верил, или знал, что пожелание не сбудется.  
— Прощайте.  
Я поискал глазами лимонницу и не оглядываясь пошёл вслед за ней.

***

В роще вечнозелёных кипарисов я оставил всю мелочь, какую выгреб из бумажника. Всё меньше бесполезного веса на себе нести. Кое-как нарезал смолистых прутиков и связал их в пучок, пустив на верёвки кашемировый шарф. Попробовал запалить самоделку — надо же, откровенное убожество, а горит. Теперь бы сварганить ещё парочку таких да выломать себе дрын под посох: от жажды и потери крови самочувствие было откровенно хреноватым.  
Не знаю, как долго я возился со всей этой ерундой, но уморился порядком. Наконец, факельный арсенал был замотан в многострадальный пуховик и с помощью остатков шарфа прилажен за спину котомкой.  
— Голь на выдумки хитра, — я вытер со лба липкую испарину. Раскрыл ладонь, приглашая бабочку на неё присесть: — Слушай, может, ты и впрямь подберёшь обходной путь, не через болота?  
Жёлтые крылышки грустно поникли.  
— Да ладно, не расстраивайся. Нет, значит, нет, перебьюсь. Попёрли дальше, а то твой собрат, небось, совсем без нас заскучал.

Если и существовало в подземном мире что-то положительное, то им, несомненно, было отсутствие комаров и прочей кусачей мошкары. Лимонница всё-таки нашла нам дорогу по краю топей — места откровенно депрессивного даже для царства мёртвых. Грязно-бурые моховые кочки, утробно чавкающая жижа под ногами, гнилостный, стоячий воздух. Атмосферности добавляли тёмные остовы деревьев, отчаянно тянущие вверх обломки ветвей. Такой пейзаж нагонял смертную, в прямом смысле, тоску, отчего мои и без того невеликие силы катастрофически иссякали.  
— Погоди, подруга, — я сам вздрогнул от получившегося хрипа. Остановился, тяжело опёрся на палку, тотчас ушедшую в топь на добрую четверть длины. Бабочка же, словно не расслышав, продолжила полёт.  
— Эй, да погоди! — я усилием воли потянул себя вслед за ней. — Эй, оглохла? Скотина, блин, летающая!  
Наверное, если б не инстинкт самосохранения, панически боявшийся потерять лимонницу из виду, я бы устроил передышку и, вполне возможно, остался в этих болотах навсегда. Однако я шёл, заставляя ноги как угодно, но двигаться, и постепенно почва под ними становилась суше.  
— Выбрались, — просипел я, когда посох ударился о твёрдую поверхность, и кое-как распрямил согнутую крючком спину. Хо, да мы не просто выбрались, мы вышли на настоящий тракт, и теперь дело должно пойти гораздо веселее. С другой стороны, по торным тропам могут бродить не только мирные путники, вроде нас с бабочкой. Я со скрипом во всех суставах полез доставать из котомки факел. Стоит на всякий пожарный держать под рукой и его, и зажигалку.  
Что интересно, моя спутница больше вперёд не улетала — сидела на валяющемся у обочины камушке и ждала, пока я закончу приготовления.  
— Подруга, до привала скоро?  
Взмах крылышками.  
— Обнадёживает. Ладно, я готов.  
И дорога побежала дальше.

Царство мёртвых — тихое место. Ни насекомых, ни птичек, ни шума ветра в траве. Только звуки собственных шагов да ударов палкой о землю. Тракт ужом петлял между невысоких холмов, обещанный привал никак не наступал, и я уже начал молча психовать, когда откуда-то сбоку послышался шум.  
Выброс адреналина прохладной, пузырящейся волной вымыл из мышц одеревенение, а из души — глухую злобу. Я одним движением избавился от давящего на плечи груза котомки и мешающего посоха: похоже, пришло время проверить мою факельную поделку в боевых условиях.  
Прутья загорелись почти сразу, чему я ещё успел удивиться. А потом из-за ближайшего холма на тракт выбежала седая женщина в чёрной хламиде, и удивляться стало некогда. Старуху по пятам преследовала какая-то адская тварь: тёмно-синяя, безволосая, с непропорционально большой бугристой головой и четырьмя длинными конечностями. Монстр то и дело довольно взрыкивал, скаля жёлтые клыки, — он был уверен, что жертве от него деться некуда.  
— Ах, ты ж, пакость!  
Как настоящий, то есть не особенно умный, герой я рванул на помощь. На бабкино счастье, почти догнавшее её чудовище отвлеклось на новую, более аппетитную добычу. На моё несчастье, этой добычей посчитали меня.  
— Х-ха! — я ткнул горящим факелом в морду нежити и едва увернулся от взмаха когтистой лапы. В следующий раз лапа и огонь встретились, отчего тварь взвыла мерзким фальцетом.  
— Н-на, сука!  
Зря я, воодушевлённый мнимым успехом, подошёл так близко. Когти играючи вспороли отнюдь не кевларовый свитер и скрытую под ним беззащитную плоть моего левого бока. Тем не менее «Н-на!» тоже достигло цели: я всё-таки воткнул факел в широко распахнутую вонючую глотку.  
Тварь завизжала, как поросёнок на бойне. Кувыркнулась через голову — вот уж не ожидал от неё таких акробатических навыков — и понеслась прочь, оглашая окрестности жалобным воем. А я приготовился по-геройски грохнуться в обморок, лишь на самом краю беспамятства сообразив, каким идиотом был. Ну откуда здесь взяться обычной старушенции? Тоже, небось, какая-нибудь нелюдь, которая оставит от моего бессознательного тела одни рожки да ножки. Но хуже всего было то, что своим на фиг не нужным рыцарством я во второй раз крепко подгадил Бабочке.

***

— Пей, — приказал бархатный женский голос.  
Мои сухие губы смочила влага, но я хорошо помнил — нельзя, иначе не вернёмся. Ни я, ни Бабочка.  
— Упрямый смертный. Пей, это амброзия — напиток богов.  
Уговорила. Я приоткрыл рот и позволил жидкости протечь в горло.  
— Храбрый, глупый, упрямый, красивый смертный. Совсем как о тебе рассказывали.  
Меня с материнской нежностью погладили по волосам. Да кто она такая? Любопытство пересилило желание благополучно отмучаться здесь и сейчас, и я разлепил засыпанные песком веки. Склонившееся надо мной лицо было строгим и нереально прекрасным. Я повидал много женщин, но ещё ни разу не видел настолько чистых, гармоничных, царственных черт. Эту красоту не портили даже совершенно нечеловеческие глаза — расплавленное серебро без признаков зрачка и радужки. Богиня, да? Как её, Персефона**?  
— Не угадал, смертный. Моё имя среди людей — Геката***.  
Чудесный напиток, каждым глотком возвращавший меня к жизни, закончился, и чашу убрали от моих губ, позволив говорить.  
— Старуха… — сил на вежливые формулировки пока ещё не хватало.  
— Да, это была я. И мой подданный Эврином, с которым ты так круто обошёлся.  
Можно подумать, он меня в ответ пёрышком пощекотал. Кстати, разве я не истекаю кровью?  
— Я исцелила те твои раны, которые были получены из-за меня.  
Теперь понятно почему запястье зудит, а в боку нет никакого дискомфорта. Я зашевелился, желая сесть.  
— Не торопись, — нежная рука тяжело легла мне на грудь, останавливая.  
— Но…  
— Успеешь. Лежи.  
Хорошо. Лежать, не идти — это невозможно как хорошо, лучше только спать.  
— Спи, смертный.  
Но как же Бабочка?  
— Ты веришь, что сможешь дойти, но не веришь, что он сможет дождаться?  
Я позволил себе провалиться в сон.

Как и следовало ожидать, проснулся я уже один, если не считать нахально устроившуюся у меня на носу лимонницу.  
— Кыш, — дунул я на неё. — Могучая охранительница, гроза эвриномов.  
Бабочка легко вспорхнула в воздух, а я принял сидячее положение. Меня не бросили валяться в пыли тракта — великодушно перенесли на мягкую траву обочины. Вместо колен богини я спал на пуховике, факелы и посох были аккуратно сложены рядом. Кроме моих первобытно сработанных орудий в общей куче обнаружилось нечто плоское, завёрнутое в тряпицу. Естественно, я без промедления развернул ткань — надо же, лепёшка и, судя по запаху, медовая. Хм. Вряд ли мне её оставили в качестве провианта: запрет на здешние еду и питьё никто не отменял. Ну, будем надеяться, всё прояснится в своё время.  
После амброзии и крепкого сна я чувствовал себя полным сил и энергии, но без половника дёгтя, конечно, обойтись не могло.  
— Хана свитеру, — резюмировал я, разглядывая измазанный засохшей кровью левый бок. Задубевшая ткань приклеилась к коже и отдиралась весьма болезненно.  
— Да-а, видок у меня — только местную нечисть пугать. Этих самых, кер с ламиями.  
Однако сменной одеждой, как и жертвенным бараном, я заранее не запасся, поэтому придётся идти в чём есть. Глядишь, за своего у нежити сойду.  
Бабочка описала в воздухе петлю, поторапливая меня со сборами.  
— Да я, собственно, готов, — я закинул котомку за спину. — Куда нам там дальше?  
Лимонница полетела указывать дорогу, но не вдоль тракта, как я ожидал, а в сторону, в холмы. Ладно, она здесь проводник — ей виднее.  
Вскоре выяснились две вещи. Во-первых, выход оказался радиальным. Во-вторых, бабочка и в самом деле была женского пола, поскольку только к девчонке могла прийти идея найти перепачканному спутнику место для помывки.  
Это было мелкое озерцо с чистой, как слеза, водой. Долетев до него, бабочка изящно спланировала на один из в изобилии росших по берегам цветов.  
— Ты меня зачем сюда привела? — поначалу не понял я. — Отдыхали же недавно.  
Лимонница отвлеклась от нектара, подлетела к недогадливому мне, а затем сделала круг над озером.  
— Водные процедуры? Ну, ты, подруга, даёшь.  
Тем не менее артачиться я не стал: ходить в измазанной кровью одежде было не сказать чтобы очень удобно. Холодная вода неплохо отстирала пятна, а я почувствовал себя заново родившимся после того, как рискнул окунуться и смыть с тела грязь и пот приключений. Правда, на нормальную сушку времени не было и пришлось надевать мокрые вещи, но это так, мелкое неудобство. Зато я придумал, как практичнее перепаковать вещи и приладить очередной факел к поясу — населённые территории, похоже, только начинались.

Шанс оценить собственную догадливость появился у меня почти сразу, на обратной дороге к тракту. То ли я задумался и расслабился, то ли стигийские собаки передвигаются бесшумнее тени, но моё чувство опасности сработало в самый последний момент. Я успел только развернуться, однако, будучи замеченным, крупный чёрный пёс тоже остановился.  
— Хорошая собака, — я не рискнул удобнее перехватывать посох, чтобы не провоцировать зверя. — Умная собака. Не будем ссориться. Давай, каждый из нас пойдёт своей дорогой, а?  
Пёс ощерился, демонстрируя внушительные клыки. Потом потянул носом воздух и спрятал зубы.  
— Так как? Расходимся с миром?  
Собака молча сорвалась с места, промчалась мимо меня — я с запозданием вскинул посох — и унеслась в сторону тракта. Мы с бабочкой задумчиво посмотрели ей вслед, после чего я вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и предложил: — Подруга, может, подберём окружной маршрут?  
Лимонница не возражала.

***

Благословение богини, мастерство моего проводника или пресловутое везение дуракам, но больше неприятных встреч у нас не было. Местных обитателей мы только слышали — отдалённый топот, шорох крыльев, тоскливый вой — однако на глаза они не показывались. Так что последняя часть пути вышла скорее нервной, чем сложной. Бабочка вела меня к встававшей на горизонте горной гряде, из которой вырастал гигантский базальтовый замок. От равнины его, в лучших мифологических традициях, отделял широкий ров с булькающей на дне раскалённой лавой. Однако сегодня был приёмный день: подвесной каменный мост гостеприимно опущен, створки грандиозных ворот широко распахнуты — заходи, кто хочешь. Если, конечно, не боишься сидящего в воротах Цербера.

Не буду кривить душой: я боялся. Трёхголовая зверюга пяти метров в холке и с недружелюбным выражением на мордах кого угодно заставит осторожничать. В общем, я неторопливо подошёл к началу моста и остановился. Цербер тоже лениво встал, громыхнув цепью, и подошёл к мосту со своей стороны. Какое-то время мы с ним вдумчиво изучали друг друга, а потом я со вздохом выпутался из котомки и уселся на землю прямо в том месте, где стоял. Требовалось крепко подумать прежде, чем что-то предпринимать. Ну, или хотя бы сделать вид раздумий, в глубине души надеясь на счастливый случай.  
Я в упор не помнил, как проходил — если проходил — мимо Цербера Одиссей. Кажется, другой греческий товарищ, Орфей, убаюкал псину игрой на лире, но этот вариант по понятным причинам мне не подходил.  
— Есть идеи, подруга? — я повернулся к сидящей на тюке с вещами лимоннице. В ответ она взмахнула крылышками, поудобнее устраиваясь на ребре торчащего из пуховика тряпичного свёртка. Медовая лепёшка?  
— Только не говори, будто такого монстра можно задобрить крохотным пряником, — столько скепсиса в голосе не снилось даже Васе Щёлоку. Впрочем, бабочка благополучно проигнорировала интонацию.  
— Тебе-то что, ты всегда улететь можешь, — брюзгливо продолжил я, однако за свёртком полез.

Чувство собственного идиотизма — непередаваемое ощущение.  
— Эй, собакен! Пряник будешь? — я встал на ноги и помахал в воздухе лепёшкой. Сидевший на том конце моста Цербер с интересом принюхался.  
— Гав!  
Блин, лучше бы он молчал. Нас с бабочкой едва не сдуло обратно к топям.  
— Тогда предлагаю бартер: тебе — еда, нам — беспрепятственный вход в замок.  
А псина-то не такая тупая, как кажется. Сразу посторонилась.  
— Чтобы я хоть когда-нибудь ещё раз… — я заткнулся, выдохнул и пошёл вперёд.

Лепёшка действительно оказалась Церберу на один зуб, но свою часть уговора он честно выполнил. Впрочем, седых волос у меня от этого меньше не стало.  
— Так, надеюсь, мы на финишной прямой, — которая выглядит, как вымощенный туфом замковый двор размером с космодром. — Куда дальше?  
Лимонница не сразу нашлась с ответом. Пару минут она выписывала в воздухе причудливые загогулины, пока, наконец, определила направление. Я логически предполагал, что наш путь будет лежать к дверям центральной башни — громадным бронзовым створкам с вычеканенными на них изображениями адских монстров в натуральную величину. Однако моя спутница полетела на другой конец двора, к скромной пузатой башенке. Тамошняя дверь вычурностью или гигантскими размерами не отличалась: просто добротный кусок дерева с ручкой-колотушкой. Будучи человеком воспитанным, я постучал, немного подождал ответа и, не дождавшись, толкнул дверь.  
— Смотри-ка, нас ждут. Практически с красной дорожкой и фанфарами.  
Бабочка первой влетела в пустынный холл и сразу же направилась к ведущей наверх мраморной лестнице. Я не отставал, привычно отмечая про себя ориентиры для возвращения. Два пролёта, чёрно-золотая ваза у стены, коридор, картина с юношей, который пытается поймать против воли разлучаемую с ним девушку. Поворот направо, снова коридор, заканчивающийся строгой дверью из красного дерева. Лимонница зависла перед ней, часто взмахивая крылышками: всё, пришли. Я пригладил волосы, одёрнул изодранный свитер и с достоинством постучал.  
— Войдите!

***

Обнаружить в сердце царства мёртвых обычный офисный кабинет руководителя среднего звена — сюрреализм похлеще спуска на тот свет через трансформаторную будку.  
— Здравствуйте, Андрей Владиславович. Проходите, располагайтесь.  
Сидевший за письменным столом тип в костюме мышиного цвета не понравился мне с первого взгляда. Чернявый, безбородый, с высокими залысинами и мелкими невыразительными чертами лица. Если бы не плещущееся в его глазницах расплавленное серебро, которое не могли скрыть очки с затемнёнными стёклами, я бы непременно купился на стандартную чиновничью внешность. Памятуя, что является вторым счастьем, я прошествовал через весь кабинет, со значением опёрся ладонями о столешницу и предельно вежливо сказал: — Здравствуйте, уважаемый. Будьте любезны, верните Тиму Бабочку.  
Бог косить под дурака не стал.  
— Зачем, Андрей Владиславович?  
— Затем что мерзко делать из человека говорящую куклу, при жизни лишая его души.  
— Вы, кажется, что-то недопонимаете, — температура тона моего собеседника упала на десяток градусов ниже нуля по Цельсию. — У нас тут не тюрьма, Андрей Владиславович. Сюда приходят по своей воле.  
— Я абсолютно убеждён: решение Бабочки было продиктовано эмоциями, и если бы ему дали возможность, он бы обязательно передумал.  
— Убеждены? Хорошо. Но, может быть, это стоит уточнить у него самого?  
— Не вопрос, давайте уточним, — я говорил уверенно, но сердце всё-таки предательски ёкнуло.  
«Верьте в того, за кем вы пришли».  
— Тогда прошу, — бог каким-то ловким образом вдруг оказался стоящим рядом со мной. — Я проведу вас со спутницей.  
Надо же, я совсем забыл о лимоннице, а она всё это время преспокойно сидела у меня на плече. Ну, запоминай дорогу, подруга: кто знает, как нам придётся отсюда выбираться.

Без преувеличения — мы прошли весь замок насквозь, и это было похлеще лабиринтов Варанаси. В итоге бог вывел нас за крепостные стены на противоположной стороне горной гряды. Местность отличалась от виденного мною раньше, как ранние сумерки от глубокой ночи: цветущее разнотравье волнообразных холмов, кипарисовые рощи, широкая спокойная река с пологими берегами, в серебристых водах которой плакучие ивы полоскали нежно-зелёные косы.  
— Вам бы ещё солнце на небо повесить, и совсем как на поверхности станет, — сделал я комплимент.  
— Не в нашей компетенции, — вздохнул провожатый. — Мы здесь, по большей части, просто администраторы.  
— Наёмные управляющие? — фыркнул я. — Неужели и зарплату получаете?  
— Нет, мы идейные, — ни капли не обиделся бог. — За стол и кров. Вам туда, Андрей Владиславович, — он указал на ивняк в излучине реки.  
— В смысле, мне? Разве не вам нужен ответ?  
— Ответ нужен вам и ему. Я же сказал: мы не тюремщики. Если душа оказалась здесь не оттого, что пришёл начертанный срок, то её не будут удерживать силой. Нужен всего лишь кто-то, кто придёт за ней и отведёт обратно.  
«Всего лишь». Мне припомнился мой далеко не прогулочный маршрут. Ну-ну.

К ивам я шёл один — моя верная желтокрылая спутница отвлеклась на царящее кругом цветочное изобилие — и постепенно в душу закрадывались сомнения. Правильно ли я делаю, снова вынуждая Бабочку выбирать? Раз он пришёл сюда добровольно, то вдруг, ему и в самом деле здесь лучше? А я — ишь! — спасать припёрся, о чём он меня, вообще-то, не просил. От таких размышлений шаги мои становились всё медленнее, а когда из рощи показался человек, одетый в обычную земную одежду вместо принятой у теней хламиды, я совсем остановился. Было ещё не поздно уйти незамеченным — человек не смотрел по сторонам, изучая что-то в высокой траве. Я упрямо выпятил нижнюю челюсть: ну уж нет, раз дошёл, то спрошу. Откажется — его право, но отступать в последний момент не в моём стиле.  
— Эй, Бабочка! — я взмахнул рукой, привлекая внимание, и ускорил шаги. Человек поднял голову, увидел меня и тоже широко зашагал навстречу.  
Когда мы остановились друг против друга, когда я посмотрел ему в лицо — лицо Тима и всё же чуть-чуть другое, — то понял: я понятия не имею, что ему сказать.  
— Привет, — пришлось сделать кратчайшую паузу, чтобы следующая фраза прозвучала в меру беззаботно. — А я за тобой. Пойдём обратно?  
Это было невероятно, по-другому не скажешь. Бабочка буквально вспыхнул радостью, осветив ею невесёлый мир мёртвых лучше любого солнца.  
— Привет, — со счастливой улыбкой ответил он. — Пойдём, конечно.  
Вот тогда я и узнал, какова подлинная награда героя. Не полцарства, слава или там прекрасная принцесса. Награда — это когда ты понимаешь, что всё было не зря, что ни единая капля крови и пота не упала напрасно. Что ты был прав, на одном упрямстве проламываясь сквозь самые чёрные часы. Ведь лишь благодаря этому всему стало возможным лучистое счастье другого человека, а оно, без преувеличения, дороже любых сокровищ в мире.

Почти всю дорогу до замка мы прошли бок о бок в уютном молчании. Только когда в воздухе передо мной затанцевала лимонница, я протянул ладонь и показал Бабочке севшую на неё тёзку.  
— Знакомься, твоя родственница. Вела меня от самого Ахерона.  
Лимонница тут же перепорхнула с моей руки на чуть вздёрнутый нос собрата. Бабочка остановился и забавно скосил глаза.  
— Привет, — было видно, что он очень старается не спугнуть летунью. — Спасибо тебе.  
Лимонница взлетела вверх, мой спутник засмотрелся на неё, делая шаг, и, конечно же, споткнулся.  
— Остор-рожно! — я хотел поймать его под локоть, но пальцы схватили пустоту. Живому невозможно коснуться тени.  
— Упс, — смутился удержавшийся на ногах Бабочка. — Отвлёкся.  
Вот здесь он отличался от Тима разительно: тот никогда не выказывал свои эмоции настолько открыто. А чувства Бабочки отражались в каждой чёрточке подвижного, тонко выписанного лица, в каждой веснушке-золотинке из щедро разбрызганных по носу и щекам. Тимыч, кстати, не был ни веснушчатым, ни таким явно зеленоглазым, так что правильно я когда-то определил Бабочку «другим». И, врать не буду, по-человечески он мне нравился.

Бог ждал нас возле прохода за стену замка.  
— Вы всё-таки согласились, — печально сказал он Бабочке. — Надеюсь только, что вы помните: память смертных коротка, а чувства переменчивы.  
У меня реально зачесались кулаки дать этому «администратору» в глаз. Погулял бы он через своё царство-государство в моей шкуре — трижды бы подумал прежде, чем разбрасываться словами про память и чувства.  
— Я помню, — просто ответил Бабочка. — Но поверьте, в следующий раз мы с вами увидимся не раньше, чем моё время подойдёт к концу.  
— Искренне желаю, чтобы так и случилось, — бог перешёл на деловой тон: — Однако сейчас вы уходите.  
— Да, — ответили мы почти хором.  
— Тогда, Андрей Владиславович, запомните единственное условие: вы идёте первым и ни в коем случае не должны оборачиваться, пока не окажетесь на земле. Даже полвзгляда назад перечеркнут все ваши старания, и второго шанса не будет.  
— Понял, — серьёзно кивнул я.  
— Очень хорошо. Прошу вас обоих, следуйте за мной.

Нас опять закружили лестницы и переходы замка. Лимонница сидела у меня на плече, а присутствие Бабочки я спиной чувствовал и потому не беспокоился.  
— Подъём будет сложнее спуска, — расплывчато предупредил бог, наконец остановившись где-то в замковых глубинах перед дверью, обитой листовой медью. — Но главное, не оборачивайтесь.  
— Не обернусь. Что по поводу освещения?  
— В начале пути на стенах горят факелы, можете взять любой.  
— Ясно. Мы свободны?  
— Свободны, Андрей Владиславович. Скатертью дорога.  
— Благодарю.  
Я не без труда открыл дверь, за которой убегали вверх бесчисленные ступени спиральной лестницы. Только бы голова не закружилась на подъёме, а остальное — ерунда.  
— Вперёд, Бабочка. Я знаю короткую дорогу.  
Уверен, раздавшийся позади короткий смешок мне не послышался.

***

Теперь я, наученный опытом, считал ступеньки, однако сбился на двухсотой. Вверх и вправду оказалось сложнее: не хватало дыхания, ныли колени и мышцы бёдер. Зато теперь у меня были свет и твёрдая уверенность, что надо лишь чуть-чуть потерпеть, и всё закончится наилучшим образом. Нет, основная проблема была в другом: в навязчивой мысли, что позади никого нет. С начала подъёма я перестал чувствовать Бабочку, а вдруг он отстал, или его задержали, или он в последний момент передумал, или… Я скрежетал зубами и приказывал себе не оглядываясь идти дальше. Вот выберусь на поверхность и узнаю, а похерить столько усилий ради голосов в голове — с этим, пожалуйста, к кому-нибудь другому.  
«Верьте в того, за кем вы пришли».  
Я верил, и упрямо шёл наверх по бесконечной лестнице. Я не повторю ошибки древнегреческого музыканта, не подведу доверившуюся мне душу. Мы непременно выберемся.

Факел зачадил и вскоре погас. Я без сожалений уронил его на лестницу, вытащил из кармана ключи с фонариком: чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг заработает? И маленький китаец действительно заработал. Его тусклого огонька хватило на четыре пролёта, но когда искусственная подсветка окончательно исчезла, то стало заметно, что окружающий мрак уже не такой плотный. Обрадованный смутным предвестием выхода, я продолжил карабкаться на ощупь, почти на четвереньках. Однако чем светлее становилось вокруг, тем острее было мучительное желание обернутся. Тогда я принялся обманывать себя: ещё десяток ступеней — и посмотрю, ещё десять — точно посмотрю, ещё десять — честное слово, посмотрю, ещё…  
И вдруг лестница закончилась. Передо мной оказались площадка два на два метра и распахнутая дверь. Последняя в этом приключении. А за ней — ночной заснеженный пейзаж, я уж и позабыл, что сейчас зима.  
«Обернись!» — Но мне хватило остатков воли, чтобы на трясущихся ногах выбраться под благословенное звёздное небо, и лишь тогда посмотреть назад.  
Сияющий неземным счастьем Бабочка стоял в чернильном прямоугольнике дверного проёма, и ничего более чудесного я даже представить себе не мог. «Спасибо, Дрейк» — он шагнул за порог — и рассыпался тысячей ярких, радостных, благодарных искорок, похожих на рой золотых лимонниц. Они взмыли вверх, в необъятную звёздную темноту, затерялись среди небесных огней. И тогда до меня вдруг дошло, что замерзающая на моих щеках влага — это не только едкий пот от сверхмерной физической нагрузки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ахерон — в десятой песне «Одиссеи» это одна из рек в подземном царстве; через неё Харон перевозил в челноке прибывшие тени умерших.
> 
> **Персефо́на — в древнегреческой мифологии богиня плодородия и царства мёртвых. Дочь Деметры и Зевса, супруга Аида.
> 
> ***Гека́та — древнегреческая богиня лунного света, преисподней, всего таинственного, магии и колдовства. Она была также богиней ведьм, ядовитых растений и многих других колдовских атрибутов.


	7. (Бабочка)

_Тем не менее — и в этом заключается важнейший ключ к пониманию мифа и символа — два мира в действительности есть одно. Царство богов является забытым измерением знакомого нам мира. И в открытии этого измерения, вольном или невольном, заключается вся суть свершения героя. Ценности и особенности, которые в обычной жизни кажутся важными, исчезают со вселяющим ужас слиянием самости и того, что представляло собой инаковость как таковую. Как и в рассказах о великанах-людоедах, страх потери этой собственной индивидуальности приобретает всю тяжесть опыта трансцендентных переживаний для неподготовленных душ. Но душа героя смело входит в это измерение — и находит ведьм превратившимися в богинь, а драконов — в сторожевых псов богов._  
Дж. Кэмпбелл «Тысячеликий герой»

Проверено: если нежный птичий щебет кажется отвратнейшим из звуков, то это звонок будильника утром рабочего дня.  
— Заглохни, скотина, — простонал я. Будильник послушался, но только для того, чтобы тут же заиграть заново. Я с горем пополам разлепил засыпанные песком веки, дотянулся до планшета на прикроватной тумбочке и принудительно заткнул звуки просыпающегося леса. Не мелодия, а фирменное издевательство над не выспавшимся организмом. Кстати, почему у меня такое ощущение, будто на мне всю ночь отрабатывала подачи футбольная команда?  
— Охренеть! — от воспоминаний всякую сонливость как корова языком слизала. — Блин, приснится же…  
Я сладко потянулся, хрустнув всем, чем только было можно, и охнул от боли в левом запястье.  
— Что за новости? — откуда у меня на руке повязка, да ещё такая непрезентабельная? Я размотал тряпицу, в которой угадывался носовой платок, и, не сразу поверив скудному свету зимнего утра, поднёс запястье к самым глазам.  
Воспалённый рубец, перечёркивавший вены, выглядел откровенно плохо.  
— Да ну, херня! — я скатился с постели. — Так не бывает!  
Тем не менее пять одновременно включенных лампочек потолочного светильника беспощадно осветили не только рану, но и изодранные в хлам свитер с футболкой, которые, как я теперь вспомнил, мне не хватило сил снять перед сном.  
— Ох ты ж бля-я-я…  
Ладно, а что с пуховиком? По воспоминаниям, я благополучно забыл его у моста через замковый ров с лавой, но если он обнаружится дома, то можно будет чуть-чуть расслабиться и искать разумное объяснение всему остальному. Например, гипноз или психотропные вещества — что всяко лучше реального спуска в загробный мир.  
Я прошерстил прихожую, спальню, зал, даже кухню с ванной. Заглянул едва ли не в холодильник — пуховик отсутствовал как класс. Тогда я ещё раз тщательно изучил длинные прямые разрезы и бурые пятна на одежде, смиренно принял тот факт, что со мной всё приключилось наяву, и пошёл заливать хлоргексидином рану на запястье.

Вообще, пуховик было жалко. Добротная вещь подземной нечисти досталась, не оценят ведь. Сильнее я жалел только о смартфоне, который после топей для пущей сохранности спрятал во внутренний карман того же пуховика. Теперь придётся покупать новый, восстанавливать переписку и контакты из бэкапа — сплошной геморрой. И к нему можно было бы смело приплюсовать будущую простуду из-за осенней куртки, в которой придётся ехать в офис, но тут меня спасал автомобильный климат контроль. Хотя, стоп. С чего я вообще взял, будто мне надо на работу? Вчера была пятница, следовательно, сегодня должна быть суббота. Или нет? Я посмотрел на дату и день недели в планшете: понедельник, тринадцатое февраля. На всякий случай открыл сайт с точным временем — понедельник, тринадцатое, восемь десять утра. То есть я уже десять минут как конкретно опаздываю.  
— Твою налево!

О том, что у «Патриота» проблемы с зажиганием, я вспомнил только на стоянке. Однако в глупой надежде попробовал его завести — и машина деловито заурчала с пол-оборота.  
— Мистика, блин, — впрочем, мне она на руку. Я снял передачу с паркинга и как следует поддал газу.  
Давно мне не случалось водить настолько хамски: играть в «шашечки», подрезать, нагло сигналить и моргать дальним светом. И что собственно характерно, успеть вовремя. Я ласточкой взлетел на шестнадцатый этаж, готовый вломиться в комнату с энергичным «Доброе утро!», но у самого порога запнулся от некстати пришедшей на ум мысли. А вдруг у Бабочки не получилось вернуться, ну, до конца? Что делать, если за дверью меня ждёт пустой взгляд Тима-оболочки?  
Андрюша, не страдай хернёй, мудро посоветовал внутренний голос. Решай проблемы по мере их возникновения.  
Я тряхнул головой и вошёл в кабинет.  
— Добр-рое утро!  
— Андрюша, ты громок, как иерихонская труба. У меня уши заложило, — поморщился Щёлок.  
— Пардоньте, Василий, я без злого умысла. Оль, привет!  
— Здравствуй.  
Рабочий день толком не начался, а она уже по макушку в мониторе. Патологический трудоголик; хорошо, хоть других на эту тему не агитирует.  
— Привет, Тимыч!  
Я до последнего избегал смотреть на него, глупо продлевая тревожную неопределённость.  
— Привет.  
Ясный, живой взгляд, уверенное пожатие, и — я сначала решил, что меня подводит зрение, — бледная пыльца веснушек на носу и щеках. Фух, можно выдохнуть: Бабочка вернулся, и совесть моя вновь девственно чиста.  
Я повесил куртку в шкаф — всё замечающий Вася насмешливо блеснул линзами очков, однако смолчал, — уселся за компьютер и внезапно обнаружил на столе вещь, которой, по логике вещей, там не должно было быть в принципе. Мой верный, безвозвратно потерянный смартфон лежал себе спокойно на обычном месте рядом с клавиатурой.  
— Ни фига себе!  
— Ты чего? — Ольга отвлеклась от своих бумажек.  
— Да, собственно, ничего. Просто был уверен, что посеял телефон, а он все выходные здесь провалялся.  
— Так это ж хорошо, — равнодушно заметил Вася.  
— Неплохо, согласен.  
Такая мистика уже была подозрительной, но информации критически не хватало, отчего пришлось оставить странное событие без объяснения.

Я бы покривил душой, если б сказал, что не ждал от Тима попытки поговорить о случившемся. Вот только не знаю, хотел ли я этого разговора или предпочёл бы сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Но меня совершенно не удивило, когда на перерыве Тимыч подошёл ко мне в комнате отдыха. Народ уже разошёлся по кабинетам — с обедом я откровенно припозднился, — так что чужих ушей можно было не опасаться.  
— Андрей, я твой должник. По гроб жизни.  
Ни светского трёпа, ни словесных реверансов — прямо, честно и зашкаливающе серьёзно. Полностью в его духе.  
— Да забей, — вот уж не ожидал, что мне станет настолько неловко и, не буду греха таить, стыдно. Ведь если судить без предвзятости, то я в этой истории отнюдь не рыцарь на белом коне. — Мне твои долги без надобности, можешь спать спокойно.  
— Я знаю, что без надобности, — Тим погрустнел, но принял отказ, как нечто ожидаемое. — Просто помни на всякий случай.  
— Какой, например? — не удержался я, хотя разумнее было бы закончить неприятный разговор.  
— Ну, вдруг тебе понадобится труп закопать. Вдвоём однозначно будет сподручнее.  
Он не шутил. Он действительно пошёл бы на что угодно, если бы я его попросил. Нет уж, спасибо, но такая ответственность мне и даром не нужна. Кушайте сами.  
— Понятно, — проронил я, интонацией давая понять, что тема закрыта, однако мой собеседник ещё не всё сказал.  
— Один момент, и я больше не буду тебе надоедать, — Тим сделал короткую паузу, мысленно оттачивая формулировки. — Я ни в коем случае не рассчитываю на перемены в твоём ко мне отношении. Единственное, чего я хочу — это тоже когда-нибудь оказаться тебе полезным. Вот и всё. Прости, что отвлёк от обеда.  
Он ушёл, оставив мне вместо облегчения от подтверждённой параллельности наших вселенных непонятную виноватость. Словно я сначала взял на себя важное обязательство, а потом трусливо слинял в кусты.

Я купил новый пуховик — элементарно заказал через интернет с доставкой; воспаление на запястье спало, рана заживала не по дням, а по часам, обещая в итоге стать тонким шрамом; Тимыч больше с разговорами не подходил. В принципе, всё располагало оставить героическое путешествие прошлому и жить прежней, нормальной жизнью. А приключение пускай себе плавно переходит в разряд ярких, но сугубо фантастических снов. Прекрасный план, следовать которому у меня категорически не получалось.  
Проблема была в Бабочке, точнее в иррациональном чувстве вины перед ним. Я сократил до минимума наше общение даже по рабочим вопросам, делая вид, будто чрезвычайно занят новым проектом, но порой меня всё равно посещала гадкая мыслишка: насколько было проще, когда в офисе присутствовала одна только оболочка Тима Сорокина. Четыре долгих дня я предпочитал душевный дискомфорт решительному самокопанию, а в пятницу нас с Тимычем вызвал к себе шеф.

— Ознакомьтесь, — он через стол протянул несколько распечатанных страничек листинга. — Это «БухУчёт».  
То, что присесть нам так и не предложили, было плохим предвестником — значит, собираются воспитывать.  
— Обычный модуль онлайн входа, — быстро определил Тимыч назначение кода. — Который, по вашему распоряжению, писал я. Разве с ним что-то не так?  
— Ты на дефайны посмотри, — сдержанное спокойствие в голосе начальства угрожало бурей столетия.  
— Я, — Тимыч нахмурился, — не отключил тестовый режим?  
— Ты оставил в коде дыру, да что там — ворота с мигающей иллюминацией! — громыхнул шеф. — Только подумать: «admin» — «admin», и таким оно ушло заказчику!  
— Заказчик потерпел убытки? — вклинился я.  
— Заказчика взломал его собственный внук, тринадцатилетний пацан! Вы хоть понимаете, какая это удача?  
— Конечно, — кивнул я. — Предлагаю взять юное дарование тестировщиком на полставки.  
Шеф побагровел.  
— Скорее я возьму его на полный оклад вместо вас, некомпетентных раздолбаев! Четвертак стажа на двоих, и не можете элементарные вещи перепроверить!  
Так, пора уводить разговор со скользкой дорожки. Тесты-то у нас пишет Ольга.  
— Михаил Анатольевич, — Тим говорил тихо и безэмоционально. — Я полностью признаю свою вину, но не понимаю, причём здесь Андрей.  
— При том, что это его проект, — выплюнул шеф.  
— После финального релиза — нет.  
— Ты хочешь со мной поспорить, на ком из вас больше ответственности? А я не буду разбираться: по полгода на голом окладе! Обоим!  
Я по опыту знал, что сейчас шефу бесполезно что-либо доказывать. Мы сели в лужу и его за компанию усадили, чего ни один начальник не стерпит. Надо подождать, пока страсти улягутся, и лишь потом вести разумные переговоры.  
— Михаил Анатольевич, я настаиваю, — а вот Тим за семь месяцев так и не разобрался в характере руководителя. — Андрей не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Он даже не видел программу после доработки.  
Взгляды шефа и его строптивого подчинённого скрестились, и я приготовился к грядущему двенадцатибалльному шторму.  
Напряжённая тишина стояла удивительно долго, но, наконец, шеф заговорил.  
— Значит, настаиваешь? — с ледяным спокойствием уточнил он. — Тогда пиши по собственному.  
— Хорошо, — Тим согласился, не помедлив и секунды. — Но у меня же есть две недели? Согласно кодексу?  
— Есть, — шеф держал лицо, однако, думаю, всё-таки был в некотором шоке. Про себя я вообще молчу — у меня впервые в жизни отнялся язык.  
— Хорошо, — повторил зараза-Тимыч и, кажется, едва заметно улыбнулся. — Разрешите идти?  
— Идите, — по инерции кивнул шеф, но сразу же спохватился: — И чтоб через час проверенная, оттестированная версия программы ушла заказчику, вам ясно?  
— Ясно, Михаил Анатольевич, — ответил Тим, а я молча наклонил голову, всё ещё неспособный совладать с приступом немоты.  
Однако стоило двери мягко закрыться за нами — и меня отпустило. К счастью, я успел сообразить, что не стоит орать матом на весь этаж, поэтому невежливо подхватил коллегу под локоть и потащил в курилку. Как он там предлагал: труп вместе закапывать? Ничего, я и один прекрасно справлюсь.

Не знаю, какая сила хранила нашу группу от скандалов и сплетен, но в курилке никого не было.  
— Ты охренел? Ты каким местом думал, когда соглашался?  
Для пущей доходчивости я на каждой фразе встряхивал Тимыча за грудки, напрочь позабыв о пионерских границах личного пространства, прочерченных твёрдыми жизненными убеждениями.  
— Да в чём проблема-то? По-моему, неплохо разрешилось.  
Я едва не зарычал от его прозрачного, по-детски удивлённого взгляда.  
— Что неплохо, блин? Что ты, придурок, без работы остался?  
— Пф! Найду другую, какие сложности? Те же дворники стране всегда нужны. Или вообще сдам квартиру и махну в Непал: постигать нереальность реальности. Зато тебе теперь станет проще.  
— Мне? Проще? — я выпустил идиота и отступил на полшага назад. — Бабочка, да ты просто пиздец какой логик, блин! Аристотель, Буль и де Морган в одном лице!  
Я на полуслове оборвал свою гневную тираду и отвернулся. Нервно полез за сигаретами — нет, это надо ж было додуматься! Он мне проще сделал!  
— Дрейк, всё нормально, правда, — успокаивающе сказал за моей спиной Бабочка. — Работа и карьера — дело наживное. Намного важнее что репрессии не затронут тебя: ты ведь объективно ни при чём в этой ситуации. Ну и… моё присутствие перестанет тебя раздражать. Посмотри на ситуацию без эмоций: отлично же всё сложилось.  
Сейчас как дам ему в ухо. Без эмоций.  
— Значит так, — я вернул нераскуренную сигарету в пачку и развернулся к коллеге, за каким-то чёртом упорно стремящемуся превратиться в бывшего коллегу: — Никакое заявление ты не пишешь и вообще до конца дня сидишь тараканом под плинтусом. Сегодня пятница, пускай шеф за выходные остынет, а в понедельник мы с Васей пойдём к нему разговоры разговаривать.  
— Дрейк…  
— И заруби себе на носу, — я повысил голос, не желая слушать возражения, — что я свои проблемы всегда решаю сам, без посторонней помощи.  
— Я тоже. Если выбрал уходить по собственному — значит, так нужно, и нечего сюда лезть.  
Теперь понятно, как он смотрел на шефа. Это бабочки у нас хрупкие создания? Ха-ха, блин.  
— Помнится, ты один раз уже делал подобный выбор. Тогда — _туда_ — тоже не надо было лезть?  
Это был удар ниже пояса, и Бабочка побледнел так, что неяркие веснушки стали похожи на оспинки.  
— Тогда надо было, — тихо ответил он, отводя глаза.  
«Память смертных коротка, а чувства переменчивы».  
Все мои психи как рукой сняло.  
— Чёрт, Бабочка, прости, я не то ляпнул. Только давай больше без уходов, а? Любых.  
Я слишком поздно понял, что сморозил вторую глупость подряд, однако эффект от неё получился правильный. Бабочка посмотрел на меня — недоверчиво, испытывающе, — грустно вздохнул и согласился: — Ладно.  
Эта пауза вышла гораздо более мирной. Я снова достал сигарету, потом подумал и протянул пачку компаньону по вредной привычке.  
— Будешь?  
— Буду, спасибо.  
Мы курили в тишине трубку мира, и я размышлял о собственном убеждении, которое сейчас правильнее было бы назвать предубеждением. Судьба любит такие фокусы: поставить человека нос к носу с тем, что он, как полагает, терпеть не может, и понаблюдать за реакцией. Всю жизнь относился к гомосятине с вполне объяснимым презрением? Вот тебе конкретный её представитель: умный, адекватный, с неплохим чувством юмора и лёгким раздвоением личности. Человек, с которым ты прекрасно общался, пока не знал о нём ничего крамольного, и за чьей душой добровольно спустился в мир мёртвых. Неужели всё это вместе не тянет на признание его исключением из твоих правил?  
— Тимыч, серьёзно: не торопись с заявлением. Дай нам с Щёлоком шанс всё уладить.  
— Хорошо. Но если у вас не получится, то ничего страшного. Поверь мне.  
Я верил, просто не хотел, чтобы подземный бог, в конечном итоге, оказался прав.

Вася выслушал суть проблемы не перебивая.  
— Как думаешь, чем можно шефа пронять? — подытожил я наиболее животрепещущим вопросом.  
— Скажи, что тоже напишешь по собственному. Он ведь знает: болтать ты любишь, однако словами впустую не бросаешься.  
— А если не проникнется?  
— Тогда и я к тебе присоединюсь. Терять три четверти группы он однозначно не захочет.  
— Но может порезать зарплату, а у тебя маленькие дочки и жена-домохозяйка.  
— Пару месяцев на окладе без бонусов мы протянем.  
— Полагаешь, обойдётся всего парой?  
— Ну, вам с Сорокиным побольше, как главным смутьянам. Не переживай, Андрюша, не уволят твоего приятеля, покуда он сам как следует не захочет.  
С переживаниями и «приятелем» Вася, конечно, дал маху, но поправлять его я не стал. Ольге же мы такие подробности и вовсе решили не рассказывать: пусть нервные клетки побережёт.

По глазам шефа было хорошо видно, как ему хочется пойти на принцип и сказать: пишите! Все трое. Однако он отлично понимал, что руководитель носит своё гордое звание лишь до тех пор, покуда ему есть кем руководить.  
— Исправленная версия у заказчика?  
— Обижаете, Михаил Анатольевич. Ещё в пятницу.  
— Радуйтесь, что продукт единичный и сделан для конкретной фирмы, чей владелец — хороший друг генерального.  
— Радуемся.  
— По два месяца без доплат вам двоим и полгода Сорокину. Свободны.  
Мы виртуально щёлкнули каблуками и вышли.  
— Слушай, как ты так точно угадал про сроки? — с любопытством спросил я у Васи.  
— Совпадение, — отмахнулся он. — Причём в отношении тебя совсем не точное.  
— Ладно, но ты помнишь: если что-то понадобится…  
— Не понадобится. Считайте это благотворительной помощью неумным товарищам.  
Такой меценатский подход был мне не по душе, однако с Щёлоком спорить — только зазря голосовые связки трудить.

Что бы Тимыч ни рассказывал про равнодушие к потере работы, результатом переговоров он был страшно доволен, пускай и проявлял свои чувства гораздо сдержаннее Бабочки. Впрочем, я подозревал, что радовало его наше с Васей участие, а не счастливое избавление от угрозы безработицы. К факту жёстко урезанной зарплаты он вообще отнёсся беспечно, притащив на следующий день по бутылке своего любимого «Реми Мартин» для меня и Щёлока. Ольгу тоже не обделил: ей досталась изрисованная иероглифами коробка каких-то сладостей.  
— Поститься планируешь, а, Сорокин? — сделал Вася логический вывод из стоимости высокоградусного выражения благодарности.  
— Прочищать аскезой внутреннее восприятие реальности, — поправил Тим его формулировку.  
— Смотри только, чтобы до больнички не дочистился, аскет.  
— Обещаю держать благое рвение в пределах разумного.  
— Да уж постарайся. Нам тут голодные обмороки не нужны.  
Поскольку самые драматичные моменты истории с «БухУчётом» прошли мимо Ольги, то подаркам она закономерно удивилась. Не умеющий складно врать Тимыч ответил на её вопрос расплывчатым «Просто так», и аналитик, против обыкновения, не стала пытать его дальше. Между ними двоими определённо что-то происходило, но что именно я разобрать не мог. Хотя, какая разница? Служебного романа там не предвидилось, а всё остальное вряд ли могло испортить рабочую обстановку в коллективе.

Между тем, приближалась пятница, и передо мной ребром встал нелёгкий выбор: удовлетворение праздного любопытства или потенциально негативные последствия от приглашения Тимычу продегустировать его коньячный презент? Нет сомнений, что выбрал бы благоразумный человек, но, с другой стороны, благоразумный человек и в трансформаторную будку навряд ли полез бы.

— Я считал, сюда со своим нельзя, — удивился Тим, когда я не таясь вытащил из пакета подаренную бутылку и поставил чётко по центру стола.  
— Кому нельзя, а на кого сквозь пальцы посмотрят. Девушка! Будьте любезны: два бокала и сырную тарелку.  
Пустяковый заказ принесли практически мгновенно, я разлил по бокалам янтарную жидкость и понял, как сильно успел по всему этому соскучиться. По неяркому свету, гулу голосов пятничного бара, хорошему коньяку и блаженно принюхивающемуся к нему Тиму-Бабочке.  
— За возобновление традиции! — поднял я первый тост, сжигая мосты к отступлению, и мой визави не успел спрятать радостную улыбку.

Я планировал задать свой вопрос как бы невзначай, по ходу разговора, но сейчас передумал. К чему нам лишние па марлезонского балета?  
— Слушай, ты же извинишь, если я сознаюсь, что неспроста предложил тебе посидеть где-нибудь вечерком?  
— Конечно, извиню, — проявил Тим своё всегдашнее благородство. — Я, собственно, так и предполагал.  
Порой мне кажется, будто он читает меня почти так же свободно, как любую из своих книжек.  
— Бабочка, скажи, — я сознательно обратился к нему-настоящему, — почему ты называл меня Дрейком?  
От благодушия Тимыча не осталось и следа. Он отставил снифтер, сцепил пальцы в замок — нервничает? В какой секрет я снова умудрился влезть?  
— Ты вряд ли вспомнишь, — медленно начал Тим, — но в самом конце летнего отпуска тебе приснился сон. Лето и дача, школьные каникулы. Поспевающие яблоки, которые у соседей заведомо вкуснее. Ранним утром ты забрался на чужой участок; яблоня росла опасно близко к дому, но ты рискнул. И так вышло, что хозяйка тебя наверняка бы заметила, если бы не…  
Он говорил, и с каждым словом в памяти одна за другой всплывали подёрнутые патиной картинки. Август, дача, чужая яблоня почти сразу за домом. Я сижу в развилке ветвей, а внизу мимо дерева идёт незнакомый белобрысый мальчишка. Он несёт трёхлитровую банку варенья в земляной погреб на противоположном конце огорода; мой прокол — хозяйка дачи вместо того, чтобы мирно спать, по утренней прохладе занялась закрутками. Я уверен, что не выдаю себя и пол звуком, но пацан вдруг поднимает глаза вверх. Однако я не теряюсь: по-свойски ему подмигиваю и прикладываю к губам указательный палец. Незнакомец понимающе кивает, но тут на огород выходит дородная тётка в кипенно-белом переднике. Я понимаю, что пропал: сейчас меня заметят, и даже если получится сбежать, мать всё равно обо всём узнает. И тогда до самого конца каникул я вместо купания на речке буду дни напролёт прилежно батрачить на участке.  
Наверное, незнакомый мальчишка тоже это понимает, иначе почему вдруг специально разжимает держащие банку руки? Ба-бах!  
— Тимофей! Ах ты ж, зараза криворукая! — хозяйка подлетает к нему, однако на крону яблони, естественно, не смотрит. Пацан успевает втянуть голову в плечи — я-взрослый вспоминаю, что уже видел это движение, — и получает звонкий подзатыльник.  
— Немедленно убери и шагом марш в дом! Сегодня никаких книг, будешь картошку полоть!

— Картофельная плантация у тётушки тогда была знатная: гектар, не меньше. Весь день работать, если одному.  
— Но я добыл вторую тяпку, поэтому вдвоём мы управились до обеда, — подхватил я нить рассказа. — А потом сбежали на речку.  
— Так ты не забыл? — изумился Тим.  
— Выходит, не забыл. В том сне я сам представился тебе Дрейком, только с какого перепугу ты внезапно превратился в Тимофея?  
— Ну, тётушка всегда считала, что родители дали мне чересчур легкомысленное имя.  
— Однако. Ладно, а почему ты вообще мне приснился, если тогда мы в принципе знакомы не были? И почему помнишь этот сон лучше меня?  
— Я, — Тим запнулся, но решительно продолжил, — со странностями, ты сам в курсе. Одна из них — способность видеть чужие сны. Я не загадываю, не управляю этим, оно просто берёт и случается. Но тот раз был первым и единственным, когда я в чьём-то сне _участвовал_. Так что на первый твой вопрос мне, увы, ответить нечего.  
— Очешуеть, — я взлохматил волосы. — Ты просто очешуеть, какой уникальный.  
— Да уж, — Тим сделал хороший глоток коньяка, скривился и быстро зажевал сыром.  
— Слушай, но это же круто: видеть сны других людей, — я не совсем понимал, что могло его огорчать. — Это ж почти как мысли читать.  
— Угу, а ещё круче иметь безобидную шизофрению, нестандартную ориентацию и асоциальность средней степени тяжести. Всё, давай не будем развивать тему. Пожалуйста.  
Похоже, я со своими исследованиями нечаянно испортил ему вечер пятницы.  
— Без проблем, давай не будем. Извини, что задел, — я не нарочно.  
— Я знаю, не нужно извиняться, — через силу улыбнулся Тим. — Давай лучше я тебе расскажу про что-нибудь взамен.  
— Ну, расскажи.  
— Например, про смерть. Тебе будет интересно про смерть?  
Сказать по правде, это был второй вопрос, который я страшно хотел задать, но уговаривал себя хотя бы здесь держаться в рамках приличий.  
— Ещё бы! Кому про такое не интересно?  
— Да? Надо же, мне казалось, что это я один настолько, м-м, любопытный. А, не важно, — Тим снова пригубил «Реми Мартин». — Только хочу сразу оговорить: умирание представляется мне штукой достаточно индивидуальной, поэтому обобщать мой рассказ не стоит. В общем, я не спал, думал всякое, и в один не прекрасный момент попросил — не знаю кого — о помощи. Совсем любой. Потом, конечно, обозвал себя дураком, попробовал, наконец, заснуть, но вместо сна попал в смерть. Легко и безболезненно.  
— Там был свет в конце туннеля?  
— Просто свет, туннель я не помню. Свет как граница, и перевозчик через неё.  
— Монетку требовал?  
— Нет, но что-то я ему отдал, кажется. Следующим помню уже бардо, ну, то есть лимб.  
— Лимб? Значит, подземный мир — это не конечная остановка, а перевалочный пункт?  
— Да, там остаются только те, кто слишком сильно привязан к жизни. Меня, например, держало тело: стоило сосредоточиться, и я словно видел немой чёрно-белый фильм про то, как живу, работаю, читаю книги. Собственно, именно это было самым мучительным — подвешенность между здесь и там, дыба неопределённости, которой Торквемада позавидовал бы. Ты представить не можешь, как я раскаивался в своём половинчатом решении. Надо либо жить, либо умирать: промежуточный вариант — адская пытка, — Тим одним глотком допил коньяк, но в этот раз даже не поморщился. — Вот почему я говорил и снова повторю: я твой должник до гробовой доски.  
Мне зверски захотелось провалиться обратно к Ахерону, поэтому я брякнул первое, что пришло на ум: — И ты так и не спросишь, почему я пошёл за тобой?  
— Нет. Не хочу расставаться с иллюзиями.  
Оно и к лучшему: я сам понятия не имел, как ответил бы. Потому что мне стало не с кем сидеть в баре по пятницам? Потому что меня хлебом не корми, а дай поприключенствовать? Плюс совесть, чтоб ей спать спокойно; плюс дружба, которую совсем не так легко списать со счетов, как хотелось бы. Одно к одному, и в результате я заполучил пожизненного должника — в серьёзности подхода Тима можно было не сомневаться.  
Вывод требовалось срочно запить, так что я разлил по второй и снова поднял тост: — Пусть ни одному из нас больше никогда не доведётся наступить на те же грабли.  
Бокалы мелодично дзынкнули, засвидетельствовав: я только что самым хамским образом поступился с одним из основных пацанских принципов. Ну, не такая уж великая цена за то, что все были живы, здоровы, а отдельные товарищи даже местами счастливы.

***

Первый день весны отметили два события: после пасмурных февральских недель нас наконец-то порадовало солнце, и проснулась спрятанная в алоэ лимонница, о которой, по-моему, забыли все, кроме Тимыча.  
— Разбудили Герцена, — констатировал Вася, когда в середине рабочего дня к нему на монитор села ярко-жёлтая бабочка. — Что теперь с ней делать будете, а, юннаты-спасатели?  
— Поживёт здесь до тепла, — Ольга искренне не видела проблемы. — Сейчас только погуглю, чем её кормить.  
— Сиропом или соком с фруктов, — Тимыч опередил поисковик.  
— Иногда вы меня просто поражаете, — покачал головой Щёлок. — Нашли себе домашнего любимца. Кого следующим заведём? Мадагаскарского таракана, чтоб уборщицам жизнь мёдом не казалась?  
— Предлагаю скорпиона, — я никак не мог пройти мимо такого обсуждения. — Специально для Василия.  
— Рисковый ты человек, Андрюша. Не боишься в один прекрасный день обнаружить эту тварюшку у себя на кресле?  
Лимонница перелетела на мой стол.  
— Не боюсь, — я по старой памяти протянул бабочке раскрытую ладонь, а она взяла и воспользовалась приглашением, чем до крайности всех удивила.  
— Кое-кому определённо следует лучше мыть руки, — дал Вася язвительное объяснение поведению насекомого. Отвечать на столь топорную провокацию я посчитал ниже своего достоинства, тем более что мне в голову вдруг пришла некая дурацкая идея.

С татуировщиком и скарификатором Рустемом я познакомился в прошлогоднем многодневном походе на джипах по Уральским горам. Экстремальные путешествия сближают — особенно когда то ты вытягиваешь машину товарища, то он твою, — поэтому расставались мы хорошими приятелями. Я не запоминал специально название конторы, в которой работал Рус, но интернет нынче знает всё. Тем не менее задумка была отложена до выходных: я благоразумно дал себе время передумать. Ну и, само собой, не передумал, так что в субботу поисковик легко сдал мне все пароли-явки. Я созвонился с Рустемом и, не откладывая в долгий ящик, поехал к нему на консультацию.  
— Уверен, что не хочешь татухой? — нахмурился Рус, выслушав заказ. — Её хоть свести можно, если передумаешь.  
— Мне не надо чтоб передумывать. Ты скажи, это реально, на запястье-то?  
— Если рисунок мелкий и надрез неглубокий — реально, почему нет? На какое время тебя записывать?  
— На любое, но чем раньше, тем лучше.  
— Сегодня в четыре устроит?  
Я вспомнил, что который день планирую позвонить Лине и предложить приятно провести вечер.  
— Устроит.  
— Тогда жду.

Процедура скарификации заняла не больше часа.  
— Промывать физраствором ежедневно, в остальное время повязку не снимать, — напоследок проконсультировал меня Рус. — Если начнёт дёргать — звони хоть днём, хоть ночью. Если всё будет нормально, то придёшь в понедельник после шести — посмотрим что да как.  
— Договорились.  
В принципе, теперь я был свободен как ветер, а значит, ничего не мешало вернуться к плану весёлого загула. Свежая рана, конечно, болела, только разве это повод по-стариковски сидеть дома? Я честно собирался набрать номер Лины, и сам не до конца понял, как в итоге стал звонить Тиму.  
— Здорово, Тимыч!  
— Привет, — голос у него был слегка рассеянным, и мне бы сообразить, что сейчас не стоит вываливать информацию без подготовки, но увы.  
— Можно к тебе в гости напроситься? С меня лучшая «Маргарита» в городе.  
Вместо ответа в трубке раздался страшный грохот.  
— Эй, Тимыч! Ты цел?  
— Цел, — Тим отвечал с невозмутимостью философа-стоика. — Просто небольшой форс-мажор, но ты приезжай, не вопрос. Можно и без «Маргариты».  
— Через полчаса, хорошо?  
— Угу. Я как раз успею убрать.  
— Всё, увидимся.  
Я дождался ответного «Увидимся» и дал отбой. Надо бы поаккуратнее с сюрпризами: шуму случилось примерно на кастрюлю пельменей.

Коробки с горячими пиццами так аппетитно благоухали на весь салон «Патриота», что опасность захлебнуться слюной была абсолютно реальной.  
— Держи, — я торжественно вручил ценный груз открывшему дверь Тимычу. — Запивать придётся виноградным соком, но думаю, ты не будешь сильно расстраиваться по данному поводу.  
— Не буду, — подтвердил Тим. — Я ещё на всякий случай чай заварил.  
— Травяной?  
— Естественно.  
— Ну, вечер однозначно удался, — я повесил пуховик на вешалку. Левое запястье ныло как сволочь. — Полагаю, планировка твоей квартиры не изменилась?  
— Ни на йоту. Закончишь — приходи на кухню.

Кухня у Тимыча была маленькой, советской и, возможно поэтому, очень уютной. Чем-то она напоминала мне кухню в доме родителей: похожие шкафы, за годы превратившиеся из кремовых в откровенно жёлтые, далеко не икеевские табуретки, довольно урчащий в углу «ЗИЛ». Окна и те были не пластиковыми, а старыми деревянными, заклеенными по периметру бумажными полосками. Финальным штрихом выступала непременная герань на облупленном подоконнике, которую в прошлый раз я как-то совсем не заметил.  
— Тётушкин подарок, — вскользь пояснил Тимыч, раскладывая пиццу по тарелкам. — Она считала, что без цветов в доме нельзя.  
— У моей матери позиция аналогичная. Всё пытается мне какой-нибудь цветуёчек всучить, но я не поддаюсь.  
С нехитрой сервировкой было покончено, и мы дружно уселись за стол.  
— А что падало-то? — поинтересовался я, снимая пробу со своей «Пепперони».  
— Кастрюля, — по-Бабочкиному заметно смутился Тим.  
— С пельменями?  
— С борщом.  
Угадал наполовину.  
— То есть из-за меня ты остался без ужина?  
— Как видишь, не совсем, — Тимыч указал на стол. — У тебя получилось спасти положение.  
— Хорошо, если так, — я неудачно повернул запястье и не успел сдержать гримасу боли. Естественно, Тим это заметил и встревожился.  
— Что-то с рукой?  
— Да так, не до конца изжитый подростковый максимализм. Напоминалка.  
— Напоминалка?  
— Заживёт — покажу, — не подумав пообещал я. М-да, а ведь собирался как можно меньше афишировать шрам, особенно перед Бабочкой. — Как выходные проводишь?  
— Как всегда: на диване с книжкой. Хотел, правда, в продуктовый выбраться, но так себя и не уговорил.  
— Почему? Погода хорошая, весенняя.  
— Просто представил, что придётся несколько часов по маршруткам и гипермаркету толкаться, и энтузиазм сошёл на нет. Не люблю, когда много людей.  
— Асоциальность средней степени тяжести, — вспомнил я пункт из его перечня собственных странностей. — Хочешь, могу тебя завтра в «Ашан» свозить — у меня в холодильнике тоже мышь повесилась.  
На лице Тима-Бабочки отразилась нешуточная внутренняя борьба. Нет, определённо, после возвращения он стал щедрее на эмоции.  
— Только если это не доставит тебе лишних хлопот, — наконец сдался Тим.  
— Не доставит: ты всё равно по пути живёшь.

Меня несколько пугала естественность происходящего. Словно согласившись сделать Тима исключением я убрал чисто техническую преграду нормальному человеческому общению. И это при том, что само понятие нормы здесь было под большим вопросом. Вспомнилось, как я в первый раз напросился ночевать: листал «Контакты», соображая ошалевшей от перелёта и джетлага головой кому бы позвонить, и шутки ради набрал номер пятничного собутыльника.  
— Чаю?  
— А? Да, давай.  
Я так и не уловил, когда сподобился целиком умять свою пиццу, если у Тима оставалась нетронутой ещё четверть «Маргариты».  
— Меня соседка смородиновым пирогом угостила. Будешь?  
— Ага, спасибо.  
Хорошие тут соседи, раз друг о друге не забывают. Старой закалки. А вот интересно, у него кроме соседки ещё есть кто-нибудь? Друзья там, знакомые? Родственники-седьмая вода на киселе? Я случайно встретился взглядом с разливающим чай Тимом. Ну, Бабочка Бабочкой: свет ли так падает, что даже черты лица стали казаться тоньше?  
Отвлёкшийся на меня Тимыч слишком сильно наклонил заварник, и фарфоровая крышечка не удержалась — шлёпнулась в почти полную чашку, расплёскивая чай по выгоревшей клеёнке. Горячая вода обожгла Тиму пальцы, он дёрнулся и выпустил чайник из рук.  
— Блядь!  
Поверхность стола превратилась в одну сплошную лужу, ручейки чая побежали на пол.  
— Второй раз, — тоскливо пробормотал Тим.  
— Да подумаешь! — я быстро вернул заварнику вертикальное положение, спасая остатки его содержимого. — Давай тряпки — сейчас мигом всё уберём.  
— Это без сомнения, — Тимыч вытащил из навесного шкафа пару чистых кухонных полотенец. — Только за двадцать с гаком лет я уже порядком подзадолбался.  
— Верю, — согласился я, собирая полотенцем чайную лужу. — Но если так получается? Ты же не специально.  
— Не специально, — повторил за мной Тим. — Дрейк, спасибо тебе.  
— Как будто я что-то сверхъестественное делаю, — я в очередной раз забыл про левое запястье, и оно тут же обиженно о себе напомнило.  
— Всё, дальше я сам, — Тимыч верно интерпретировал моё сдавленное шипение сквозь зубы. — Подождёшь в зале? Можно там верхний свет включить, если с торшером темно.  
— Подожду, — всё-таки я гость, то есть должен следовать пожеланиям хозяина. И потом, звук бьющейся посуды из зала тоже отлично слышно.

Мне вполне хватило тёплого света торшера. Сочетание его зелёного абажура с многочисленными книжными полками придавало комнате библиотечный вид. Любопытно, здесь и в правду за последние месяцы прибавилось книг, или мне просто так кажется? Я подошёл к дивану и прочёл название томика, валяющегося поверх сбитого пледа. «Шесть систем индийской философии». Неужели это на самом деле интересно: все выходные сидеть дома?  
— Бабочка, а ты любишь путешествовать? — громко спросил я.  
— Теоретически люблю, — донёсся ответ из кухни. — Но практически со мной постоянно что-то случается.  
Ну, практика — вопрос второстепенный и при правильной организации решаемый. Вот потеплеет, подсохнет, и можно будет выбраться в поля, на какое-нибудь лайт-трофи для затравки.  
— Чай я заварил, — в зал вошёл Тимыч, даже не подозревающий о том, какие на его счёт строятся планы. — Но надо подождать хотя бы десять минут.  
— Без проблем, мне спешить некуда, — я снова скользнул глазами по обложке лежащей на диване книги. — Скажи, а когда ты говорил об изучении нереальности реальности — это было серьёзно? Ты действительно можешь всё бросить и уехать на противоположный край географии?  
— Как показала жизнь, скорее нет, чем да, — Тим по привычке прислонился к ребру дверного косяка. — Мне проще сбежать за черту, чем в Тибет или Непал. Хотя, думаю, реши я тогда иначе — стал бы идеальным послушником. Трудолюбивым, не амбициозным, без личных привязанностей.  
— Сейчас ведь тоже можешь стать.  
— Уже нет: последнее условие нарушено.  
— Ты о долге?  
— И об иллюзиях.  
Бабочке чертовски не подходил взгляд человека, многажды битого жизнью и давно смирившегося с тем, что иного ему не светит.  
— Слушай, у тебя, случаем, физраствора нет? — смена темы вышла резкой до невежливости, но так было нужно для дела.  
— Надо посмотреть, — Тим потёр переносицу, соображая. — Я точно покупал тётушке в больницу, только вот не помню — всё отнёс или нет.  
— Посмотри, будь другом. И ещё бинт с ватой понадобятся.  
— Это для запястья?  
— Ага. Мне рекомендовали промывать раз в день, и сейчас, я чувствую, самое время.

Тимыч принёс из кухни картонную коробку, служившую аптечкой. Судя по её содержимому, в этом доме чаще боролись с порезами и ожогами, чем с ОРЗ или несварением желудка. Мы организовали на низком журнальном столе походный вариант перевязочной, и я принялся предельно аккуратно разматывать повязку. Конечно, сегодня не стоило бы трогать рану, ну да ладно. Авось, хуже не сделаю. К тому же мне самому было интересно, что там получается.  
Рус не зря считался среди своих профессионалом экстра-класса. Даже воспалённые и набухшие контуры не умаляли изящества и выписанности сложившей крылья бабочки, которая сидела на перечёркивающем вены свежем рубце.


	8. (Тим и Ольга)

_Приказа верить в чудеса — не поступало._  
Би-2 «Волки»

Я как-то привык, что жизнь предпочитает не баловать меня исполнением мечтаний. Поэтому сейчас мне порядком не по себе: не может всё складываться настолько хорошо. Рано или поздно счёт будет предъявлен, и я всей душой надеюсь, что лишь мне одному.  
— Сорокин, не спи!  
— Не сплю, — отвлекаюсь от узора прожилок на крылышках лимонницы, сидящей передо мной на ребре монитора. Если верить интернету, скоро она опять впадёт в спячку. Спрячется в каком-нибудь укромном уголке и будет видеть сны о залетейских туманах и полях бледных асфоделей.  
— Тим, можешь подойти?  
— Конечно.  
На лацкане строго чёрного пиджака Ольги тоже сидит золотая бабочка-брошка, а у Дрейка сегодня нет повязки на левом запястье… Я обрываю мысль.  
— Почитай: может, надо что-то добавить?  
Быстро пробегаю глазами по строчкам анализа-отчёта об обнаруженной заказчиком дыре в «БухУчёте» и принятых нами мерах.  
— Да нет, думаю, достаточно.  
— Тогда я отправляю на печать.  
Сегодня седьмое марта, но поскольку Ольга принципиально не считает Международный женский день праздником, в нашей комнате это обыкновенный рабочий вторник. Спасибо Васе Щёлоку, что предупредил меня, когда мы утром поднимались в лифте, но теперь я в раздумьях: стоит ли пытаться вручить аналитику приготовленный по незнанию подарок?

Мои сомнения разрешает любопытная сценка, которую мы с Дрейком наблюдаем, когда перед обедом возвращаемся из курилки. Юноша Виталий поймал в коридоре вышедшую от шефа Ольгу и теперь пытается осчастливить её букетом гербер. Надо же, а мне казалось, будто неприязнь у них взаимная.  
— Благодарю, но я не праздную, — с ледяным официозом отказывается аналитик и исчезает за дверью нашего кабинета.  
Неудачливый даритель остаётся стоять столпом, даже цветы в его руках выглядят несчастными и поникшими. Нас он замечает, только когда мы подходим совсем близко, и Дрейк говорит: — Отправь курьером.  
— А? — вздрагивает Виталий. Понимает, что его провал видели посторонние, и моментально вскидывается, готовый к обороне.  
— Если хочешь непременно всучить девушке подарок, то отправляй его курьером, — дружелюбно разъясняет Дрейк. — Как раз на втором этаже есть такая контора.  
— С-спасибо, — хотя Виталий явно ожидал насмешку вместо совета, однако не теряется: — А как думаете, карточку вкладывать?  
— Думаю, она твои герберы и без карточки узнает.  
— Понятно, — немного помявшись, юноша с невнятной благодарностью сбегает к лифтам.  
— Донжуан непуганый, — хмыкает ему вслед Дрейк. — Нет бы сначала собрать информацию о предпочтениях дамы сердца.  
— Тогда зачем было подталкивать его по неправильному пути?  
— Почему неправильному? С Ольгой не прокатит — с другой девушкой сработает. А без ошибок трудных опыта не наберёшься, это ещё классик сказал.  


Теперь Ольга вынуждена принять подарок, но как только за курьером закрывается дверь, отправляет букет в мусорную корзину. Однако, на счастье бедных гербер, у них находится защитник.  
— С чего бы вдруг? — воинственно прищуривается аналитик.  
— С того. Ты о своей офисной зверушке подумала, прежде, чем такой источник нектара выбрасывать? Может, ей разнообразия от вашего сиропчика хочется?  
— Откуда в них нектар — они даже выглядят натуральным пластиком?  
— Ну, это по твоему мнению. Так, у нас, вообще, какая-нибудь ваза имеется?  
— Нет, конечно, — Вася взирает на разворачивающееся действо с видом завзятого театрала. — В этой комнате получать цветы не принято.  
На камешек в феминистский огород Ольга реагирует гордым молчанием и пристальным взглядом в монитор; я же, поразмыслив, вношу рацпредложение: — Можно разрезать полторашку с водой для алоэ.  
— А что, нормально получится, — подхватывает идею Дрейк. — Давай её сюда.  
С помощью канцелярского ножа бутылка непринуждённо превращается в вазу, после чего букет торжественно водружается на подоконник. Заинтересовавшаяся суетой бабочка вспархивает с угла шкафа, делает круг по комнате и усаживается на центральный цветок.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — победно резюмирует Дрейк, а Ольга делает ещё более занятой и сосредоточенный вид.  
— Да-а, ребята, — раздумчиво тянет Вася. — С вами никакого цирка не надо. А ведь казалось бы: взрослые люди.  
— Иногда возраст приходит один, — отбалтывается Дрейк расхожей шуткой. — Пускай хотя бы у зверушки сегодня будет праздник.

***

После возвращения с той стороны мне перестали сниться чужие сны. Я решил было, что именно эту способность отдал в обмен на переправу через Ахерон, но в ночь перед Восьмым марта вижу во сне берег сонной, заросшей камышом речушки. Выгоревшее от июльской жары небо, снующие туда-сюда бирюзовые стрекозы, запах стоячей воды. По узкой тропке вдоль берега идут парень и девушка. Загорелые, беззаботно-летние; он — в обрезанных под шорты джинсах и песочного цвета тенниске, через плечо перекинуто полосатое полотенце, она — в коротеньком белом сарафанчике, по подолу которого ведут хоровод жёлтые бабочки. У меня никак не получается разобрать черты девичьего лица — значит, передо мной подлинная хозяйка сна. Её короткие тёмные волосы похожи на Ольгины, и если бы рядом упругой походкой шагал высокий, атлетически сложенный брюнет, то я бы ни секунды не сомневался, кому принадлежит видение. Однако спутник девушки светел мастью, нескладен и откровенно тощ. Примерно таким же был я сам в далёкие шестнадцать, только с девчонками не гулял.  
— Смотри, заводь без камыша! — девушка легконогой нимфой сбегает к реке.  
— Осторожней, не поскользнись, — торопится следом парень.  
— Ай, не поскользнусь! — отмахивается девчонка. Присаживается на корточки, трогает воду, будто котёнка гладит. — Тёплая, только дно илистое.  
— Тут везде так, — её приятель становится рядом и немедленно получает в лицо фонтан брызг. — Эй, не балуйся!  
— А ты не будь таким серьёзным. И вообще, пошли купаться!  
— Ил не пугает?  
— Не-а. Я же плавать буду, а не на дне стоять.  
— Ну, тогда иди.  
— А ты?  
— На берегу в теньке посижу.  
Пока девушка русалкой плещется в реке, мы с пареньком отдыхаем на траве под старым тополем. Чем дольше я разглядываю их обоих, тем чуднее мне кажется сон. Ольга и Тим? Пускай наши отношения перешли с уровня коллег на уровень приятелей с общими интересами — этого слишком мало для сновидений о нас, как о паре. И потом: разве она разлюбила Дрейка? Разве вообще возможно разлюбить Дрейка?  
— Точно купаться не пойдёшь? Там ила совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Точно, — парень протягивает полотенце выбравшейся на берег купальщице. — Второй раз в воду полезешь?  
— Наверное, нет. Сейчас обсохну, и обратно пойдём, — девушка кутается в полотенце и грациозно усаживается рядом с приятелем. — Мама просила на обед не опаздывать.  
Молодые люди чинно сидят бок о бок, но расстояние между ними каким-то волшебным образом становится всё короче и короче. Наконец, парень нерешительно обнимает точёные плечи подруги, та с едва заметным довольным вздохом кладёт голову ему на грудь, а я, не желая быть лишним свидетелем, отворачиваюсь и просыпаюсь.

Сквозь щель между шторами с улицы сочится серый предутренний сумрак. Забывая моргать, таращу глаза в потолок; грудная клетка пережата стальным обручем тоски — толком ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
Ольга и Тим. Мне безумно жаль сейчас, что такой вариант возможен только во сне. Увы, я тот, кто я есть, и останусь собой даже за чертой — проверено опытом. Но самая большая беда в том, что разделённые сны всегда отражаются в яви, а Ольга не заслуживает новой безответной влюблённости.  
— Praemonitus praemunitus*, — шепчу я сам себе. Ещё не поздно всё предотвратить.

***

Приготовленный для Ольги «живой» японский шоколад я дарю тёте Шуре, чем трогаю её едва ли не до слёз. Поздравляю с Восьмым марта, спрашиваю, звонил ли Лёвка. Нет, но ведь время даже к обеду не подошло. Ещё позвонит. В голосе соседки звучит такая надежда на сына, что я не выдерживаю и прошу у неё номер Льва. Обоснование про «всякий случай» изобретается на ходу, однако тётя Шура мне верит и диктует телефон, для надёжности записанный на форзаце растрёпанного справочника. Я мысленно даю Лёве время до пяти вечера на то, чтобы самому вспомнить о празднике и позвонить матери. Потом уже настанет мой черёд напоминать ему о сыновнем долге.  
Дома я на всякий случай проверяю, что не должен Ольге никаких книг. Она, в свою очередь, так ничего у меня и не брала, однако вновь предлагать я не стану — пора возвращаться к деловому стилю общения.

Планов на выходной у меня нет, если, конечно, не считать планом «Просто дети» Патти Смит. Эту книжку мне случайно принесло по волнам ноосферы, и я, много лет пренебрегавший беллетристикой, не на шутку увлёкся. Но за окном во всю светит солнце и задорно галдят воробьи — грешно будет упустить возможность пройтись по моим любимым маршрутам, посмотреть, много ли на них переменилось за зиму.  
Гуляю я до тех пор, пока удовольствие от весенних бульваров и улиц не затмевается чувством голода. Однако перед тем, как уйти обедать, под надуманным предлогом заглядываю к соседке. Мне даже не приходится повторять утренний вопрос: сияющая тётя Шура сама выкладывает подробности разговора с сыном.  
— Обещал на выходных заехать, — сообщает она в финале счастливого монолога. Ох, хорошо бы, потому что на Новый год Лёвка в наших краях так и не появился.  
— Тёть-Шур, а познакомьте нас, если приедет, — прошу я, повинуясь импульсу, и расплывчато поясняю: — Ну, так, на «мало ли что».  
Тётя Шура обещает непременно познакомить и наделяет меня ещё горячим капустным пирогом: «Отощал-то без тётиного присмотра, земля ей пухом». От души благодарю, пускай и не верю, будто как-то существенно изменился с декабря.

Утро следующего — рабочего — дня приносит первую проверку твёрдости моего решения предотвратить предсказанное разделённым сном.  
— Тим, слушай…  
Я по привычке пришёл на работу в одно время с Ольгой, и ближайшие десять минут мы точно проведём с глазу на глаз.  
— Ты мог бы мне помочь кое в чём?  
Нехорошее начало.  
— Без подробностей не могу ответить. Собрать шкаф, например, — легко, а занять до зарплаты пару сотен тысяч — навряд ли.  
— Нет, не деньгами… — Ольга закусывает щеку и отчаянно бросается на амбразуру: — Тим, пожалуйста, сходи со мной в кино в субботу.  
От такого предложения я буквально роняю челюсть на пол, и аналитик торопится объяснить: — Понимаешь, вообще-то, меня позвала подруга, но я абсолютно уверена — сама она придёт со своим новым молодым человеком. Так всегда бывает; меня уже достало быть третьей лишней на её празднике жизни.  
— Тогда почему ты не скажешь, что занята?  
— Не могу. Я и так уже дважды отказывалась под разными предлогами.  
Однако настырная у неё подруга.  
— Но почему я?  
— Потому что мне больше некого попросить.  
Её прямота обезоруживает, и я чувствую себя чёрствой скотиной, когда говорю: — Оль, ты прости, только светский лев из меня паршивый. Мне проще десять шкафов собрать.  
— Ясно, — она разочарована и расстроена, однако марку держит. — Извини.  
— Да ничего, — несмотря на благую цель отказа, моя совесть выпускает когти. — Честное слово, во всём, кроме социальных игр, ты можешь полностью на меня рассчитывать.  
— Хорошо.  
Чёрта с два она меня теперь о чём-то попросит. Но зато всё идёт строго в соответствии с генеральной линией партии.

В следующий раз мои благородные намерения проверяются на прочность поздним вечером субботы, когда на экране трезвонящего смартфона высвечивается имя «Ольга».  
— Да?  
В динамике шумно, будто звонят из какого-то чрезвычайно людного места. На этом фоне голос Ольги звучит совсем слабо, без привычной чёткости артикуляции.  
— Т-тим.  
— Да, Оль, что случилось?  
Не то вздох, не то всхлип.  
— П-пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда.  
У любого уважающего себя мужчины реакция на сигнал «Женщина в беде!» вшита прямо в подкорку мозга, и любые противоречащие ей планы сразу могут катиться в тартарары.  
— Ты где? — переключив телефон на громкую связь, я одновременно натягиваю свитер и запускаю приложение вызова такси. Ольга называет место, которое, по счастливому совпадению, оказывается мне знакомым: мы с Дрейком сиживали там пару раз.  
— Понял, адрес знаю. Оль, мне нужно максимум полчаса, чтобы до тебя добраться. Жди, никуда не уходи, поняла?  
Теперь это точно всхлип.  
— Поняла.  
— Если что-то непредвиденное — тут же звони.  
— Хорошо.  
— Тогда отбой.  
Такси обещает приехать в течение пяти минут; я распихиваю по карманам куртки необходимую мелочёвку и выхожу ждать машину на улицу. Попутно прикидываю альтернативы, если срок начнёт поджимать, однако «шашечки» по-королевски точны. Время позднее, так что дороги уже достаточно свободны, и на месте я оказываюсь даже раньше обещанного. Отпустив такси, иду к названному мне бару, на ходу набирая номер Ольги. Гудки, гудки, потом автоматический сброс вызова. Не слышит? Потеряла телефон? Толкаю дверь забегаловки: ничего себе дымовая завеса! Про закон о курении в общественных местах тут, похоже, слыхом не слыхивали. И вообще, что все эти люди забыли здесь так поздно в субботу?  
— Го-о-ол!  
А, вот в чём дело! Громадная «плазма» на стене запомнилась мне ещё с первого посещения, только раньше на ней крутили психоделические клипы современной попсы. И каким только ветром могло занести Ольгу в компанию к футбольным фанатам? Я озираюсь по сторонам, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в дымном полумраке. Скорее интуитивно, чем визуально, угадываю ту, кого ищу, в фигурке за дальним столиком, обессиленно положившей голову на руки. Проталкиваюсь туда через бурно обсуждающих матч болельщиков: да, это Ольга, и всего на четверть полная бутылка «Арарата» перед ней на столе красноречиво сообщает о главной причине позднего телефонного звонка.  
— Оль, — легко трогаю её за плечо, обтянутое тёмной водолазкой. — Я приехал.  
Ольга рвано втягивает воздух, с усилием поднимает голову. Из-за царящего шума я больше по губам угадываю «Тим».  
— Привет, — улыбаюсь, будто не происходит ничего из ряда вон выходящего. — Поехали домой?  
Ольга бормочет «Да», пробует выпрямиться до конца и тут же зажмуривает глаза, борясь с дурнотой. Я отлично знаю, как себя чувствуешь, с непривычки употребив лошадиную дозу спиртного, поэтому дожидаюсь, пока на меня снова посмотрят, и лишь тогда помогаю Ольге встать.  
— Сумка, где-то тут…  
— Да, я возьму. Тебе счёт приносили?  
— Я сразу…  
— Ясно. Телефон, кошелёк — в сумке?  
— К-кажется, — Ольга икает. — Ой, что-то мне…  
— Две минуты, продержись две минуты, — я помню, где здесь туалет, и, не тратя даром драгоценное время, тяну Ольгу в нужную сторону. Комнатушка грязновата, зато не занята, что в данных обстоятельствах намного важнее. Пока организм Ольги радикально избавляется от токсинов, я часовым стою за дверью в коридоре. Можно было бы вызвать такси, но как отвечать на вопрос о пункте назначения? Вряд ли аналитик и в самом деле живёт по привидевшемуся мне в галлюцинации адресу.  
Из туалета Ольга выходит держась за стену, однако с куда более бодрым видом.  
— Легче? — я жестом предлагаю опереться на меня.  
— Д-да, — она принимает предложение, позабыв о своих принципах.  
— Проверь, всё на месте? — отдаю ей сумку.  
— Всё, — после короткого досмотра заключает Ольга. — Тим, у меня ещё плащ на вешалке остался.  
— Сейчас заберём, не волнуйся.  
Мы без лишней спешки возвращаемся в зал, где нас встречает очередное «Го-о-ол!».  
— Тебе воды принести? — я с трудом перекрикиваю радостных фанатов.  
— А тут есть? — ответ опять приходится читать по губам.  
— Найдётся. Посидишь за столиком, пока я к стойке прогуляюсь?  
Ольга кивает, и я бережно усаживаю её на стул. Помня студенческие попойки, покупаю сразу три поллитровки, которые потом опустошают с такой скоростью, будто за спиной у Ольги десятки километров безводной пустыни.  
— Хватило? — спрашиваю я, когда заканчивается последняя бутылка. — Или ещё принести?  
— Нет, всё, спасибо.  
В этот момент на экране кто-то из футболистов бьёт по воротам из выгоднейшей позиции, промахивается, и стены бара сотрясает многоголосый возмущённый вопль.  
— Готова идти? — я едва слышу сам себя.  
— Да.  
В отсутствие опыта Ольга не знает, что способность трезво мыслить не всегда означает способность твёрдо держаться на ногах, и поднимается слишком быстро.  
— Тише, тише, — я успеваю поддержать её под локоть. Из глубин памяти не вовремя выныривает похожий эпизод галлюцинации, когда меня-Ольгу ловил Дрейк. Мысленно отмахиваюсь от назойливой мухи воспоминания, помогаю девушке с плащом и крепко беру её под руку — самостоятельность тут пока будет лишней.  
— Ну, пойдём потихоньку.

После прокуренного бара мартовский уличный воздух божественно вкусен. Мы недолго стоим у входа, наслаждаясь возможностью дышать полной грудью, а потом я спрашиваю: — Такси или чуть-чуть пройдёмся?  
— Пройдёмся, — после краткого раздумья отвечает Ольга. — До проспекта.  
Мы прогулочным шагом бредём по скудно освещённому скверу. Я не выпускаю руки спутницы, да и она сама не торопится высвободиться. Молчим; по характерно неровному дыханию Ольги понятно, что она из последних сил борется со слезами, а я ломаю голову, как тут поступить. Сделать вид, будто ничего не замечаю? Обнять и дать выплакаться? Снова некстати вспоминается галлюцинация: жёлтый свет фонарей, укутанные в снежные одеяла деревья, горячие губы на губах. До каменных желваков стискиваю зубы и выключаю картинку. Тогда предательница-память подбрасывает мне холод ламината под щекой и чувство тотальной опустошённости после долгой истерики. Всё, бой проигран вчистую. Я останавливаюсь и не очень ловко — почти, как Тим-из-сна, — обнимаю Ольгу.  
— Плачь, — говорю её темноволосой макушке. — Просто плачь. Я ни о чём не буду спрашивать, обещаю.  
Остатки плотины самообладания моей спутницы разлетаются в щепы под напором бурного потока слёз. Ольга рыдает так, будто ещё чуть-чуть — и её сердце разорвётся, а всё, чем я могу помочь, — это чистым носовым платком да бессловесным сопереживанием.

Наконец, всхлипы становятся тише и реже. Когда они стихают совсем, я мягко отстраняюсь.  
— Домой?  
Комкающая в руках платок Ольга вскидывает на меня опухшие глаза, но почти сразу вновь отводит взгляд. Кивает, не доверяя голосу.  
— Только мне нужен твой адрес для такси.  
Она хрипло называет улицу, дом и подъезд — совсем не те, что были в моей галлюцинации, — и я с первого раза вызваниваю нам машину.  
— Ну всё, нас будут ждать на остановке через десять минут.  
Этот вечер не назовёшь хорошим, однако по пунктуальности таксистов к нему претензий нет. Автомобиль плавно несёт нас сквозь спящий под полной луной город, в колонках на задней полке негромко играет симфоническая версия «Спокойной ночи» Цоя. Ольга всю дорогу смотрит в окно, только видит ли она проносящиеся мимо пейзажи?  
Въезд в нужный двор; такси останавливается ровно перед заказанным подъездом шестнадцатиэтажной свечки. Я отдаю уговоренную сумму и помогаю спутнице выйти из машины. Потом, не спросив согласия, захожу вместе с ней в подъезд и поднимаюсь на лифте до десятого этажа. Ни одно из моих действий не вызывает у Ольги протеста, и мне это очень не нравится.  
— Оль.  
Ольга, уже доставшая ключи из сумки, замирает перед дверью в квартиру.  
— Я поеду.  
Согласный наклон головы.  
— Но если тебе вдруг захочется поговорить — о чём угодно, хоть о бороздящих Большой театр космических кораблях, — или просто пореветь в трубку, то ты обязательно звони, поняла? Даже в четыре утра.  
Ольга молчит, пристально изучая пятнышко на придверном коврике.  
— Без шуток, Оль. О приличиях будешь думать, когда всё наладится.  
— Ладно, — она через силу разлепляет сухие губы.  
— Смотри, ты пообещала. Советую, кстати, не затягивать и сразу ложиться спать: пусть организм восстанавливается.  
— Хорошо.  
— Спокойной ночи?  
— Спокойной.  
Я ухожу с тяжёлым сердцем. Надеюсь только, что Ольга последует моему совету: лучшего лекарства от душевных ран, чем сон, я не знаю.

На улице меня окликает короткий автомобильный гудок — оказывается, таксист не уехал, а просто убрал машину с проезда. Подхожу к нему и наклоняюсь над открытым окном водительской двери.  
— Вы мне сигналили?  
— Тебе, тебе, — невежливо «тыкает» таксист. — Садись и говори, куда едем.  
Словесная грубость меня мало трогает, так что я усаживаюсь на переднее пассажирское сиденье, называю адрес и с интересом спрашиваю: — А если бы я остался у девушки?  
— Тогда я бы узнал, что потерял квалификацию. Пристёгивайся, не хватало ещё из-за тебя штраф поймать.  
Теперь, когда неотложных дел больше нет, во мне просыпается жгучее любопытство. Какую беду Ольга могла заливать коньяком? Почему не дома, а в первом попавшемся баре? Связано ли это с походом в кино, от которого я отказался? Вопросы без ответов: я почти на сто процентов уверен, что в понедельник меня не ждут никакие объяснения. Максимум сухая благодарность и нескрываемое старание как можно скорее забыть невесёлый инцидент. Обычная человеческая реакция, обижаться на которую бессмысленно.  
Таксист прибавляет звук еле шепчущей магнитоле, и салон наполняют аккорды цоевской «Пачки сигарет» в оркестровом исполнении. Красивая мелодия нежно касается струн моей души, нашёптывает, что, возможно, не стоит судить о людях так безапелляционно. Вдруг вбитые в меня жизнью пессимистические установки больше не действуют?

***

На следующее утро я просыпаюсь с первыми лучами заглянувшего в незашторенное окно солнца. Спать не хочется совершенно, но занятия себе я тоже найти не могу. Даже книги — вечная моя отрада — не способны отвлечь от мыслей о вчерашней истории. Меня подмывает написать Ольге сообщение с вопросом о самочувствии, однако голос разума настойчиво твердит, что в шесть утра воскресенья нормальные люди обычно пребывают в объятиях Морфея и будить их — плохая идея.  
Тем не менее среди моих знакомых есть человек не настолько щепетильный к неписанным правилам этикета.  
— Привет, Тимыч! — Дрейка совершенно не смущает, что он звонит мне в несусветную, по его же собственным понятиям, рань. — Не спишь?  
— Привет, не сплю.  
— Я тут собрался в «Ашан» за продуктами метнуться, пока дороги пустые. Тебя подхватить?  
— Думаешь, там уже открыто? — сомневаюсь я.  
— Пока доедем, будет открыто. Так что скажешь?  
— В принципе, я тоже сегодня в магазин собирался, — а если конкретно, то в хлебный киоск у дома. Ну да преувеличение за ложь не считается. — Куда и через сколько подходить?  
— Через двадцать минут спускайся во двор.  
— Хорошо.  
Разговор оставляет после себя ощущение недосказанности. Думаю, у этого звонка имеются ещё причины, кроме идеалов настоящей дружбы.

— Вот скажи мне, Тимыч, своё учёное мнение о «неслучайных случайностях», — издалека начинает Дрейк после того, как мы выезжаем со двора.  
— Ты про детерминизм вселенной? Ну, лично мне постулат о том, что всё подчинено изначальной предопределённости, кажется унизительным. Не для того человек получил разум и волю, чтобы дёргаться марионеткой на верёвочках космических законов. Опять-таки, если верить квантовой физике, то вероятности лежат в самой основе мироздания.  
— А как же «Бог в кости не играет»?  
— Эйнштейн, несомненно, был гением, однако гениальность — не страховка от ошибочных суждений.  
— Короче, ты считаешь, что даже невероятные совпадения — просто совпадения, не больше?  
— Не всегда. Но тогда за ними стоят земные причины, а не работа неподвластных слабому человеческому разуму сил.  
— Земные причины, — повторяет Дрейк, тормозя машину на светофоре. — Ну, вот смотри, ситуация: я пригласил девушку в кино. Она согласилась, однако предложила взять с нами подругу — ладно, не вопрос. Вообще, если тобой начинают перед кем-то хвастаться, значит, воспринимают ваши отношения всерьёз, и пора рвать когти. Но это так, ремарка по теме. История же о том, что когда мы втроём встретились у входа в кинотеатр, выяснилось, что подруга мне чертовски хорошо знакома. У такого совпадения могут быть земные причины?  
Загорается зелёный.  
— А «знакома» — это в каком плане? — хотя я, кажется, уже знаю ответ на свой вопрос.  
— В том-то и фишка, что не в постельном. Мы с ней в одной конторе работаем.  
Бедная Ольга. К такому удару невозможно быть готовым.  
— Думаю, это было настоящее совпадение, без подоплёки. Вроде как встретить бывшего одноклассника в час пик на станции столичного метро.  
— Так тоже бывает?  
— Да, со мной случилось года три назад. Ездил в Москву на семинар и на ВДНХ нос к носу столкнулся с парнем, с которым последние два года учился в школе. Он сейчас где-то за Уралом живёт, а в столице тоже по рабочим делам оказался.  
— М-да, тесен земной шарик.  
Мы въезжаем на парковку торгового центра, размер которой сопоставим с лётным полем провинциального аэродрома. Немногочисленный транспорт персонала и таких же, как мы, ранних пташек сиротливо жмётся к входам занимающего не один гектар комплекса. Дрейк останавливает машину рядом с дверью-вертушкой «Ашана», глушит мотор и, выходя, вскользь замечает: — А ведь тебя мой рассказ почти не удивил. Даже имя коллеги не спрашиваешь.  
— Ну, просто получилось, что я немного в курсе, — тоже выбираюсь из машины, лихорадочно соображая, какую часть истории можно раскрыть без страха выдать чужую тайну. — В четверг Ольга попросила меня сходить с ней в кино: её пригласила подруга, которой хотелось продемонстрировать своего нового молодого человека. Ольгу такая ситуация сильно задевала, поэтому она решила тоже найти себе, м-м, спутника. К сожалению, со мной ей не повезло.  
— Что, серьёзно так было? И ты отказался от предложения такой девушки?  
Машинально прячу руки в карманы куртки. Порой кажется, будто ради дружбы Дрейк сознательно старается забыть неудобную правду обо мне.  
— Из меня паршивый светский лев, — повторяю ему данное Ольге объяснение.  
— Напрасно ты так о себе, — Дрейк замолкает на полуфразе. — Чёрт. Я как-то совсем не подумал… Чёрт. Бабочка, честное слово, я без задней мысли.  
— Ничего страшного, — пускай извинения приняты безоговорочно, но смотреть куда-то ещё, кроме линий разметки парковочных мест, я себя заставить не могу. — Идём?  
— Да, конечно.  
Болезненная тема вовремя прикрыта, загадка вчерашнего вечера разгадана. Замечательно всё, кроме единственной мысли крепко засевшей в моей голове. Я снова и снова думаю о том, кому буду звонить, когда, узнав, что Дрейк всё-таки женится, в стельку напьюсь в нашем баре. И снова и снова прихожу к неутешительному выводу: никому.

***

Из дома я первым делом отправляю Ольге СМС с дурацким вопросом «Ты как?», получаю мало успокаивающий ответ «В порядке», но так и не набираюсь смелости для звонка. Остаток дня проходит в рутинных занятиях: я что-то готовлю, прибираюсь по верхам, задаю работу стиральной машине, пытаюсь читать. Заглядываю к тёте Шуре: увы, завтра Лёвку отправляют в срочную командировку, ему надо готовиться, и он снова не может приехать. По правде сказать, я ожидал чего-то подобного, но соседка явно расстроена. Мы пьём чай с напечёнными специально к приезду сына ватрушками у неё на кухне; я в очередной раз переслушиваю истории из Лёвиного детства и то и дело отвлекаюсь на мысли о разделённом сне и несчастливых Ольгиных выходных. Я уверен, что действовал единственно должным образом, однако как это скажется в долгосрочной перспективе? Боюсь, у Ольги не тот характер, чтобы постараться дистанцироваться от человека, помогавшего ей в настолько личной ситуации. Ох, лишь бы благодарность не подтолкнула её к романтическим чувствам! Может быть, если у меня получится соблюсти баланс между дружелюбием и вежливой отстранённостью, то наши отношения останутся на прежней ступени? Я прихлёбываю из чашки остывший чай. Да уж, непростой у меня будет понедельник. Очень непростой.

Вроде бы я выхожу из дома в то же время, что и всегда, только в офисе оказываюсь вообще раньше всех. Неужто Ольгино «в порядке» не в порядке до такой степени? Может, позвонить ей, если через пять минут не придёт? Но не успеваю я убрать куртку в шкаф и включить компьютер, как на пороге комнаты появляется разрумянившаяся от быстрой ходьбы Ольга.  
— Ой, ты уже пришёл? Привет!  
— Привет, — я искренне рад видеть её в приподнятом настроении. — Как дела?  
— В пределах естественного безобразия.  
Расшифровываю это как намёк оставить прошлое прошлому. Что ж, Ольга, несомненно, в своём праве, а мне имеет смысл потратить оставшиеся до официального начала рабочего дня минуты на пару мелких багов, отчёты о которых пришли на почту техподдержки ещё в пятницу.  
— Тим.  
Поднимаю глаза от монитора: Ольга стоит совсем рядом. И как я её не заметил боковым зрением?  
— Спасибо тебе, — она обеими руками протягивает мне пластиковый контейнер. Неуклюже встаю, на автопилоте беру подарок.  
— Мне?.. А! Да ну, Оль, брось, — пытаюсь пихнуть контейнер обратно.  
— Не брошу, — Ольга прячет руки за спину. — Ты меня сильно выручил, самодельный рулет за такое — смехотворная благодарность.  
Открываю пластиковую крышку, и из контейнера выплывает соблазнительное благоухание домашней выпечки.  
— Неужели свежий?  
— Ага, перед работой пекла.  
— А почему не вчера?  
— За ночь бы весь вкус ушёл.  
— Э-э, спасибо, — в растерянности не знаю, что ещё сказать.  
— На здоровье. И я, наверное, должна объяснить… — Ольга хмурит брови, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Оль, — я нахально пользуюсь моментом, чтобы перехватить инициативу в разговоре. — Это ведь личное? То, что ты хочешь рассказать?  
— Ну, — заминка. — Да.  
— Тогда не надо ничего объяснять. А рулет, если ты не возражаешь, я бы поделил на всех.  
На лице Ольги как в калейдоскопе сменяют друг друга выражения неверия, радости, вопроса, благодарности. От последнего мне становится немного стыдно: я ведь отказался от объяснений вовсе не из-за рыцарского великодушия.  
— Не возражаю, давай поделим, — соглашается Ольга, и тут дверь в комнату открывается. Я не знаю, какие флюиды улавливает вошедший Дрейк, но здоровается он многозначительно. От смущения Ольга отзывается несколько высокомерным «Здравствуй» и, подхватив у меня из рук контейнер, сбегает в комнату отдыха делить выпечку и заваривать чай.  
— Слушай, Тимыч, — Дрейк опытным ловеласом щурится ей вслед, — а ты точно про себя, ну, уверен?  
— Точно, — буркаю я и торопливо плюхаюсь обратно в кресло.  
— Однако Ольгу ты однозначно очаровал.  
— Не ставил цели, — у меня на языке так и крутится едкость про «лучших друзей девушек».  
Конечно, Дрейк это слышит. Он уводит разговор на аномально тёплую погоду и пробки, потом приходит Вася Щёлок, потом Ольга приносит угощение и наносит превентивный удар пояснением: «В честь весны». Вася, конечно же, проходится по нелепости повода, однако делает это скорее с добродушием, чем с язвительностью. Откуда-то из-за шкафов выпархивает лимонница, приманенная запахом клубничного варенья рулетной начинки. Вот теперь точно все в сборе, можно приступать к чаепитию.  
— Андрюша, у тебя оперативка, — не существует такого гастрономического соблазна, который заставил бы Щёлока забыть об обязанностях Дрейковой совести.  
— Блин. Так, дождитесь меня.  
— Чай остынет.  
— Не успеет! — доносится до нас уже из-за двери.  
И мы ждём, даже лимонница, для которой Ольга заботливо отложила немного варенья на специальное бабочкино блюдце. Какое-то непонятное утро, думаю я, разглядывая почти невидимые струйки пара над моей кружкой. Но, наверное, больше всего ему подходит эпитет «хорошее». Практически наверняка.

***

Этот сон прекрасен, как исполнение самой заветной мечты. В нём хочется оставаться, не просыпаясь, до конца лет. Он яркий, выпуклый — разделённый, а значит, — сердце сладко замирает — в чём-то вещий. Пока не зазвонил будильник, я разрешаю себе понежится в грёзах о том, что могло бы быть. Проживаю каждый оттенок сонного счастья без мыслей о прошлом и грядущем, но когда смартфон принимается играть побудку, возвращаюсь в суровую действительность. В которой есть место только для правильных решений, а не для потворства собственной слабости. Пусть я потерпел неудачу в попытке увернуться от предсказанного в отношении нас с Ольгой — сейчас у меня не может не получиться. Ведь я собираюсь сделать то, в чём преуспеваю всю свою жизнь. Сбежать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Praemonitus praemunitus (лат.) — Кто предупреждён, тот вооружён.


	9. (Андрей и Тим)

_Как океан объемлет шар земной,_  
_Земная жизнь кругом объята снами;_  
_Настанет ночь — и звучными волнами_  
_Стихия бьёт о берег свой._  
Ф. И. Тютчев «Как океан объемлет шар земной…»

Не помню, случалось ли когда-либо прежде, чтобы я во сне знал, что сплю, только сейчас это знание было полностью в порядке вещей. А снился мне разморенный июльский полдень в заброшенном колхозном саду, где я валялся на траве под высоченной старой яблоней. Порой солнечным лучам удавалось прорваться сквозь её густую листву, отчего приходилось щурить то один, то другой глаз, но в остальном всё было идеально. Рядом со мной сидел Бабочка: увлечённо читал растрёпанную книжку и грыз замурзанный карандаш, иногда делая им пометки на полях. Я же ел лакомство куда как более вкусное — мороженое в вафельном рожке — и не забывал через раз делиться им с товарищем. Стеснительный Бабочка откусывал малюсенький кусочек, благодарно мне улыбался и опять возвращался к чтению. Такой вот мирный, бессюжетный сон — ничего особенного, однако мне он нравился. Хотя, по-хорошему, не должен был: моя голова удобно лежала у Бабочки на коленях, и то, что я это позволял, было тревожным признаком. Я немного об этом поразмыслил и в итоге решил: да пускай, раз уж мы всё равно оба спим. К тому же мороженое неуклонно подходило в своему логическому завершению, и стоило бы придумать, какое нафантазировать следующим. Может, с шоколадной крошкой? Или фисташковое? Помню, в детстве я больше всего любил именно фисташковое. А вообще, надо спросить у Бабочки, какое ему хочется. Я укусил рожок в последний раз и самую вкусную часть — хрустящий хвостик — великодушно отдал приятелю.  
— Ешь целиком.  
Бабочка слегка порозовел и отложил книжку в сторону. С застенчивой деликатностью губами взял вафлю у меня из пальцев, легко коснувшись кожи теплом выдоха. Я не знаю, почему вдруг так явно почувствовал это, или отчего затаил дыхание, засмотревшись на склонённое надо мной лицо. На мечтательную зелень глаз в опушке рыжеватых ресниц, на россыпь золотых веснушек, на растрёпанные пряди льняных волос. Чудесная гармония черт, совершенная, как лик богини, но без его бессмертной чуждости. Безумно захотелось остановить это мгновение, сохранить его, как древнее насекомое в янтарной смоле, — однако я нечаянно моргнул и открыл глаза уже в своей спальне. 

Переход случился настолько внезапно, что до меня не сразу дошло, почему надо мной белый натяжной потолок, а под головой — подушка. Тут лежавший на тумбочке планшет вывел первую трель будильника, я проснулся окончательно и слегка охренел от привидевшейся мне ереси. И ведь, зараза, такая реалистичная — во рту до сих пор слышался ванильный привкус мороженого. Развивать последнюю мысль я не хотел категорически, поэтому выключил будильник и, вместо обычного пятиминутного валяния в кровати, потащился в ванную. С параноидальной тщательностью вычистил зубы, набрал в ладони воды, собираясь смыть остатки сна, но отчего-то задержал взгляд на левом запястье с бабочкой-шрамом. Моей памяткой о цене эгоизма.  
— Просто дурацкий сон, — внятно сказал я себе и опустил лицо в прохладную воду. Если не зацикливаться на сновидениях, то у них нет власти хоть в чём-то влиять на реальную жизнь. 

***

— А у нас, Андрюша, горе, — оригинально поприветствовал меня Вася, когда я в понедельник пришёл на работу. Впрочем, вид у него был отнюдь не горюющий.  
— Да? И какое же?  
— Бабочка пропала, — с театральным трагизмом объявил Щёлок.  
— Как пропал?.. — я встретился взглядом с определённо присутствующим Тимычем, — …ла?  
— Кто знает? Мы пришли — её нет. Ольга, вон, предлагает устроить уборщице допрос с пристрастием.  
— Неправда! — возмутилась Ольга, протирающая тряпочкой листья алоэ. Мне живо припомнилось, насколько категорично она в своё время отказывалась ухаживать за растением. «Frailty, thy name is voman!»*, как говорил старик Вильям. — Я всего лишь хотела спросить, видела ли она сегодня лимонницу.  
— Но, согласись, интонации у тебя при этом были далеко не дружелюбные.  
Ольга фыркнула.  
— Я думаю, бабочка улетела, — тихо и ни на кого не глядя сказал Тим. — Ещё в пятницу, когда мы весь день держали окно открытым.  
— Глас разума в дурдоме, — сделал ему комплимент Вася, а после напомнил мне: — Андрюша, оперативка.  
— Шеф разве не в командировке?  
— Он в обед уезжает, так что давай-давай. Иди, получай инструкции, как нам целых три дня жить без его чуткого руководства.  
— Уж послал так послал, — пробурчал я, выходя в коридор. На душе было муторно, но сформулировать причину никак не выходило. И поскольку рефлексировать я, в принципе, не любил, то за время, что шёл к кабинету шефа, решил больше не морочить себе голову. Появятся реальные проблемы — буду решать, а до тех пор нет смысла дёргаться. Тем более что лицо у Тима самое обыкновенное, я специально посмотрел.

***

Итак, мы с Тимычем задерживались после работы. У меня был дедлайн, у него — очередная хотелка шефа. Сидели каждый за своим столом, кодили в сосредоточенной тишине: красота, покой и благолепие. Наконец, я дописал последний кусок, скомпилировал, проверил — работает! В реальности, конечно, стоило бы заподозрить неладное, потому что не может код оказаться безошибочным с первого раза. И если баг не вылез сразу, значит, он хитровывернутый и в будущем попортит мне немало крови. Но это был сон, так что я преспокойно подключил модуль к проекту и поставил всё скопом на автоматическое тестирование.  
— Тимыч, тебе ещё долго?  
— Почти закончил.  
Я кивнул больше себе, чем погружённому в программу Тиму, и, потянувшись, встал размять ноги. Подошёл к окну, выглянул наружу — ба, да там дождь поливает как из ведра!  
— Наврали товарищи синоптики, — подумал я вслух, чем опять отвлёк Тима.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Да так, про погоду. На улице ливень.  
— А-а.  
— Тебя как, довезти домой?  
Тим взял паузу на раздумье, потом почти неслышно вздохнул и согласился: — Довези, если не трудно.  
— Не трудно, — подтвердил я специально для его чувствительной совести. Вернулся к своему компьютеру: «All tests completed successfully». Эх, жаль, что так может быть исключительно понарошку. Однако несмотря на сон, резервное копирование я запустил — шеф накрепко вбил в нас с Васей привычку делать бэкапы.  
— У меня всё, — объявил Тимыч.  
— Здорово. Сейчас, только сохранюсь, и пойдём.  
— Ага, я тоже, — фраза закончилась каким-то странным присвистом.  
— Ты чего? — поднял я глаза от монитора.  
— Да блин, повернулся неудачно и, кажется, что-то там защемило, — Тим попробовал осторожно повращать плечом, но снова болезненно зашипел.  
— Давай посмотрю, — я встал из кресла и замер, наткнувшись, словно на стенку, на напряжённый взгляд. — Честное слово, я в этом разбираюсь. У нас в школе физрук был какой-то заслуженный тренер и поэтому к работе относился ответственно. В частности, научил нас оказывать первую помощь.  
— И при мышечном спазме тоже? — недоверчиво уточнил Тимыч.  
— Ага. В спорте такая напасть — частый случай.  
Напряжение из глаз Тима никуда не ушло, однако он неохотно разрешил: — Ладно, посмотри.  
Про себя я считал, что диагностика через свитер и рубашку получится весьма приблизительной, но такой гипертонус мышц спины и шеи можно было бы прощупать даже через шубу.  
— Слушай, как ты с этим, вообще, живёшь? — нетактично ляпнул я, и жёсткие узлы под моими пальцами окаменели до твёрдости гранита. — Э, нет, давай-ка, расслабляйся. И свитер снимай.  
Тут мне сыграла на руку жизненная позиция Тимыча: если добровольно согласился на что-то, нечего потом идти в отказную. Поэтому вместо споров он начал с медлительной неловкостью стягивать свитер, а я самовольно взялся ему помогать. Потом повторил: — Расслабься, — и с нажимом провёл ладонями по освобождённым от одного слоя брони плечам и шее. Тим шумно выдохнул и заставил себя отпустить мышцы.  
— Ага, теперь нормально. И дыши глубже и медленнее.  
— Да, я знаю, как надо.  
Массаж я делал вдумчиво и неторопливо, стараясь, чтобы неизбежная боль от моих действий не выходила за рамки терпимой. Не буду себе льстить и говорить, что это всегда получалось, но Тим переносил процедуру стоически. Его доверие и терпение тронули какие-то доселе неизвестные струны моей души, и, думаю, именно поэтому я сделал тот безотчётный жест. Закончив разминать проблемные мышцы, я напоследок ласково мазнул кончиками пальцев по беззащитно открытой шее — ровно вдоль пульсирующей бледно-голубой жилки. Короткое прикосновение можно было запросто счесть примерещившимся, однако Тим вздрогнул и повернулся ко мне. Мы застыли, глядя глаза в глаза, и на этой немой сцене сон внезапно оборвался.

В спальне стоял оглушительный трезвон: планшет изо всех сил пытался донести до меня что-то экстренно срочное. Плохо соображая, я рывком сел на кровати и сгрёб шумящий гаджет — блядь, будильник! Называется, поменял мелодию звонка на что-нибудь пободрее. Я вырубил звуки воздушной тревоги и рухнул обратно на постель.  
Один раз — случайность, два — совпадение. Паршивая тенденция, только кто умеет программировать собственные сны? Я подивился тому, насколько хладнокровно сейчас рассуждаю — какой-то месяц назад по потолку бы бегал от, к-хм, _оттенка_ приснившегося и от чувства беспомощности перед капризами подсознания. Впрочем, нет, ни фига я не беспомощен, раз понимаю во сне, что сплю. И возможность управлять сновидением у меня тоже имеется: при первом же намёке на неладное я могу сделать над собой усилие и проснуться. Пускай не понятно, откуда в моих снах берётся эта дрянь, давить её я буду без пощады и жалости.

***

Юноша Виталий оказался личностью настойчивой и по-прежнему пребывавшей в заблуждении относительно характера Ольги. Иначе он не прислал бы ей второй букет ровно через неделю после первого.  
— Ольга Михайловская? Она на совещании, — огорчил Вася вошедшего к нам курьера. — Но можете оставить посылку, вот её стол.  
— Мне надо, чтоб кто-нибудь расписался о получении, — заупрямился посыльный.  
— Давайте, я распишусь, — предложил я. — Показывайте где.  
Закорючка в курьерской ведомости легко и непринуждённо перевела букет тюльпанов в собственность Ольги.  
— Надеюсь, Андрюша, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, — заметил Вася, когда курьер вышел из кабинета. — Однако на всякий случай рекомендую освежить в памяти план эвакуации.

Полчаса спустя Ольга вернулась в комнату. Увидела на столе тюльпаны — тут мы дружно затаили дыхание — и сдержанно поинтересовалась, откуда они.  
— Курьер принёс, — Тимыч героически принял огонь на себя. Посуровевшая Ольга вынула из букета карточку, скользнула по тексту глазами и отправила в мусорную корзину сначала послание, а потом и цветы. Обвела нас ледяным, как полярная ночь, взглядом: — Коллеги, я буду крайне признательна, если впредь вы не станете получать за меня посылки, — и вышла из комнаты.  
— Доигрался Ромео, — подвёл черту Вася.  
— Но продолжение, думаю, будет, — добавил я. — Похоже, наш благородный дон поражён в самое сердце.  
— Уж лучше бы в пятку, — пробурчал Щёлок, а Тимыч молча вытащил из корзины помятый букет, расправил его, как мог, и поставил в обрезок полторашки в компанию к неувядающим герберам.  
— Тюльпаны же не виноваты, — объяснил он, хотя мы не задали ему ни одного вопроса.  
С этим сложно было не согласиться. Поискать, что ли, нормальную вазу для таких случаев? В глупых человеческих конфликтах цветы ведь действительно ни при чём.

Сны снами, однако от задумки свозить Бабочку на трофи я не отказался. В этом году из-за тёплой весны сезон стартовал рано, и на первые выходные апреля намечалось по всем параметрам подходящее мероприятие: однодневное, категории «лайт» и не у чёрта на куличках. Идеально для того, чтобы разбудить вкус к покатушкам у далёкого от этой кухни человека. Я отправил Тимычу ссылку на страничку соревнования, будучи на сто двадцать процентов уверен в согласии, однако получил уклончивый ответ: «Давай обсудим ближе к дате?». Нехорошее предчувствие попробовало душу на острый зуб, но я не стал выпытывать у Тима подробные разъяснения. Ближе к дате, так ближе к дате. Подожду.

***

 _Те_ сны приснились мне практически один за одним, однако стоило разработать ответную стратегию, как наступило полуторанедельное затишье. Постепенно я перестал ждать подвоха от подсознания, и вот тут-то оно и нанесло мне третий удар.

Я знал, что сплю, и помнил, что в этом случае почему-то собирался немедленно проснуться. Но ничего тревожного не происходило, наоборот, мне снилось, будто мы с Тимычем ехали в «Патриоте» и, подпевая магнитоле, на два голоса горланили «It's my life». Просёлочная дорога позади машины клубилась серой пылью, за окнами плыли нежно-зелёные поля, разделённые берёзовыми и осиновыми посадками, небесный холст украшали крупные мазки облаков. Это были первые июньские выходные, и я наконец-то уболтал Тима выбраться на природу — пока для затравки, без трофяка. Но простейший план разбить лагерь в проверенно диком месте, переночевать там и вечером вернуться в город окружным путём вдруг оказался под угрозой. В начале недели к нам пришёл циклон и принялся старательно поливать города и веси. Я три дня гипнотизировал сайт Гидрометцентра, пока в четверг облачный вихрь всё-таки не сдался и не уполз дальше на восток. Выглянувшее солнце принесло долгожданное тепло, и к субботе погода вообще стала классически-летней. Так что мы поехали.

На смену возделанным полям пришло буйное разнотравье, раскатанная грунтовка обернулась петляющей сквозь холмы колеёй, которую, судя по глубине, сразу после дождей прокладывал трактор. Однако клиренс у «Патриота» выше всяких похвал, поэтому я — человек, вооружённый навигатором, — уверенно вёл машину к цели. Впереди маячил небольшой лог с дубовым леском, перед которым дорога раздваивалась: в обход по краю и напрямик через лес. Водитель прошедшего до нас трактора выбрал второй путь, и я, самоуверенно решив, что у моего танка проходимость не хуже, поехал по его следам.  
Под густой сенью листвы следы недавнего ненастья сохранились явственнее, чем на открытых ветру и солнцу просторах. Дорога быстро превратилась в глинистое месиво, и по уму следовало бы повернуть обратно, но для меня такой вариант всё ещё был чересчур скучным.  
— Ты точно уверен, что по-другому нельзя проехать? — присоединился Тимыч к тихому голосу моего благоразумия.  
— Так в этом же вся соль! — я прибавил газу, собираясь на полном ходу проскочить жижу в самой низкой точке лога. — По крышу забуриться в говны, чтоб потом пришлось трактором дёргать.  
Не всякая глупость обязательно должна быть сказана вслух. «Патриот» с шикарными фонтанами грязи из-под колёс форсировал жижу до середины, как вдруг раздался нехороший скрежет по днищу. Я резко нажал на педаль тормоза, отчего мы с Тимычем едва не приложились о лобовое стекло, и машина встала.  
— Та-а-ак, — я попробовал дать задний ход. Мотор взвыл, внедорожник пару раз дёрнулся и замер. Ладно, а если вперёд? Рёв мотора и нулевой эффект. Приехали.  
— И вот теперь начинается самая экзотика, — я заглушил двигатель. — То самое, ради чего устраивают покатушки.  
— На брюхо сели? — деловито осведомился Тим. — Сами откапываться будем или сразу за помощью?  
— Сначала сами: у меня лопата и сендтраки в багажнике, — я полез за водительское кресло, где предусмотрительно держал армейские бахилы химзащиты, и только тут сообразил, кем и какой вопрос мне был задан.  
— Тимыч, ты ж вроде говорил, будто никогда в трофи не участвовал? — я в обнимку с бахилами плюхнулся обратно на сиденье и с ленинским прищуром посмотрел на своего пассажира. — Откуда такое знание матчасти?  
Ответом мне стал полный укоризны взгляд: — Дрейк, я же книжник, не забыл? Естественно, я почитал теорию перед поездкой.  
Вот не знаю ни одного другого человека, который бы настолько ответственно ко всему подходил. Даже Ольга, как мне кажется, не стала бы шерстить форумы джиперов.  
— Что от меня потребуется? — Тим был нешуточно настроен на грязевую ванну.  
— Пока ничего, — я натянул защиту прямо поверх кроссовок и выбрался наружу. — Можешь просто наслаждаться природой и лесным воздухом.  
Внешний осмотр наглядно продемонстрировал, что мне неплохо бы сочетать молодецкую удаль с трезвой оценкой собственных возможностей. Ну, и не забывать: нормальные герои всё-таки ходят в обход. Я достал из багажника сапёрную лопату, сендтраки и рабочую куртку. Прикинул, как буду выезжать задом, ещё раз мысленно себя обматерил и полез ровнять кочку, на которую так изящно посадил «Патриота».

Правильный инвентарь и правильные покрышки — залог успеха даже для такого безмозглого товарища, как я. По сендтракам освобождённый от мели внедорожник выехал из пробуксованной ямы аки поезд по рельсам. Я, не сбавляя хода, довёл его до начала лога и остановил, только когда под колёсами оказалась твёрдая почва.  
— Объявляю сегодняшний лимит приключений исчерпанным, — сообщил я мирозданию.  
— Боюсь, навряд ли, — интонации у Тимыча были неоправданно пессимистичными.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, я же твой попутчик. А со мной постоянно что-нибудь случается.  
— Ерунду несёшь, — мы вместе выбрались из машины и отправились выковыривать сендтраки из грязи. — Даже самый невезучий пассажир не виноват в том, что у водителя нет мозгов.  
Тим промолчал, но про себя вряд ли согласился с моим аргументом.

Заезд по грязи внёс в наш маршрут определённые коррективы: пришлось завернуть на удачно расположенный поблизости пруд. Пока я, сопровождаемый неодобрительными взглядами сидевших по берегам рыбаков, отмывал от глины стёкла «Патриота», инвентарь и себя, хозяйственный Тимыч организовал нам перекус.  
— Отлично, — оценил я накрытый походный стол, который, за неимением лучшего, пришлось поставить в жидкой тени кустов тёрна. — Но можно сделать совсем замечательно.  
Из багажника был извлечён свёрток с туристическим навесом, и через пять минут у нас появилась нормальная защита от солнца.  
— У тебя профессиональный подход к отдыху, — сделал комплимент Тимыч, устраиваясь на раскладном стуле-шезлонге.  
— Это всё возраст, — поскромничал я. — Перерос я туристическую романтику и прочие шалаши в Шушенском.  
Тим улыбнулся лёгкой Бабочкиной полуулыбкой и спросил: — Так куда мы конкретно едем-то?  
— Ну, на самом деле у меня есть два варианта. Первый — это пасека километрах в двадцати отсюда. Место шикарное, но может быть занято каким-нибудь пчеловодом. Тогда придётся проехать ещё десяток километров до заброшенного коровника — там точно никого не будет.  
— Дрейк, если не секрет, то откуда ты так хорошо знаешь местность?  
— М-м, не назвал бы это секретом, но ты всё равно не распространяйся, ладно? В общем, был у меня период увлечения копательством. Искал на старых картах брошенные поселения, а потом выходные напролёт мотался по степи с металлоискателем наперевес.  
— Ого! И много кладов нашёл?  
— Ни одного, отчего, собственно, и разочаровался в этом занятии. Зато металлического мусора в земле буквально до жопы. Особенно на полях: такое чувство, будто вся сельхозтехника на ходу разваливается по запчастям.  
— Погоди, а как же эхо войны? Из этой оперы ничего не попадалось?  
— Н-ну, я находил гильзы, пули, осколки снарядов. Кусок от двигателя генератора на месте бывшей землянки. Только, понимаешь, всё копательство по сути — это перелопачивание груд хлама без гарантии результата. А я, как уже говорил, не романтик.  
В серых глазах Тима вспыхнули лукавые зелёные искорки. И о чём, интересно, он сейчас подумал? Я слегка приподнял бровь.  
— Ты не романтик, — не стал запираться Тимыч. — Ты авантюрист-прагматик.  
— Это комплимент или порицание?  
— Это правда жизни.  
— Но ты не осуждаешь?  
— Конечно, нет. Без этого ты бы не был собой.  
— А без чего бы не был собой ты?  
— М-м, без книг?  
Тим свёл всё к шутке, как делал всегда, когда не хотел отвечать на вопрос по существу. Но мне, в общем-то, серьёзный ответ не требовался. Я — авантюрист-прагматик, он — Бабочка. И без лишних слов понятно.

Подкрепив силы, мы свернули лагерь и двинули дальше. Наученный опытом, я больше не пытался срезать путь, так что дорога до первой предполагаемой стоянки обошлась без эксцессов. Когда-то пасека была опушкой лиственной рощи, привольно росшей на склоне высокого холма, но во времена колхозов перед исконно росшими здесь дубами, липами и ясенями посадили несколько рядов плодовых деревьев, а по краю сада пустили забор из шиповника. Я нашёл это место год назад, в цветущем мае, и чем-то оно запало мне в душу. Навещая пасеку позже, я несколько раз натыкался на следы стоянок пчеловодов, однако вживую с ними так не столкнулся. Надеюсь, эта хорошая традиция не нарушится и сегодня. 

Первым впечатлением от пасеки стал густой, медвяный запах цветущего шиповника. Мы оставили машину у узкого проезда сквозь его благоухающую стену: дальше колея не вела, что можно было считать почти стопроцентной гарантией отсутствия людей. И действительно, сад встретил нас приветливым шелестом листвы и солнечной, ярко-жёлтой лужайкой. Ни пасечников, ни ульев.  
— Всё, место не занято, — объявил я, довольный тем, что всё сложилось по моему. — Остаёмся здесь.  
— Ну, про «не занято», думаю, пока рановато говорить, — почему-то не согласился Тим. Он сделал пару шагов к центру поляны, и внезапно жёлтые луговые цветы взмыли в воздух роем бабочек-лимонниц. На несколько ударов сердца мы оказались в центре потревоженного золотого облака, а потом оно перелетело через кусты и скрылось из виду.  
— Невероятно! — выдохнул потрясённый Тим. Обернулся ко мне: — Никогда в жизни такого не видел!  
— Да, — я прочистил вдруг пересохшее горло. — Да, я тоже.  
Это было не совсем правдой: я очень хорошо помнил, как перехватывало дыхание и щемило сердце, когда шагнувшая из черноты дверного проёма душа рассыпалась искрами-бабочками. Только был уверен, что испытать такое второй раз невозможно — и ошибся.  
— Ладно, теперь поляна точно свободна, — поспешно переключился я на дела насущные. — Давай ставить лагерь.

«Патриот» был аккуратно загнан за периметр и припаркован на краю луга под двумя яблонями, росшими так близко друг к другу, что их ветви переплелись в единую крону. Чтобы в случае чего внедорожник не бросался в глаза, мы набросили на него автомобильный тент защитной расцветки. Потом поставили одноместную палатку — другой у меня не было, поэтому кому-то предстояло ночевать в машине, — определились с местом для мангала и вечернего кострища, расставили стол со стульями и выгрузили пакеты с продуктами и углём для запланированного скромного пикника.  
— Слушай, я ещё у озера хотел спросить, — Тимыч обвёл взглядом запасы провианта. — Мы точно на полтора дня выбрались или всё-таки на неделю?  
— На неделю здесь не хватит, — я тоже прикинул объём съестного. — Три дня, если экономить, полтора, если есть от пуза. На свежем воздухе аппетит знаешь какой?  
— Знаю. На нас потом ремни безопасности не сойдутся.  
— Не думай настолько плохо о конструкторах «УАЗа», — я засыпал уголь в мангал. — Ну что, я за шашлык, ты за салатики?  
— Давай так, мне без разницы.  
— Я, единственно, спиртное не брал, — я по-скаутски разжёг огонь с одной спички. — Может, зря?  
— Да нет, всё правильно, — Тимыч на подколку не повёлся. — Открою тебе очередную свою страшную тайну: я алкоголь не люблю.  
Что-то подобное я давно подозревал.  
— Любой?  
— Любой.  
— Тогда зачем со мной пьёшь?  
— Из уважения к собутыльнику.  
Слышать это было приятно, но лишних жертв с его стороны мне не требовалось.  
— Знаешь, выбор, конечно, твой, но если ты будешь не пить, а просто нюхать коньяк, то я не обижусь.  
— Спасибо, Дрейк.  
Как-то у него получалось так произносить эту простую благодарность, что я всякий раз чувствовал себя минимум Гераклом, совершившим очередной великий подвиг. Хотя сейчас, например, благодарить было вообще не за что.

Шашлычок даже без коньячка пошёл за милую душу. Скептик-Тимыч тихой сапой умял свою половину жареного мяса, меланхолично закусывая его кинзой и петрушкой. Я же не обделял вниманием ни хлеб, ни сыр, ни прочие огурцы-помидоры, поэтому шансов сравняться с сотрапезником у меня просто не было.  
— Свежий воздух, — я многозначительно поднял вверх указательный палец.  
— Ага, — вздохнул слегка осоловевший Тимыч. — Жадность — зло.  
— За фигуру расстраиваешься?  
— За пуговицу на штанах.  
— Фигня, — я героическим волевым усилием поднял себя со стула. — Сейчас пойдём гулять, чтобы к ужину всё растряслось.  
— Ещё и ужин? — Тим тоже встал с явным трудом.  
— А ты как хотел? Тут всё по-взрослому.

После того, как мы прибрали остатки трапезы, я проверил, что мангал погас, закинул за плечи рюкзак с документами и прочими ценными вещами и повёл Тимыча осматривать местные достопримечательности. Самый короткий путь на ту сторону холма лежал через его укрытую лесом вершину, однако я ещё не забыл, какие пути выбирают нормальные герои. Наш маршрут проходил по траверсу: длиннее, зато не надо проламываться сквозь сплетение веток, собирать полотнища паутины и рисковать получить в глаз каким-нибудь прутиком. По дороге я развлекал Тимыча байками о прошлых трофи, преследуя при этом коварную цель: к соревнованиям в середине июля мне нужен был штурман, причём вполне определённый штурман. Тим слушал с интересом, вопросы задавал по делу, да только я отлично понимал, что это ни разу не означало будущего согласия на мою просьбу. 

Противоположный склон холма был намного круче того, где находился наш лагерь. Мы дошли до обрыва и стали без спешки подниматься по его краю к вершине. Тут всё-таки пришлось прогуляться по лесу и получить свою порцию древесной трухи за шиворот, но открывшийся в итоге вид того стоил.  
До горизонта — волны холмов. Одни с изумрудными прямоугольниками полей, вторые в плюшевых шубках леса, третьи — сочное разнотравье ещё не выгоревшей степи. Высоченное небо, всё в белых барашках облаков, мимо которых прокладывала путь серебряная точка самолёта.  
— Какая красота! — восхитился Тим-Бабочка. — Прямо дух захватывает! А вон там внизу, это что?  
Он показал на две явно рукотворные, хотя и заросшие травой неширокие насыпи, которые отходили навстречу друг другу от нашего холма и холма напротив, однако не смыкались, образуя зазор в несколько десятков метров.  
— Вообще, это похоже на остатки плотины. Но сколько я не искал на старых картах здесь реку или пруд, так и не нашёл. Одним словом, загадка.  
— Интересно, — протянул Тимыч. — Можно посмотреть поближе?  
— Можно, отчего ж нельзя?  
Сначала мы внесли ещё немного хаоса в среду обитания лесных пауков, спустившись к подножию холма тем же путём, каким поднимались, а потом целеустремлённо зашагали к насыпям. Под ногами похрустывали прошлогодние соломинки, горячий воздух пах степью — тем особым смешением запахов трав и нагретой земли, в котором трудно различить отдельные ноты, но который ни с чем не спутаешь. Жужжали пчёлы, разноцветные бабочки перепархивали с цветка на цветок, в траве шуршали юркие ящерицы. Я поймал себя на том, что целиком нахожусь в моменте, без мыслей о прошлом и будущем, — счастливом состоянии, столь редком для города.

Мы облазили насыпи вдоль и поперёк — переполненный энтузиазмом исследователя Тимыч едва не сверзился с одной из них, подойдя опасно близко к краю, — только ничего нового так и не выяснили. День клонился к вечеру, возвращаться к лагерю пока не хотелось, и мы устроили запоздалую сиесту на спине «нашей» насыпи. Я лежал на траве, смотрел в небо и думал об облаках, самолётах и бабочках — то есть можно сказать, не думал вовсе. Тим сидел рядом, грыз травинку, но размышлял ли о чём-то или просто медитировал на голоса степи, я не знаю. Спешить было некуда, душевное молчание убаюкивало, и я, кажется, задремал, потому что когда вновь осознал себя в реальности, солнце почти коснулось холмистого горизонта.  
— Идём обратно? — тихо спросил Тим. Я неуклюже сел — мышцы успели затечь и плохо слушались, — посмотрел на человека рядом со мной и почувствовал, что теряю себя. В его лице, черты которого вдруг показались незнакомыми, словно мы впервые увидели друг друга; в светлых глазах, отражавших холмы, облака, закатное небо — всё, кроме меня.  
Тим отвёл взгляд, и наваждение исчезло.  
— Да, идём, — я вспомнил, что не ответил на вопрос, и попытался затушевать _странное_ обычными бытовыми фразами. — Пожалуй, и сушняка для костра сразу наберём.

Костёр у нас получился поменьше пионерского, но вполне подходил для того, чтобы поджаривать на нём сосиски и с краю печь в золе картошку.  
— Где-то в пятом или шестом классе, — начал Тимыч, нанизывая на прутик кусок лаваша, — классручка организовала нам по осени выезд на пикник. Как положено: с костром, перекусом, чаем из термоса. И вот когда сосиски закончились, а настроение что-нибудь поджаривать над огнём осталось, мы стали жарить хлеб.  
— И вам сказали, что это извращение — жарить уже испечённое?  
— Не в таких выражениях, но да, провели разъяснительную беседу. А что, вас тоже так учили?  
— Да, только не в школе. В пионерлагере.  
— Понятно, — Тим протянул прутик к костру. — Я в лагерь всего один раз попадал, но до сих пор как вспомню, так вздрогну.  
— Почему?  
— Люди.  
Развернуть его короткий ответ труда не составляло: люди, незнакомые, слишком много; непонятные правила поведения, писаные и неписаные; необходимость участвовать во всяких коллективных мероприятиях. Я искренне посочувствовал Тиму-подростку, пускай сам с адаптацией к социуму проблем никогда не имел.  
Помолчали. Тимыч снял с прутика дошедший до нужной кондиции лаваш и сделал из него бутерброд с сыром, я проверил картошку на готовность — ещё чуть-чуть подождать. Вспомнилось, как мы с дворовыми пацанами вечерами сбегали на пустырь у железной дороги, где жгли костры из всякого мусора и рассказывали страшилки про маньяков и нечистую силу.  
— Тимыч, а ты в детстве ужастиков боялся? Зомбаков там, домовых? Красную руку?  
— Нет, — Тим подбросил в огонь несколько веточек, и костёр выпустил благодарный сноп искр. — Я, как ты любишь повторять, личность уникальная со своими уникальными кошмарами. А что до нечистой силы, то однажды соседка принесла тётушке книжку про всякую потусторонщину и способы борьбы с нею. Смотри, мол, Ильинична, какие страсти рядом живут. Но тётушка, как человек марксистско-ленинистской закалки, категорически отказалась читать про мракобесие. Книжку сослали в дачный сортир, а уже оттуда её спас я. Прочитал, заинтересовался и несколько ритуалов опробовал на практике. Естественно, результат был нулевым, из чего я сделал логичный вывод: нечистой силы не существует, поэтому бояться её глупо.  
Я не спросил, чего он боялся на самом деле. Уверен, это глубоко личное, куда лезть в принципе никому не стоит. Вместо беспардонных расспросов я снова потыкал картошку — ну, наконец-то, испеклась!  
— Ужин готов.  
— А сосиски — это не ужин был?  
— Это была разминка. И вообще, не придирайся к словам, лучше тарелки давай.  
— Профессиональная деформация, — извинился Тим и протянул мне две одноразовые миски.  
— Да я понял. Самого иногда бесят неточности формулировок.  
— И неоднозначности.  
— И «сделай то, не знаю что».  
Мы с Тимычем переглянулись и одинаково хмыкнули: программисты, два сапога пара.

Чтобы определить, кто где ночует, перед сном мы бросили монетку. Мне выпала палатка, так что я вручил Тимычу спальный мешок, себе забрал старое верблюжье одеяло и отправился на боковую. Уснул, стоило только закрыть глаза, а очнулся оттого, что меня тихонько потрясли за плечо.  
— Дрейк, вставай, — сказал силуэт Тима.  
— А? Случилось что-то? — я отчаянно потёр отказывающиеся просыпаться глаза.  
— Ничего не случилось. Просто пойдём.  
— Куда? Там же темно, деревья спят…  
— Там светает, и деревья проснулись, — Тимыч отказался принимать мои возражения всерьёз. — Давай, вставай, пока не опоздали.  
Он выбрался из палатки, не оставив мне другого выхода, кроме как страдальчески вздохнуть и последовать его примеру.  
Тим повёл меня к обрыву, куда мы ходили вчера, но не по окружной, а напрямик. «Светает», — непонятно объяснил он причину выбранного маршрута. Со сна я всё ещё плохо соображал, однако догадался взять фонарик из бардачка машины: несмотря на сереющее небо, под деревьями по-прежнему стояла глубокая ночь. Мы кое-как продрались сквозь лес и выбрались точно на самой высокой точке холма.  
— Смотри! — благоговейно выдохнул Тим-Бабочка, но я уже смотрел.  
На росчерки персиковых облаков по нежно-голубому небесному склону востока. На золотой край солнца, выглядывающий из-за горизонта. На тёмные холмы и текущую у их подножий молочную реку тумана. Сколько рассветов я видел за свою жизнь, но такого — такого не помнил.  
— Как же красиво, — кто это подумал, а кто сказал? Мы с Тимом синхронно посмотрели друг на друга.  
— У тебя лист в волосах.  
— А у тебя царапина на щеке.  
— Серьёзно? — Тим поднёс пальцы к лицу. — А я и не чувствую.  
— На другой.  
Я сделал этот жест, собираясь лишь указать, не коснуться, только Тим вдруг отшатнулся, словно уходя от удара. Поскользнулся на мокрой от росы траве, панически взмахнул руками, ловя равновесие.  
— Остор-рожно!  
Я успел поймать его за предплечье — не тень-Бабочку, а живого человека из плоти и крови.  
— С-спасибо. Извини.  
— А есть за что?  
Так близко, что можно было рассмотреть крохотную каплю запёкшейся крови в уголке царапины на бледной коже щеки.  
— Есть.  
И вместе с горечью ответа поймать тепло дыхания.  
— Тогда извиняю.  
Неправильно близко. Но почему я не вижу своё отражение в черноте его распахнутых зрачков?  
Что я делаю?  
По небесам щедро рассыпалась торжествующая трель жаворонка.

***

Планшет играл для меня «Morning birds» — я оставил эксперименты с будильником и вернулся к проверенной мелодии. Так вот, планшет играл, я остановившимся взглядом смотрел в потолок, а на моих губах остывало послевкусие привидевшегося сна. Остро не хотелось жить, однако и умирать тоже интереса не было. Плавали, знаем, что там, по ту сторону Ахерона. Я взял планшет, выключил побудку и набрал номер Васи Щёлока. Гудки шли очень долго, но наконец на том конце раздалось неприветливое бурканье «Слушаю».  
— Недоброе утро, Василий. Будь другом, отпроси меня сегодня у шефа на весь день.  
— С отработкой или без содержания?  
— Без содержания.  
— Хорошо.  
— Тогда до понедельника, — я сбросил вызов. Что ж, раз нет настроения на суицид, значит, буду банально пить, пока из ушей не польётся.

Я открыл бар — хороша коллекция! — и решил начать с классики: «Джека Дэниэлса». Закусывать такой вискарь означает расписаться в собственном невежестве, не закусывать — получить обострение гастрита. Я предпочёл не усугублять душевные терзания физическими, поэтому быстро сварганил тарелку бутербродов из всего, что валялось в холодильнике. Отнёс еду и бухло в зал, расставил на журнальном столе перед любимым креслом и накатил первые пятьдесят.  
Бутылку «Джека» мне, как капитану, презентовали ребята из нашей трофи-команды за зубами выгрызенное первое место в прошлогоднем весенне-летнем соревновании. То есть алкоголь должен был быть проверенным, не подделкой — однако я выпил почти половину и остался трезвым, как стёклышко. Ладно, будем надеяться, при самом плохом раскладе «Джонни Уокер» нам поможет.  
Я прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что пью от страха. От леденящего до кишок ужаса перед перспективой копаться в открывшейся клоаке собственной души и выбирать между трусостью и долгом. Не зря, ох, не зря просил я мастера Руса именно вырезать на мне памятку: чтобы не было и намёка на искушение стереть и забыть.  
Зато теперь я в ловушке. Не могу вычеркнуть Тима-Бабочку из жизни, но и жить как ни в чём не бывало тоже не могу. Два месяца назад я бы без зазрения совести свалил всю вину на него — вплоть до суеверных подозрений о передаче вируса «голубизны» воздушно-капельным путём — и наверняка устроил бы жестокий мордобой. Но дорога через мир мёртвых что-то глобально изменила во мне: я больше не умел себе лгать, даже из инстинкта самосохранения. Не умел закрывать глаза на очевидное, потрясая многостраничным списком бывших любовниц, с пеной у рта доказывая, что так не бывает. Оказывается, бывает по-всякому.  
— Знаешь, Бабочка, лучше бы ты никогда не смотрел на меня. Или если уж тогда решил уйти, то уходил бы окончательно, — я глотком осушил бокал и налил по новой. Представил, как бы жил с грузом чужой смерти на совести, и поспешил запить фантазию. Так и этак зашибись, блин.

Вася позвонил, когда у нас с «Джеком» закончились темы для обсуждения, и я вяло раздумывал, стоит ли приглашать за стол «Джонни».  
— Отдыхаешь?  
Я отодвинул смартфон от уха, опасаясь отравиться сочащимся из динамика ядом.  
— По мере сил и возможностей.  
— Я тебе сейчас одну фоточку на почту пришлю. Чтобы ещё лучше отдыхалось.  
Сброс вызова. Это он так мстит за мою утреннюю невежливость? Кстати, а который сейчас час? Я прищурившись посмотрел на экран: цифры слегка двоились, однако сообщали, что время вполне обеденное. Готовить я, ясен пень, не буду — может, пиццу заказать? Банальное соображение потянуло за собой из памяти такое, что меня аж скрючило в кресле. То ли душа корчилась на адской сковородке сожалений о сделанном, то ли я всё-таки довёл желудок до полной кондиции.  
Планшет и смартфон одновременно пиликнули о новом письме. Вот почему я не догадался их отключить перед тем, как усесться пьянствовать? Теперь ведь придётся смотреть, чем таким важным захотел поделиться со мной заботливый коллега.  
Во вложении письма «Без темы» оказался единственный файл — фотография какого-то рукописного заявления. Я приблизил текст: генеральному директору, бла-бла, программиста Сорокина Тима Александровича, заявление. Прошу уволить меня с занимаемой должности по собственному желанию. 27 марта 2017 года. Погодите, это же следующий понедельник. Я даже немного протрезвел. Получается, у Тимыча сегодня последний рабочий день? Но как же так? Мы ведь всё уладили, какая вожжа снова попала ему под хвост? И ведь ни пол звуком не намекнул, хренов тихушник!  
— Н-ну, Бабочка!.. — я едва не перевернул стол, резко поднявшись на ноги. Покачнулся — всё-таки пол литра вискаря в себя влил, — но успел ухватиться за спинку кресла. Чёрт, за руль мне такому никак нельзя, придётся вызывать таксёра.  
А, собственно, зачем? Расчётливый прагматизм этой мысли остудил голову лучше, чем ушат ледяной воды. Выбор сделан, пусть не мной, но для меня идеально. По сути, если я не буду проявлять инициативу, то мы с Тимом больше никогда не увидимся, а, как справедливо заметил Иосиф Виссарионович, нет человека — нет проблемы. До нашего знакомства я жил прекрасной, понятной и нормальной жизнью — и продолжу жить так же после того, как связи будут оборваны.  
Я медленно опустился обратно в кресло. Невидяще посмотрел на пустую посуду на столе.  
— Долг уплачен.

«Джонни Уокер» шёл тяжело. Я смачивал губы в виски, потом отщипывал от буханки кусочек хлеба, закусывал и продолжал пялиться на ползущее по стене солнечное пятно. Как прекрасно, когда можешь не думать и при этом не чувствуешь себя трусом. Как здорово, что бабочка на запястье одномоментно превратилась из символа в просто красивый рисунок. И даже если мне когда-нибудь что-нибудь приснится, то я элементарно отмахнусь от химеры — не было и не будет. Пускай после неудачного похода в кино я аккуратно расстался с Линой-зажигалкой — разве проблема найти новую девушку? Закрутить очередной крышесносящий роман?  
Что ж так тошно-то? Вискаря перепил без нормальной закуски? Вообще, с этим делом пора завязывать, раз повод исчез. Я потянулся за смартфоном и едва не смахнул его со стола — координация движений спотыкалась на все конечности. Снова открыл присланную фотографию: буквы плыли, но меня интересовала одна конкретная строчка. Дата, когда было написано заявление.  
Тринадцатое марта. Почти две недели назад, точно в соответствии с кодексом и на утро после первого сна — выходит, что общего.  
— Но там же ещё толком ничего не было, — я вернул телефон на край столешницы и откинулся на спинку кресла. Запрокинул голову к потолку — потолок тошнотворно покачивался. Да какая мне, на фиг, разница, почему Тима, который всё отлично про себя знает, переклинило на, в общем-то, вполне невинном сновидении? Сделал-то он всё правильно. Для меня.  
Я перевёл взгляд на почти полный «снифтер», сосредоточился на работе мышц и взял его, практически не расплескав содержимое. Полюбовался на просвет игрой золотых бликов, а потом со всей силы швырнул бокал в матовый прямоугольник «плазмы» на противоположной стене. Промазал, украсив обои слева от телевизора жёлтым пятном, сердито цыкнул зубом. Взял бутылку, взвесил в руке, однако поставил обратно. Ну его, ещё пожар устрою.  
Однако больше поводов медлить у меня не было. Я отскрёб себя от кресла и потащился в сторону санузла: на промывание желудка и контрастный душ.

Учуяв исходящее от моей помятой персоны алкогольное амбре, таксист скорчил брезгливое лицо трезвенника-ортодокса. Зато ехал он строго по правилам дорожного движения, заставив меня усомниться — уж не сплю ли опять? Для проверки я ущипнул себя за тыльную сторону ладони, однако не проснулся. Ладно, будем считать это справедливой компенсацией от мироздания за общий сегодняшний трэш.  
Подъезд Тима закрывался на домофон, но когда я завис над клавиатурой, вспоминая номер квартиры, дверь открылась.  
— Вы к кому? — с подозрением просканировала меня взглядом стоявшая на пороге боевитая пенсионерка.  
— Э-э, к Тиму, — искренне брякнул я, похмельными мозгами не сообразив ответа поприличнее. Однако названное имя произвело эффект пряника на Цербера: мегера как по мановению волшебной палочки обернулась милой старушкой.  
— А, к Тимоше. Ну, проходите, проходите, он как раз домой вернулся.  
Сказать, что я обалдел — значит, сильно преуменьшить. Как у него, при его-то _особенностях_ , получается приручать женщин направо-налево? Эффект Недвижимого Движителя, блин.  
Размышляя в таком ключе, я поднялся на четвёртый этаж и почти нажал на кнопку звонка, когда за обитой грязно-серым дерматином дверью раздался оглушительный грохот. Я инстинктивно дёрнул ручку — не заперто! — и вломился спасать Бабочку от неведомой опасности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Frailty, thy name is voman!» (др.-англ.) — «Непостоянство — имя твое, женщина!» (У.Шекспир «Гамлет»).


	10. (Бабочка и Дрейк — часть 1)

_Что всё это повлечёт за собой? Что станется с нами? Такие вопросы задавали мы себе по молодости, и молодость подсказывала нам ответ. Всё, что происходит, влечёт нас друг к другу. А станем мы самими собой._  
Патти Смит «Просто дети»

Я просыпаюсь с двойственным чувством. Душа не на месте, как после разделённого сна, но всё, что я помню от сновидения, — это огромное, до разрыва сердца, счастье. Словно я вновь сделал шаг через порог, возвращаясь от смерти к жизни. Что же мне снилось? И какими последствиями оно грозит? На протяжении всей утренней рутины я выворачиваю память наизнанку, однако без толку. В подреберье кошки скребут: от не вспоминающегося сна и того, что сегодня мой последний рабочий день, а я так и не придумал ответов на естественные вопросы коллег о причине. Семейное дело? Универсальная отмазка, известная ещё во времена Дюма-отца, только все знают, что семьи у меня больше нет. Проблемы личного характера? В принципе, сойдёт. А если Дрейк потом переспросит наедине, то отвечу правду. Всё равно изменить уже ничего нельзя.

Как я себя ни успокаиваю, моя нервная система остаётся в режиме «Alarm!». За завтраком я сначала переворачиваю на штаны тарелку с кашей — к счастью, почти доеденной, — а следом нечаянно задеваю чашку с кофе и получаю на столе микропотоп. На ликвидацию последствий собственной безрукости уходят лишние пять минут; потом я забываю пакет со сладостями для прощального чаепития, возвращаюсь за ним практически от остановки, и в результате всех проволочек не успеваю на последнюю прямую маршрутку до офиса. Вынужденно еду с пересадкой, по диким пробкам, отчего опаздываю — впервые за всё время работы.  
— Сорокин, ты зачем мишку обидел? — сурово интересуется Вася на моё сбивчивое «Доброе утро». Почему-то кроме него в кабинете никого нет.  
— Какого мишку? — от спешки я туго соображаю.  
— Который этим утром скоропостижно скончался в лесу.  
— Я нечаянно, — мне становится стыдно перед фразеологическим медведем. — На автобус опоздал.  
Открываю платяной шкаф, автоматически фиксирую Васино пальто и Ольгин плащ. Дрейк что, совсем весну почувствовал, если без куртки пришёл? Или он, как я, опаздывает?  
— А Андрей на оперативке или опаздывает? И где Ольга?  
— Андрюша нас сегодня игнорирует, — равнодушный тон Щёлока плохо вяжется с острым взглядом, вперенным в мою спину. — Взял день за свой счёт. Соответственно, вместо него к шефу пошла Ольга.  
Я проношу тремпель мимо горизонтальной планки, и он вместе с курткой падает на дно шкафа.  
— Сорокин, что происходит? — тихий, серьёзный вопрос звучит, когда я наклоняюсь за одеждой.  
— Я бы тоже хотел это узнать.  
Моя интуиция настойчиво твердит, что здесь каким-то боком замешан сегодняшний сон, однако интуицию к делу не пришьёшь. Так что я со второй попытки убираю куртку в шкаф, включаю компьютер, и тут возвращается Ольга.  
— Тим, это правда? — она даже не прячет, насколько огорчена. — Ты увольняешься?  
— Да, — меня накрывает неприятное чувство, будто я сильно подвёл и её, и Васю.  
— Сорокин, до первого апреля ещё почти неделя, — от взгляда Щёлока хочется поёжиться, как от порыва ноябрьского ветра. Не представляю, что на это можно ответить и только беспомощно развожу руками. Черты Васиного лица обретают медальную резкость.  
— Почему ты раньше не сказал? Это из-за «БухУчёта»? — Ольга порядком выбита из колеи, иначе не стала бы задавать два вопроса подряд.  
— Нет, «БухУчёт» здесь ни при чём, — удобно отвечаю лишь на последний из них и перехватываю инициативу в разговоре: — Слушайте, я тут эклеров с творожным кремом принёс. Может, чаю попьём?  
— Может, и попьём, — без охоты соглашается Вася. — Куда хоть уходишь?  
— Пока никуда, — на лицах коллег отражается лёгкий шок, и я быстро добавлю: — Но резюме я уже разослал.  
— Н-ну, Сорокин! — если бы в комнате не присутствовала девушка, Щёлок бы высказался намного конкретнее.  
— Всё будет нормально, — успокаиваю я его и совсем расстроившуюся Ольгу. — Готовьте кружки, я пошёл чай заваривать.  
Пускай с нравственной точки зрения это ни разу не правильно, только мне приятно, что они искренне за меня волнуются. Причём наяву, а не в галлюцинации.

Но что же случилось с Дрейком? Вопрос не даёт мне покоя, однако специально искать ответ я не буду. И вообще, к лучшему, что он взял отгул: объяснение потребовало бы больших душевных сил и большого самоконтроля, а у меня сегодня с ними обоими далеко не всё ладно.  
— Тим Алексеевич!  
Френч-пресс с заваренным чаем едва не оказывается на полу комнаты отдыха.  
— Александрович, — поправляю я незаметно подошедшего сзади юношу Виталия. — Но можно просто по имени.  
— Извините, — Виталий сбивается с заготовленной речи, однако быстро берёт себя в руки. — Тим, скажите, вы правда увольняетесь?  
М-да, совсем забыл, что слухи — это слова, а слова разносятся со скоростью звука.  
— Правда, — интересно, какой у него резон спрашивать?  
— А вы не знаете, на ваше место уже кого-нибудь нашли?  
У меня в голове щёлкает внезапная догадка.  
— Не знаю; думаю, что нет. Вы хотите попробовать собственные силы?  
На скулах у Виталия вспыхивают два красных мазка.  
— Хочу, — с вызовом отвечает он.  
— Тогда советую прежде перечитать Кормена и компанию*, — дружелюбно говорю я. — И повременить с новыми букетами, — для которых, впрочем, Дрейк уже где-то раздобыл простенькую вазу.  
Воспоминание о реакции дамы сердца на тюльпаны сводит на нет боевой настрой моего собеседника.  
— Да про цветы я понял уже, — он отводит глаза. — А за Кормена — спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Надеюсь, Ольга не будет на меня в обиде за совет, данный человеку, которого она с трудом терпит. Ведь даже если у Виталия не получится впечатлить её своей эрудицией, полезных знаний у него в любом случае должно будет прибавиться.

Перед обедом смурной Вася кладёт мне на стол четыре визитки.  
— Отправишь резюме этим ребятам. С припиской, что их координаты тебе дал Василий Щёлок.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо большое.  
Вася кисло кривится в ответ на мою благодарную улыбку, но предпочитает не высказывать, что он думает о моих способах менять место работы.

Я одиноко стою у окна в комнате отдыха и допиваю свой последний на сегодня кофе, когда ко мне подходит Ольга.  
— Можно составить тебе компанию?  
— Конечно, — двигаюсь, уступая место. Указываю подбородком на большую кружку в её руках: — Цикорий?  
— Да, с молоком.  
— Вкусно?  
— Для меня да, — она плотнее обхватывает керамику ладонями. — Тим, мне ужасно жаль, что ты уходишь.  
— Всё будет нормально, — повторяю я ей.  
— Да, не сомневаюсь, просто, — Ольга машинально проводит большим пальцем по ободку кружки, — очень не хочется тебя терять.  
И это вторая причина, по которой я считаю свой побег наилучшим решением.  
— Ну, у тебя же останется мой номер телефона. Захочешь пообщаться — звони.  
Ольга кивает, прихлёбывает остывающий цикорий и снова поднимает на меня глаза.  
— Знаешь, у меня отпуск в апреле. Я пока никому не рассказывала, но собираюсь съездить в Японию: Токио, Киото, цветущая сакура… Хочешь, пришлю тебе оттуда открытку?  
— Спасибо, Оль, но не нужно, — со всей возможной мягкостью отказываюсь я. Плечи Ольги почти незаметно сникают.  
— Хорошо, тогда не буду.  
— Не обижаешься?  
Отрицательно качает головой. Но увести разговор в деловое русло всё-таки лишним не будет.  
— Оль, я после обеда пойду к шефу дела сдавать, а потом вам с Васей расскажу, что и в каком виде остаётся. Ты же никуда не уходишь в ближайшие час-полтора?  
— Не ухожу.  
— Вот и отлично, — допиваю кофе. — Ладно, загляну пока в бухгалтерию: ФёдорМихалыч просил в каких-то бумажках расписаться.  
— А к безопаснику ты ходил?  
— Да, в одиннадцать его поймал. Претензий нет.  
— Повезло: обычно он любит увольняющихся мурыжить. Ладно, иди, перерыв через три минуты заканчивается.  
Я молча подчиняюсь. Положив руку на сердце, мне тоже не хочется терять ни её, ни Васю, но разве у меня есть другой правильный выбор?

Вторая половина дня проходит под знаком скорого расставания. Передаю коллегам проекты и документы, рассказываю, что моему сменщику будет необходимо сделать в первую очередь. Потом собираю вещи, которых набивается большой пакет: успел-таки обжиться.  
— Оль, я оставлю тебе алоэ?  
— Поглощать вредное излучение? — натянуто шутит Ольга. — Оставляй, конечно.  
Цветок переезжает к ней на стол.  
— Ну, вроде бы всё, — я окидываю взглядом своё бывшее рабочее место, соображая, всё ли упаковал.  
— У тебя ещё десять минут, торопыга. Присядь на дорожку, — стёкла Васиных очков бликуют под щедро льющимися в окна потоками солнечных лучей. — Что Андрюше передать в понедельник?  
— Что его эклер я спрятал в комнате отдыха на нижней полке холодильника. Надеюсь, за входные не испортится.  
Вася хмыкает и снимает очки. Без их прямоугольной оправы его лицо кажется чужим.  
— Не теряйся, Сорокин.  
— Постараюсь, — обещаю я.

Погода для прогулок, однако из-за объёмной поклажи домой я еду на маршрутке. Чувствую себя странно: словно я есть и в то же время меня нет. С похожим ощущением я болтался в лимбе, но тогда оно давило тяжестью неопределённости, а сейчас мне будто открылась новая грань понятия «быть свободным». Свободным, как пожухлый лист, всеми ветрами носимый между землёй и небом. Или, если искать более весеннюю аналогию, свободным, как лепесток опадающей сакуры. Сегодня вечером отправлю резюме по полученным от Васи адресам, соберу вещи и завтра утром уеду на тётушкину дачу. Весна в этом году ранняя, так что, надеюсь, не окочурюсь там от холода: из отопительных средств в домике остался только древний масляный обогреватель. Обдумывая подробности плана, я захожу в подъезд и поднимаюсь на свой этаж. По пути вежливо здороваюсь со спускающейся вниз тётей Шурой.  
— Тимош, я тут пышки на кислом молоке затеяла, ты попозже зайди, хорошо? А то на меня одну много получится.  
— Хорошо, тёть-Шур. Спасибо вам.  
— На здоровье, на здоровье, — машет руками соседка. — И ещё тонометр барахлить стал, ты посмотришь?  
— Посмотрю, — улыбаюсь я. Ай да тётя Шура, ай да дипломат! Но пышки штука хорошая, тем более сам я их жарить не умею.

Внушительная деревянная вешалка у меня в прихожей — самодельная. Её вырезал дядюшка к какой-то годовщине свадьбы моих родителей и тогда же самолично повесил на стену. Как казалось, на века.  
— Бу-бух!  
Я отпрыгиваю на полметра назад, налетаю на оставленный посреди прихожей пакет и с уже более тихим «бух!» приземляюсь на пятую точку. Да что за день сегодня такой?!  
— Тимыч, жив?!  
— Жив, — на автомате отвечаю я материализовавшемуся рядом Дрейку и нахмуриваюсь в попытке сообразить: — Слушай, а ты как вошёл?  
— Дверь была открыта. Я как раз звонить собрался, а тут грохот на весь подъезд. Соседи снизу не прибегут узнавать, что за землетрясение в вашем районе?  
— Нет, там квартира пустой стоит, — я кое-как встаю на ноги и проглатываю стариковское оханье. М-да, неслабо копчиком приложился. — Каким ветром тебя занесло в наши края?  
— Да вот, птичка принесла на хвосте фотку некоего заявления, и я решил, что неплохо было бы тебя проведать.  
Щетина, неестественный блеск глаз и крепкий дух спиртного — несомненно, Дрейк очень интересно распорядился взятым отгулом. Что же такое было в том сне? Чей он был?  
— Понятно. Ужинать будешь?  
Дрейк заинтересованно поводит носом: — Твоими фирменными пельменями? Буду. Только сначала предлагаю вернуть вешалку на её законное место.

Весь ужин мы по широкой дуге обходим серьёзные вопросы. Ко мне вроде бы вернулась нормальная координация, и готовка проходит без неприятных инцидентов.  
— Ты сильно голоден?  
— Честно? Слона бы съел.  
В кастрюлю с кипящей водой отправляется тройная порция пельменей.  
— Какую закрутку открыть? Огурцы, помидоры?  
— На твой выбор. А то некрасиво получается: мало того, что припёрся без приглашения, так ещё подстраивайтесь под него.  
— Глупости. О, тут ассорти осталось. Подойдёт?  
— Подойдёт.  
По-домашнему банальные разговоры, вкусная еда, самая лучшая компания, какую я только мог пожелать, — моя судьба решила расщедриться напоследок. Так хочется оттянуть до последнего обсуждение сложных и не слишком приятных вещей, что, заварив чай, я малодушно сбегаю к тёте Шуре. Обещанные пышки меня уже ждут, однако прежде следует разобраться с тонометром. Элементарная диагностика показывает, что в приборе просто-напросто сели аккумуляторы. Зарядного устройства у соседки, естественно, нет, поэтому я приношу ей своё. Подробно объясняю, как им пользоваться, но в ответ получаю беспомощное: — Ой, Тимош, может, ты их к себе возьмёшь и сам всё сделаешь?  
Да уж, после эпичной починки розетки в декабре тётя Шура до сих пор боится всего незнакомого, что связано с электричеством.  
— Ну хорошо, давайте сделаю и утром принесу. Часов в девять вы уже спать не будете?  
— Не буду, Тимош. Старики вообще мало спят. Встану пораньше и нажарю тебе свежих пирожков с капустой. Или лучше с картошкой?  
— С чем вам проще, тёть-Шур.  
Итак, на завтра у меня почти есть обед, и это хорошая новость. Потому что я понятия не имею, в каком состоянии после зимы газовый баллон и плита на даче.

— Пышки! — объявляю я Дрейку, вышедшему в прихожую на шум открывающейся двери.  
— Любимец женщин, — непонятно хмыкает он. — Я тут немного похозяйничал и чай разлил. Ничего?  
— Ничего, — отношу тарелку с гостинцем на кухню, водружаю её на стол и попутно втыкаю в розетку зарядку с аккумуляторами. — Мёд, варенье?  
— Как говорил Винни Пух, того и другого, и побольше, побольше, — Дрейк усаживается на свой табурет. — Чёрт, Бабочка, я не знаю, как у тебя спрашивать о том, о чём хотел спросить.  
— Прямо, — я достаю банки с мёдом и смородиновым вареньем, щедро раскладываю сладости по хрустальным розеткам.  
— Почему сразу после того сна ты пошёл писать заявление?  
— Потому что он был разделённый, — ставлю розетки рядом с сырниками и тоже сажусь на своё место. — А такие сны не только чтение мыслей, как ты их назвал. Они ещё и в некотором смысле вещие. Не буквально, но общая идея обязательно отражается в реальности — сколько раз уже замечал. Собственно, сейчас я и пытаюсь это предотвратить.  
— Зачем? То есть, если ты про себя знаешь…  
— Верно, знаю, — перебиваю я. — И про тебя знаю, и не хочу проверять, что возьмёт в тебе верх: ответственность за спасённую душу или нормальная психологическая реакция на какой-нибудь случайный казус ненормального толка.  
— Эк, как по-умному завернул, — синий взгляд Дрейка пробивает навылет. — И что, ты до сих пор уверен в уместности эпитета «случайный»?  
— Был уверен, — медленно отвечаю я. — Пока ты не спросил.  
Мы замолкаем, играя в гляделки.  
— Бабочка, что тебе снилось сегодня?  
— Я не помню.  
Снова долгая пауза, в конце которой Дрейк первым отводит глаза.  
— Не спрашивай, ладно? — тоскливо просит он. Согласие обречёт моё любопытство на воистину танталовы муки, однако я всё равно говорю: — Ладно.  
— Как у тебя с новой работой? — на всякий случай Дрейк переходит к более нейтральной теме.  
— Ищу потихоньку, резюме рассылаю. Сегодня вот Вася ещё несколько контактов подкинул.  
— Молодец Вася. Я, когда до дома доберусь, тоже тебе по почте черкну парочку.  
— Спасибо.  
— Да ну, не стоит, — Дрейк берёт чашку и скорее делает вид, чем вправду пригубливает чай. — Бабочка-философ, скажи, что такое любовь?  
— Бог, — отвечаю я не раздумывая. — Трансцендентное нечто, которое невозможно правдоподобно описать тому, кто его не испытывал, и потому обозначаемое настолько затёртым словом. Но когда оно случается с тобой — ты понимаешь сразу же, мгновенно. Ты как будто рождаешься во второй раз. Абсолютно другим.  
— Красиво говоришь.  
— Просто много об этом думал, особенно на той стороне. Там, знаешь ли, кроме как думать и делать-то больше нечего.  
— Догадываюсь, — Дрейк потирает левое запястье и встаёт из-за стола. — Ладно, Бабочка, спасибо за ужин. Пойду.  
— Такси не будешь вызывать?  
— По дороге вызову.  
Мы вместе выходим в прихожую.  
— Значит, с глаз долой, да? — криво усмехается Дрейк, накидывая куртку.  
— Да. Но с оговоркой.  
— Не умеешь без них?  
— Не умею. Если тебе вдруг случайно понадобится закопать труп в лесу, то звони не раздумывая, договорились?  
— А если ты в это время будешь отшельничать где-нибудь в районе Аннапурны?  
— Телепортируюсь, — без улыбки отвечаю я.  
— Смотри, поверю ведь, что сможешь. Пока, Бабочка.  
— Пока, Дрейк.  
Прощальное рукопожатие выходит таким крепким, что пальцы ещё долго его помнят.

***

Я бы не сказал, будто отряд совсем не заметил потери бойца, однако отнёсся он к этому событию вполне ровно. Лично у меня взгляд невольно цеплялся за пустой стол Тимыча, но я был уверен: уже завтра эта пустота станет привычной. На оперативке шеф ни единым словом не упомянул программиста Сорокина, Вася и Ольга тоже предпочли не комментировать пятничные события. За весь день Тимыча вспомнили всуе единственный раз, когда около одиннадцати я собрался закинуться традиционной порцией кофеина.  
— Кофе пить? — мимоходом поинтересовался Щёлок.  
— Ага.  
— Твой эклер на нижней полке холодильника.  
— Какой эклер?  
— Который в пятницу приносил Сорокин. Мы свою долю съели, твоя осталась.  
— Ясно. Спасибо, что не забыл.  
— Всегда на здоровье.  
Вот и весь разговор. Я стрескал эклер — вкусно, но мало — в три глотка выпил кофе и пошёл кодить дальше. Конец месяца, генеральный стопроцентно захочет узнать, в каком состоянии проект, а мы с Васей почти неделю буксуем на одном месте.

Ещё раз имя Тимыча всплыло два дня спустя в одном приватном разговоре.  
— Я сейчас поделюсь с тобой, Андрюша, некими домыслами, сделанными на основании смутных и недостоверных слухов. Только давай условимся: дальше тебя они не пойдут.  
Вася Щёлок завязал с сигаретами после рождения первой дочери, и то, что когда я отправился в курилку, он молча пошёл следом — обстоятельство настораживающее.  
— Не держите меня за трепло, Василий.  
— Так и быть, не буду. Короче, я не знаю, какая причина была у Сорокина, но он своим уходом оказал всем нам огромную услугу.  
— То есть?  
— Ты же в курсе, что «БухУчёт» написан специально для фирмы друга гендиректора?  
— В курсе.  
— Когда они заказывали этот софт, никто ещё не знал, что в скором времени всё прогрессивное человечество скопом перейдёт на «1С». Выделяться в условиях всеобщей унификации — адов геморрой, плюс нам по сю пору платят какую-то денежку за поддержку этой радости. Друг генерального давно был бы рад соскочить, однако…  
— …это было бы не по-дружески.  
— Вот именно. Поэтому Сорокинский баг стал идеальным предлогом для расторжения договора: мол, без обид, но как мы можем доверять конфиденциальную инфу программе, которую может взломать любой школьник? А уход Сорокина, в свою очередь, сделался главным козырем генерального: дыра закрыта, виновный понёс суровое наказание, больше такого не повторится, и посему давайте не будем раскачивать лодку.  
— Вась, но это же буря в стакане воды. Мы что, не прожили бы без «БухУчёта»?  
— Конкретно наша группа — нет, не прожили бы. Новый проект когда ещё выстрелит, а тут стабильная копеечка, которую мы приносим фирме. Остальной-то софт, сам понимаешь, мелочь, никому в интернет-веке толком не нужная.  
— Полагаешь, нас бы расформировали?  
— Скажем так, по инсайдерской информации разговоры на эту тему неоднократно заводились. Серьёзные разговоры, а не махание шашкой на мониторингах.  
— Да уж, — я поднёс сигарету к губам и только тогда заметил, что так её и не раскурил. — Поставим Тимычу прижизненный памятник?  
— На твоё усмотрение. Я тебе это рассказывал с другой целью.  
— И какой же?  
— Чтобы ты был в курсе: лажать нам категорически противопоказано.  
— Так я в курсе, Василий, — не начатая сигарета вернулась обратно в пачку. — Я давно в курсе.

С алкоголем в моей жизни случилась необъяснимая завязка. Я так и не понял, оттого ли, что перепил в ту чёрную пятницу, или оттого, что компания пропала, а искать новую не хотелось? Ровно как и искать новую девушку: после расставания с Линой-зажигалкой я жил практически монахом. Дом-работа, работа-дом, и только первоапрельский трофяк хоть немного раскрасил общую серость картины. Штурманом я позвал своего давнего напарника Диму — когда-то раздолбая, бабника и приключенца под стать мне, а ныне ответственного мужа и отца трёхмесячной дочки. Собственно, последнее обстоятельство и было основной причиной исчезновения Димы с горизонта джиперской тусовки полгода назад. Я и сейчас не особенно рассчитывал, что он сможет выбраться в поля на всю субботу, поэтому поспешное «Да не вопрос!» стало приятным сюрпризом.  
— Ну, отец-героин, рассказывай: каково оно? — принялся я пытать товарища, едва он застегнул ремень безопасности.  
— Тяжело, Андрюха. Особенно Люсе: я хоть на работе отдыхаю, а она при Майке и днём, и ночью неотлучно.  
— Скандалит малая?  
— Угу. То живот болит, то ещё фиг пойми что — рассказать-то она не может. Спит плохо и только на руках, у Люськи уже спина отваливается.  
— Дим, а врачу вы Майку показывали? — я, конечно, не спец в детовыращивании, но по Васиному двойному опыту таких страстей не припоминал.  
— Да вроде Люся ходила на плановые.  
— И что сказали? Это нормально?  
— Хрен его знает, я особо не вникал. Ладно, Андрюх, ты расскажи лучше, что новенького у вас за полгода случилось?  
Мы плавно перешли к обсуждению джиперских дел — неисчерпаемой теме, которой хватило до самого места сбора.

На трофяке наш экипаж взял первое место, за которое, несмотря на лайт-категорию мероприятия, пришлось хорошенько порубиться. Мы расфигачили правое зеркало, по крышу уделали «Патриота» грязью, сами извозились, как черти, но адреналиновый приход поймали забористый.  
— Бля, Андрюха! — даже на обратном пути Дима никак не мог отойти от переизбытка эмоций. — Я уж и забыл, какой это кайф!  
— Ничего, сейчас ещё машину отмывать будем — вспомнишь все прелести до конца.  
— Да ну, какие проблемы, отмоем. Когда там следующая покатушка?  
— Вроде на майские народ собирается.  
— Бля, целый месяц ждать, — погрустнел Дима.  
— Терпение — добродетель, Димон, — нравоучительно заметил я.  
— Угу, вот женишься и на своей шкуре узнаешь. Андрюх, но если вдруг что-то где-то, ты ж мне звякнешь?  
— Само собой, приятель. Другого штурмана у меня пока нет.

Однако вышло так, что в следующую пятницу Дима позвонил мне сам.  
— Здорово, Андрюха. Занят вечером? — бодро взял он быка за рога.  
— Здорово, — рассеянно ответил я, толком не переключившись с реализации хитрого алгоритма хеширования на телефонную болтовню. — Не занят.  
— Как насчёт тряхнуть порохом в пороховницах?  
— Людмила одобряет?  
— Люська с Майкой на две недели к тёще уехали, — в Димином голосе звенело радостное предвкушение свободы. — Так что ответишь?  
Я закрыл глаза, чтобы отрешиться от строчек кода. Предложение по-пятничному оттянуться пришло как нельзя вовремя, и не до конца понятно, почему я до сих пор не ответил решительным «Согласен».  
— Хорошо, давай тряхнём. У «Хайяма» в восемь?  
— Да, на обычном месте.  
— Ну, тогда увидимся.  
— Ага.  
Вот всё и возвращается в прежнюю колею, подумал я под аккомпанемент наступившей в динамике тишины. Покатушки, старые приятели, ночные клубы и никаких смущающих снов.

Просто так попасть в «Хайям» было задачей нетривиальной: клуб позиционировался, как заведение не для всех. Пропуск-приглашение в него стоил недёшево и требовал минимум двух рекомендаций от постоянных посетителей. Нам же с Димой в своё время просто повезло — хозяин «Хаяйма» тоже любил месить грязь колёсами.  
— Потусим часок в диско-баре, и потом на стрип-шоу, — Дима не спрашивал, а утверждал программу вечера. — Говорят, у них новая солистка, которая лечит импотенцию одним своим видом.  
— Димон, ты ж вроде муж и отец, а знаешь больше меня, — шутливо изумился я.  
— Готовился, — подмигнул Дима. — Я, может, этого вечера полгода ждал, как манны небесной.  
— Отличная реклама браку.  
— Да не, я Люське изменять не собираюсь. Просто хочется оттянуться по полной.  
— На месячный бюджет молодой семьи?  
— Ну тебя на хрен, Андрюха, — Дима даже чуть-чуть обиделся. — Не ломай мне кайф.  
— Не буду, успокойся, — примирительно сказал я. — Диско-бар и стрип-шоу, без возражений.

Меня всё ещё воротило от спиртного, так что свою порцию «Курвуазье» я скорее нюхал, а не пил, — привычка Бабочки оказалась заразной штукой.  
— Какая девушка! — благоговейно выдохнул Дима, по-охотничьи сидевший лицом ко входу в диско-бар. Я пригубил коньяк, поставил бокал на стойку и неторопливо обернулся. У дверного проёма, посреди хаотических вспышек и бликов светомузыки танцпола действительно стояла девушка, при виде которой Мисс Мира подурнела бы от зависти. Водопад блестящих волос цвета воронова крыла, высокая грудь, осиная талия, соблазнительные округлости бёдер, длинные стройные ноги — эталонная фигурка, ни добавить, ни отнять. Разглядеть на таком роскошном фоне пришедшую с красавицей подругу получалось хорошо если со второго раза. Между тем, эта подруга — тоже тёмненькая и вполне себе миловидная — что-то жарко, но безуспешно втолковывала спутнице. Безуспешно потому, что та предпочитала разговору рассеянное разглядывание зала. Наши глаза должны были встретиться, и когда это случилось, скука исчезла из взгляда красавицы, уступив место заинтересованной оценке. Я усмехнулся, отворачиваясь обратно к барной стойке. Не нужно быть Тиресием, чтобы в деталях предсказать дальнейшее. Скучно.  
Я жестом подозвал бармена и положил перед ним тысячную купюру.  
— Уважаемый, когда те две девушки, что сейчас стоят у входа, подойдут к вам, будьте любезны, угостите их за наш счёт сангрией с гранатовым соком.  
Бармен величественно наклонил голову — ни дать ни взять монарх в изгнании — и с достоинством забрал деньги.  
— А если они не подойдут? — встревожился Дима.  
— Они уже подходят, — что мне было отлично видно в зеркалах барного стеллажа с выставкой бутылок. — Ладно, Димон, — я хлопнул товарища по плечу, вставая со стула. — Вижу, пикаперские навыки ты не растерял и даже с двумя справишься на отлично.  
— В смысле, с двумя? Андрюх, ты куда?  
— Домой. Стар я для тусовок по диско-барам: одна мигрень от них.  
— Да брось, хорош прикалываться!  
— Пока, Димон. Звякни завтра, как прошло, лады?  
— Ну, лады, — растерянно сказал Дима уже мне в спину. Интересно, он сильно разочарован моим демаршем? Хотя, кому я вру. Не интересно. Ни грамма.

У «Хайяма» всегда было полно таксёров, но раньше они выходящих посетителей первыми не окликали.  
— Эй! Куда едем?  
Я определённо где-то уже видел эту нелюбезную рожу. Послать его или сказать адрес? Я выбрал последнее.  
— Сто пятьдесят. Садись.  
Возмутительное хамство, но и цена ниже плинтуса.  
— Уважаемый, мы с вами на брудершафт не пили. Будьте добры придерживаться правил вежливости.  
— Садитесь, пожалуйста, — не скрывая насмешку поправился таксёр. Всё-таки надо его послать, а ещё правильнее: послать и дать в морду.  
— Пожалуйста, — я сел на заднее сидение чёрной Toyota Avensis и вспомнил, когда мне доводилось в ней ездить. Неделю назад именно этот водила вёз меня к Тимычу. Любопытственное совпадение.  
Машина завелась, и в салоне заиграла музыка.  
— Друг дорогой, — зазвучал у меня над ухом вкрадчивый голос Лёвы Би-2, — как ты ладишь с тоской? Выбираешь запой или спорт?  
Не угадал, приятель. Всего лишь работаю, как не в себя: Ольга скоро мне выдаст диплом почётного трудоголика. Печальная картина, из которой можно сделать такие же печальные выводы, да только желания нет. Я всё ещё наивно надеюсь, что оно как-то рассосётся само по себе, вернув мне меня прежнего.  
Таксист выключил песню, понажимал какие-то кнопки, и из колонок полился оркестровый кавер на киношную «Спокойную ночь». Вот ведь: хамло хамлом, а музыку слушает правильную. И водит по правилам, и никаких «у меня клиренс низкий» на буераки просёлка, ведущего через пустырь к моей высотке. И даже сдачу с пятитысячной отсчитал молча. Непонятный типус.  
— Хорошего вечера, уважаемый, — вежливо наклонился я к полуоткрытому водительскому окошку, после того, как выбрался из салона.  
Таксёрское фырканье чем-то напомнило мне лодочника из царства мёртвых, и я не успел поймать слетевшее с языка полушутливое предложение: — Слушайте, давайте бартер: я заплачу за поездку по двойному тарифу, а вы мне что-нибудь мудрое посоветуете.  
— Плати, — согласился таксист. Я вынул из сдачи нужные купюры и вернул их ему.  
— Не усложняй, — водила, не глядя на номиналы банкнот, засунул их в кармашек на солнцезащитном козырьке.  
— Благодарю.  
К какому только месту теперь пришивать полученную мудрость — вот в чём вопрос.

Дима позвонил в девять утра, чем весьма меня удивил: предполагалось, что после «Хайяма» он продрыхнет до полудня.  
— Бэн, это Данила, — без вступления начал он. — Ай нид хэлп.  
— Хэлп какого рода?  
— Я договорился с девушками о двойном свидании. Нужен ты.  
— Блин, совсем у меня память дырявая стала. Ты вчера что-то говорил про Люсю и измены, или нет?  
— Причём тут измена? Посидим вчетвером в «Рояле», — Дима на голубом глазу назвал самый понтовый и дорогой ресторан города. — Пообщаемся, приятно время проведём.  
— Димон, колись: ты почку на чёрном рынке продал?  
— Угу. И печень с селезёнкой в нагрузку. Андрюх, давай по существу.  
— Хорошо, по существу: без меня.  
— Ответ неправильный, вторая попытка. Пойми, они согласились с условием, что ты обязательно придёшь.  
— Они или она?  
— Она. Блин, такая девушка — богиня! — чего ты носом крутишь-то?  
Я представил, как возьму сейчас покровительственный тон и скажу: чувак, поверь, ты ни хрена не разбираешься в богинях. А я видел такую красоту, рядом с которой любая смертная девица покажется простушкой, если не дурнушкой. И с тех пор у меня, уж извини, иммунитет к земным прелестницам.  
Разумеется, ничего такого я не сказал.  
— Ладно, Димон, хрен с тобой. Во сколько встреча?  
— В семь, столик я забронировал.  
Жаль.  
— Ну, тогда до вечера, Казанова.  
— Сам такой. До вечера.

Димина богиня носила гордое имя Анна и была красива пряной красотой жаркого Востока. Роза пустыни, распустившаяся посреди бетонных джунглей мегаполиса. Её верная подруга звалась, как у классика, Татьяной, и объективно тоже была недурна собой. Но очень сомневаюсь, чтобы на их дуэт хоть кто-то смотрел объективно.  
— Андрей, — чисто для проформы представился я. Уверен, то как меня зовут, девушки выяснили ещё вчера.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — бархатные обертоны в голосе Анны вкупе с глубоким взглядом тёмных миндалевидных глаз разбудили во мне заинтересованность, расположенную чуть пониже ремня брюк.  
— Полностью взаимно, — ответил я не менее проникновенным тоном.  
— Однако вчерашние события заставляют немного в этом усомниться, — Анна обворожительно улыбнулась, скрадывая нелестный смысл слов.  
— Я почти сразу раскаялся в том, что пошёл на поводу у мигрени.  
— И всё же не вернулись.  
— Возможно потому, что предполагал новую встречу в более интимной обстановке?  
Дима и Татьяна отошли на роли второго плана, однако полагаю, они заранее понимали, что так и будет. А вот представлял ли себе Дмитрий уровень цен в «Рояле» — тот ещё вопрос. По крайне мере мимолётную гримасу шока, скользнувшую по его лицу при знакомстве с меню, я поймал. Ну да, не всякий спокойно примет необходимость спустить за один вечер четверть месячного бюджета. И никакие панорамные виды на центр, позолоченный фарфор и официанты-невидимки тут не помогут.  
— Дамы, не подумайте обо мне плохо, но пафос данного заведения начисто перебивает весь аппетит, — я захлопнул папку из крокодиловой кожи. — Предлагаю передислоцироваться в более демократичное и менее унылое место.  
— Не любите дух элитаризма? — Анна изящно выгнула соболиную бровь.  
— Не люблю дух нуворишества, — поправил я. — Вот к чему было лепить на скатерти эти аляповатые золотые вензеля? Можете мне поверить, в нашем городе есть рестораны, которые менее раскручены, но в которых прекрасную кухню не портят откровенной интерьерной безвкусицей.  
— Вы меня заинтриговали. Ну что, Танюш, поверим такому смелому заявлению?  
— Поверим, — поддержала меня Татьяна. Похоже, напрасно я полагал её дуэньей без права голоса. — Честно сказать, у меня к «Роялу» тоже душа не легла.  
Так мы оказались в «Esq.», где почти вечность назад состоялся новогодний корпоратив нашей конторы. Заведение целиком оправдало мою хвалебную рекомендацию: и аутентично английской обстановкой малого зала, и гастрономическими качествами блюд, и доброжелательностью персонала, мгновенно нашедшего нам столик вопреки отсутствию предзаказа. Перемена места не изменила ролевой расклад: я ухаживал за Анной, Дима — за Татьяной. Последняя, к слову сказать, оказалась персонажем отнюдь не стандартным. Я впервые видел девушку, которая совершенно спокойно принимала свой вечный второй план. Ни зависти, ни ревности к блистательной подруге, одна только доброжелательность и лёгкая философичность. В таком отношении было что-то от Тимыча, и я невольно задавался вопросом: если спросить Татьяну о том, что есть любовь, ответит ли она уверенное «Бог»? Однако по правилам флирта общаться на подобные темы мне следовало в первую очередь с Анной — собеседницей, несомненно, живой и остроумной, но с которой я, образно выражаясь, танцевал древнейший танец человечества. А его в рисунок философские беседы совсем не вписывались.

Когда пришло время провожать девушек по домам наша и без того недружная компания окончательно разбилась на пары. Верный Дима собирался целомудренно проводить Татьяну до дома, у меня же планы на завершения вечера были посерьёзнее.  
— Поедем ко мне? — риторически уточнил я у Анны, помогая ей усесться в такси.  
— Какая самоуверенность! — игриво возмутилась она в ответ.  
— Veni, vidi, vici**, прекрасная.  
— Я так и думала, что римский профиль у тебя неспроста. Что ж, поедем, Андрей Юлий. Покажешь мне свой Рим.

Ночь обернулась нескончаемым фейерверком чувственных удовольствий. Каждый раз нас сжигало дотла, и казалось: всё! хватит на сегодня — и каждый раз мы откуда-то находили силы на новый виток.  
— Божественная! — шептал я Анне, а она смеялась чарующим низким смехом. Мы совпадали идеально, словно были специально вылеплены друг под друга неведомым скульптором, и только бабочка на запястье мешала мне до конца потерять голову.  
— Красивая, — во время одной из передышек заметила Анна, ласково коснувшись шрама. — Что она значит?  
— Что однажды я повёл себя как мудак и эгоист.  
— Надо же. А я решила, что это память о вечной любви.  
— Всякая вечная любовь проходит — какой смысл делать о ней памятку?  
— Цинично.  
— Зато логично, — я накрыл нежные губы Анны жгучим поцелуем. Этой ночью разговоры о бабочках были крайне неуместны.

Потом я стоял на балконе в сером сумраке зачинающегося рассвета, курил и думал о моей женщине, которая детским сном спала в разворошённой кровати. Через пару часов пора будет варить традиционный кофе-в-постель. Свежие круассаны я, конечно, нигде в такую рань не найду, зато можно заказать в круглосуточном цветочном магазине доставку букета бордовых роз. Романтическая банальность, приятная любой женщине.  
О прекрасная Анна, где ты была год назад? Почему мы не познакомились тогда, когда я без оглядки мог броситься в омут серьёзных отношений? Пожалуй, потому, что судьба крепко любит меня-засранца. Я ведь женился бы, к бабке не ходи, и жил бы в довольстве и счастье рядом со своей идеальной половиной. А потом встретил Бабочку.  
— О чём думаешь? — закутанная в кокон одеяла Анна вышла ко мне на балкон.  
— О том, что ты идеальна.  
— Не слишком ли смелое заключение о женщине, с которой ты впервые заговорил меньше суток назад?  
— Не слишком, — я потушил недокуренную сигарету. — Пойдём в дом, пока ты не простыла.  
— Мне не холодно, — Анна грациозно потянулась, и одеяло соблазнительно соскользнуло с её левого плеча, обнажив смуглую полусферу груди с тёмной пуговкой возбуждённого соска.  
— На посошок? — приподнял я брови, небрежно мазнув ладонью по шёлку девичьей кожи.  
— Если у тебя остались силы, — с очаровательным лукавством поддела Анна и кошкой скользнула обратно в комнату. О да, она действительно была моей идеальной женщиной.

Я так и не спросил у неё номер телефона. Просто проводил до такси и нежно поцеловал прежде, чем открыть перед ней дверцу машины. Эта ночь была совершенной, и потому — единственной и неповторимой.  
— Если ты передумаешь, то вечером пятницы сможешь найти меня в «Хайяме», — серьёзно сказала Анна.  
— Я запомню.  
— Хорошего дня, Андрей.  
— И тебе, Анна. Много хороших дней.  
Такси уехало, а я вместо того, чтобы вернуться в квартиру, спустился на подземную парковку, где меня терпеливо ждал верный «Патриот».  
— Ну что, танк, покатаемся? — я понятия не имел, зачем мне это нужно, но руководствовался мудрым советом таксиста-лодочника: не усложнять.

На этот раз пройти домофонную преграду в подъезд Тимыча мне помогла шустрая девчушка со второго этажа. В отличие от давешней пенсионерки, она паранойей не страдала. Я дотопал до четвёртого этажа, позвонил в знакомую дверь и задним умом подумал, что прежде следовало бы звонить по телефону. Однако с той стороны двери звуков падения не последовало, как, впрочем, и любых других звуков. Я немного подождал и позвонил снова. Тишина. Неужто домосед Тимыч выпинал себя за продуктами? Вот так и ходи в гости без предупреждения. Я достал смартфон и набрал номер Тима. Динамик загудел ожиданием, но тишина за дверью тоже вдруг ожила стандартной мелодией звонка советского телефона.  
— Ну ты даёшь, Бабочка, — пробормотал я вслух, нажимая отбой. Трели из-за двери синхронно прекратились. И что мне теперь делать? Ждать, оставить записку «Здесь был Дрейк», просто ещё раз приехать вечером?  
Этажом выше хлопнула дверь: кто-то вышел на лестничную клетку и шумно зашаркал вниз по ступенькам. Всё ещё не определившись с дальнейшими действиями, я повернулся к лестнице и наткнулся на НКВДшный взгляд старушки-Цербера. Впрочем, стоило ей меня узнать, как всякая подозрительность растаяла вешним дымком.  
— Доброе утро, молодой человек. А Тимоши нет.  
— Доброе. Жаль. Вы, случаем, не знаете, когда он вернётся?  
— Наверное, вечером. Он на дачу уехал.  
— Понятно, — Тимыч-огородник— это что-то совсем новенькое. — Разрешите представиться: Андрей.  
— Александра Никаноровна, — чопорно ответствовала пенсионерка.  
— Александра Никаноровна, а вы могли бы мне подсказать, хотя бы в каком районе эта дача?  
— Сосновка, третья улица, одиннадцатый дом, — как по бумажке отрапортовала старушка. Я только глаза округлил на такую осведомлённость.  
— Мне ещё Алевтина Ильинична, царство ей небесное, адрес на всякий случай давала, — разъяснила Александра Никаноровна.  
— А. Тогда ясно. Спасибо вам.  
— Пожалуйста, Андрей. Вы к нему поедете?  
— Собираюсь, а что?  
— Передайте, пожалуйста, чтобы он, как вернётся, ко мне заглянул.  
— Обязательно передам. До свиданья, Александра Никаноровна.  
— До свиданья, Андрей.  
Офигеть, какой у Тимыча соседский тыл. Не понравишься — голову откусят. Понравишься — все пароли-явки сдадут. Хорошо ещё, что мой случай второй, и сейчас я поеду к Тиму на дачу, а не буду совместно с вызванными ППСниками выяснять, кто я такой и за каким хреном сюда припёрся.

Где находится посёлок Сосновка, я знал, но чтобы не тратить время на поиски нужного дома, вбил полученный адрес в навигатор. Умная программа пообещала мне полчаса дороги без пробок — дачники, спешащие по максимуму использовать тёплый и солнечный выходной, уже выбрались из города.  
— Отлично, — я завёл машину и нажал автопоиск радиостанций на магнитоле.  
— …в последнее время имя Гильвика часто оказывается на слуху благодаря упоминанию его стихотворения в романе Александры Марининой…  
Я как раз выезжал со двора на проспект и не мог отвлечься, чтобы переключить эту болтологию на что-нибудь нормально-музыкальное.  
— Вы имеете в виду «Без тебя»?  
— Да, именно.

 _Я ходил без тебя в луга,_  
_Я ходил без тебя к цветам._  
_Я смог без тебя сто тропинок пройти,_  
_Я смог без тебя у ручья прилечь,_  
_Я смог без тебя весь вечер нести_  
_Тяжесть своих одиноких шагов._  
_Больше я так не могу —_  
_Без тебя._

«Патриот» плавно влился в поток, и я переключил радиоканал.

Дача Тимычевых родственников производила впечатление полноценного деревенского дома, а не привычного советского сарайчика. Вот только звонка на калитке предусмотрено не было, и как оповестить хозяина о присутствии за плетёным забором гостя оставалось неясным. Я вышел из положения единожды сработавшим способом: повернул круглую дверную ручку, и калитка открылась.  
От входа к крыльцу дома вела посыпанная гравием дорожка, по обоим сторонам которой чернели аккуратные грядки. Камушки под ногами поскрипывали, усиливая чувство неловкости за самовольное вторжение. Я поднялся на ступеньку крыльца и вежливо постучал по косяку двери. Ответом мне стала вызывающая ощущение дежавю тишина. Ещё один — более решительный — стук так же не дал результата. Я невоспитанно подёргал ручку, но эта дверь оказалась закрыта. Вот будет фокус, если Тимыч уже уехал обратно в город, и мы с ним вновь разминулись. Тем не менее следовало однозначно убедиться, что дача пуста. Я спустился с крыльца и пошёл по огибающей дом дорожке. Всё выглядело один в один, как в том сне, где я познакомился с Тимом: высокая яблоня почти у самого чёрного входа, сарай в дальнем конце участка, узкая полоса плодовых деревьев и кустарников, чьи покрытые пушком молодой листвы ветви почти не скрывали огораживавший дачу забор. На всякий случай я проверил вторую дверь в дом: заперто. И вокруг никого — похоже, не судьба мне сегодня встретить Бабочку. Из чистого упрямства я решил напоследок проверить знаменитую картофельную плантацию Тимовой тётушки. Выйти к ней, как помнилось из сна, можно было через потайную калитку за сараем.  
По контрасту с чистыми от сора грядками в периметре забора, картофельный надел полностью зарос бурьяном. Посреди получившегося из заброшенной земли луга росла могучая ветла — ещё один привет из сна, — а под ветлой на расстеленном одеяле сидел Тимыч и мирно читал очередную книжку. Крайне увлекательную, судя по тому, что я успел подойти к нему практически вплотную прежде, чем был замечен.  
— Привет, — сказал я, остановившись в шаге от края одеяла.  
— Привет, — с сомнением ответил Тим. Отложил книжку и тоже поднялся на ноги. — Мы спим?  
— Нет, — удивился я такой постановке вопроса.  
— Тогда как ты меня нашёл?  
— Тебя соседка Александра Никаноровна сдала со всеми потрохами. Только я так и не понял, зачем твоя тётушка когда-то сказала ей ваш дачный адрес.  
— На всякий экстренный случай с квартирой. После того, как дядюшка отстроил дом, они с тётушкой жили здесь буквально по восемь месяцев в году. А с сотовыми телефонами у пенсионеров в то время была напряжёнка.  
— Теперь ясно. Кстати, про телефоны. Ты в курсе, что свой дома забыл?  
— В курсе, — уныло кивнул Тимыч. — Уже в автобусе сообразил.  
Мы помолчали, разглядывая друг друга. Я не видел его всего-то пару недель, но казалось, будто смотрю на незнакомца. Не на Тима Сорокина, не на Бабочку — на человека, который гармонично объединил в себе черты их обоих, и с которым я встретился в последнем из роковых снов.  
— И всё-таки мы спим, — прервал затянувшуюся паузу уверенный вывод Тима.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что в реальности тебе совершенно незачем меня искать.  
В общем-то, с _нормальной_ точки зрения он прав.  
— «Незачем»… Ладно, а как тебе такая причина? — я кашлянул, понимая, за край какой пропасти собираюсь шагнуть. — «Я смог без тебя сто тропинок пройти, я смог без тебя у ручья прилечь, я смог без тебя весь вечер нести тяжесть своих одиноких шагов. Больше я так не хочу — без тебя».  
Не уверен, что точно воспроизвёл всего однажды услышанные строки, но общий их смысл был яснее неба над нашими головами.  
— Неправда, — тихо сказал Тим, с чьего лица сбежали абсолютно все краски. — Тебе всегда нужны были женщины.  
— А теперь нужен ты, — только бы не разорвать искрящийся от напряжения контакт наших взглядов!  
— Неправда! — теперь голос Тима вибрировал от ярости и отчаянья. — Тебе надоест, и ты бросишь, а я, а мне до самого конца с этим жить!  
Это было больно и обидно, но полностью справедливо для Андрея Вертинского, каким его знали все, включая Тима. Как же мне сейчас его переубедить? Я дёрнул вверх левый рукав куртки, открывая запястье.  
— Не надоест.  
Тим медленно опустил глаза на шрам, потом вновь пристально посмотрел мне в лицо и сдался.  
— Хорошо. Пусть будет так, — он бессильно опустился на одеяло и подтянул колени к груди. Я немного посомневался, стоит ли нарушать его личное пространство, но всё-таки присел рядом.  
— Ты мне веришь?  
— Верю. И в то, что не сплю, теперь тоже верю: мне бы в жизни не хватило смелости такое нафантазировать.  
— Зря я приехал, да?  
— Что ты, ни в коем случае не зря! — Тим быстро повернулся ко мне. Глаза у него были зеленющие, как молодые ивовые листочки. — Я не знаю, как это показать, но я сейчас рад до чёртиков. Правда, и паникую не меньше: что мы теперь будем делать с нами?  
— Ну, во-первых, правильнее было бы сказать не «до чёртиков», а «до бабочек». А во-вторых, мы с тобой будем просто жить.  
— Долго и счастливо?  
— Обязательно. И ещё — не усложняя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется ввиду книга «Алгоритмы. Построение и анализ», написанная Т.Корменом, Ч.Лейзерсоном, Р.Ривестом и К.Штайном.
> 
> **Veni, vidi, vici (лат.) — Пришёл, увидел, победил.


	11. (Бабочка и Дрейк — часть 2)

_…реальность, которую мы себе устраиваем, иногда почище всех наших грёз._  
Патти Смит «Поезд М»

Предстоящую субботу я торжественно объявляю «Днём пельменей», что находит у Дрейка живейший отклик: — А можно будет поучаствовать?  
— Если не жаль выходного, то, конечно же, можно. Я буду только рад.  
— И ты не боишься выдать мне секрет твоей тётушки? Вдруг я его продам втридорога какому-нибудь понтовому ресторану и укачу на Ямайку?  
— Я тешу себя надеждой, что в этом случае ты, как честный человек, не забудешь пригласить меня в компанию.  
— И ты согласишься? Я слышал, на Ямайке с буддийскими дацанами туго.  
— Ничего, обойдусь самостоятельной практикой.  
— Тогда я маякну, что пора собирать чемоданы.  
Мы скрепляем договор торжественным рукопожатием.

Помощь Дрейка значительно упрощает все этапы пельменной заготовки: от поездки на рынок до, собственно, лепки.  
— Пожалуй, на самом деле тут нет какого-то секретного ингредиента, — размышляю я вслух, защипывая края теста. — Скорее это компиляция: свежее мясо от проверенного фермера, хорошая мука, много лука, мускат, перец.  
— Технология, — подхватывает Дрейк.  
— Технология, — соглашаюсь я, глядя на аккуратную «косичку» шва. Наглядный пример того, что при желании тётушка могла и медведя научить езде на велосипеде.  
— Выходит, не судьба нам навариться на рецепте, — резюмирует Дрейк и кладёт свой явно ручной работы пельмешек в ряд к моим. — Ну и не особенно хотелось делиться. Буду сам трескать твои эксклюзивные пельмени.  
— Ночами под подушкой?  
— Не, под подушкой чревато, потом ещё постельное стирать. Я лучше банально и не интересно: на кухне за столом.  
— Прагматик.  
— Авантюрист-прагматик.  
Последнее сочетание кажется знакомым, будто когда-то это были мои слова, но я совершенно не помню, чтобы говорил их. Если только…  
— Ты в курсе, что ты очень эротично лепишь пельмени?  
Вопрос сбивает меня с мысли, зато подкидывает новую пищу для размышлений. Я зависаю, задумчиво разглядывая недолепленный пельмешек в пальцах.  
— Бабочка, на всякий случай: я это просто так брякнул.  
— Да, я знаю, — легко улыбаюсь Дрейку. — Просто стало любопытно, что, в принципе, могло бы сделать процесс эротичным.  
— Ну, полный список я навскидку не перечислю, однако перемазанный мукой нос в нём должен присутствовать обязательно.  
— Вот же блин, — быстро дозащипываю пельмень и вытираю лицо рукавом рубашки. — Так лучше?  
— Так ещё эротичнее, — хмыкает Дрейк. Непринуждённо тянется через стол и ладонью стирает муку с моих щеки и носа. Я каменею, а он смеётся: — Ага! Перестал от меня шарахаться?  
— Д-да, — ко мне возвращается навык человеческой речи, но сердце заполошно колотится в горле, мешая говорить внятно.  
— А раньше почему так дёргался?  
— Боялся поймать инфаркт.  
Судя по выражению лица Дрейка, он полагает моё объяснение шутливой отговоркой. Я же после случившегося приступа тахикардии далеко не уверен, чего здесь больше: шутки или правды.  
— Слушай, Тимыч, — Дрейк слегка запинается, — у тебя на завтра есть планы?  
— В принципе, нет, — хотя, было бы неплохо организовать себя на уборку. А то перед гостем уже неудобно.  
— Пойдёшь со мной на свидание в парк? Будем, как два великовозрастных бездельника, шататься по аллеям и объедаться мороженым.  
И всё-таки про инфаркт — это ни разу не шутка. Ну почему я не могу нормально реагировать на самые элементарные вещи, вроде предложения погулять в выходной день?  
— Прекрасный план, — слышу свой голос откуда-то со стороны. — Я согласен.  
— Эй, Бабочка, — негромко окликает Дрейк. — Посмотри на меня.  
Он понятия не имеет, о чём просит, только я совсем потерял способность ему отказывать. Проламывая волей давний психологический барьер, перевожу взгляд от перепачканной мукой столешницы на сидящего наискось от меня человека. Мы встречаемся глазами, и все мои сомнения — заслуживаю ли? не сплю ли? — растворяются в ласковой синеве. Освобождённая от груза душа расправляет крылья, и это настолько потрясающее ощущение, что я расплываюсь в изумлённо-радостной улыбке.  
— Счастливый Бабочка, — довольно констатирует Дрейк случившуюся перемену. — Вот теперь всё правильно.  
Думаю, варёный рак рядом со мной показался бы бледно-розового цвета.  
— Дрейк, ты помнишь, как в «скорую» звонить?  
— Сто двенадцать. Не переживай, от смущения не умирают.  
Я, собственно, теперь и не переживаю. Просто перестраховка никогда не бывает лишней.

Не знаю, чем я не угодил Морфею, но он явно занёс меня в чёрный список. Время к утру, а я всё ворочаюсь с боку на бок, заставляя пружины дивана недовольно поскрипывать. То ругаю себя за нелепые для взрослого человека порывы достать луну с неба за нежный взгляд и невинное касание. То, наоборот, расплываюсь в счастливой улыбке, готовый обнять весь мир. То мысленно подгоняю стрелки часов: скорее же, что вы как полумёртвые! То начинаю нервничать: вдруг на самом деле это фантазия, галлюцинация, сон? Наконец, больше не могу удерживать в себе ворох разношёрстных эмоций и шёпотом говорю темноте: — Представляешь, я завтра иду на свидание. Здорово, правда?  
Правда, правда, отзывается темнота почему-то с ворчливыми интонациями Васи Щёлока. А теперь, Сорокин, сделай одолжение и спи уже, в конце-то концов.  
— Извини, — шепчу в ответ, переворачиваясь в последний раз. Закрываю глаза: — Спокойной ночи.  
Темнота не отвечает: наверное, уснула.

***

Отчаянное решение взять и принять случившуюся во мне перемену — целиком, без заламывания рук, обвинений и фальшивых попыток вести себя, _как нормальный_ , — неожиданно оказалось реальным выходом из тупика. Моя жизнь стала заметно проще и, не буду кривить душой, счастливее, однако впервые за много лет я понятия не имел, как мне действовать. Обычный ритуал ухаживания с букетами, конфетами и плюшевыми медведями тут, по понятным причинам, мало годился, хотя приносить Тиму вкусности к чаю я не забывал. С кафе-ресторанами тоже выходил прокол из-за неизменно раздельных счетов: в денежном плане Тимыч оставался по-прежнему щепетилен. От меня ему требовался исключительно я сам; это мне хотелось радовать его чем-то ещё, кроме присутствия своей драгоценной персоны. Не только существенным, вроде помощи по хозяйству, но и такими приятными мелочами, как мороженое на прогулке по парку. Я даже изобрёл компромиссное решение для Тимычевой совести, однако все прекрасные планы едва не пошли прахом из-за каприза весенней погоды.  
Суббота была чисто майской — жаркой, солнечной, хотя и ветреной. Поэтому я скептически отнёсся к мрачному прогнозу синоптиков о следующем дне, и напрасно: в воскресенье апрель ни с того ни с сего вообразил себя октябрём. В начале десятого я выглянул в окно на моросящий дождь и беспощадно подгоняемые ветром вереницы неповоротливых туч — и упрямо продолжил собираться. Не захочет Тим мокнуть на улице, значит, отправимся по пиццериям города дегустировать «Маргариты». Не для того я целую неделю собирался с духом позвать его на свидание, чтобы в последний момент всё испортил какой-то дождичек.

Тим об отмене прогулки даже не заикнулся. Не раскрывая зонта, дошагал-добежал через лужи от подъезда до «Патриота» и шустро нырнул в салон.  
— Привет.  
Солнце могло спрятаться от всего мира, но Бабочке оно, похоже, не переставало светить ни на минуту.  
— Привет.  
Ладонь у него была сухая и горячая, улыбка — счастливая. Словом, человек-иллюстрация известной строчки из детской песенки «Что мне снег, что мне зной, что мне дождик проливной». Ужасно хотелось коснуться его ещё раз: пригладить нахальный вихор на макушке или коротко мазнуть по щеке кончиками пальцев, но вместо этого я завёл мотор.  
— Ну что, поехали кататься? Надеюсь, парк пока не затопило.  
— С чего бы? По-моему, дождь вот-вот прекратится.  
Последнее утверждение показалось мне необоснованно оптимистичным, однако когда «Патриот» подъехал к стоянке у парка, дождить действительно перестало. Тем не менее зонты мы с собой прихватили: слишком уж низко висели тучи, того и гляди брюхом за тополя начнут цепляться.

Всех входящих на территорию парка первым делом встречал киоск с яркой вывеской «Соки, мороженое, свежая выпечка».  
— По мороженке? — невинно предложил я.  
— Давай.  
Тимыч понял подвох, только когда я заказал тётеньке-продавцу сразу два пломбира и, естественно, сам расплатился за оба.  
— Дрейк.  
— Тц. Ты на свидании.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Ладно, следующей будет твоя очередь покупать на двоих.  
Придумка оказалась ровно тем, чем нужно: Тим успокоенно кивнул и сказал «Договорились». Конечно, он будет строго следить за соблюдением очерёдности, но определённый прогресс налицо.

Спасибо собачьей погоде: кроме нас в парке, похоже, не было ни души, и я мог сколько угодно зарабатывать косоглазие поглядываниями в сторону спутника. Мы с Тимом неторопливо дошли до искусственного пруда, полюбовались на грустных лебедей, и отправились обратно к киоску за новой порцией мороженого.  
На лице киоскёра не дрогнул ни единый мускул, когда она продавала нам ещё два пломбира.  
— Могла бы и удивиться, — меня слегка зацепило такое профессиональное равнодушие.  
— Будем ходить за мороженым, пока она не отреагирует?  
— В третий раз точно подойдём, — я развернул обёртку вафельного стаканчика, вздохнул не понятно о чём и вдруг признался: — Блин, чувствую себя прыщавым десятиклассником на первом свидании.  
— А я себя — просто на первом, — пооткровенничал Тим в ответ, кусая свой пломбир. — Нет, вкусная всё-таки штука. Почти как из детства.  
— Там же на бумажке большими буквами написано про рецептуру сорок лохматого года, — по инерции я сначала отреагировал на последнее предложение и лишь потом спохватился: — Погоди, ты что, правда до этого на свидания не ходил?  
— Правда.  
— Почему?  
— Не с кем было.  
Я открыл рот для следующего вопроса и закрыл: за такое любопытство можно и по лицу получить. Однако мой порыв не остался незамеченным.  
— Спрашивай.  
— Это весьма личный вопрос.  
— Тогда я оставляю за собой право на него не отвечать. Спрашивай.  
— Ну смотри, сам настоял, — я взял паузу на подбор достаточно иносказательной формулировки. — Бабочка, а когда ты, эм-м, всё про себя понял?  
— Двадцать пятого июля две тысячи шестнадцатого.  
Я едва мороженое не выронил.  
— Двадцать пя…  
— Мой первый рабочий день у вас, — Тим мечтательно улыбнулся низкому накуксившемуся небу. — Мы с тобой познакомились в реальности — и мне тут же стало всё о себе ясно.  
Офигеть. Вот я с вопросом угадал.  
— То есть ты раньше не?..  
— Нет.  
— Что, вообще ни в кого?  
— Нет. Я же уникальный — ты помнишь?  
— Помню, только представить никак не могу. Ладно эмоциональные моменты, но на чисто плотском-то уровне?  
Тим густо покраснел, однако правом промолчать не воспользовался: — Скажем так, раньше я не видел в этом занятии особого смысла или интереса. Поэтому теоретически подкован намного лучше, чем практически.  
После такого откровения я растерялся окончательно. Пускай мне самому пока было крайне дискомфортно думать о невечности платонической фазы, но узнать, что для него вообще всё впервые — это… Короче, я был не готов.  
— Опять лишнего наболтал, — сделал Тим правильный вывод из моего ошарашенного молчания.  
Неяркий дневной свет потускнел ещё сильнее. С неба сорвалась дождевая капля, сморщив гладь широкой лужи перед главными воротами парка. И когда мы успели пройти его насквозь? Не давая сообразить, вторая капля упала мне на рукав куртки, третья — на забытое мороженое в руке.  
— Кажется, дождь начинается. Подержи, — я отдал Тиму вафельный стаканчик и раскрыл над нами чёрный купол зонта. — Пойдём к машине или дальше?  
— Дальше, — Тим вернул мне мороженое и собрался открывать собственный зонт, однако я его остановил: — Давай под одним, пока сильнее не пошёл?  
— Ладно.  
Ни покладистость спутника, ни лаконичность его ответов мне откровенно не нравились.  
— Бабочка, помнишь, я говорил про «не усложнять»?  
— Конечно.  
— Так вот, пусть всё идёт своим чередом, хорошо? Не будем торопить естественный ход событий.  
— Заразил я тебя философией, — бледно усмехнулся Тим. Смотрел он при этом не на меня, а на узор из кругов на поверхности лужи.  
— Это полезная зараза. Так ты согласен не спешить?  
— Дрейк, — Тим поднял на меня прозрачно-зелёные Бабочкины глаза. — Я не знаю, поверишь ли ты, но мне на самом деле достаточно того, что есть сейчас. Нет необходимости идти дальше.  
— Есть такая необходимость, — упрямо возразил я не только ему, но и консервативной части себя. — И скоро ты сам убедишься, только дай мне чуть-чуть времени.  
— Оно всё твоё.  
Как же по-дурацки получилось, что обе руки заняты какой-то ерундой, и нет возможности неловко пожать ему пальцы — спасибо, Бабочка. А слова сейчас годились только для банальных мелочей.  
— Дождь усиливается.  
— Да.  
— Точно гуляем дальше?  
— Точно.  
Кажется, когда-то, классе в девятом или десятом, это уже было со мной. Идти под одним зонтом так близко, чтобы задевать друг друга рукавами. Есть растаявшее мороженое, не чувствуя его вкус. Бросать на идущего рядом косые взгляды и глупо смущаться, встречая такой же взгляд украдкой. С одной стороны я понимал, как нелепо выглядит поведение подростка у взрослого человека. А с другой — даже в пятнадцать я не был настолько счастлив.

От третьей порции мороженого Тим отказался, да и мне самому расхотелось сладкого. К тому же дождь взялся поливать от души, прогоняя нас из насквозь промокшего парка под железную крышу «Патриота» и дальше по домам. Я специально выбрал самый кружной маршрут, однако в итоге мы всё равно оказались во дворе у Тима.  
— Чаю? — гостеприимно предложил он. — Или можно вообще обед по-быстрому сварганить: у меня со вчера фарш остался. Как раз на макароны по-флотски или суп с фрикадельками.  
Я знал, что по неписаным законам вежливости мне следует мягко отказаться, поскольку я и без того всю неделю столовался у Тимыча. Однако разойтись и до конца дня искать в родной квартире пятый угол? Моя сила воли была не настолько сильна.  
— Фрикадельки это здорово, — но на уступку совести я тем не менее пошёл: — А завтра вечером предлагаю выбраться куда-нибудь на ужин. Ты к французской кухне как относишься?  
— К фуагра и лягушачьим лапкам? Ещё не в курсе.  
— А к луковому супу, утке с брусничным вареньем и аутентичным круассанам?  
— Положительно, — Тим не удержал полуулыбку. — Сделаешь из меня знатока едален.  
— Будет моим алаверды за философию. Бартером пищи телесной на духовную.  
— Win-win.  
— Абсолютный.  
Мы синхронно открыли водительскую и пассажирскую двери и выскочили под дождь. Открывать зонты ради того, чтобы пройти двадцать метров, естественно, никто не стал, и до подъезда пришлось галопом скакать через лужи. Лампочка внутри не горела, отблески тусклого света сочились откуда-то сверху, и я до сих пор не знаю, кто из нас кого первым взял за руку. Зато знаю другое: время, которое я просил у Бабочки, больше мне не требовалось.

***

Всё-таки жизнь — непредсказуемая штука. Десять дней назад я был уверен, что вряд ли когда-либо увижу Дрейка, кроме как во сне, и глушил тоску жёстким «так правильно». Десять дней назад одиночество давило на плечи могильной плитой, а мир казался выцветшим, словно я опять смотрел на него с той стороны Ахерона. Кто бы сказал мне тогда, что совсем скоро всё переменится ровно на сто восемьдесят градусов? Что исполнится то, о чём я даже загадывать боялся, что счастье вновь найдёт меня — и останется. Будет приходить вечерами в гости, приносить сладости, рассказывать про работу и расспрашивать, как прошёл мой день. Позовёт на свидание и сумеет принять очередное выболтанное дурным языком откровение. Вот так и начнёшь верить в карму и реинкарнацию: в этой жизни я совершенно точно ничем не заслужил моё синеглазое счастье.

Смартфон сообщает, что в «Вайбер» пришло новое сообщение, и я отвлекаюсь от мечтаний. Хотя Дрейк не единственный мой корреспондент, сердце всё равно сбивается с ритма. Строго говорю себе: «Будь спокойнее», — и открываю чат. Со мной поделились фотографией монитора, на экране которого открыт редактор с кодом, и под всем этим подпись «Вообще-то, я должен работать». Ничего не могу с собой поделать: расплываюсь в улыбке влюблённого подростка и отправляю Дрейку аналогичный снимок своего ноутбука. «Вообще-то, я тоже».  
Игра «покажи-что-ты-делаешь-прямо-сейчас» началась спонтанно, но относимся мы к ней всерьёз. Сейчас — значит, сейчас и честно. Так что когда к Дрейку пришла идея с утра пораньше прислать селфи в процессе бритья, то в ответ он получил мою сонную, перемазанную зубной пастой физиономию. В принципе, если судить по этому обмену, наш распорядок остаётся во многом похожим, несмотря на то, что один продолжает трудиться в офисе, а второй — работает из дома.  
Я прекрасно осознаю, насколько мне повезло. Без протекции Васи Щёлока и опыта работы с репозиториями, баг-трекерами и системами тестирования, полученного за восемь предыдущих месяцев, я бы до сих пор пребывал в рядах несомненно способных, но, увы, безработных программистов. Выданный работодателем кредит доверия нужно оправдывать, поэтому я старательно продолжаю следовать офисной рутине. Пока такая тактика приносит добрые плоды: испытательный срок прошёл без сучка, без задоринки, и со мной заключили полновесный трудовой договор. Однако сегодня я никак не могу настроиться на код, и ни кофе, ни рассыпчатое ореховое печенье не пробуждают программистское вдохновение. Нужна тяжёлая артиллерия: например, долгая прогулка куда глаза глядят. Пускай на улице пасмурно и не сказать чтобы по-весеннему тепло, зато с неба не капает, а свежий ветер отлично прочищает мозги. На этом соображении я решительно сгружаю ноутбук с коленей и выпутываюсь из пледа. Пора бы уже озаботиться нормальным письменным столом и офисным креслом: на диване удобно книжки читать, а не работать. По привычке смотрю на циферблат наручных часов — ого, время-то обеденное! Ладно, перехвачу на улице какой-нибудь фастфудовский пирожок с чаем, только чтоб до ужина продержаться. В последние дни мне совсем лениво готовить для себя одного.

Во время прогулки я стараюсь не думать ни о чём постороннем, кроме окружающей действительности. Разглядываю дома, начинающие зеленеть газоны и юную листву деревьев. Тротуар и облака сходны оттенками серого, людей на улицах мало: будний день в спальном районе, и погода не располагает гулять. Проголодавшись, покупаю в продуктовом литр кефира и булку — классическое сочетание, памятное ещё по годам вольного студенчества, — и располагаюсь на лавочке в сквере. На асфальт передо мной моментально пикирует воробей, бочком подпрыгивает поближе, многозначительно косится глазом-бусинкой: есть что? Бросаю ему кусочек горбушки, и подачка не успевает толком коснуться земли. Воробей стремительно уносится с добычей, я жду, что на его место прилетит с пяток сородичей, но больше претендентов на мой обед нет. Вот и хорошо. Открываю кефир, делаю глоток, и тут снизу раздаётся тоненькое поскуливание. Опускаю взгляд — из-под лавочки на меня жалобно смотрит грязно-белая щенячья мордашка.  
— Привет.  
Щенок выбирается наружу целиком, виляя хвостиком с такой частотой, что удивительно, как тот до сих пор не оторвался. Я смачиваю кефиром кусочек мякиша и протягиваю голодающему зверьку: — Будешь?  
Конечно, он будет! Я не успеваю глазом моргнуть, как еда бесследно исчезает, а собачий взгляд становится ещё более умоляющим.  
— Поровну, — сразу оговариваю я и оставшиеся кефир с булкой делю по принципу «тебе — мне».  
— Ну всё, — пустая тара отправляется в урну, а я встаю с лавочки. — Всем спасибо, все свободны.  
Однако щенок свободным быть больше не хочет: у него появился лучший друг, и он резво семенит за мной. Ладно, ещё отстанет — прогулка-то, по сути, только начата.  
Я подчёркнуто не обращаю внимание на четвероногого спутника, но тому безразлично моё безразличие. Он деловито бежит след в след, иногда попискивая, чтобы я его не терял. Даже когда компания идущих из школы младшеклассников активно желает познакомиться с щенком, тот предпочитает человечьим ровесникам скучного взрослого. По пути я специально захожу то в один магазин, то в другой — щенок каждый раз терпеливо ждёт меня у входа.  
— Ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным, — наконец сдаюсь я, и последним на сегодня становится магазин зоотоваров.

Когда вечером в специально оставленную незапертой дверь ко мне заходит Дрейк, то его встречает громкое воинственное тявканье.  
— Новые новости! — он включает в прихожей верхний свет и с насмешливым изумлением рассматривает моего отважного сторожа.  
— Дрейк, это Белка, — представляю я щенка. — Белка, это Дрейк. Он свой.  
Белка перестаёт рычать и настороженно подходит знакомиться.  
— Откуда такая радость? — Дрейк присаживается на корточки и протягивает собаке раскрытую ладонь.  
— Прибилась, когда гулял, а оставить на улице совесть не позволила.  
— Девчонка?  
— Да.  
— И почему я не удивлён? — он треплет Белку за уши и встаёт. — Что делать с ней собираешься, спасатель бездомного зверья?  
— Сначала свожу к ветеринару на предмет болячек и прививок, а потом дам объявление про «хорошие руки».  
— Полагаешь, кому-то нужна дворянская порода? — Дрейк задумчиво смотрит на обнюхивающую его ботинки Белку. — Серьёзно, Бабочка, зачем ты ввязался в эту канитель?  
— Просто она очень настойчиво за мной шла, а я вдруг вспомнил, — тут Белка оборачивается ко мне, — что белые собаки считаются посвящёнными Гекате.  
Дрейк задумчиво цокает языком: — Попахивает древнегреческим суеверием, м?  
— Согласен. Только я, видишь ли, с некоторых пор сильно уважаю всё древнегреческое.  
— Говоря по секрету, я тоже. Выходит, французская кухня на сегодня отменяется?  
Виновато прячу глаза. Я совсем не подумал, что бросать щенка одного на весь вечер, не слишком-то правильно. И ужина у меня нет.  
— Всё нормально, — с нажимом говорит Дрейк. — Закажем пиццу, какие проблемы.  
— Есть полная морозилка пельменей, — я стараюсь переключиться на конструктивный лад. — Если они тебе не надоели.  
— Обижаешь! В магазин за чем-нибудь надо метнуться?  
Морщу лоб, соображая, что у меня сейчас лежит в холодильнике: — Нет, всего хватает. Пятнадцать минут, и можно к столу.  
— Ну и отлично, — Дрейк вешает куртку на памятную вешалку. — Я как раз успею поближе с твоим зверем познакомиться. А, Белка? Не возражаешь?  
Белка звонко говорит «Тяф!». Похоже, она никогда не возражает против новых друзей.

Первое, что я вижу, разлепив утром глаза, это сидящего у дивана белого щенка с непередаваемо трагическим выражением мордочки. Заметив моё пробуждение, Белка начинает тоненько повизгивать и барабанить хвостиком по полу. Словом, всеми способами даёт понять, что если её немедленно не вывести на улицу, то за последствия она не отвечает.  
— Встаю, встаю, — я действительно поднимаюсь с дивана. Пока спросонья натягиваю на себя какую-то одежду, щенок нетерпеливо крутится в прихожей.  
— Ну, пошли, — открываю дверь, и Белка молнией вылетает на лестничную клетку. — Эй, помедленнее, там внизу закрыто!  
Тороплюсь следом — не хватало ещё подъезд за ней убирать, — неловко подворачиваю на ступеньке ногу и уже хромая добираюсь до первого этажа. К моему, но больше к Белкиному, счастью подъездная дверь открыта нараспашку и для верности подпёрта обломком кирпича. Я добропорядочно собираюсь это исправить, однако вовремя вспоминаю, что ключи остались дома. На всякий случай проверяю карманы куртки: связки нет, зато есть сигареты и зажигалка. Поднимаю воротник в попытке защититься от серой утренней стылости, закуриваю и ищу глазами питомицу. Та успела сделать все неотложные дела и теперь деловито шебуршит прошлогодней листвой на клумбе неподалёку. Она наверняка была домашней — бродяжка в жизни не сообразит попроситься в туалет на улицу. Да и вчерашнее купание, которое я первым делом устроил своей новой квартирантке, было перенесено ею с недовольным, но смирением.  
— Белка!  
Щенок отвлекается от выкапывания ирисов и подбегает ко мне.  
— Где твои хозяева?  
Виляет хвостиком и смотрит на меня счастливыми тёмными глазёнками.  
— Эх ты, Белка-потеряшка, — тушу сигарету и присаживаюсь, чтобы погладить собаку, которая тут же лезет целоваться. — Куда с грязными лапами!  
Поздно: домашние штаны и куртка уже перепачканы свежим чернозёмом.  
— Чудо белое, — спускаю щенка с коленей. — Пошли домой, стирать тебя буду.  
Слово «домой» энтузиазма у Белки не вызывает, однако она послушно заходит за мной в подъезд. Нет, определённо, есть смысл поискать на местных сайтах объявления о пропаже собаки.

Вчера у меня так и не получилось толком поработать, поэтому сегодня сразу после водных процедур и завтрака я сажусь за ноутбук. Свежим взглядом вижу, насколько вчерашний код не выдерживает критики, загружаю предыдущую версию и принимаюсь писать заново. Да так увлекаюсь, что только через три часа меня выдёргивает из потока звуком сообщения в «Вайбере». Отмечаю близящееся к обеду время, сохраняю плоды своих трудов и иду на поиски смартфона. В прихожей натыкаюсь на Белку, усердно грызущую «Введение в интегральную теорию» Кена Уилбера. Похоже, книги и провода стоит поднять повыше от пола.  
Почему-то смартфон обнаруживается на краю раковины в ванной. Открываю сообщение: фотография моего бывшего рабочего стола, за которым сидит насупленный Виталий, и подпись «Подарочек для Ольги». М-да, упорный, очень упорный молодой человек. Я делаю фото Белки с книгой в зубах и отправляю ответ.  
«Что литературу не спасаешь?» — почти сразу спрашивает Дрейк.  
«Там уже нечего спасать, — отвечаю я и, подумав, прибавляю: — Тем более последний Уилбер уже не торт».  
«Ясно. К ветеринару ходили?»  
«После обеда собираюсь».  
В диалоге наступает пауза, и я уже думаю, что он закончен, когда приходит сообщение: «Я вечером могу задержаться. Ничего?»  
«Ничего», — просто вместо пельменей будет жареная картошка, а если к ней открыть хранимую на особый случай банку тётушкиных томлёных вешенок, то выйдет натуральный праздник живота.  
«Ну, до встречи».  
«До встречи».  
Теперь точно договорили. Закрываю приложение, прикидываю временной расклад: по всему выходит, что пора заниматься обедом.  
— Везёт тебе, Белка.  
Щенок смотрит на меня, вопросительно приподняв уши.  
— Упаковку корма в миску выложил — и еда готова. А вот чем мне себя кормить, если ни с чем возиться не хочется?  
— Тяф!  
— Чай и бутерброды? Верный путь к гастриту, тётушка бы не одобрила.  
Белка возвращается к растрёпанному Уилберу, а я со вздохом иду на кухню. Буду готовить второе после пельменей классическое холостяцкое блюдо — яичницу.

Ветклинику я выбираю исходя из двух параметров: пешая доступность от дома и отсутствие отрицательных отзывов в интернете. Потом надеваю на Белку купленную вчера шлейку, и мы выходим гулять. Как любому детёнышу, щенку интересно абсолютно всё вокруг. Белка весело носится вокруг меня, то и дело норовя запутать в поводке, но дальше тротуара я её не пускаю. Извозится опять как поросёнок — где её перед приёмом у врача отмывать?  
Мою теорию о домашнем прошлом питомицы подтверждает то, как она реагирует на вход в клинику: скулит и упирается на пороге всеми четырьмя лапами, отчего приходится брать её на руки. Стенающая Белка тут же утыкается носом мне под мышку, и удачно, что к врачу нет очереди, — нас сразу приглашают в смотровую.  
— Здоровая собака, — делает заключение строгая сухопарая женщина в белом халате. — Ухоженная, несомненно домашняя.  
Жалкий вид трясущейся на смотровом столе Белки идёт в некоторый разрез с данным заявлением, однако я врачу верю.  
— Можно как-то узнать, делали ей прививки или нет?  
— Принципиально можно, если сдать кровь на антитела, но мы такими анализами не занимаемся. Проще повторно ревакцинировать её через пару месяцев.  
— Понятно, я подумаю. Если что, к вам надо заранее записываться?  
— Да, желательно. Вот, возьмите визитку.  
Благодарю, прячу жёсткий прямоугольник в карман и снимаю Белку со стола. Наши дела здесь закончены.  
— Ну вот, было чего так бояться, — говорю я щенку, когда мы выходим на улицу. Белка совсем по-человечески вздыхает и закапывается ещё глубже мне под руку. Идти на своих четырёх после пережитого стресса ей совсем не охота. Ладно, так уж и быть, донесу страдалицу до дома — тяжесть пока не великая.

Оказавшись в знакомом дворе, Белка оживает, и я спускаю её на землю.  
— Ой, какой щеночек! А можно его погладить?  
Звонкий девчоночий голос за спиной заставляет меня нервно дёрнуться. Оборачиваюсь и вижу школьницу со второго этажа. Руки-ноги как веточки, две тощие русые косички, смешной курносый нос и совершенно прекрасные карие глазищи.  
— Можно. Её зовут Белка.  
— Привет, Белка! — девочка присаживается перед щенком и осторожно гладит его по спине. Белка неуверенно принюхивается, однако всё-таки коротко лижет протянутую ладошку новой знакомой.  
— Хорошая Белка! — восхищается та и чешет щенка за ушами. Похоже, они найдут общий язык.  
— Тебя Таня зовут? — припоминаю я какой-то из рассказов тёти Шуры — кладезя информации обо всех жильцах нашего дома.  
— Ага.  
— А меня Тим, я над вами на четвёртом живу.  
— Я знаю, что на четвёртом, — кивает Таня. — А Белка это Белка, потому что космическая?  
— Нет, потому что белая. Иногда, — уточняю я, поскольку щенок наконец проникся к Тане доверием и довольный жизнью плюхается на пыльный асфальт, чтобы было удобнее подставлять под почёсывания то один бок, то другой.  
— А давайте играть, будто она космическая!  
— Эм, ну, давай. Только в космос мы её запускать не будем, хорошо? Пускай она оттуда уже вернулась.  
— Ладно, — принимает условие девочка, но рассказу о том, в чём тогда будет состоять игра, мешает громкое «Таня, домой!».  
— Ну вот, — огорчённая школьница оставляет возню со щенком. — А вы с Белкой ещё долго гулять будете?  
— Вообще-то, нам тоже пора, — признаюсь я. — Но если хочешь, то можешь заходить и брать Белку на прогулку.  
Танины глаза загораются счастьем.  
— Правда можно? — с придыханием переспрашивает она.  
— Правда.  
— Хоть сегодня?  
— Хоть сегодня. Только сначала домой.  
— Ага. Спасибо!  
— Пожалуйста, — хотя в реальном выигрыше здесь я, которому теперь придётся меньше развлекать питомицу.  
— Я скоро зайду! Белка, не скучай! — Таня убегает в подъезд.  
— Что, нашли тебе подругу? — спрашиваю у валяющего кверху пузом щенка. Белка машет хвостиком и умильно заглядывает в глаза: ну чего ты стоишь, гладь! Стресс от похода к ветеринару остался далеко в прошлом.  
— Нет уж, вставай — нам домой, — я делаю несколько шагов к подъезду, оглядываюсь: разочарованная Белка поднялась с асфальта и трусит следом. Хороший характер у собаки, покладистый. Как только она умудрилась потеряться?  
— Ещё нагуляешься сегодня, — успокаиваю щенка. — Просто я бы хотел ещё поработать до ужина. Понимаешь?  
Слово «работать» Белке не знакомо, в отличие от «гулять» и «домой». Счастливое создание, пускай и не понимающее своего счастья.

Дрейк приходит почти сразу после того, как Таня забирает щенка на прогулку.  
— Уже успел сдать зверюгу? — любопытствует он, снимая в прихожей куртку. — Или это не она гуляет во дворе с девчонкой из твоего подъезда?  
— Она, но сдал я её временно.  
— Разовая акция?  
— Как пойдёт.  
Я слышу у вопросов подоплеку, однако дальнейшего развития тема Белки не получает. Пока Дрейк моет руки, я раскладываю по тарелкам картошку и грибы. Очень хочется узнать про кадровые перестановки на моей бывшей работе, и когда мы усаживаемся за стол, я спрашиваю: — Что Виталий?  
— Прочитал Кормена и считает себя ещё более крутым программёром.  
Не могу сдержать смешливое фырканье. Надо было ему вдобавок к «Алгоритмам» что-нибудь из Уилбера посоветовать, для общего развития.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, и о чём это я не знаю? — приподнимает брови Дрейк.  
— Кормен — моя идея, — не пытаюсь отвертеться я. — Как и предложение повременить с цветами.  
— А мы-то с Васей гадаем, почему к нам букеты больше не носят. Да ты, Тимыч, тот ещё серый кардинал, оказывается!  
— Дополнительное самообразование пока никому не вредило.  
— Спорить не буду, — кивает Дрейк. — Хотя Ольга, конечно, будет беситься.  
— Скоро она из отпуска вернётся?  
— В следующий понедельник.  
— Вы ей про Виталия сообщили?  
— Не-а. Сюрприз сделаем.  
Ладно, возьму паузу до выходных и если не раздумаю вмешиваться, то сам предупрежу.  
— Слушай, на улице-то уже темнеет, — переводит разговор Дрейк. — Когда тебе собаку вернуть обещали?  
— Когда нагуляются.  
— Расплывчато. А вы на каждый день договорились?  
— Скорее, как у кого получаться будет. Ты ведь не из праздного интереса спрашиваешь?  
— Раскусил. Короче, я тут подумал и решил, что нечестно тебя объедать, — Дрейк делает останавливающий жест, и мой протест остаётся невысказанным. — Предлагаю чередование: день я к тебе приезжаю, день вы с Белкой ко мне. Ну, или ты один, если будет с кем зверюгу оставить.  
То, что я слышу за этим предложением, — как новый виток ведущей вверх лестницы. И рука в руке, и не понятно, ноги ли несут тебя по ступенькам, или за спиной выросли пресловутые бабочкины крылья.  
— Ты согласен?  
— Да.  
Кажется, теперь я понимаю, что именно предвещала мне разбитая за всю жизнь посуда.

***

Я чувствовал себя девицей на выданье, к которой собираются нагрянуть сваты, но всё равно отдраил квартиру до зеркального блеска. Апофеозом глупости стала устроенная в зале импровизированная выставка наград за призовые места на трофяках и в соревнованиях по олимпиадному программированию. После того как кубки и грамоты были расставлены на низкой этажерке под закреплённой на стене «плазмой», я окинул панораму критическим взглядом, обозвал себя придурком, однако решил оставить всё на месте. Не поражу, так хоть рассмешу Бабочку.  
Следующим пунктом после наведения марафета стояло завтрашнее меню, и я ещё раз тщательно проинспектировал содержимое под завязку набитого холодильника. Собственно, из-за этого я и опоздал сегодня к обычному времени ужина: заезжал в гипермаркет, где в шесть вечера пробки похлеще, чем на дорогах. Заранее составленный список продуктов служил гарантией того, что ничего не забыто, и моя паранойя была всего лишь следствием общей взъерошенности нервной системы. Внутренний голос не затыкаясь бубнил о том, что такое поведение не нормально и не естественно, что так я не старался ни для одной девушки, что это попахивает гипнозом, приворотом и магией Вуду одновременно, и тому подобную чушь. Я уже знал наизусть все его аргументы, поэтому зудёж воспринимал исключительно как досадный фон. Вновь убедившись, что к завтрашнему вечеру всё готово, я плеснул в стакан виски и вышел на балкон. Открыл створки, впуская влажный ночной воздух, отсалютовал стаканом дымчатой Луне и пригубил спиртное. Пальцы чесались от желания что-нибудь написать Тиму, но я помнил о близком к полуночи времени. Скорее всего, он уже видит десятый сон, да и мне самому не мешает лечь баиньки: вечер — вечером, а рабочий день с подъёмом в семь утра никто не отменял.  
Из комнаты донёсся писк смартфона. Кому там тоже не спится в ночь глухую? Я сходил за гаджетом и открыл сообщение. В центре полутёмной фотографии — светлый лик Луны с кокетливо наброшенной облачной вуалью. Я сравнил картинку с видом из своего окна: рисунок облаков уже успел смениться. По правилам следовало отвечать без промедления, и мой вариант ночного светила отправился к Тиму. Вроде бы пустяковина, но знание, что сейчас мы оба смотрим на одно небо, принесло мне то успокоение, которое я хотел получить от алкоголя. Даже внутренний голос наконец заткнулся, подарив сознанию долгожданную тишину, отчего как-то сразу потянуло на сон. Я широко зевнул, потёр глаза и написал Бабочке: «Спокойной ночи». В ответ мне пришло фото Белки, сладко дрыхнущей на своей подстилке.  
«Спокойной ночи. До завтра».  
«До завтра».  
Пожалуй, если бы я был не тридцати-с-хвостиком-летним дядькой, а, скажем, по уши влюблённым школяром, я бы добавил в конце смайлик-сердечко. Вот они, минусы разумной взрослости. На этом философском заключении я и пошёл расстилать постель.

Вопрос присмотра за щенком решился легко: девчонка-соседка была счастлива тусить с Белкой хоть до утра. Тимыч договорился с её родителями, что в крайнем случае собаке разрешат побыть у них в квартире, оставил пачку щенячьего корма и свой номер телефона, и я, всё ещё слегка мандражируя, повёз его к себе в гости.  
Когда мы проезжали по тряскому просёлку через пустырь, я не удержался от того, чтобы показать на изрисованную граффити трансформаторную будку.  
— Помнишь?  
— Такое не забудешь. Только я думаю, если её сейчас открыть, то никакого спуска в лимб там не будет. Вернее, будет, но просто так не проявится.  
— Как-то мне даже проверять не охота.  
— Мне тоже.  
Мы коротко переглянулись. Да уж, обоим там солоно пришлось, но выпади жребий всё повторить — и несмотря на сомнения в минуты слабости, я бы не раздумывая пошёл снова.

Уверен, Тиму понравилось бы моё жилище даже если б оно находилось не на двенадцатом этаже современной новостройки из стекла и бетона, а в трущобах Варанаси.  
— Располагайся и не стесняйся, — завершил я короткий ликбез по планировке. — До ужина — пятнадцать минут.  
— Помочь тебе?  
— Не надо, там дел-то: стейки пожарить да на стол накрыть. Сам легко управлюсь.  
Это не было лукавством, все мои коронные блюда, которые составляли сегодняшнее меню, имели три обязательных качества: просто, быстро и трудно запороть. Свежий, по дороге купленный в пекарне хлеб, много овощей и зелени, жареный адыгейский сыр, мясо-гриль, приправленное перцем и совсем чуть-чуть солью. К такому изобилию прекрасно подошло бы красное сухое, но, как выяснилось, Тимыч алкоголь не уважал, а мне ещё предстояло везти его обратно домой. Так что пришлось обходиться гранатовым соком.  
Когда стол был накрыт, а желудок устал выводить рулады от запахов еды, я пошёл приглашать гостя к ужину. Тот нашёлся сразу: скрестив по-турецки ноги, сидел на полу перед этажеркой, наверху которой располагалась выставка моего тщеславия, а полкой ниже стояла невеликая коллекция книжек. Вот одну из них Тим и читал с тёплой ностальгической полуулыбкой. Я вспомнил, с каким тщанием вчера начищал кубки, и едва не расхохотался вслух.  
— Ужин готов, — всё ещё посмеиваясь над самим собой, сказал я.  
— А? — Тим оторвался от книжки.  
— Ужин, говорю.  
— А-а, — он закрыл томик, и я по обложке угадал «Таинственный остров» Жюля Верна. — Ничего, что я без спросу взял?  
— Конечно, ничего. Можешь брать, что душе захочется.  
— А над чем ты смеёшься?  
— Над собой. Видел бы ты, как я вчера эти жестянки наполировывал, — я указал на награды.  
— Не расстраивайся, кубки я в первую очередь изучил, — мягко улыбнулся Тим. — Ты реально крут, в этом я никогда не сомневался. Просто в детстве у меня был точь-в-точь такой же «Таинственный остров».  
— Хочешь, возьми перечитать, — то, что я могу поделиться с ним одной из главных вещей в его системе ценностей, заставило воспрянуть моё поникшее от провала с наградами эго.  
— Спасибо, — Тимыч благодарно прижал книгу к груди и немного неуклюже поднялся на ноги. — Там уже, наверное, остыло всё?  
— Не успело, — отмахнулся я. — Пойдём?  
Томик Жюля Верна бережно лёг на край этажерки.  
— Пойдём.

Оказывается, это чертовски приятно — кормить вкусной едой важного для тебя человека. Теперь мне было понятно, чем Тима так радовали мои Винни-Пуховские походы в гости.  
— Очень вкусно, — искренне похвалил Тимыч, расправившись с последним кусочком стейка. — Так вкусно, что, боюсь, из-за стола меня придётся выкатывать.  
Вместо торжествующего «Йех-ха!» я сдержанно сказал: — Рад, что тебе понравилось. Но это не всё, впереди ещё чай с видом на Луну.  
— Чай в обществе прекрасной Чанъэ. Лучшее завершение ужина.  
— М-м, Чанъэ — это?..  
— Китайская богиня Луны.  
— Понятно. Ладно, дай мне десять минут, и можно будет перебираться на балкон.  
— Я помогу, — теперь Тим не спрашивал, а ставил в известность. Ладно, ради такого дела даже посудомойку беспокоить не буду.  
— Расскажешь про эту лунную леди?  
— Расскажу.  
Он говорил, а я, каюсь, больше слушал звук его голоса, чем вникал в смысл фраз. Смотрел на него, снова удивляясь, как мягкость и тонкость Бабочки наложились на грубоватые черты Тима, создав облик, не похожий ни на один из исходных.  
— Ты меня слушаешь?  
— Боюсь, что нет. Прости.  
— Ничего. Думаю, я понимаю.  
«Ты красивый». Детский комплимент, но даже его я не мог из себя выдавить, зажатый в тиски подростковой робости. Я, человек с врождённым талантом лить в женские уши патоку нежных слов! Но зато мне осталась возможность якобы случайных прикосновений, чем я, конечно, пользовался самым бессовестным образом. Мы задевали друг друга — пальцами, рукавами, плечами. Мимолётно, почти незаметно, если бы не гулко ухающее каждый раз сердце. Я плавился от жара неопределённости, недосказанности, и в этом было своё удовольствие, может быть, даже более острое, чем в ином петтинге. А ведь раньше фразы о важности силы чувства по отношению к другому человеку звучали для меня приторно-карамельной чушью.  
— Я беру чайник и печенье, а ты чашки, хорошо?  
— Хорошо.  
Тим чувствовал нечто похожее — я видел это в блеске его позеленевших глаз, в тончайшем румянце на щеках, в нехарактерной плавности движений. Мы пили чай на балконе, и разделявший нас походный столик казался искусно наведённой иллюзией, голограммой, потому что на самом деле преграды не существовало. Круглолицая Чанъэ снисходительно взирала на нас с высоты своего лунного обиталища: ей одной было известно, сколько ещё таких же пар сейчас болтают обо всякой ерунде или просто молчат друг рядом с другом, не имея смелости сделать первый шаг. Что ж, прекрасная, я смирился с тем, что сегодня вновь не осилю эту черту. Возможно, оно и к лучшему: куда нам спешить? Тем более в глубине квартиры уже пикнул будильник, предусмотрительно заведённый на смартфоне.  
— Пора, да? — Тим посмотрел на наручные часы. — Половина десятого.  
— Пора, — я тяжело встал со стула. Правду писал классик про ненаблюдательность счастливых: время прошло мимо нас совсем незаметно. — Не забудь книжку.  
— Не забуду. Уберём со стола?  
— Не, я сам сделаю, когда вернусь.  
— Как знаешь.

Под яркими лучами полной Луны двор выглядел монохромной декорацией: слишком уж резки были границы света и тени.  
— Может, сегодня какое-нибудь суперлуние? — почесал я в затылке.  
— Может, — Тимыч тоже был не в курсе последних астрономических новостей. — Необычно, да?  
— Угу. Но дополнительная освещённость — это хорошо, потому что в нашем понтовом «раёне» до сих пор не сподобились уличных фонарей в должном количестве поставить.  
Позволяй нам время — я бы выбрал самую долгую дорогу, какую только смог придумать. А так пришлось ехать коротким маршрутом, чтобы в без пяти минут десять припарковаться напротив соседнего с Тимычевым подъезда.  
— Что-то плотновато у вас сегодня со стоянкой, — заметил я.  
— Флуктуации, — пожал плечами Тим и свободным жестом накрыл ладонью мою кисть, лежавшую на рычаге переключения передач. — Спасибо за ужин.  
— Пожалуйста, — мне как-то удалось сохранить внешнее спокойствие. — Можем и завтра без проблем повторить.  
— Нет, завтра — ты к нам с Белкой. Как договаривались.  
— Как договаривались — значит, как договаривались.  
Сейчас он захочет убрать руку, а я её перехвачу и потом обязательно… Додумать я не успел, потому что Тим вдруг подался ко мне и легонько коснулся губами уголка моих губ. Точно бабочка крылом мазнула.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Он практически открыл дверь, когда я, наконец, очнулся.  
— Бабочка.  
— Да?  
Тим повернулся ко мне, и сон повторился в яви.

Он совсем не умел целоваться, но с энтузиазмом неофита старался всё схватывать на лету. Вкус его губ живо напомнил мне божественную амброзию, и я, позабыв о цейтноте, взялся выяснять степень этой схожести. Когда же совесть совместно с чувством долга всё-таки вынудили меня прервать поцелуй и чуточку отстранится, Бабочка неосознанно потянулся следом, чем едва не свёл на нет все их усилия.  
— Время, — коротко выдохнул я, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.  
— Да. Да, конечно, — Тим тоже уговаривал себя. Наше дыхание смешивалось, и я трёхэтажно ругал свою нерешительность за бездарно потраченные часы и дни. Какое же везение, что Бабочка смелее меня, и ему не мешают крепко вбитые традиционные установки. Иначе сколько бы ещё драгоценного времени было упущено зазря.  
— Пора.  
Мы всё-таки разорвали контакт, даже разжали с силой цепляющиеся друг за друга пальцы. В конце концов, нам обоим далеко не по пятнадцать, и что такое «надо» мы прекрасно знаем.  
— Останешься? — хрипло спросил Тим. — Без продолжения, я тебе в другой комнате постелю, если захочешь.  
Я совсем не был уверен, что захочу в отдельную комнату. Возможно, не стоило всё так ускорять, но пробыть без него целые сутки? Миссия невыполнима.  
— Белка меня не выгонит?  
— Я улажу с ней этот вопрос. Остаёшься?  
— Да, — я сказал и понял, что это был правильный ответ. — Что тогда, ты пойдёшь за собакеном, а я попробую переставить машину подальше от проезда?  
— Хорошо.  
Тим с необычной для него грацией выбрался из салона, посмотрел на меня долгим, непроглядно тёмным взглядом и захлопнул дверь. Откуда ему было знать, что после такого я ещё минут пять потрачу на приведение нервной системы в более-менее ровное состояние, дабы ненароком не въехать в какую-нибудь из припаркованных во дворе машин.

***

Навык кратковременного переключения с глобальных событий на то, что со мной происходит в конкретный момент, снова служит мне добрую службу. Вместо того, чтобы разговаривать невпопад с лицом блаженного деревенского дурачка, я вполне адекватно забираю Белку от соседей. Щенок радостно скачет вокруг меня, чем немного расстраивает Таню. Я ободряюще ей улыбаюсь, напоминаю, что она может брать Белку на прогулку, когда захочет, и откланиваюсь.  
На этаже Дрейка ещё нет. Я открываю дверь и не разуваясь прохожу на кухню, окна которой выходят во двор. «УАЗ Патриот» аккуратно паркуется в щель между двумя ночующими у подъезда автомобилями. Я затаив дыхание слежу за тем, насколько ювелирно Дрейк управляет тяжеловесным транспортом. Наконец, машина останавливается и гасит фары. Я отлипаю от окна, на автомате включаю горелку под чайником. Собираюсь насыпать корма путающейся под ногами Белке, но вовремя вспоминаю слова Тани о том, что щенка уже кормили вечером. Тут из прихожей доносится звук открываемой двери, и все посторонние мысли испаряются.  
Я не успеваю понять, как это происходит, только вдруг оказывается что мы с Дрейком снова целуемся, причём он — в наполовину снятой ветровке, а я вообще только успел расстегнуть кнопки на куртке. На кухне заходится свистом чайник, но мы реагируем на шум отнюдь не сразу.  
— Ещё чай будешь?  
— Буду, — взгляд у Дрейка обжигающе чёрен. — Всё буду.  
Торопливо ретируюсь на кухню и выключаю конфорку. Самоконтроля во мне осталось буквально на донышке, но этих остатков кое-как хватает, чтобы затормозить.  
— Торопимся, — говорю я Дрейку, который появляется в кухонном дверном проёме.  
— Предлагаешь сбавить обороты?  
Искус огромен, но я всё-таки отвечаю: — Да. Чтобы не жалеть потом.  
— Ты сейчас больше обо мне, так?  
Молчу.  
— Заботливый Бабочка, — Дрейк подходит ближе, протягивает руку — и опускает, так и не коснувшись моей щеки. — Иди переодевайся, а чаем я займусь.

Передышка помогает нам обоим выдохнуть, так что чай мы пьём в уже почти спокойном состоянии.  
— Слушай, а где зверюга? — вспоминает про Белку Дрейк.  
— Э-э. Судя по тишине, где-то шкодит.  
Мы одновременно встаём из-за стола и идём искать щенка.  
Белка не хулиганит — она мирно спит посреди коридора, положив голову на изгрызенную «Интегральную теорию».  
— Вся в хозяина, — добродушно усмехается Дрейк.  
— Временного хозяина, — поправляю я. Спящий щенок напоминает мне об одном нерешённом вопросе. — Может, тебе тоже постелить?  
— Потом, — отмахивается Дрейк. — Скажи, если бы не я, ты бы чем сейчас занимался?  
— Книжку читал, — тут я вспоминаю о забытом в машине «Таинственном острове».  
— Сходить? — к Дрейку приходит аналогичная мысль.  
— Не надо, что у меня, другой литературы не найдётся?  
— Ну, смотри. В общем, тогда я предлагаю передислоцироваться на диван. Ты будешь книжку читать, а я — рядом валяться и на тебя смотреть.  
— Скучно не будет?  
— Ни в коем случае.

Заварник, розетки с вареньем и наполовину полные чашки переезжают в зал вместе с нами. Я сажусь у подлокотника дивана, Дрейк без ложной стеснительности занимает оставшееся место и кладёт голову мне на колени. Старый сон буквально сбывается в яви, чем подтверждает: если даже богам-олимпийцам не под силу спорить с Мойрами, то куда рыпаться обычному смертному?  
— Красивый, — Дрейк нежно гладит меня по щеке. Молча улыбаюсь и, быстро повернув голову, успеваю задеть губами его ладонь. Каким бы он меня сейчас не видел, я о своей внешности правду знаю.  
— И ты красивый, — так, что порой замирает дыхание.  
— Читай, — напоминает Дрейк, и я послушно беру «Кашмирский шиваизм» Пандита. Открываю на заложенной конфетной обёрткой странице и вдруг ярко осознаю себя абсолютно, без оговорок счастливым и бесконечно благодарным всему миру: от всесильных богов до последней травинки.  
«Пусть все живые существа обретут счастье и причины счастья. Пусть освободятся от страдания и причин страдания. Пусть...»*  
— Ты сейчас такой… — почти шёпотом говорит Дрейк. Смотрю на него вопросительно, но вместо ответа получаю долгий, вкусный поцелуй.

Этой ночью мне снятся заросшие асфоделями серо-зелёные холмы и сонное течение стальных вод реки забвения.  
— Ну что, счастлив, наконец? — ворчливо осведомляется за моей спиной Вася Щёлок. Оборачиваюсь к нему и почти не тушуюсь под серебряным взглядом бога.  
— Счастлив, — я благодарно склоняю голову. — Спасибо.  
— Рано благодаришь, самое сложное у вас только начинается.  
Не спорю, поскольку объективно так оно и есть. А мою железобетонную уверенность в том, что после всего пережитого, мы справимся с чем угодно, к делу не пришьёшь.  
— Вась, скажи, почему ты нам помогал? — любопытствую я вместо развязывания пустой дискуссии.  
— Работа у меня такая. Всё ещё.  
— Работа? — Тут меня осеняет: — Слушай, ты извини, если вопрос не в тему, но как зовут твою жену?  
— Догадливый, — усмехается Щёлок. — Почти так же, как и тебя**.  
Киваю подтверждению своей догадки. Интересно, когда я проснусь, то поверю тому, что мне сейчас снится?  
— Ещё о чём-нибудь будешь спрашивать? Ночь ведь не резиновая.  
— О чём угодно можно?  
— Спрашивать — да. Получать ответ — в зависимости от вопроса.  
Собираюсь с мыслями. Было же что-то, с чем мне давно хотелось разобраться.  
— Вась. Ты знаешь, кто я?  
Да уж, сформулировал.  
— Нет.  
Как спросил, так и ответили.  
— И никто из тех, кого я знаю, не знает, — продолжает Щёлок.  
— В смысле? Погоди, я человек?  
— Скорее да, чем нет.  
— Мужчина?  
— Сложно сказать.  
Вот это новость!  
— Женщина?  
— Сложно сказать. Тебе это настолько принципиально?  
Задумываюсь.  
— Вообще-то, уже нет.  
— Тогда не забивай себе голову.  
— Да, но…  
— Давай я лучше перескажу тебе историю, которую услышал от одного, гм, коллеги за рюмочкой амброзии. Его работа — водить души за черту, и как-то выпало ему сопровождать целую семью. Отца, мать и сына-шестилетку. Строго говоря, ребёнок должен был остаться в живых, но он так горько плакал, так не хотел расставаться с родителями, что мой коллега дрогнул. Увы, записи в Книге уже были сделаны: одной душе следовало вернуться от берегов Ахерона. И тогда нашёлся, гм, _некто_ , предложивший свою кандидатуру взамен мальца. Некая безвестная тень, бродившая у реки, которая тоже не смогла остаться равнодушной к детским слезам.  
— И в Книге нет о ней ни строчки?  
— В Книге записано, что в тот печальный час умерли трое. Трое и ушли за черту.  
— А один вернулся.  
— Да.  
Что ж, это объясняет громадную долю моих несуразностей, но самого главного ответа по-прежнему не даёт.  
— Я тебе ещё раз повторю: не зацикливайся на прошлом. Ты — это ты, и рядом с тобой теперь есть тот, кому именно ты и нужен.  
Опять согласно киваю. Просто мне интересно.  
— Любопытной кошке… — напоминает Вася, и тут я замечаю, что картинка лимба тускнеет прямо на глазах. Сон уходит, а мне как на грех вспоминается ещё один вопрос.  
— Вась, подожди! Что я отдал за переправу?  
— А ты разве ещё не понял? — Чеширским котом усмехается тающий Щёлок. — Самое тяжёлое, что у тебя было. Одиночество.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Буддийская молитва-медитация о Четырёх безмерных.
> 
> **Намёк на Психею — супругу древнегреческого бога любви Эроса.


	12. (Тим и Бабочка)

_В то время как сон выше физического и тонкого психического существования, состояние раскрытия (турья) позволяет человеку испытывать блаженство единства с бесконечным многообразием всего мироздания. Блаженство этого состояния позитивно. Оно состоит не просто в отсутствии наслаждения и боли, которое ощущается в глубоком сне. Во время такого раскрытия человек переживает слияние с сиянием собственного чистого сознания. Но это состояние обычно настолько мгновенно, что мы не успеваем понять и разобраться, что же с нами произошло. Часто оно оставляет лишь слабое впечатление, и даже воспоминание о нём может впоследствии исчезнуть._  
Б.Н. Пандит «Кашмирский шиваизм. Наслаждение и освобождение»

Сначала я подумал, что проснулся из-за какой-нибудь затёкшей конечности: сочетание «двое взрослых мужчин и один узкий диван» в принципе не подразумевало комфортный сон. Однако тело моё пребывало в полном порядке, а настоящей причиной пробуждения стала мертвенная неподвижность человека, которого я обнимал. В коротком приступе паники мне даже показалось, будто Бабочка не дышит — но нет, он дышал, просто его вдохи и выдохи были ненормально редки и поверхностны. Напряжённо ловя каждый из них, я лежал в темноте и судорожно соображал, что всё это могло значить и что мне делать сейчас: будить? ждать? В голове навязчивым рефреном крутилась строчка «Он боялся, что когда-нибудь под полной луной, она забудет дорогу домой», и вот такого ни мне, ни Тиму точно не было нужно. Наконец, я решился и тихо-тихо прошептал спящему на ухо: — Бабочка, эй, Бабочка. Возвращайся.  
Где бы в эту минуту не бродила уникальная душа Тима Сорокина, она меня услышала. Дыхание спящего постепенно стало обретать естественные глубину и ритм, но до конца я расслабился, только когда он зашевелился и с тихим вздохом уткнулся носом мне под ключицу. Я ещё сильнее прижал к себе путешественника по чужим снам: ну и напугал же ты меня! Теперь до рассвета буду караулить, чтобы ты опять куда-нибудь не ушёл. Я закрыл глаза, абсолютно уверенный, что заснуть мне больше не грозит, и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Рано утром к дивану пришла Белка и принялась тоненько жаловаться на судьбу, пославшую ей засоню-хозяина.  
— Сейчас, встаю, — зашевелился Тим, пытаясь высвободиться из меня и пледа.  
— Гулять? — приоткрыв один глаз, спросил я.  
— Да. Но ты спи, у тебя ещё, — Тим потянулся к журнальному столику за часами, — целых полчаса.  
— Угу, — я без большого желания разжал руки. — Щас, две минуты — и пойду нам за-а-втрак готовить. Ты что будешь?  
— То же, что и ты.  
Диванные пружины потеряли половину давившего на них веса и распрямились с облегчённым скрипом. Белка галопом ускакала в прихожую, Тим нежно коснулся губами моего виска и ушёл следом, не забыв прикрыть дверь в зал. Я с кайфом повалялся до щёлканья входного замка, а потом от души потянулся и бодро встал с дивана. Ну-ка, что там день грядущий для нас приготовил? Я подошёл к окну и отдёрнул плотные шторы, впустив в комнату розоватый свет погожего апрельского утра: природа пребывала в полном согласии с моим настроением. Довольно кивнув этому и всем прочим обстоятельствам, я отправился выполнять обещание насчёт готовки.

Из обнаруженных в холодильнике продуктов можно было соорудить омлет с колбасой и сыром — вряд ли такой же вкусный, как по рецепту Тимычевой тётушки, но однозначно съедобный. Подсохший батон в хлебнице наводил на мысли о гренках к кофе по-турецки, и от воображённого завтрака у меня голодно заурчал желудок. Не желая мучить его дольше необходимого, я вдохновенно разжёг плиту.  
Густой аромат свежесваренного кофе должен был встретить Тима и Белку ещё на лестничной клетке. Нагулявший аппетит щенок первым делом рванул на кухню, однако хозяин успел поймать его под брюшко.  
— Куда? А лапы мыть кто будет?  
Белка печально пискнула, но без сопротивления позволила отнести себя в ванную.  
Пока Тимыч отмывал питомицу, я закончил сервировать стол: разложил омлет по тарелкам, выставил к гренкам розетку варенья и разлил кофе в чашки, не забыв добавить в одну из них подогретое молоко.  
— Шикарный завтрак, — сделал искренний комплимент вошедший на кухню Тим.  
— Благодарю, — мне самому нравилось, как выглядел итог моих кулинарных трудов. Только бы он и на вкус получился не хуже, чем на вид.  
Мы с Тимычем чинно уселись за стол, а Белка, сделав глаза а-ля Кот-в-сапогах из «Шрека», шлёпнулась на пол рядом с хозяйским табуретом.  
— Чего животину не кормишь? — поинтересовался я у Тима.  
— Умные книжки говорят, что собака не должна получать еду прежде хозяина. Закон стаи: кто вожак, тот ест первым.  
— Серьёзный подход. Ты специально литературу на этот счёт искал?  
— Конечно, — Тимыч показательно съел кусочек омлета и встал, чтобы выложить щенку его порцию корма.  
«Дрейк, я же книжник, не забыл?»  
Нет, конечно. Просто ещё не привык до конца.  
— Мы разные, — словно подслушав мои мысли, негромко заметил наклонившийся над собачьей миской Тим. — Но, по-моему, так только интереснее.  
Умеет же он подбирать слова: не «лучше», не «хуже» — «интереснее».  
— По-моему, тоже.  
Тим бросил на меня через плечо короткий взгляд-улыбку, вряд ли догадываясь, на какой ответ провоцирует. По крайне мере, первую секунду он был удивлён, когда выпрямился и обнаружил меня за спиной. А потом ему, естественно, стало не до удивления.  
Нет, вчера мне однозначно не померещился вкус амброзии на губах Бабочки.  
— Завтрак остынет.  
— На фиг завтрак.  
— На работу…  
— На фиг работу.  
Однако Тим органически не мог допустить, чтобы я попал под шефовы санкции в отношении опоздавших. Каким-то ловким образом он высвободился из кольца моих рук и твёрдо повторил: — Завтрак.  
— Хорошо, — я смиренно вернулся на свой табурет, при этом одарив Тима далеко не смиренным взглядом. Тот предсказуемо смутился и потупил сияющие счастьем глаза, а я от греха подальше поспешил переключить внимание на содержимое тарелки. Которое оказалось весьма недурственным — сам не ожидал от себя таких кулинарных способностей.  
— Тим, а ты кофе без молока, в принципе, пьёшь?  
— В принципе, нет. Тётушка любила повторять, что кофе вымывает кальций из костей, а молоко компенсирует потери. Поэтому пить первое без второго — вредно. Вот я и не пью. Привычка.  
Я с сомнением посмотрел в свою чашку: — Что, правда?  
— Честно? Понятия не имею.  
— Ну, тогда ладно, — я залпом допил остатки вредного напитка. — Как там со временем, ещё в графике?  
Тим бросил взгляд на запястье: — Пятнадцать минут девятого.  
— Отлично, даже успеваю тебе с посудой помочь. И не спорь.  
Тимыч мудро заменил протест глотком своего латте.

Я как-то не предполагал, что уборка со стола, толком не начавшись, закончится новым затяжным поцелуем. Может, придумать достоверную отмазку и всё-таки взять на сегодня отгул? Мысль была крамольной, но если бы не звонок моего смартфона, я бы развил её в полноценный план действий. Судя по мелодии, меня хотел слышать Вася Щёлок, то есть игнорировать вызов не стоило.  
— Слушаю, — не без раздражения сказал я, сняв трубку.  
— И тебе доброго утра, Андрюша. Я искренне надеюсь, что сегодня ты планируешь появиться на работе вовремя. Заходил шеф, которого, похоже, вчера как следует вздрючили на мониторинге. И теперь он полон желания аналогично вздрючить тебя.  
— У нас всё по плану.  
— Это ты ему расскажешь. Давай, поторапливайся — Родина ждёт, — на этой радужной ноте Щёлок закончил разговор.  
— Ох уж эта мне Родина, — скривился я, как от ложки ненавистного рыбьего жира.  
— Всё в порядке? — посерьёзнел Тим.  
— В полном. Просто Вася Большой Брат следит, чтобы я не сачковал работу.  
По лицу Тима тенью скользнуло странное выражение понимания, будто он знал второй, более глубокий смысл происходящего. Жаль, но времени на уточнение уже не было.  
— Мне пора.  
— Да, я понял. Ужинаем у меня? Чтобы по очереди.  
— Раз по очереди, то ладно, у тебя.  
Мне до зубной боли не хотелось уезжать сейчас на работу. Эх, почему нельзя взять Тима с Белкой в охапку и дёрнуть куда-нибудь загород? Где поля, деревья, птички и никаких шефовых выволочек. Я остро пожалел, что раздолбай только по имиджу, и пошёл собираться.

***

Сегодня из меня никудышный работник. Поначалу кажется, будто причина в диване и моём чересчур живом воображении, для которого подушка, плед и даже вытертая обивка хранят отпечаток Дрейка. Я перебираюсь на кухню, потом в комнату родителей, но с тем же результатом. Вся квартира пропитана воспоминаниями, в которые так и тянет погрузиться с головой, чтобы выплыть из грёз, только когда вечером снова откроется входная дверь. Белка чувствует моё странное душевное состояние и хвостиком ходит из комнаты в комнату.  
— Группа поддержки, — ласково треплю её за уши. — Потерпи, скоро Таня вернётся из школы и прибежит за тобой.  
Белка отвечает на ласку привычным плюханьем на пол. Послушно чешу ей бока и упитанное пузико, параллельно раздумывая: раз с работой не складывается, то, может, выгулять собаку самому? Погода прекрасная, что сидеть взаперти?  
— Белка, на улицу!  
Волшебная команда мгновенно ставит щенка на четыре лапы. Белка с топотом уносится в прихожую, но, к её сожалению, люди гораздо медлительнее собак. Поэтому весь процесс моих сборов сопровождает скулёж и царапанье по входной двери.  
— Уже выходим, — я проверяю наличие в карманах обязательного комплекта телефон-бумажник-ключи-сигареты, беру Белкину шлейку и выпускаю заждавшегося щенка из квартиры.

Я не задавался целью дойти до тётушкиного дома — это получилось как-то само по себе. Что ж, раз так, то зайду проверить в порядке ли квартира, и не принесли ли уже квитанции на оплату коммуналки.  
— Белка!  
Щенок выскакивает из прорехи в живой изгороди между газоном и тротуаром. В зубах она тащит добычу — ветку в два раза длиннее себя, которую гордо кладёт мне под ноги.  
— Молодец, — глажу собаку по макушке и пристёгиваю к шлейке поводок. — Идём, надо заглянуть к тётушке ненадолго.  
Я стараюсь бывать здесь минимум раз месяц. Чищу от бумажного спама почтовый ящик, проверяю водопровод, залпом проветриваю квартиру в безнадёжной борьбе с гнетущим запахом нежилого дома. По уму следовало бы разобрать шкафы, что-то выкинуть, что-то отдать по линии благотворительности, и сдать бесхозное жильё. Пускай если не приносит дополнительный доход, то хотя бы самоокупается. К сожалению, я начисто лишён деловой жилки — даже мысль о том, чтобы пустить на постой чужаков, кажется мне кощунственной. Проще уж совсем продать квартиру.  
— Учти, здесь шкодить нельзя, — предупреждаю я Белку перед тем, как отпереть входную дверь. Не знаю, понимает ли она меня, но всё то время, что мы проводим в гостях, ведёт себя крайне благовоспитанно.  
В первую очередь я открываю нараспашку окна и балкон, потом проверяю, что в ванной, туалете и под батареями нет признаков течи. Думаю поискать в книжном шкафу мой экземпляр «Таинственного острова», даже открываю двойные створки нижнего отделения, однако в итоге вынимаю не книгу, а старый альбом с фотографиями. Сажусь на пол — Белка тут же подлазит под локоть — и открываю наугад.  
Мне выпадает разворот со свадебным портретом родителей. Я рефлекторно закрываю их лица ладонью — с шести лет не могу смотреть им в глаза. Но, возможно, теперь, когда стала понятна причина этого психологического блока, у меня получится сделать над собой усилие. Я набираю полную грудь воздуха, крепко зажмуриваюсь и по миллиметру сдвигаю руку. Ну, давай! — распахиваю глаза и вижу всю фотографию целиком.  
Даже монохром не способен затушевать, насколько молодожёны счастливы. Они тепло улыбаются мне, самозванцу в теле их сына, и я виновато отвожу взгляд. Правильно ли поступила безвестная тень четверть века назад? Вдруг настоящему Тиму Сорокину была суждена счастливая и удачная жизнь, в которой гибель родных стала бы единственной серьёзной печалью? Переворачиваю несколько страниц в поисках фотографий Тима-до-катастрофы, всматриваюсь в детские черты, желая прочитать его будущую судьбу, однако быстро сдаюсь — всё-таки дети во многом tabula rasa*. Листаю альбом дальше: Тим-первоклассник, Тим-подросток, Тим-выпускник. Всегда зажатый, не знающий, как лучше встать, натянуто улыбающийся камере. Фотографирование было для меня изощрённейшей из пыток, однако тётушка желала задокументировать семейную историю, так что приходилось терпеть молча. Мне становится интересно, как сильно я изменился за прошедшие годы. Вынимаю из уголков снимки своих шестнадцати, двадцати двух и тридцати лет, раскладываю в ряд. Для полноты эксперимента достаю смартфон и делаю селфи, добавляя к выборке текущий вариант внешности Тима Сорокина. Всё, теперь можно приступать к вдумчивому исследованию.  
На первых трёх фотографиях общие черты изображённого человека прослеживаются чётко. Возможно, чем старше, тем тусклее и грубее они становятся, однако в целом сходство заметно невооружённым взглядом. Зато на экране смартфона скорее портрет моего неизвестного родственника. Одно дело веснушки, на которые, кстати, раньше и намёка не было, но вот тонкость и выписанность черт — это совсем не от Тима. Интересно получается: в зеркало я смотрюсь ежедневно, а перемену заметил только сейчас. Но какая же может быть у неё причина? Моя недо-смерть? Или в этом стоит видеть привет от безымянной тени?  
— Хотя, почему безымянной? У неё как минимум есть прозвище, да, Белка?  
Задремавший во время моих изысканий щенок вскидывается на звук своего имени.  
— Скучаешь? — почёсываю её под горлом. — Согласен, достаточно на сегодня. Собираемся.  
Пока я закрываю окна, ко мне приходит мысль спросить мнение Дрейка о моём внешнем виде. Пожалуй, только он может объективно сравнивать Тима-до-черты, Бабочку и меня нынешнего.

***

После оперативки шеф по-Мюллеровски распорядился: — Вертинский, задержись на пару минут, — и Вася Щёлок снова подкрепил репутацию человека, который никогда не ошибается. Ну, что ж: я, следуя завету первого российского императора, сделал вид лихой и придурковатый, и приготовился слушать монолог о том, насколько у нас всё плохо.  
— Что у вас по проекту?  
— Всё в графике.  
Шеф смерил меня прохладным взглядом: — В действительности, а не по бумажкам.  
— Всё в графике, — продолжил я упорствовать в ереси.  
— А вот у руководства почему-то несколько иное видение как степени готовности проекта, так и вашей в нём занятости.  
Дальнейшее я слушал через слово: о том, что группа десктопных разработок дармоеды и бездельники, наверху вспоминают всегда, когда нет других тем для обсуждения. Пора бы и шефу к этому привыкнуть.  
— Михаил Анатольевич, у нас всё в графике, — вклинившись в микроскопическую паузу, я в третий раз попытался донести до начальства эту немудрёную истину. — Заказчик ещё в феврале одобрил бету, на релиз мы выйдем в срок. Я не понимаю, откуда столько недоверия к нашей группе?  
— Уже не понимаешь? И название «БухУчёт» тебе ни о чём не говорит?  
Я едва сдержал скучную гримасу.  
— Нам его теперь до конца жизни вспоминать будут?  
— Сколько надо, столько и будут, — отрезал шеф. — Учти, Вертинский, с новым проектом вам ни единого промаха допустить нельзя. Ни единого.  
Если что и нельзя, так это принимать все слова генерального настолько близко к сердцу. Может, вчера у него банально живот болел.  
— Не беспокойтесь, Михаил Анатольевич. Мы полностью осознаём возложенную на нас ответственность.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, Вертинский, — шеф отлично видел мою попытку плавно закруглить неконструктивный диалог. — Очень. Можешь идти.  
Раз могу, значит, пойду. Я пожелал начальству хорошего дня и отправился доносить полученную информацию до Васи с Виталием.

— Во-первых, мы распиздяи, во-вторых, неучи, в-третьих, не приведи нас боженька облажаться, — я чиркнул по горлу ребром ладони. — Расформируют.  
— Ничего важного, продолжаем работать в обычном режиме, — подбил итог Вася. — Андрюша, я там в модуле безопасности кое-что поменял, посмотри. Теперь должно меньше глючить.  
— Ага, — я запустил обновление проекта.  
— Вас правда могут расформировать? — окончание моей речи произвело на Виталия неожиданно сильное впечатление.  
— Не «вас», а «нас», — поправил его Щёлок. — Конечно, могут, если хозяин даст команду.  
Лицо у нашего нового коллеги заметно вытянулось.  
— Любовь versus неиллюзорный шанс стать безработным. Кто победит? — тоном профессионального шоумена вопросил я в пространство.  
Виталий сердито засопел и буркнул: — Увидите.  
— Само собой, увидим, — смысл спорить с очевидным? — Вась, так где и что ты, говоришь, там менял?

Ух, я сегодня и работал! Чуть ли не искры из клавиатуры выбивал. Естественно, Щёлок не был бы собой, если бы обошёл данное обстоятельство молчанием.  
— Энерджайзер, — съязвил он. — Как тебя шефов волшебный пендель замотивировал-то, а?  
— Это я из врождённого альтруизма стараюсь. Дабы Ольга наконец обрела своё простое женское счастье, — я подмигнул Виталию, но тот сделал вид, что чрезвычайно занят происходящим на экране монитора.  
— Всегда знал, что устроенная личная жизнь меняет людей к лучшему, — с умудрённым видом покивал Вася.  
— Почему сразу «личная жизнь»? У меня рубашка в помаде?  
— Нет, но она вчерашняя, а ты у нас известный денди и без весомой причины одну рубашку два дня подряд не наденешь.  
— Благодарю за комплимент, мистер Холмс. А вы, юноша, мотайте на ус: если не будете как следует шифроваться, то вас с дамой сердца раскусят в три минуты.  
Виталий продолжил играть в глухонемого. Ну, так не интересно: я-то рассчитывал, что когда он немного пообвыкнется, то станет мне достойным партнёром по пикировкам. А он, похоже, такой же как Ольга — совсем не умеет над собой смеяться. Жаль. 

К сожалению, шеф был не в курсе моего сегодняшнего стахановского труда. Без пяти пять мне в корпоративную почту упало оповещение об участии в мозговом штурме команды интернет-разработчиков.  
— Это он за тебя так переживает, — объяснил Вася странное решение привлечь к обсуждению далёкого от веба человека. — Аккуратно готовит к переходу в дружные ряды ПХПшников.  
— Я уже большой мальчик, нечего за меня переживать, — раздражённо отрезал я, выключая компьютер. — Кабинет не закрывайте.  
— Уходишь?  
— Ухожу, эти светлые головы на пять совещание назначили.  
— Ц-ц-ц. Прочтёшь им лекцию по корпоративному этикету?  
— Прочитал бы, да времени жаль. Всё, всем заранее пока.

Не люблю такие мероприятия в первую очередь из-за неумения их участников слушать друг друга, а во вторую — из-за желания каждого выпендриться перед коллегами. По этим двум причинам обсуждение пустякового вопроса способно с лёгкостью растянуться на час-полтора, что в нынешнем случае означало бы в задержку после работы. И вот именно последнее портило мне настроение сильнее всего. Я тоскливо слушал накалявшийся диспут о проблемах с разделяемым доступом к объектам и то и дело поглядывал на часы в смартфоне. Минуты капали, целевой вопрос штурма не двигался с мёртвой точки, и по всему выходило, что пора предупреждать Тима. Я набросал на клочке писчей бумаги грустного человечка за решёткой хэштега и подписал «Замуровали демоны. Опоздаю». Отправил снимок послания по «Вайберу», и тут меня отвлекли: инициатор штурмовой катавасии поинтересовался моим ценным мнением. Я вежливо объяснил, что с идеологией создания высоконагруженных web-сервисов знаком достаточно поверхностно, но, возможно, коллегам стоит вспомнить об атомарных операциях**, которые по определению решают проблемы с доступом. Коллеги разом сделали кислые лица: атомарные операции подразумевали глобальные перемены в инструментах разработки. Может, проще придумать костыль из блокировок? Тут уже кислое лицо сделал я. Сказал, что в таком случае вряд ли смогу им помочь чем-то ещё, сгрёб со стола смартфон и бумажку с рисунком и, извинившись, покинул комнату совещаний.

— Закончили? — неподдельно удивился Вася, когда я вошёл в наш кабинет. — Меньше, чем за час?  
— Рабочий день у меня закончился, — я проверил статус ушедшего Тиму сообщения. «Отправлено». Что за фигня? Где может быть Тимыч, что там отсутствует сеть?  
— «Караул устал»?  
— Угу. Так, восемнадцать ноль ноль. Пора по домам.

Глупо нервничать из-за недоставленной фотографии, тем более если она потеряла свою актуальность. Только мне всё равно было не спокойно, отчего пару светофоров я опасно проскочил на розовый. «Патриот» уже въезжал в Тимычев двор, когда ему под колёса очертя голову бросился белый щенок.  
— Блядь! — я ударил по тормозам. — Белка, скотина безмозглая!  
Выскочил из машины, закрутил головой в поисках Тима, но тут ко мне подскочила псина-суицидница. Замельтешила вокруг с отчаянным тявканьем: «Беда, беда, спаси, помоги!»  
— Да чего ты?!  
Белка схватила меня за штанину джинсов и решительно потянула за собой.  
— Понял я, понял, не дурак. Веди нормально.  
Щенок отпустил ткань и со всех лап помчался в глубину квартала. Ну, а я, соответственно, за ним.

Это был клочок частного сектора, который собирались вот-вот расселить окончательно. Пустынный переулок, половина домов откровенно брошена, асфальт в последний раз перекладывали ещё в прошлом веке. Что здесь забыл Тим — а я был абсолютно уверен, к кому вела меня Белка, — вопрос, конечно, интересный. Между тем, щенок остановился возле открытого канализационного люка и тоскливо завыл.  
— Так, спокойно, спокойно, — сложно сказать, Белку ли я успокаивал или себя самого. Опустился перед ямой на одно колено и, уже догадываясь, кого увижу на дне, заглянул вниз.  
— Ч-чёрт, Бабочка!

***

Вокруг меня свет: океан блаженного, вечного, чистого Сознания. Я — это он, я растворён в нём, я всегда был и буду им. Знание настолько простое и естественное, что не понятно, почему я шёл к нему столько жизней. Смотрю на них с любопытством: кем же я только не был! Мужчиной, женщиной, богачом, нищим, гедонистом, аскетом. И всегда, сознательно или подсознательно, искал истину о себе и мире. Я вижу, что стоял у самого края Освобождения, но сострадание подтолкнуло меня на новый круг иллюзорного бытия. Я не жалею о том решении — оно подарило мне, блуждающему во мраке Авидьи-неведения***, драгоценные минуты подлинного счастья. А теперь я могу остаться в просветлённой радости навсегда и искренне благодарен за эту милость, только пускай игра Бога продлится ещё чуть-чуть? Всего лишь до конца одной человеческой жизни.

***

Мне хватило хладнокровия не сигать в люк немедленно, а начать операцию спасения с вызова профессионалов. Выяснив причину звонка, девушка-оператор распорядилась «Оставайтесь на линии», но покуда я добросовестно ждал, крутившаяся у ямы Белка вдруг издала радостный взвизг. Не отрывая смартфон от уха, я снова заглянул в колодец и встретил вполне осознанный взгляд полулежавшего в прежней неестественной позе Тима. Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло, и тут в динамике раздался шум: у меня вновь появился телефонный собеседник.  
— Прошу прощения, ложная тревога, — первым заговорил я. — Выезд больше не нужен, — и сбросил звонок, одновременно спрашивая: — Бабочка, ты как?  
— Живой, — не слишком уверенно ответил Тим.  
— Двигаться можешь?  
— Сейчас проверю, — он зашевелился. — Пожалуй, могу. Острой боли вроде бы нигде нет.  
— Головокружение? Проблемы со зрением? Дурнота? — как по учебнику ОБЖ продолжил я дистанционную диагностику.  
— Н-ну, дурнит слегка, хотя, может, это и от запаха. Сейчас встать попробую.  
— Только без резких движений, хорошо? — надеюсь, что мне послышались интонации встревоженной наседки в моём голосе.  
— Я очень осторожно, — уверил Тимыч.  
— Там справа от тебя скоба в стене, видишь?  
Тим аккуратно повернул голову.  
— Ага, увидел, спасибо.  
Вставал он и в самом деле медленно, явно прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
— Ну, как? — с нетерпением спросил я, когда Тим, держась за скобу и стену, наконец принял полностью вертикальное положение.  
— Кости целы, связки тоже. Синяки, правда, будут всем на зависть.  
— Синяки — фигня, дело житейское. Подождёшь пять минут, пока я в ваш двор за машиной метнусь?  
— Зачем машина?  
— Как минимум затем, что в ней лежит верёвка.  
— А верёвка для чего?  
— Для того, чтобы тебя вытащить.  
— Дрейк, брось. Я сам по скобам нормально вылезу.  
Я скрипнул зубами. Ох уж мне эта его самостоятельность!  
— Назад точно не свалишься?  
Тим оценивающе посмотрел на вбитые в бетон скобы, по очереди обтёр ладони об оставшуюся более-менее чистой рубашку.  
— Не должен. Ладно, я полез.  
В отличие от меня, Тимычу была не свойственна молодецкая удаль: поднимался он неспешно и крайне сосредоточенно. Когда я решил, что уже смогу до него дотянуться, то лёг на живот и протянул товарищу руку помощи: — Держись.  
— Я же в грязи весь… — Тим благоразумно замолчал на полуфразе и крепко ухватил меня за запястье. Похоже, затылком он всё-таки хорошо приложился, раз порывался говорить всякую чушню. Я потянул на себя и, как ту репку, вытянул Тимыча из колодца. Испереживавшаяся Белка с радостным визгом бросилась облизывать вновь обретённого хозяина.  
— Уф, — уморившийся Тим вяло попытался отодвинуть любвеобильного щенка и улёгся спиной на растрескавшийся асфальт. — Что-то я устал.  
— Вот и отдыхай, пока я машину подгоню, — я с преувеличенно деловым видом поднялся на ноги.  
— Сиденья изговнякаем.  
— И что? Можно подумать, чистку салонов сейчас не на каждом углу предлагают. Короче, лежи и не отсвечивай. Белка, ты за старшую.  
Перепоручив таким образом Тима его верной питомице, я широко зашагал обратно к тому месту, где бросил «Патриота». По пути намечал маршрут для автомобиля, прикидывал, где можно заказать ужин с быстрой доставкой, размышлял, не стоит ли на всякий случай свозить Тима в «травму». Словом, забивал голову чем угодно полезным, только бы не вспоминать тот смертный ужас, что захолодил мне сердце, когда я на кратчайшее из мгновений решил, будто потерял Бабочку навсегда.

За время, которое мне понадобилось, чтобы пригнать автомобиль, Тим не только отлежался, но и придумал способ привести свой непрезентабельный вид в некоторый порядок.  
— Дрейк, смотри какое дело. Нас с Белкой неплохо бы отмыть, а тут в начале улицы есть колонка, и, по-моему, она ещё работает.  
Это «нас» было обоснованным: ластившийся к Тимычу щенок выглядел так, будто тоже нырял к канализацию.  
— Дойдём, доедем?  
— Дойдём.  
Я молча подал ему руку, и если Тим и собирался снова заводить шарманку про «я тебя испачкаю», то, верно оценив написанную у меня на лице упёртость, раздумал сопротивляться. Мы прогулочным шагом доковыляли до колонки, которая, на нашу удачу, действительно оказалась действующей. Пока Тимыч со всей возможной тщательностью сначала мылся сам, а затем мыл недовольно ворчащую Белку, я перегнал машину на новое место. Не заглушая двигатель, выставил климат-контроль на отметку +25: вечер был далеко не июльский, чтобы без последствий разгуливать в мокрой одежде.  
Когда мои будущие пассажиры приобрели относительно приличный и почти не дурнопахнущий вид, я укутал державшего собаку на руках Тима возимой в машине плащ-палаткой и распорядился: — А теперь внутрь, быстро.  
Ещё более неловкий, чем обычно, Тимыч кое-как забрался в салон и спросил: — Что там у нас во дворе? Народу много?  
— Порядком. Лавочка у подъезда забита, — я мягко тронул «Патриот» с места.  
— Плохо.  
— Не прельщает роль гвоздя вечера?  
— Просто не приятно, что меня станут обсуждать. Хотя, это глупо, конечно.  
По-моему, ничего глупого. Я остановился на выезде из квартала, пропуская поток машин слева, и предложил: — Можем поехать ко мне, мои соседи тебя не знают. Впрочем, сам я тоже навряд ли им знаком.  
Тим промолчал. Мы вырулили на проспект и почти сразу встали на светофоре.  
— Так что, согласен?  
— Да, — в односложном ответе звучало сомнение человека, не привыкшего потакать собственным желаниям.  
— Отлично, — я выключил поворотник, чем наверняка вынудил нехорошо о себе подумать водителя стоявшего позади «Фольксвагена». Ну, оставим это на его совести: формально я правил не нарушал.  
На светофоре зажёгся зелёный, пропуская нас дальше.  
— Бабочка, а как ты, вообще, в колодец упасть умудрился?  
— Долгая история. Началось всё с того, что Таня получила тройку за диктант, и родители не пустили её на улицу. Миссия послеобеденного выгула легла на меня, а я банально не уследил за временем и расстоянием. Исключительно случайно посмотрел на часы и понял: пора бегом бежать домой. Чтобы было быстрее, решил срезать путь через частный сектор, ну и вот.  
— Из-за спешки не заметил открытый люк?  
Продолжительность наступившей паузы меня насторожила.  
— На самом деле, я его заметил, — медленно начал Тим. — Почти в последний момент, но обогнуть ещё можно было. Только, — он запнулся, — у меня вдруг кто-то очень громко крикнул над ухом, и я сделал лишний шаг.  
— Кто?  
— Не знаю. Понимаешь, я могу поклясться: улица была пустой.  
— Так. А что хоть крикнули?  
— Какое-то непонятное слово, — Тим напряжённо свёл брови на переносице. — Похожее на «Тибха» или что-то созвучное. Дрейк, честное слово, я слышал.  
— Верю, что слышал, — я плавно затормозил на очередном светофоре. — А слово твоё было «титибха».  
— Точно, — Тим смотрел на меня, как на живую загадку. — Я ещё подумал: при чём здесь светлячок?  
— Светлячок? А мне переводили как «бабочка».  
— Разные варианты есть. Расскажешь, откуда ты его знаешь?  
— Дома, ладно? Под чай с печеньем, — потому что это не та тема, которую можно обсуждать на ходу.  
Тима явно глодало любопытство, но он кивнул, соглашаясь повременить с расспросами. Мы покатили дальше, и я вспомнил об ещё одном неясном моменте.  
— Слушай, что у тебя с телефоном? Я с работы сообщение отправлял, а оно дойти никак не может.  
— Нормально всё, — Тимыч полез под плащ-палатку и вытащил смартфон с треснувшим стеклом. — Было.  
— Погоди, но когда я тебе писал, ты ещё в яму не падал, — нахмурился я.  
— Ну, может, «Вайбер» отваливался. Вряд ли мы теперь узнаем. Там что-то важное было?  
— Уже нет.  
Я свернул с асфальта на грунтовку, «Патриот» тряхнуло на высокой кочке, на что Тим сдавленно охнул.  
— Чёрт, не учёл твои синяки. Дальше постараюсь аккуратнее, — я сбросил скорость до вальяжных тридцати.  
Тимыч, конечно, уверил меня, будто всё в порядке, однако я всё равно до самой парковки изображал из себя осторожного водителя-пенсионера.

Дома я прежде всего выдал гостю аптечку, сменную одежду и отправил его в душ с напутствием грязные вещи складывать сразу в машинку. Пока то да сё они как раз выстираются. На лице у Тима было аршинными буквами написано, насколько ему неудобно меня обременять, однако в ванную он ушёл не высказав даже робкого протеста. И правильно, потому как ни о каком бремени тут и речи не могло быть.  
— Что, Белка, пошли ужин готовить? — спросил я у щенка, воспитанно сидящего на коврике в прихожей. Собака же поняла мои слова как индульгенцию на осмотр нового места и бодро потрусила в зал. Ну, пускай, меньше будет под ногами путаться.  
Я прикинул, чтобы такого сварганить на скорую руку, раз у меня нет пельменной палочки-выручалочки. Пожалуй, спагетти с сыром и соусом из консервированных томатов получатся оптимальной штукой, а собакену разогреем «Завтрак туриста» — самое то для растущего организма. Определившись с меню, я замурлыкал песенку про макароны и загремел посудой. На шум тут же прибежала голодная Белка и, состроив сиротскую мину, уселась рядом с плитой.  
— Брысь, пока на хвост не наступили, — шуганул я её. — Раньше хозяина тебе есть не положено.  
Щенок совсем по-человечески вздохнула и понуро убрела под стол. Да уж, с таким талантом пантомимы только в театре играть: даже я почувствовал себя бессердечным обидчиком маленьких. И как только она до сих пор из хозяина верёвки не вьёт? Наверное, разгадка в том, что когда Тим уверен в своей правоте, то эту уверенность не перешибить ничьим скорбным видом.  
— Как пахнет вкусно.  
Я обернулся от плиты и встретил солнечную улыбку Бабочки. Непроизвольно прочистил горло: вид Тима в моей рубашке и затёртых джинсах вызвал у тела характерный отклик. Примерно такой же, какой могла бы вызвать аналогично одетая Анна, только что вышедшая из ванной.  
— Через пять минут всё будет готово.  
— Тебе помочь? — ни о чём не догадывающийся Тим подошёл ближе.  
Он пах моим шампунем, и от этого по загривку забегал добрый табун мурашек. Чёрт, да я могу на пальцах одной руки пересчитать всех девушек, на которых бы так сильно реагировал!  
— Ага, расставляй пока тарелки, — с беспечностью заправского экспериментатора ответил я, хотя бьющийся в истерике внутренний голос убеждал не просто отказаться, но и вообще выпроводить гостя из кухни. — Как твои синяки?  
— Нормально, я ожидал худшего.  
«Можно посмотреть?» — я сглотнул и спросил другое: — До крови не ободрался?  
— Нет, повезло, как дураку. Слушай, чем мы Белку кормить будем?  
— Перловкой с мясом. Посмотри, там в нижнем ящике, — я показал на шкаф рядом с холодильником, — должны быть консервы и одноразовые тарелки.  
— Ага.  
Отвлечение на бытовуху помогло вернуть самоконтроль, и я тайком выдохнул. Но блин, как же всё остро! Точь-в-точь, как у переживающего гормональный шторм подростка. Надо бы поаккуратнее, иначе дров наломать — раз плюнуть.

Под просящим щенячьим взглядом мы буквально впихнули в себя по макаронине, и Тим наконец-то поставил для Белки миску с кашей.  
— Оголодала, — хмыкнул я, глядя, с какой жадностью щенок глотает перловку, не забывая, впрочем, благодарно вилять хвостом.  
— Это от стресса, — Тимыч тепло посмотрел на питомицу.  
— Ты уже дал про неё объявление?  
— Нет пока. Я даже насчёт пропажи собаки никак посмотреть не соберусь.  
— А почему себе её оставить не хочешь?  
— Трушу, что из меня выйдет плохой собаковод. Щенка воспитывать — это ведь почти как ребёнка.  
— Знаешь, Бабочка, — я помолчал, выбирая слова. — Если бы к воспитанию детей люди подходили хотя бы в половину так же серьёзно, как ты подходишь к воспитанию собаки, то на планете наступил бы жёсткий демографический кризис. Это я не к тому, что ты не прав…  
— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь ввиду, — Тим сосредоточенно наматывал на вилку спагетти. — Но, возможно, счастливых людей тогда стало бы больше.  
— Возможно, — я вспомнил Диму, целиком переложившего ответственность за дочку на любимую супругу. Хотя, из меня бы тоже получился не ахти какой отец. — А ты уверен, что сможешь найти для Белки подходящего под твои требования хозяина?  
— Почему нет? Существуют же ответственные родители.  
Ну да, Вася Щёлок, например. Исключение в общем правиле моих знакомых. Нет, зря Тим сомневается: у него Белка выросла бы образцово-показательной счастливой собакой. Но навязывать взрослому человеку моё персональное мнение было бы крайне неправильно, так что я оставил его при себе.

После ужина я выпроводил гостей в зал отдыхать и дожидаться десерта. Загрузил посудомойку, включил чайник и только тогда вспомнил, что чайная посуда почти сутки как обитает на балконе.  
— Дрейк, я заварник с чашками принёс, — на кухню зашёл Тимыч. — Печенье, думаю, можно не трогать?  
— Верно думаешь. Сгружай эту радость в раковину, я сейчас помою.  
— Да я, собственно…  
— …гость.  
Тим улыбнулся легчайшей из своих улыбок.  
— Точно.  
Он вернулся в зал, а я продолжил приятные хозяйские хлопоты. Перемыл посуду, запустил стирку — если Тимыч не захочет оставаться до утра, то без проблем поедет домой в заёмных вещах. Чайник должен был вот-вот закипеть, я полез за заваркой в навесной шкаф у плиты и случайно заметил в глубине свёрток коричневой обёрточной бумаги. Так, так, что тут у нас завалялось? Ха, да это же привет из летнего отпуска: унция уже в аэропорту купленного индийского масала-чая. Я перерезал перевязывавшую свёрток бечёвку, развернул бумагу, и джинном вырвавшийся пряный дух ярко воскресил в памяти адскую жару, толкотню и шум Варанаси. Идеальный чай для обещанного мною рассказа, надо только приготовить его по правилам. Я выключил чайник, так и не дав ему закипеть, прогрел глиняный заварник и щедро всыпал в него смесь из чайных листочков и наломанных специй. Налил горячей воды и пошёл разведывать, чем там развлекаются мои гости.  
Гости, в соответствии с уговором, отдыхали: Белка дрыхла на пушистом ковре перед диваном, а Тим сидел рядом и бездумно почёсывал её за ухом. Остатки дня почти догорели, комнату окутывали сиреневые весенние сумерки, и мне расхотелось нарушать их уютное умиротворение. Однако Тим, услышав присутствие третьего, обернулся: — Пора?  
— Нет, — я подошёл и присел на пол рядом с ним. Тень запаха Индии всё ещё щекотала обоняние, требуя говорить, поэтому я заговорил. О городе Шивы, его грязных улочках и Золотом храме; о старике-йогине и санскритском слове, так странно предсказавшем самую кардинальную перемену моей жизни. Тим внимательно слушал, не перебивая, а после окончания рассказа завёл речь вроде бы совсем о другом.  
— Знаешь, для шиваистов кашмирской традиции вопроса о том, что первично — дух или материя — не стоит абсолютно. Всё есть Сознание, вечное, благое и игривое. Именно его игре мы обязаны своим существованием: разворачиваясь вовне Сознание забывает свою божественную сущность, становясь людьми, животными, растениями, камнями и прочим материальным миром. Так сказать, погружается в несовершенство ограниченности. Игра же состоит в том, чтобы посылать себе-забывшему весточку о том, чем на самом деле является человек, камень или дерево, давая ему возможность вернуться к изначальному блаженству. Так вот, сегодня, вместе с падением в колодец, такую весточку получил я, и это было… неописуемо. Совершенная радость, восторженный экстаз, самое утончённое из наслаждений — можно городить огороды эпитетов, только всё равно не объяснишь правильно. Даже в памяти у меня уже скорее бледный отпечаток того ощущения, чем оно само.  
— То есть, ты теперь у нас просветлённый? — я немного отодвинулся, чтобы получше рассмотреть новоявленного будду. Хм, а действительно, есть в нём что-то такое… сияющее. Или это всё свет из коридора?  
— Нет, я по-прежнему обычный человек, который чисто случайно испытал запредельное. Конечно, давным-давно придуманы и описаны способы, как превратить случайность в закономерность, но думаю, это не мой путь.  
— Почему? Если оно так классно, что словами не передать, и вообще чуть ли не смысл человеческой жизни?  
— Потому что для меня иллюзия ценнее реальности.  
Не существовало верных слов, чтобы ответить на это. Я обнял Тима за плечи и притянул к себе. Прижался губами к виску: уникальный Бабочка, не захотевший оставлять меня в одиночестве.  
— Понимаешь, это ведь элементарная арифметика, — тихо сказал Тим. — Жизней впереди много, а ты один.  
— Логик, — шёпотом скользнул я вниз по щеке к самому уголку его рта. — Аристотель, Буль и де Морган.  
— Стараюсь, — выдохнул Тим, отвечая на поцелуй. Конечно, я не знаю, на что бывает похожа весточка от Бога, но почему-то мне кажется, что именно на это.

В темноте обниматься намного комфортнее, чем при свете. Хотя бы оттого что не надо думать, как глупо вы можете выглядеть со стороны.  
— Без чая мы сегодня, — констатировал Тим.  
— Заварить свежий?  
— Не надо, я просто так вспомнил. К тому же нам с Белкой скоро домой.  
— Точно ночевать не останетесь? Я бы вас перед работой отвёз.  
— Точно, — Тим благодарно потёрся щекой о мою щёку. — Она опять рано на улицу попросится; не хочу тебя два утра подряд беспокоить.  
— Нашёл беспокойство, — фыркнул я. Ну да ладно, оставим этот пункт до следующего раза. — Кстати, раз мы заговорили про Белку: а она где?  
— Э-э, — Тим немного развернулся в кольце моих рук. — Здесь её нет, значит, или ушла спать в другое место, или втихомолку шкодит.  
— Надо бы проверить.  
— Надо.  
Естественно, ни один из нас не сделал даже попытки перейти от слов к делу. Я вообще пребывал в таком настроении, что позволил бы щенку любую пакость, кроме поджога или потопа. А вот Тимыч, в силу противоположного моему склада характера, не смог долго выносить неизвестность.  
— Нет, всё-таки надо проверить, — он с мягкой настойчивостью попытался выбраться из объятий, и мне пришлось его отпустить.  
— Ну, пойдём, — я со вздохом поднялся с пола. Ничто не вечно под луной, а жаль.  
Далеко ходить не пришлось: мы нашли Белку в прихожей, где она увлечённо грызла мой кроссовок. Заметив нас, щенок дружелюбно завилял хвостом, но добычу из зубов не выпустил.  
— М-да. Обувь тоже придётся куда-нибудь прятать, — Тим отобрал у Белки игрушку. — Белка, это фу.  
— Понимает она твоё «фу», — хмыкнул я.  
— А вдруг понимает, — Тимыч огорчённо рассматривал испорченную вещь. — Дрейк, извини, что так вышло, я обязательно компенсирую.  
— На шоппинг меня позовёшь? Бабочка, забей, эта фигня яйца выеденного не стоит. Подумаешь, верх чуть-чуть погрызен. Поеду в них на майский тимбилдинг, — я протянул руку, чтобы забрать обувку.  
— А что, намечается? — Тим скрепя сердце отдал мне кроссовок.  
— Пока только слухи ходят, но очень упорные. Поедешь с нами, если генеральный разрешит людей со стороны приглашать?  
— Давай он сначала, в принципе, о мероприятии объявит?  
— Ну, давай.  
Я был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что тимбилдингу быть — уж больно эта идея в духе гендиректора — и собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы вытащить на него Тима. Он уже не сотрудник, значит, участвовать в официальной части мероприятия его не заставят. Зато отдохнёт, свежим воздухом подышит и с прежними коллегами пообщается. Даже таким затворникам, как Тимыч, время от времени надо выходить в люди.

Мы всё-таки попили чай, и в процессе я убедил Тима, что если дать выстиранным вещам до завтра высохнуть у меня на балконе, то ничего ужасного не произойдёт. Время близилось к полуночи, когда «Патриот» снова припарковался у Тимыча во дворе. На прощание я хотел было привычно сказать «Ну, пиши, буду ждать», однако вспомнил про одну небольшую загвоздку.  
— Что со смартфоном делать будешь?  
— Пойду завтра к открытию магазинов, подберу какой-нибудь. Не волнуйся, к обеду связь появится.  
— Прекрасно. А книжку заберёшь?  
— Заберу, хорошо, что напомнил. Сколько можно ей туда-сюда кататься?  
— Сколько нужно, — повторил я утреннюю фразу шефа и потянулся за прощальным поцелуем. Предполагалось, что мы не будем увлекаться, но время бессовестно сделало нам ручкой и куда-то пропало. А без времени как понять, что пора останавливаться?

Бубнящая на пределе слышимости магнитола пиликнула о начале нового дня. Вот же блин, куда они все так торопятся? Мы с Бабочкой, тяжело дыша, отстранились друг от друга.  
— Пора?  
— Да. Это я могу до обеда валяться, а у тебя начало рабочего дня сторого регламентировано, — Тим повернулся к задним сидениям. — Белка, подъём! Пора домой.  
Я тоже обернулся назад: лежавший на подстилке из плащ-палатки щенок посмотрел на нас одним глазом и снова сделал вид, будто крепко спит.  
— Вставай, хитрюга, — Тимыч собрался потормошить питомицу, но я его остановил: — Да ладно, давай я её на руках понесу, а ты нам двери открывать будешь.  
— С педагогической точки зрения это будет неправильно, — возразил Тим. — Она не больна, так что пускай не ленится своими лапами идти.

Сегодня в подъезде горели все лампочки. Стараясь не сильно шуметь, мы поднялись на четвёртый этаж и вместе вошли в квартиру. Белка первым делом побежала обнюхивать углы: всё ли в порядке? — а Тим непоследовательно спросил у меня: — Может, останешься?  
— Я бы с удовольствием, — ответил я абсолютную правду, — но, боюсь, Вася неправильно поймёт, если я третий день подряд приду в одной и той же рубашке.  
Тим загадочно хмыкнул. Чертовски любопытно, что такого он знает, но расспросы снова пришлось отложить.  
— Спокойной ночи, — помня о позднем времени, я ограничил свои желания крепким рукопожатием.  
— Спокойной. Завтра всё-таки ты ко мне, хорошо?  
— Хорошо.  
Отпускать ладонь Тима было больно почти физически: значит, очень скоро ужины и поцелуи перерастут во что-то намного более серьёзное. С одной стороны, такая скорость развития событий меня слегка пугала, а с другой — всё это было чертовски захватывающим приключением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tabula rasa (лат.) — чистая доска.
> 
> **Атомарная операция — операция, которая либо выполняется целиком, либо не выполняется вовсе; операция, которая не может быть частично выполнена и частично не выполнена.
> 
> ***Ави́дья (букв. «отсутствие знания», «неведение») — в индийской философии — незнание или «исходная омрачённость сознания», являющаяся корневой причиной «неподлинного восприятия мира» и противодействующая «постижению сущности бытия».


	13. (Бабочка и Дрейк — часть 3)

_Is this a dream?_  
_If it is_  
_Please don’t wake me from this high_  
_I’ve become comfortably numb_  
_Until you opened up my eyes_  
_To what it’s like_  
_When everything’s right_  
Kelly Clarkson «You found me»

Как я и обещал Дрейку, в девять утра мы с Белкой выдвигаемся на поиски нового смартфона. Из-за полученных вчера синяков вид у меня слегка скособоченный, однако наслаждаться прогулкой это не мешает. Погода чудесная, на клумбах распускаются высаженные к майским праздникам тюльпаны, а абрикосовые и вишнёвые деревья вот-вот нарядятся в белоснежное кружево. Час-пиковый человеческий поток уже схлынул, и на тех улочках, по которым шагаем мы со щенком, людей почти не встречается. В парке за автовокзалом я спускаю Белку с поводка, и она, распугивая голубей, торпедой носится по окрестностям. Гордая собой, то и дело притаскивает мне какие-то палки, шишки и тому подобные нужные вещи. Я хвалю щенка, забираю «добычу», и когда счастливая Белка убегает прочь, тихонько выбрасываю мусор. Однако вскоре парк заканчивается, и вместе с ним заканчивается щенячья свобода: пора пристёгивать поводок обратно к шлейке. На проспекте Белка пару раз пробует метнуться в сторону, но тут я уже строго её одёргиваю. Здесь больше и людей, и машин, поэтому надо вести себя прилично.  
В магазин электроники с собаками не пускают, так что я привязываю питомицу рядом с входом.  
— Жди, я скоро.  
Белка грустно опускает уши — думаю, она до сих пор боится снова потеряться.  
— Туда и обратно, честное слово, — утешающе глажу поникшего щенка и чуть прихрамывая поднимаюсь по ступенькам к автоматической двери. Я действительно рассчитываю обернуться быстро: мои запросы просты, а бюджет ограничен.  
— Здравствуйте. Могу я вам помочь? — почти на пороге встречает меня стандартный вопрос продавца-консультанта.  
— Здравствуйте, да, можете. Мне нужен смартфон, — я излагаю интересующие меня характеристики и лимитную цену. Продавец выносит три подходящие по критериям модели, среди которых оказывается преемник моего погибшего гаджета. Это обстоятельство решает всё, и я отказываюсь даже от рассказа про оставшиеся варианты. Пока продавец оформляет мою покупку, успеваю вставить в слоты устройства старые симку и SD-карточку. Обе они нормально пережили вчерашнее приключение, что весьма меня радует. Не откладывая в долгий ящик, запускаю установку «Вайбера», расплачиваюсь и выхожу на улицу.  
Белка радуется так, словно мы расставались на пару суток, а не на четверть часа. Я отправляю Дрейку фотографию её тычущейся в камеру любопытной мордочки с комментарием «На связи». В ответ приходят портрет сердитого на весь мир Васи Щёлока и лаконичное «ОК». Скорее всего, в офисе очередной бумажный завал: конец месяца, Ольга в отпуске, а на Виталия, как на новичка, надежды мало. Мне, честно говоря, тоже не мешало бы подтянуть выросшие за прошедшие сутки «хвосты», только на улице так по-весеннему хорошо, что мысли о коде вызывают лёгкую идиосинкразию.  
— Пойдём в парк, а, Белка?  
Погуляем пару часов, потом домой на обед, после которого, надеюсь, щенка заберёт Таня, и у меня всё-таки получится сегодня поработать.

Чтобы тратить время прогулки не совсем впустую, я перевожу мысли на «бутылочное горлышко» графического модуля, над которым корплю последнюю неделю. Здесь обязательно надо провести какую-нибудь хитрую оптимизацию, потому как ресурсы памяти эта штука потребляет просто немерено. На ходу отлично думается, и я то и дело застываю посреди дороги, чтобы надиктовать смартфону наиболее важные тезисы. Белка же просто носится по округе, требуя к себе внимания постольку поскольку. Все интересные палки она мне перетаскала ещё на нашем пути в магазин, и теперь лишь иногда подбегает, чтобы проверить, не исчез ли я куда. Сложно сказать, кто за кем сейчас больше присматривает: поглощённый изучением стоящих перед внутренним взором строчек кода, я передвигаюсь больше на автопилоте. Если бы в парке было больше гуляющих, то я бы непременно уже на кого-нибудь налетел, причём не единожды. Впрочем, с моим везением достаточно, чтобы мне навстречу просто попался человек, а дальше исключительно дело техники. Я задумался, он задумался — бах, вот мы и встретились.  
— Прости… — поднимаю глаза, — Оля? Привет.  
— Привет, — едва не сбитая мною девушка недоуменно моргает, но потом расцветает в приветливой улыбке: — Тим! Я тебя и не узнала сразу.  
— Как там, богатым буду? — банально шучу я.  
— Непременно, — Ольга продолжает внимательно меня рассматривать. — Нет, правда, ты очень изменился.  
— И в какую сторону?  
— В лучшую. Прямо изнутри светишься.  
Я едва не ляпаю остроту про сиддхи*, полученные за падение в канализационный люк, но вовремя соображаю о более земной причине: — Вот что удалёнка животворящая с офисными лошадками делает.  
— Так ты из дома теперь работаешь? Здорово! — искренне радуется Ольга. — А я-то думаю, почему ты по парку гуляешь вместо того, чтобы в офисе сидеть.  
— Строго говоря, гулять я сейчас действительно не должен. Просто есть одно обстоятельство, — словно почувствовав, что о ней говорят, из-за деревьев выскакивает Белка, — которое многое меняет в распорядке дня. Белка!  
Вид подбежавшего к нам щенка вызывает у Ольги приступ чрезвычайного умиления.  
— Какое чудо! — она присаживается и чешет Белку под горлом. — Как это ты придумал завести собаку?  
— Да она как-то сама завелась: в начале недели прибилась на прогулке. Теперь вот временно живёт у меня.  
— Временно? Почему?  
— Потому что я хочу найти ей настоящего хозяина.  
— Не понимаю, зачем? Она ведь такая прелесть! Белка, да?  
— Да.  
— Белка, — Ольга от души наглаживает щенячьи бока и спину. — У-у, красавица.  
Красавица-Белка окончательно размякает от ласки и со всем чувством лижет новую знакомую в нос. Ольга по-девчоночьи прыскает в ответ, треплет Белкины уши и признаётся: — Ох, ты не представляешь, как я в детстве мечтала о собаке. Чуть ли не на каждый Новый год и день рождения загадывала щенка.  
— И что стало с мечтой?  
— Ничего. Я смирилась с тем, что завести собаку мне никогда не разрешат и перестала мечтать.  
— Но теперь, когда ты взрослая и живёшь отдельно, всё ведь можно осуществить?  
— Да, но, — Ольга вздыхает и встаёт. — Вечно эти «но», правда? Но я целыми днями на работе, но я не знаю, как выбирают и воспитывают щенков, но это серьёзная ответственность на много лет вперёд. Наверное, я просто трусиха.  
— Тогда добро пожаловать в клуб, — на полном серьёзе протягиваю ей руку, и Ольга неуверенно отвечает на пожатие. — Ладно, что-то мы всё обо мне. Ты сама как? Давно из отпуска? И какими судьбами в наших краях?  
— Я нормально, вернулась вчера утром. А сегодня меня подруга попросила посидеть у неё в квартире, пока трубы менять будут. Я думала, это до вечера растянется, но они всего за два часа справились.  
— Быстро, — присвистываю я. — То есть ты сейчас на остановку и домой?  
— В принципе, да. Планов как таковых нет.  
Я вспоминаю сон про Тима и Ольгу, вспоминаю о намерении аккуратно свернуть даже дружеское общение и мысленно вздыхаю о собственной слабости.  
— Тогда, может, погуляешь с нами до обеда?  
— Давай.  
Мне очень нравится эта её улыбка. И вообще, раз у меня в знакомых ходит некий греческий бог, то почему бы при случае не поинтересоваться о его мыслях относительно Ольги?

— Оль, тебе Андрей или Вася не писали, пока ты в отпуске была?  
Черты Ольгиного лица тут же обретают царственную резкость: — Ты о Виталии? Да, присылали коллективное письмо с моего рабочего е-мейла.  
Они всё-таки передумали делать ей сюрприз. Молодцы.  
— Уверена, что не хочешь дать ему возможность исправить первое впечатление? Он, говорят, даже Кормена прочитал — значит, не безнадёжен.  
— Уверена. Кормена надо было читать в университете. И потом, я не педофилка.  
Последнее звучит с таким апломбом, что мне становится смешно.  
— Оль, у вас разницы в возрасте хорошо если четыре года.  
— Пять.  
— Всё равно, не пятнадцать же. Послушай, никто ведь не принуждает тебя непременно отвечать на его чувства. Всего лишь посмотри на него без предубеждения.  
— Ты так настаиваешь из-за мужской солидарности, да? — нехорошо щурится Ольга.  
— Нет, — просто я не хочу, чтобы она на пустом месте портила себе нервы. — Ладно, в любом случае это твоё личное дело. Извини, что вообще полез.  
— Извиняю, — мрачно отвечает Ольга. Ну вот, Тим Сорокин в своём репертуаре. Сначала позвал на прогулку, а потом испортил всё удовольствие.  
— Как тебе страна восходящего солнца? — я пытаюсь хоть немного выправить ситуацию.  
— Очень понравилась.  
Ольга обиженно лаконична, только я не отстаю: расспрашиваю её о храмах Киото и парках Токио, о цветущей сакуре и величественной Фудзи. От приятных воспоминаний настроение моей спутницы улучшается, но окончательно мою оплошность исправляет Белка, решившая подарить нам очередную палку. Ольга загорается идеей научить щенка команде «апорт», и я поддерживаю её, пускай не до конца уверен в наших талантах дрессировщиков. Толку из учёбы выходит действительно не много, зато время до обеда пролетает шебутно и весело. Когда мы втроём идём к остановке, откуда Ольга собирается уезжать домой, я снова завожу разговор о собаке: — И всё же, Оль, возвращаясь к детским мечтам. По-моему, ты зря боишься неудачи. Лично я, например, доверил бы тебе ту же Белку со спокойной душой.  
— Спасибо, — светло улыбается Ольга. Она сейчас удивительно красива, и я знаю, что поступаю неправильно, только всё равно говорю: — Ну, и если ты снова окажешься в наших краях и захочешь компанию для прогулки, то звони без стеснения. Да и вообще звони, буду рад тебя слышать.  
— Договорились, — Ольга с серьёзным видом протягивает мне ладонь. Наше рукопожатие торжественно, как при встрече важных политиков, но добрых чувств за ним стоит неизмеримо больше.

Расставшись с Ольгой, мы с Белкой тоже направляемся к дому и во дворе встречаем Таню, грустно бредущую из школы. Однако эта грусть длится ровно до тех пор, пока к девочке не подлетает её четвероногая подруга. Похоже, нести людям радость — главное призвание Белки в текущем рождении.  
— Привет, — здороваюсь я, подойдя к обнимающей щенка школьнице. — Как у тебя сегодня дела?  
— Здрасьте, — Таня поднимается с корточек, держа на руках Белку. Та всё пытается лизнуть девочку в щёку, но никак не может дотянуться. — Дела плохо: меня, наверное, опять на улицу не пустят. Я весь урок на русском хотела правило рассказать, чтобы пятёрку получить, а меня не вызвали.  
— Значит, завтра вызовут, — утешаю я её. — Закроешь свою тройку и будешь снова гулять с Белкой сколько захочется.  
— Угу, — Тане нужно не завтра, а сейчас, но ничего не попишешь.  
— Подойди завтра перед уроком к учительнице и попроси тебя вызвать, — советую я. — Только подготовься как следует, чтобы не сесть в лужу.  
— Думаете, она согласится? — морщит лоб Таня.  
— Если скажешь, что хочешь исправить оценку за диктант, то согласится. Ей ведь не жалко пятёрку за дело поставить.  
— Ну, попробую, — неуверенно кивает девочка. Тут из открытого окна доносится хрестоматийное «Таня, домой!», подводя черту под коротким временем свободы. Мы вдвоём послушно идём к подъезду, а Белка по-королевски едет у подруги на руках. Таня спускает щенка на пол только на втором этаже, в последний раз гладит шёлковую шёрстку и с похоронным «До свиданья» скрывается за дверью своей квартиры.  
— Может быть, когда-нибудь, — вполголоса говорю я Белке, — когда она станет взрослой, то вспомнит этот день, плюнет на опасливый голос благоразумия и заведёт себе собаку. Потому что есть мечты, которые обязаны сбываться.

После обеда Белка притаскивает свою подстилку в зал и засыпает на ней крепким сном набегавшегося ребёнка. Я же сажусь за ноутбук, намереваясь воплотить нагулянные идеи в код. Работа затягивает меня с головой, так что когда я обращаю внимание на время, то не понимаю куда делись четыре с половиной часа. По-хорошему, пора заниматься ужином, однако я трачу ещё пятнадцать минут на логическое завершение написанного. Потом ставлю код на тестирование и, наконец, иду на кухню. Ещё вчера я задумал плов, но сейчас не уверен, что успею приготовить что-то на него похожее. Однако меню срочно нуждается в разнообразии: это я могу неделями питаться одними пельменями и в ус не дуть, а Дрейк такого рациона ничем не заслужил. Вдохновившись последним соображением, я принимаюсь за готовку.  
Моя кулинарная задумка осуществляется исключительно благодаря тому, что Дрейк задерживается на работе. Причём явно не по своей инициативе: приходит он злым как чёрт. Мы с Белкой задумчиво оцениваем то, насколько сердито наш гость стягивает кроссовки, и я озвучиваю общий вывод: — Девяносто пять процентов населения — мудаки.  
— Воистину мудаки, — выплёвывает Дрейк. — Кто ещё сначала читает лекцию о том, какие мы лентяи и дармоеды, а потом весь день таскать меня по идиотским совещаниям?  
Я отлично понимаю и его эмоции, и то, насколько здесь мало толка от слов сочувствия. Поэтому просто говорю: — Приходи ужинать, — и возвращаюсь на кухню раскладывать плов.  
Мысли о бесконечном человеческом идиотизме не оставляют Дрейка даже за едой, отчего он закидывает в себя пищу, как уголь в топку. Я какое-то время смотрю на это всё и, наконец, не выдерживаю. Перехватываю сотрапезника за запястье и веско замечаю: — Люди, конечно, мудаки, никто не спорит. Но давай в ближайшие десять минут ты будешь думать не об этом, а о вкусе того, что ешь.  
Мы играем в гляделки до тех пор, пока Дрейк не заставляет себя выдохнуть и согласиться: — Хорошо.  
Тогда я, кивнув, отпускаю его руку и насыпаю заждавшейся Белке её порцию ужина.  
Атмосфера за столом становится менее нервной, и концу тарелки Дрейк удивлённо замечает: — Слушай, а ведь сработало. Это что, какая-то секретная дзенская техника?  
— Вообще, это экспромт. Немного медитации, немного физиологии. Ты медленнее и тщательнее ешь, пищеварение работает лучше, в кровь быстрее поступает глюкоза, мозг реагирует сигналом к выбросу эндорфинов — и жизнь видится в более светлых тонах.  
— Просто и гениально, — разводит руками Дрейк. — Но сам бы я до такого фиг догадался.  
Естественно, он преувеличивает, однако мне всё равно приятна его похвала. И, полагаю, степень этой приятности написана у меня на лице чересчур явно.  
— Добавку будешь? — кашлянув, спрашиваю я.  
— Буду. Спасибо, Бабочка.  
Я спасаюсь необходимостью отвернуться к казану на плите и спешу перевести разговор.  
— Кстати, о Бабочке. Расскажешь мне, как он выглядит?  
— В смысле, «расскажешь»? Ты разве сам себя не видел?  
— В лимбе? Нет, зеркал мне там не попадалось, а посмотреться в Лету как-то и мысли не возникло.  
Я ставлю перед Дрейком тарелку с добавкой, но приступать к еде он не торопится, обдумывая ответ на мой вопрос.  
— Я в описаниях не силён, сразу предупреждаю. То, что Бабочка похож на тебя, думаю, и так понятно. Веснушки у него, правда, поярче, и глаза зелёные, как трава. И ещё волосы — натуральный лён, ни когда бы не поверил, что такой оттенок может быть естественным. Но главное различие между вами это, наверное, то, что Бабочка весь как-то мягче, тоньше — и в чертах, и в телосложении. Может, даже ростом пониже.  
— Он красивее, чем я?  
— Нет, что за странный вопрос? Как кто-то из вас, в принципе, может быть красивее, если ты — это он?  
— Логично. Дрейк, скажи, я ведь внешне изменился за последнее время? В сторону Бабочки?  
— Ну да, сейчас вы похожи больше, чем, допустим, полгода назад. Ты, вообще, почему этим заинтересовался?  
— Да вот. Полез в альбомы с фотографиями и заметил, что я уже не совсем я. Плюс Ольга сегодня меня не сразу узнала.  
— Так-с, с этого места поподробнее, — Дрейк подаётся вперёд. — Где это вы с ней успели увидеться?  
— В парке столкнулись, причём буквально. Ты про плов не забывай, хорошо? Остынет ведь.  
— Хорошо, а ты рассказывай.  
Я подробно излагаю события первой половины дня, и за время рассказа Дрейк успевает закончить с ужином.  
— Думаешь, нашлась для Белки новая хозяйка? — проницательно спрашивает он в конце истории.  
— Я бы очень этого хотел.  
— Ради Ольги или ради Белки?  
— Ради обеих.  
— Зачем, Бабочка?  
За мягкими интонациями вопроса кроется желание получить ответ на давнюю загадку, но проблема в том, что я сам до конца не понимаю всех причин.  
— Может, потому что мы чем-то похожи, а у меня никогда не было сестёр или братьев, — наконец подбираю я относительно сносную формулировку.  
— Опасные игры.  
— Да, я понимаю, — но всё равно плохо держу дистанцию, надеясь на пресловутый «авось».  
Мы потихоньку убираем со стола: Дрейк моет посуду, а я расставляю всё по местам. Обычная рутина, когда мы ужинаем у меня.  
— Слушай, а просветление контактным путём не передаётся? — вопрос звучит по-светски невзначай.  
— Вообще, считается будто настоящий гуру может подтолкнуть ученика к выходу в самадхи всего одной мыслью. А что?  
— Да так. Заметил за собой необычные размышления и подумал, уж не от тебя ли подхватил?  
— Не от меня, это точно. Мне до гуру как до Проксимы Центавра пешком. А что конкретно ты заметил?  
— М-м, ну вот сейчас, например. С одной стороны, я тебя ревную. А с другой, наблюдаю за тем, как я тебя ревную. К слову, весьма познавательное зрелище.  
— Ревнуешь? — может, я неправильно его расслышал? — Меня? К ко… к Ольге?  
— Я же не говорю, что это умное чувство. Просто оно есть, как факт.  
Хотя никаких грешков за мной не числится, мне всё равно становится стыдно.  
— Не надо, — глупо прошу я Дрейка. — Ни единого повода нет и не будет, хоть Ахероном, хоть Стиксом могу поклясться.  
— Я знаю, — Дрейк протягивает мне последнюю вымытую тарелку. — Не парься, тут дело в инстинктах, а ими сложно управлять.  
С последним я согласен, однако у моей совести мнение иное, и менять его она не торопится.  
— Бабочка, скажи, ты сам когда-нибудь кого-нибудь ревновал? — любопытствует Дрейк.  
— Нет.  
Судя по изумлению на лице Дрейка, я в который раз продемонстрировал свою нестандартность.  
— Вообще нет? Даже меня?  
Тут он понимает, что именно сказал, но обратно слова не вернуть.  
— Особенно тебя, — надеюсь, у меня получится правильно объяснить. — В моём представлении, ревность — суть чувство собственности, а ты не можешь принадлежать кому-то, кроме самого себя. Да, может быть больно, страшно тебя потерять, но это тема для разговора, а не причина пытаться силой в чём-то тебя ограничить. Если я… если ты мне важен, то твоя свобода мне тоже важна.  
— А если становится слишком больно, и разговоры не помогают?  
— Ну, уходить или оставаться — это всегда мой выбор.  
— Ты удивительный, — после недлинной паузы говорит Дрейк.  
— Уникальный, — поправляю я характеристику, стараясь не обращать внимания на прилившую к щекам кровь. Интересно, я когда-нибудь перестану краснеть, как школьница, под таким его взглядом?  
— Одно другому не противоречит. Чаю?  
— Да, давай, — я страшно благодарен за этот переход к вещам обыденным. Всё-таки разговоры о чувствах — не мой конёк. — Травяной?  
— Если мы его ещё не весь выпили.  
— Вроде бы оставалось что-то, — достаю из углового шкафа круглую жестянку из-под печенья и открываю крышку: — Ну, на пару раз хватит, потом придётся переходить на магазинный. Ты какой больше любишь?  
— К чаям я менее придирчив, чем к вискарю. Пью любой, кроме этого, как его, — Дрейк прищёлкивает пальцами, — пуэра.  
— Я тоже пуэр не особенно понимаю, но, может, его просто заваривать надо каким-то специальным способом, — я доливаю в чайник воду и ставлю на огонь.  
— Может, и надо, — не спорит Дрейк. — Слушай, я со своими психами совсем забыл спросить: как твои боевые синяки?  
— Нормально. Радуют меня оттенками фиолетового.  
— Пятьдесят оттенков фиолетового, — шутит Дрейк и, видя моё непонимание, спрашивает: — Ты что, эту книжку не читал?  
— Какую?  
— Значит, не читал. Ну, и не надо, фильм по ней идиотским получился.

Мы ждём, пока закипит чайник: Дрейк на своём табурете, я — прислонившись спиной к косяку двери. Белка ушла в коридор грызть «Интегральную теорию»; надо покопаться на полках: может, ещё какая-нибудь литература для неё найдётся.  
— Есть планы на выходные? — интересуется Дрейк.  
— В субботу придётся поработать, — вздыхаю я. — А про воскресенье пока не думал.  
— Прокатимся загород?  
— Прокатимся. Ты смотрел, какую погоду обещают?  
— Не-а. Да хорошая будет, с чего ей портиться. А завтра поехали ко мне.  
— Работать?  
— Ага. У меня тоже релиз на носу.  
Я не уточняю, случалось ли прежде, чтобы Дрейк из-за чего-либо трудился в законный выходной. Каким бы ни был ответ, на разлившееся в моей груди приятное тепло он точно не повлияет.

***

Я не фанат работы в выходные. Да, мне нравится программировать — стал бы я иначе связывать с этим жизнь? — но переходить в хобби профессия не должна. Поэтому если бы не Тим, чёрта с два я занимался бы проектом в субботу, и побоку все релизы. Однако перспектива усадить Бабочку в моё любимое кресло, а самому разместиться на диване так, чтобы можно было незаметно на него смотреть, стала для меня непреодолимым соблазном. Так что я закупил говядины для стейков, убрал обувь в шкаф и солнечным субботним утром привёз Тима и Белку к себе.

Этот день с лихвой оправдал все мои ожидания. Я вволю любовался Бабочкой, кормил его обедом, слушал, смешил, целовал и между всем этим даже умудрился сделать пару коммитов в проект. Зуб даю, Вася очки уронит, когда в понедельник увидит правки.  
Чтобы было по справедливости, ужинать мы договорились у Тима, и около шести поехали обратно к нему. Я высадил своих пассажиров на въезде во двор, а сам поехал искать место для парковки — тот ещё квест в субботний вечер. В итоге мне пришлось оставить «Патриот» на стоянке возле продуктового магазина в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома. Вернувшись во двор, я застал там одного Тима, который ждал меня возле подъезда.  
— Ты что, сдал собакена подружке? — догадался я.  
— Да, Таня закрыла свою тройку, и ей разрешили гулять. Думаю, до ночи она Белку не вернёт.  
Это была отличная новость.  
— Что ж, раз такое дело, то, может, поужинать сходим куда-нибудь? — предложил я.  
— Например? — заинтересовался Тимыч.  
— Например, в «Лангедок». Я ведь как-то обещал тебе французскую кухню.  
Тим оценивающе посмотрел на свои джинсы и разбитые кроссовки.  
— Там дресс-код нужно соблюдать?  
— В принципе, нет, они ребята демократичные.  
— А…  
— А тему счёта мы обсудим после горячего, договорились?  
Взгляд Тима был полон немого укора, но он всё же ответил «Договорились».

Я напрасно надеялся, что вкусная еда поможет мне переубедить сотрапезника: за ужин мы скидывались поровну.  
— Не даёшь мне джентльменствовать, — в шутку пожаловался я, выходя на крыльцо ресторана.  
— Как и ты мне, — отбил подачу шедший следом Тим.  
— Это же я тебя пригласил.  
— Не вижу связи.  
— Так принято, что угощает приглашающая сторона.  
— Во всех случаях?  
— Ну, больше не во всех, — пошёл я на уступку чужой щепетильности. — Просто привычка такая. Извини.  
— Ты тоже меня извини, — Тим немного ссутулился. — Я правда понимаю, почему для тебя это важно, но по-другому не могу.  
— Всё нормально, — поспешил заверить я. — Рестораны пополам, мороженое по очереди — так и запишем.  
Мой ответ заставил Тима распрямить плечи.  
— Время до темноты ещё есть, пройдёмся немного? — предложил он.  
— Давай. Туда-обратно по бульвару?  
— Без разницы.  
Невинное «туда-обратно» незаметно превратилось в путанный маршрут, которым мы обошли почти весь квартал. Темнело; в небе одна за другой загорались звёзды, и город отвечал им жёлтыми огнями уличных фонарей. Апрельская прохлада так и норовила забраться под ветровку, но заканчивать прогулку не хотелось.  
— Останешься ночевать? — буднично спросил Тим. Если бы при этом он с меньшим вниманием рассматривал рисунок тротуарной плитки, то я бы даже поверил, что вопрос его ни капли не смущает.  
— Не стесню?  
— Конечно, нет.  
— Значит, останусь. В конце концов, завтра некому комментировать свежесть моей рубашки.

Тим снова постелил мне в отдельной комнате, и снова получилось так, что заснули мы на диване в обнимку. Всю ночь я проспал сном младенца; разбудила меня только Белка-будильник, когда пришла проситься на улицу.  
— Да, сейчас, — судя по голосу, Тимыч был бы счастлив никуда не ходить, но долг собаковладельца требовал поступиться этим эгоистичным желанием.  
— Пошли вместе, — не открывая глаз, предложил я.  
— Не нужно, — Моих губ нежно коснулось тепло чужого дыхания. — Спи.  
Тим встал и, судя по звукам, подошёл к окну.  
— Слушай, а там дождь, — растерянно сообщил он.  
— Что, серьёзно? — от этого известия я даже вытащил себя из тёплой постели. Прошлёпал к Тиму и выглянул на улицу: — Офигеть.  
Хмурое небо не скупясь заливало землю дождевой водой, заставляя усомниться: а не приснился ли нам вчерашний погожий вечер? М-да, с таким раскладом выезд на природу можно уверенно считать похеренным.  
Из прихожей требовательно заскулила Белка, и Тим, проспавший ночь в домашней одежде, послушно пошёл обуваться.  
— Эй, я с вами, раз уж встал! — спохватился я. — Только дайте мне пару минут на сборы.  
— Мы дальше крыльца не пойдём, — успокоил меня Тимыч. — Собирайся без суеты и спускайся вниз. Дверь можешь не захлопывать.

Когда Тим говорил про крыльцо, то напрасно сказал «мы». Белке лужи и дождь были нипочём, так что под навесом у подъезда я обнаружил только её хозяина.  
— Где собакен?  
— По клумбе шустрит, — Тимыч махнул рукой в сторону. — Бедные ирисы, никак им покоя не дают.  
Теперь и я заметил щенка, увлечённо копающегося в мокрой земле: — Да уж, после такой прогулки её в машинке стирать придётся.  
— Придётся, — грустно согласился Тим. — Сначала её, потом себя и на закуску отмывать ванную. Похоже, в прошлой жизни Белка была хрюшкой.  
— Переименовывать, думаю, поздно, — я достал сигареты и протянул пачку Тиму. Тот благодарно кивнул, вытаскивая одну, и признал: — Да, с именем я пролетел. Вся надежда, что она это перерастёт.  
Я недоверчиво хмыкнул и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Поделился огоньком с товарищем, потом закурил сам.  
— Nobody's perfect**. Даже у милых щенков должны быть недостатки.  
— Каждый раз, когда мы приходим с прогулки домой, я себе об этом напоминаю.  
— Ага, вот в чём секрет твоего ангельского терпения!  
— Скажешь тоже, ангельского. Просто какой смысл кричать на собаку за то, что она следует врождённым инстинктам?  
На этом риторическом вопросе Белка решила присоединиться к обсуждению. Напрямик через лужи, как маленький чумазый танк, прибежала к подъезду и положила перед нами выкопанный кусок корня.  
— Добытчица, — похвалил я её. — Домой пойдёшь?  
Услышав «домой», промокшая под дождём Белка принялась энергично отряхиваться, и грязные брызги полетели во все стороны. В том числе, и на нас с Тимычем.  
— Как думаешь, что именно она хотела этим сказать? — я задумчиво посмотрел на заляпанные чернозёмом джинсы.  
— Какая разница? — вздохнул Тим. — Теперь-то однозначно домой: будем все вместе отмываться.

Выданные Тимычу два дня назад джинсы, которые я всё забывал забрать, сегодня пригодились уже мне. Мы вдвоём выкупали и высушили Белку, потом по очереди привели в порядок себя и в четыре руки сообразили завтрак. Мне омлет, Тиму овсянку — на мой вкус жуткую, склизкую гадость. Однако Тимыч уминал её с таким аппетитом, что я против воли заинтересовался.  
— Можно попробовать?  
— Конечно, — Тим щедро протянул мне тарелку. Я с каменным лицом продегустировал кашу: что ж, в моих воспоминаниях её вкус был гораздо более мерзким. От меня явно ждали комментария, поэтому я заметил: — Вполне съедобно, — хотя вряд ли кого-то этим обманул.  
— Чем после завтрака займёмся? — развивать тему гастрономических качеств своей еды Тим дипломатично не стал. — С учётом того, что в такую погоду за город нам выбраться не грозит.  
— Даже не знаю, — я пригубил кофе. — Найдём в сети какой-нибудь сериальчик, закажем пиццу и будем весь день практиковать растительный образ жизни?  
— Не поверишь, но ты только что описал мой обычный выходной. Правда, вместо сериала у меня идёт книжка.  
— Ты же не против внести это маленькое изменение?  
— Ничуть. У тебя есть что-нибудь на примете?  
— Вообще-то, — я задумался, — вообще-то, есть. «Person of interest»***.  
— В первый раз слышу. О чём там?  
— Толком не расскажу, но, кажется, в нём есть отсылки к нашей профессии.

Первые несколько серий мы, как интеллектуалы, смотрели в оригинальной озвучке с английскими субтитрами. Однако потом решили отказаться от ложного снобизма и перешли на перевод.  
— ИскИн****, — прокомментировал Тимыч природу Машины. — Не доверяю им со времён «Гипериона».  
— Я думал, ты вспомнишь бессмертную трилогию братьев Вачовски. «Гиперион» — это что?  
— Роман Дэна Симмонса о галактическом будущем человечества. Если очень сильно утрировать сюжетные линии, то ИскИны там были главными злыднями: сначала уничтожили Землю, поместив в её ядро микроскопическую чёрную дыру, потом разработали технологию, чтобы поработить людей, ну и тому подобное. Однако человечество, как водится, оказалось не лыком шито: одолело техногенного врага и пошло по альтернативному — биогенному — пути развития. В общем, интересная книжка; я, помню, долго под впечатлением ходил.  
— Ладно, посмотрим, на чьей стороне в итоге окажется данный ИскИн, — я запустил следующую серию.

На трети сезона наши желудки внятно сообщили о приближении обеденного времени. Как и собирались, мы заказали пиццу: неизменную «Маргариту» и «Каприччозу» — я продолжал экспериментировать со вкусами. Дождь уже едва-едва моросил, давая надежду выйти на обязательную прогулку с Белкой без зонтов.  
— Всё-таки бункер с серверами в секретном месте — это ненадёжно, — продолжил Тим анализировать сериальную идею создания ИскИна для борьбы с терроризмом. — Утечка информации, таран захваченным самолётом а-ля одиннадцатое сентября — и привет Машине.  
— Согласен, здесь опасно работать по старинке, — подхватил я мысль. — Архитектура в виде сети была бы более уместна.  
— Например, можно было бы встраивать в каждую продаваемую материнку сопроцессор, который на самом деле является частью Машины.  
— А связь между ними была бы через интернет. Только про сеть я неправильно сказал: это ближе к рою насекомых, когда каждый модуль по отдельности — тупая железка, но вместе они — ИскИн.  
— И вот тут мы приходим уже к Лему и его «Непобедимому», — вспомнил Тимыч ещё одну незнакомую мне книгу. — Слушай, может, набросаем техзадание и вчетвером напишем наш ответ Чемберлену?  
— Непременно, дай только с текущим проектом разобраться, — важно кивнул я. Тут в домофон позвонил курьер из пиццерии, и мы были вынуждены ненадолго отложить планы по захвату мира.

После обеда небо расплакалось с новой силой, но от обязанности мокнуть под дождём нас с Тимом спасла его соседка Таня. Она попросила забрать Белку до ужина, и Тимыч, естественно, не стал возражать. Подружки ушли гулять, а мы заварили чая и опять завалились на диван смотреть сериал.  
Собственно, так и прошёл день. Когда Таня вернула мокрую, но относительно чистую Белку, мы с Тимычем как раз набрасывали альтернативную структуру Машины. Пришлось снова отвлекаться на быт: мыть щенку лапы и что-то придумывать по поводу ужина. Чтобы сэкономить время, я вызвался заняться первым вопросом, если Тим возьмёт на себя второй, и получил согласие на такое разделение труда.  
Белка окончательно смирилась с тем, что прогулки заканчиваются неприятной процедурой купания. Она вытерпела весь процесс ни разу не пискнув, и сразу после сушки поскакала на кухню, откуда доносились многообещающие для проголодавшегося щенка звуки. Я быстро прибрал в ванной и пошёл помогать Тимычу с готовкой, однако на месте выяснилось, что уже практически всё сделано. Оставалось только нарезать хлеб и дождаться, пока сварится картофельный суп. В принципе, момент подходил для прояснения дальнейших планов, так что я без лишних экивоков предложил: — Слушай, Бабочка, как насчёт того, чтобы сегодня ночевать у меня?  
Достававший столовые приборы Тим на неуловимое мгновение замер.  
— Ты уверен? — он бросил на меня короткий взгляд через плечо и снова вернулся к содержимому выдвижного ящика стола. Я хотел переспросить, при чём тут моя уверенность, но вовремя сообразил сам.  
Если на старом диване Тима мы вполне могли заснуть в одежде, и это не выглядело надуманным, то с нормальной кроватью фокус бы не прошёл. Конечно, можно постелить каждому отдельно — в конце концов, у меня тоже есть диван, — но это точно не то, ради чего я звал Бабочку в гости. Так что на самом деле вопрос был о том, готов ли я на ещё один шаг навстречу.  
— Уверен, — как говорили в детстве, первое слово дороже второго.  
— Хорошо, тогда давай у тебя, — буднично согласился Тим. Значит, в отличие от меня, уже думал над этим и всё для себя решил. — Утром мы своим ходом вернёмся?  
— Нет, думаю, я успею вас отвезти. Только будильник пораньше поставлю.  
— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, — мимолётно улыбнулся Тимыч, выключая конфорку под кастрюлей с супом. — Белка нас вовремя разбудит.  
— Собака-жаворонок, — проворчал я. — Ольга даже не представляет, насколько они созданы друг для друга.  
— Очень надеюсь, что по последнему пункту ты прав, — Тим поставил на стол полные почти до края тарелки. — Приятного аппетита, и не стреляйте в пианиста — он старался.

Тимыч зря недооценивал свои поварские способности: суп получился очень вкусным. Развлекаться чаем мы решили позже, а сразу после ужина собрались и поехали ко мне. Честно говоря, я так и не определился, чего конкретно жду от предстоящей ночи, но сейчас был слишком сыт и расслаблен для поисков другого ответа, кроме «Не усложняй». И самое смешное то, что в итоге это оказалось наиболее мудрой позицией. Чай мы с Тимом распивали под двадцатую серию «Person of interest», до конца сезона оставалось всего три, и оставлять их на потом просто не было смысла. Посему мы запустили фильм, удобно расположились на диване и полчаса спустя благополучно заснули под разворачивающуюся в вымышленном мире драму. После целого дня в виртуальной компании спецагентов и хакеров вполне можно было ждать соответствующих сновидений, но на деле мне приснилось кое-что другое. Причём не мне одному.

Думаю, идея места была моей — с антуражем романтического вечера я знаком не понаслышке. Большая комната с высокими французскими окнами, повсюду горящие свечи и лепестки роз, монументальная кровать, которую так и хочется окрестить «траходромом», манит белизной простыней. У её изголовья — столик с обязательными фруктами в вазе, бокалами и бутылкой шампанского в серебряном ведёрке. В воздухе разлит нежный цветочный аромат, из потайных динамиков льётся патока расслабляющей музыки.  
— Да-а, — в голос сказали мы с Бабочкой. Переглянулись, одинаковым жестом чуть пожали плечами: сон и сон, пусть продолжается.  
— Шампанское будешь? — по-хозяйски спросил я.  
— А это обязательно? — Бабочка морщил нос в точности, как Тим.  
— Нет, но почему бы не попробовать, если мы спим? — я подошёл к столику и вынул бутылку из ведёрка: — «Вдова Клико», не хухры мухры.  
— Боюсь, не смогу оценить, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Бабочка. — Для меня весь алкоголь на один вкус, только запахи разные.  
— Да ладно, я же не настаиваю, — я вернул шампанское на место и отломил веточку от лежавшей в вазе виноградной кисти. С интересом посмотрел в окно — однако моё подсознание не поскупилось на декорации.  
— Это Париж? — по сияющему силуэту Эйфелевой башни угадал подошедший Бабочка.  
— Похоже на то, — я протянул ему виноград.  
— Ты бывал здесь наяву? — Бабочка отщипнул пару рубиновых ягод.  
— Пока нет, но всё ещё впереди. Захотим — будут нам и Париж, и Рим, и Токио.  
Бабочка улыбнулся моим наполеоновским планам и заметил: — Вкусный виноград. Ты пробовал?  
— Ага, мне тоже понравился. Здесь вообще всё должно быть на высшем уровне: от еды до кровати.  
В неверном свете свечей сложно было сказать, покраснел ли Бабочка, однако глаза он отвёл очень характерным образом.  
— Эй, ты чего? — я попробовал поймать его взгляд. — Брось, это же наш сон: можем просто всю ночь валяться и трескать фрукты.  
— Точно можем?  
— Точно, — я положил ощипанную виноградную веточку на стол и потянул Бабочку в сторону постели: — Давай, падаем с размаха, как в кино.  
Мы вдвоём упали на снежно-белые, пахнущие свежестью простыни, матрас под нами мягко спружинил — моё подсознание определённо знало толк в роскошной жизни.  
— Классно же? — довольно спросил я.  
— Классно, — подтвердил Бабочка. — Повторим?

У меня бывали свидания, которые точно также начинались с баловства, а заканчивались практическим изучением особенно заковыристых мест Камасутры. Однако сейчас всё было немного иначе: я не стремился непременно перейти от пункта а) к пункту б). Не из-за пола партнёра — во сне это обстоятельство не имело значения, — а просто потому, что для счастья мне хватало и одного невинного дурачества. Но если бы Бабочка захотел, то мы, пожалуй, играючи дошли бы до самого конца.

— Вкусно пахнешь.  
Я полулежал на подушках, а Бабочка — на мне. Идеальное положение для всяких шалостей.  
— Так и должно быть. Ты же знаешь, как работает эта биохимическая кухня?  
— Знаю. А ты знаешь, что на мочках ушей, например, много нервных окончаний?  
 — бархатно мурлыкнул я возле самого его уха. У Бабочки на миг сбилось дыхание.  
— Только в теории, — севшим голосом признался он.  
— Думаю, пришла пора проверить её практикой, — я подтвердил слова лёгким укусом.  
— Д-да, — Бабочка бессознательно повернул голову так, чтобы мне было удобнее добраться до его шеи. — Ты прав, пора.  
Другого разрешения мне не требовалось.

На вкус он был как нектар и амброзия, на ощупь — нежнее, чем лепестки шиповника. Мне стоило помнить об осторожности, если я не хотел добавить синяков Бабочке в коллекцию, но как же это было не просто! Я не думал, что он окажется настолько отзывчивым и щедрым, что будет не только жадно принимать мои ласки, но и отдавать их сторицей. Одежда доставляла нам всё больше неудобств, однако стоило мне решительнее взяться за пуговицы на рубашке Бабочки, как он заметно напрягся.  
— Что? — заглянул я в ночные омуты его зрачков.  
— Ничего, просто… — Бабочка замялся, но заставил себя не прятать глаза. — Я ведь и так далеко не звезда с обложки, а тут ещё синяки на все рёбра. Не эстетичное зрелище.  
От такой нелепицы мне сначала не хватило слов, чтобы высказаться, а потом я понял: для него это действительно проблема.  
— Опустим полог? Тогда полумрак станет совсем интимным, — предложил я первое, что пришло в голову. В ответ Бабочка порывисто, до хруста рёбер обнял меня, и сон закончился. Мы снова оказались на диване в моей квартире, где сквозь не зашторенное окно вовсю светило умытое вчерашним дождём солнце.  
— Дрейк, — выдохнул Тим, и я наконец-то поймал тот момент, когда его глаза меняют цвет с серого на светло-зелёный.  
— Понравилось? — мои губы почти касались его губ. — Продолжим?  
Тим ответил жарким поцелуем: ему не терпелось изучить меня в яви не менее подробно, чем во сне. Что ж, я не возражал — только бы он подольше не вспоминал о своих комплексах в плане внешности. Но когда на наших рубашках сдалась последняя из пуговиц, Тим вдруг слегка отстранился.  
— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, прерывисто дыша, — по-моему, за нами наблюдают.  
Мы синхронно повернули головы, и замеченная Белка радостно застучала хвостом по полу. Не успел я разочарованно протянуть «У, бли-и-ин», как за стенкой заиграла мелодия «Morning birds».  
— Утро началось, — Тим поднялся с дивана, лишив меня такой приятной тяжести. — Лежи, я выключу будильник.  
Я только печально вздохнул ему вслед. Лежать хотелось вдвоём и лучше на кровати в закрытой от четвероногих зрителей спальне. Как же не вовремя наступил понедельник.  
Будильник замолчал, и я сел на диване. Тело громогласно требовало окончания банкета, но тут ему следовало смириться: секс впопыхах — удел подростков.  
— Мне надо пять минут на водные процедуры и пятнадцать на выгул Белки, — сказал вернувшийся в спальню Тим. — А потом что, завтрак?  
— Да, и я вас отвезу, как обещал. Времени достаточно.  
Тим кивнул, но вместо того, чтобы сразу идти в ванную, остался стоять в дверном проёме, рассеянно скользя взглядом по комнате. В такие минуты мне всегда хотелось научиться читать его мысли, чтобы не нужно было облекать их в грубую оболочку слов. Увы, пришлось спрашивать: — О чём думаешь?  
— О ерунде, — Тим по обыкновению помолчал прежде, чем продолжить. — Например, о том, что последние несколько недель на самом деле мне просто снятся. И о том, как грустно будет, когда сон закончится.  
Я понимал это его чувство: после спуска в лимб грань между снами и явью временами теряла чёткость и для меня тоже. Только у меня был спасительный якорь — шрам на запястье, а у Тима не было.  
— Даю тебе слово, — я твёрдо посмотрел ему в лицо, — что даже если это сон, то проснёмся мы вместе. Без вариантов.  
Серьёзный как никогда, Тим наклонил голову, принимая обещание. Я ошибался: в нашем иллюзорном мире у него тоже была опора. Полная, безоговорочная вера в меня.

Увидев правки, появившиеся в проекте за выходные, Вася Щёлок не стал ронять очки, однако взглядом меня одарил весьма многозначительным.  
— Андрюша, мне определённо нравится, как твоя личная жизнь на тебя влияет. Можешь передать ей от меня устную благодарность.  
— Тс-с-с, — я сделал страшные глаза. — Василий, вы мне так весь имидж испортите.  
— Имидж — ничто, готовая до срока система — всё. Оля, к четвёртому числу нам будет нужен интеграционный тест проекта, а к пятнадцатому — развёрнутая презентация.  
— Думаешь, успеете поправить все баги за десять дней? — Ольга скептически посмотрела на Щёлока. — Не забывай, там ведь ещё целая куча праздников.  
— Успеем. Если что, Андрюша из дома поработает. Правда, Андрюша?  
Я ответил презрительным фырканьем: не будет у системы багов, с которыми за рабочее время не разобраться. Не для того мы её столько вылизывали.  
— Кто шефу скажет, что пора планировать встречу с клиентами? — Ольга, как обычно, думала не только о технической стороне проекта.  
— Я, — я встал из-за стола. — И, пожалуй, прямо сейчас, пока он не свалил на какое-нибудь совещание. Оль, так пятнадцатое подходит?  
— Да, думаю, что успею всё подготовить.  
— На крайний случай, у тебя помощник имеется, — не удержался я от подколки.  
— Верно, — холодно уронила Ольга, даже не покосившись в сторону Виталия. Тот тоже с самого утра делал лицо кирпичом: скорее всего, не мог придумать, как завязать нормальное общение. Тусовочные шаблоны не подходили, интеллектом он уже один раз блеснул — спасибо, достаточно, — а рабочих вопросов пока не возникало. Надо будет найти ракурс, с которого видно их обоих, и отправить Тиму фотографию. Пусть тоже оценит, насколько эта парочка друг друга отзеркаливает.

К моему заявлению, что релиз выйдет с опережением графика, шеф отнёсся без большого доверия.  
— Прежде, чем идти с этим к генеральному директору, я должен посмотреть проект сам, — жёстко заявил он. — Когда вы сможете предоставить мне доступ в «песочницу»?  
Я прикинул оставшиеся нам с Васей подчистки: — К четвергу.  
— Хорошо, тогда если всё будет в порядке, — слово «если» шеф выделил голосом, — то я доложу об этом на пятничном мониторинге. У тебя всё?  
— Да.  
— В таком случае, я тебя не задерживаю.

Только после обеда мне наконец предоставилась удачная возможность сделать шпионский снимок Ольги и Виталия вместе. Наш новый коллега придумал-таки рабочий вопрос, с которым можно подойти к аналитику и при этом не выглядеть идиотом. Ольга отвечала ему крайне корректно и профессионально, но доброжелательности в ней было меньше, чем тепла в ледяной скульптуре. Ничего, неделя-полторы, и они друг к другу притрутся. Если, конечно, юноша не учудит новую глупость, вроде букета цветов или чего-нибудь наподобие.  
На фотографию Тим ответил весёлым смайликом — его тоже позабавил нарочитый официоз сценки — и картинкой Белки, увлечённо превращающей в труху листы картонной упаковки.  
«Что там у тебя происходит?» — я был весьма заинтригован.  
«Утром заказал письменный стол и кресло, привезли пятнадцать минут назад. Сейчас буду собирать».  
Я набрал «Может, меня подождёшь?» и стёр. Раз Тим, с его особенностями координации, дожил до тридцатника без серьёзных увечий, то он вполне способен самостоятельно собрать мебель. Так что я написал просто «Удачи» и получил в ответ улыбающийся смайлик. Или я придумываю то, чего нет, или Тимыч считывает меня даже через интернет.

Я честно старался на работе держать мысли в рабочем русле, однако чем ближе цифры на часах подходили к «18:00», тем настойчивее думалось не о коде, а о разделённых снах и их воплощении в реальность. Психологический блок, который утром рассыпался в пыль, к концу дня восстал из праха и с мерзким лязгом встал на прежнее место. Я до мельчайших подробностей помнил и сон, и явь, но заставить своё воображение шагнуть дальше пережитого категорически не мог. А если не получается в теории, то не облажаюсь ли я на практике? Может, имеет смысл накатить винца для расслабления? Или забить на гордость и попробовать это обсудить? Меня не вдохновлял ни один из вариантов: первый был унизителен для Тима, второй — для моего эго. Нужно придумать что-то другое, вот только что?  
— По-моему, Андрюша, ты чересчур всё усложняешь, — заметил Вася Щёлок, разглядывая через моё плечо код интуитивно не нравившейся мне функции. — Keep it simple*****.  
— Я ценю, что ты не развернул акроним до конца. Предлагаешь вернуть как было?  
— Да, не стоит умножать сущности. Выявят тесты здесь слабое место — будем лепить предусловия, а пока — зачем?  
Я снова придирчиво посмотрел на экран и решил довериться суждению умного человека. Быть проще.

Есть какое-то тонкое издевательство в том, что самая отличная погода приходится на начало рабочей недели. Вот и старые абрикосовые деревья во дворе Тимыча зацвели именно сегодня, а не позавчера в субботу. Пока я аккуратно вёл «Патриот» вдоль дома в поисках места для парковки, дорогу мне перебежала дружная команда из Тани и Белки. К ошейнику щенка была наподобие плаща привязана красная тряпочка: похоже, малышня играла в супергероев. Когда же я вышел из машины, то заметил, как во двор вошла Тимычева соседка с пятого этажа. Пенсионерка героически тащила два пакета с продуктами, и, поскольку герой должен быть один, я быстро зашагал к ней навстречу.  
— Здравствуйте, Александра Никаноровна. Вам помочь?  
Смотревшая под ноги бабулька вскинула на меня недружелюбный взгляд, но узнав, приветливо заулыбалась.  
— Ой, Андрей, здравствуйте! Помогите, дай вам бог здоровья.  
Я забрал у неё ношу и приноравливаясь к мелкому старушечьему шагу пошёл рядом.  
— Тимоша говорил, вы вместе работаете? — завела Александра Никаноровна светскую беседу.  
— Работали, пока он по собственному не написал.  
— Ну, по мне так это увольнение Тимоше на пользу пошло. Он прям как солнышко стал. А вы, Андрей, молодец, что его не забываете. Сейчас ведь у молодёжи просто: с глаз долой — из сердца вон; это в наше время люди друг за дружку держались.  
— Спасибо на добром слове, Александра Никаноровна, — я посторонился, давая пенсионерке возможность открыть магнитный замок на двери подъезда. — А что, к Тиму больше гостей не ходит?  
— Нет, да откуда им взяться? Как Алевтина Ильинична померла, земля ей пухом, так родни у него не осталось, а друзей и до того не водилось. Хорошо вот, собачку завёл — с собачкой всё не так грустно.  
— Это верно, — согласился я.  
— Вы уж его не бросайте, — Александра Никаноровна понизила голос, потому что мы как раз поднимались на Тимов четвёртый этаж. — Он мальчик хороший, добрый. У меня всякий раз сердце кровью обливается, когда думаю, как жизнь у него сложилась.  
— Не переживайте, Александра Никаноровна, всё у Тима будет хорошо, — проникновенно заверил я её.  
— Дай бог, дай бог, — пенсионерка взобралась на последнюю ступеньку и закопалась в сумку в поисках ключа. — Где же он, падлюк?.. А вот! — она открыла дверь. — Заходите, Андрей, не стесняйтесь.  
Я послушно прошёл следом за ней и поставил пакеты у вешалки.  
— Александра Никаноровна…  
— Спасибо большое, дай вам бог здоровья и всех благ, — не слушая меня, зачастила бабулька.  
— Пожалуйста, Александра Никаноровна, — я повысил голос. — Обращайтесь, если ещё когда-нибудь помощь понадобится. До свидания.  
Под ответное «до свидания» я вышел обратно на лестничную клетку и резво спустился на два пролёта. Когда Тим ждал меня, то не запирал квартиру, и к нему можно было заходить без звонка.  
— Привет!  
Из зала в прихожую выглянул Тимыч: — А, привет. Разувайся и проходи, я как раз последний марафет навожу.

— Ну, хвастайся покупкой, — сказал я, входя в зал.  
— Да ничего особенного, — Тим поправил ноутбук, чтобы он лежал ровно по центру нового стола, и отступил к двери, оценивая общий вид. — Банальная «Икеа», без изысков. Функционально и, самое главное, ДСП не воняет.  
— Большой плюс, — кивнул я, разглядывая изменившуюся комнату. На фоне помнящих ещё Брежнева шкафов и дивана купленная мебель смотрелась откровенно инородно. Тим организовал рабочее место у окна, где освещение было лучше всего, однако теперь в зале осталось совсем мало свободного пространства.  
— Это на первое время, — Тимыч тоже видел недостатки расстановки. — Потом придумаю, как можно перетасовать книжные шкафы, или, вообще, новыми их заменю.  
— Жалко будет, — вздохнул я. — Мне твоя олдскульная библиотека нравится.  
— Мне тоже, но куда деваться? Всё течёт, всё меняется, и не всегда к лучшему.  
— Брюзжим, как твоя соседка сверху, — хмыкнул я, вспомнив ремарку Александры Никаноровны про «наше время».  
— Да, тёть-Шура любит порассуждать на тему отцов и детей. А когда она успела заполучить тебя в благодарные слушатели?  
— Пять минут назад, когда я ей сумки до квартиры нёс. Раз уж так сложилось, что родни у тебя нет, то приходится очаровывать неравнодушных соседей.  
У Тима предательски заалели кончики ушей.  
— Что на ужин сообразим? — перескочил он на другую тему. — Белку до темноты на прогулку забрали.  
— Всё уже соображено, — В прихожей, как по заказу, зазвонил домофон. — Иди, открывай. Это доставка из «Лангедока».

— Тебе Вася Щёлок благодарность передавал, — вспомнил я, когда мы отпустили курьера. — За то, что ты положительно на меня влияешь.  
— Это он про работу из дома?  
— Ага. Кстати, давно спросить хочу: у меня паранойя, или ты знаешь о Васе какой-то секрет?  
— У тебя не паранойя, — Тим выставил на кухонный стол последний пластиковый контейнер, в котором была сырная нарезка, — только секрет не мой. Хочешь, спроси у Васи сам про его основную специальность. Я не думаю, что он будет запираться.  
— Ничего себе интрига! — я уселся на свой табурет и снял крышку с горшочка лукового супа. — Ладно, при случае спрошу обязательно. Приятного аппетита.  
— И тебе.

— Как Ольга? — поинтересовался Тим, сражаясь с залитой расплавленным сыром гренкой.  
— Королевничает, — пожал я плечами, — но я думал, будет хуже.  
— Хорошо, что вы не стали делать ей сюрприз.  
— Ну, она же наша боевая подруга, и мы в меру сил бережём её нервную систему. Иначе кто будет бумажки писать?  
— Заботливые, — улыбнулся Тим. — Когда релиз?  
— Готовимся к середине мая. Хочешь заценить?  
— Хотел бы, если безопасники не поставят вам на вид разбазаривание корпоративной тайны.  
— Не поставят, — отмахнулся я. — В четверг шеф будет тестировать проект в «песочнице», а когда наиграется, я скину тебе ссылку и ключ.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что. Может, незамыленным взглядом какие-нибудь баги заметишь, — я отломил кусочек от свежего багета. — И продолжая тему офисных будней: завтра на оперативке должны будут официально объявить о тимбилдинге в выходные. Деньги уже выделены, место определено, так что всё стопроцентно. Ты как, думал на этот счёт?  
— Ну, многое зависит от отношения к посторонним.  
— Отношение лояльное, можешь не волноваться. Тем более что конкретно ты — далеко не посторонний. Соглашайся, Бабочка: будет интересно, вкусно и без обязаловки участвовать в конкурсах.  
— Вам ещё и конкурсы обещают?  
— Без них команду не построить, это тебе любой эйчар расскажет. Хочешь полюбоваться, как мы с Васей стреляем из рогатки по мишеням и бегаем в мешках наперегонки?  
Представив картину, Тим не удержался от смешка.  
— Ладно, уговорил. Не могу пропустить бег в мешках в вашем исполнении. Только, во-первых, напоминаю: я — плохой спутник, со мной всегда что-нибудь случается. А во-вторых, ты же понимаешь, что один я поехать не могу?  
— О первом я помню и про «плохого спутника» с лёгкостью могу поспорить. А насчёт второго вообще не забивай голову: зуб даю, если против Белки выступит хоть сам генеральный, женская часть офиса его в клочки порвёт.  
— Полагаешь, все девушки без ума от белых щенков?  
— Вспомни, что ты мне про Ольгу рассказывал. А ведь она одна из самых адекватных.

После ужина мы привычно переместились в зал. Посмотрели пару серий второго сезона «Person of interest», попили чаю. Потом Таня вернула голодную и необычно чистую Белку, которой мы для профилактики всё-таки вымыли лапы. Пока Тим кормил щенка, меня снова накрыло приступом рефлексии. Что дальше? — вопрос почти гамлетовский и до сих пор безответный.  
— Останешься?  
Я вздрогнул, возвращаясь от мыслей к закончившему возню с питомицей Тиму. Без сомнения, он видел, что меня что-то гложет, но я всё равно сделал фальшиво-беззаботный вид: — Рад бы, да Вася завтра язвить будет.  
— Предлагаю организовать у меня запас твоих чистых рубашек, — вроде бы в шутку сказал Тим, потому что как вообще можно иначе заговорить о таких вещах?  
— И вторую зубную щётку? — подхватил я несерьёзный тон.  
— Да, обязательно.  
— Тогда у меня дома нужно будет организовать полку с книгами, запас собачьего корма, подстилку и игрушки, чтобы Белка тоже не скучала. А, ну и зубную щётку, само собой.  
— Какие-то не равноценные у нас списки получаются, не находишь?  
— Это из-за собаки так кажется. Но в довесок я могу перевезти к тебе свою коллекцию элитного бухла: уверен, здесь она будет даже в большей сохранности.  
— Ценю твоё доверие, — склонил голову Тим. — Когда всем этим займёмся?  
— Пожалуй, завтра — сегодня уже слишком поздно. И я предлагаю ништяками для Белки затариваться в складчину.  
Тим сделал над собой видимое усилие, чтобы не внести контр-предложение купить всё самому, и кивнул: — Хорошо, пусть будет складчина. Выходит, сегодня тебе обязательно нужно домой?  
В контексте разговора ответ «да» не только выглядел бы абсолютно естественным, но и давал столь необходимую мне отсрочку. Правда, попутно он бы аннулировал сон и утро, чего я не хотел категорически. Нет, нужно поговорить с Тимом, только как начать? Вот ведь засада: оказывается, мне, махровому холостяку и донжуану, проще обсуждать будущий совместный быт, чем секс.  
— Не возьмусь гадать, о чём ты думаешь, — Тим смотрел на меня с любопытством, однако без стремления вытрясти всю подноготную, — но раз ответа сразу не нашлось, то давай посмотрим ещё серию или две, а уже потом будем разбираться.  
Это было не по-геройски, но я обрадовался передышке.  
— У тебя, наверное, книжка из-за меня давно пылью покрылась, — моя совесть напомнила, как Тимыч, вообще-то, предпочитает проводить вечера. — Хочешь, ты почитаешь, а я просто рядом поваляюсь?  
— Ну, давай так. Чтобы ты не сильно скучал, могу читать вслух.  
— Про системы индийской философии?  
— Нет, про кое-что другое. Более захватывающее.

«— Поднимаемся?  
— Какое там! Книзу идём!  
— Хуже, мистер Сайрес! Падаем!  
— Боже мой! Балласт за борт!  
— Последний мешок сбросили!  
— Как теперь? Поднимаемся?  
— Нет!»  
Голос Тима изменился: стал более глубоким и выразительным. Я слушал знакомые с детства строки и вспоминал, когда прочитал их впервые. Была зима, я болел особо противной разновидностью ОРВИ и безвылазно сидел дома. От скуки полез в шкаф с книгами, наобум выбрал одну и с первого же абзаца нырнул в перипетии сюжета, забыв обо всём на свете. Кажется, «Таинственный остров» стал моей первой добровольно прочитанной книжкой. Кто мог вообразить тогда, что спустя два десятка лет я буду лежать на диване, положив голову на колени самого необычного из встреченных мною людей, и слушать, как мне с чувством читают о приключениях компании американцев на необитаемом острове.  
— «Все трое без всяких злоключений достигли берега. Там они быстро обсохли на солнце, надели платье, которое сумели уберечь от воды, и стали держать совет», — Тим прочистил горло. — Однако. Всего три главы, а связки уже пытаются сдаться.  
— Значит, не стоит больше их мучить, — я сел и забрал потрёпанный томик из рук чтеца. — У тебя здорово получается, спасибо.  
«Пожалуйста» Тима утонуло в поцелуе — первом за весь вечер, будь неладна моя рефлексия. Раз никогда не умел копаться в себе, то нечего было и начинать: только зря потратил время и нервы там, где надо элементарно действовать. Потому что утро вернулось от одного прикосновения — вместе с запахом, вкусом, нежностью, прерывистым дыханием. Не было больше вопросов, одни ответы, да и те уже никому не интересные.

Я помнил, что гематомы за три дня не проходят, и старался быть осторожным настолько, насколько это позволяли узкий диван и вскипающая в жилах кровь. Ещё я помнил о стеснительности Бабочки и всячески отвлекал его от того, что мои руки пуговица за пуговицей расстёгивают на нём рубашку. Отвлекать и не увлекаться было сложно, однако я справился, и даже без вампирских засосов на шее. Когда Тим всё-таки уловил, что от его защиты осталась одна фикция, то, конечно, попытался зажаться, но у меня уже были продуманы контрмеры. Я непринуждённо скользнул губами от его шеи к груди и чувствительно прикусил сосок, намекая раз и навсегда выбросить из головы всякие глупости. Судя по тихому «Ах!» и непроизвольному движению бёдрами вверх, намёк вышел что надо. Однако такая реакция возбудила любопытство у моего внутреннего экспериментатора: я привстал, чтобы лучше видеть выражение лица Тима, и занялся его сосками уже всерьёз. Поглаживания, пощипывания, сильнее, слабее — Тим кусал губы, зажмурившись до морщинок в уголках глаз. Меня и самого нехило потряхивало, а уж насколько неудобными стали джинсы, можно вообще не говорить.  
— Смотри на меня, — этот щипок получился почти болезненным. Тим распахнул глаза — тонкий ободок радужки вокруг чёрных провалов в никуда, — и у меня закружилась голова, словно на краю бездны.  
— Это нечестно, — хрипло выдохнул Тим. — Если я смотрю, то тоже хочу тебя видеть.  
— Ну ладно, — хищно усмехнулся я в ответ. Сел ему на бёдра, безжалостно придавив весом твёрдую плоть, и медленно, в духе девушек из «Хайяма» принялся снимать рубашку. Тим не торопил меня, только смотрел своими невозможными глазищам: не мигая, не отрываясь, будто я — это вообще единственное в мире, на что стоит смотреть. От такого взгляда воздух застревал в горле, а пальцы отказывались слушаться, как на злом ветру Гималаев. Поэтому когда дело наконец дошло до пряжки ремня, Тим решил, что мне пора помогать. Приподнялся, одной рукой обнимая меня за шею и утягивая за собой вниз, а другой помогая нам обоим освободиться от тесноты «молний». Одежда ещё мешала, сковывала движения, но в том сплетении пальцев, вжимающих плоть в плоть, в той сладкой ласке, где не до конца понятно, себя ты касаешься или партнёра, не нужна большая амплитуда. Мы двигались, теряясь друг в друге, всё ближе и ближе подходя к огненному рубежу. На выдох успели застыть у края — и нас смело, разбило вдребезги, перемешало, чтобы после вновь разделить и собрать заново. Почти такими же.

За шумом пульсирующей в висках крови я слышал мерное тиканье наручных часов Тима. Под закрытыми веками постепенно гасли золотые и фиолетовые круги, которые почему-то пахли цветами шиповника. Я ощущал себя фрагментами: щекой, прижатой к щеке; обнимающей плечи рукой; сплетёнными, залитыми семенем пальцами; сыто успокаивающейся плотью. Связно думать после такого — занятие почти невозможное, но одна мысль была абсолютно ясной: Бабочка прав, любовь — это бог, и только что я встретился с ним лицом к лицу.  
— Знаешь, я определился, — слова выговаривались сами собой, без моего непосредственного участия. — Завтра с утра съезжу домой переодеться, а потом на работу.  
— Успеешь? — голос Тима звучал так, будто он до сих пор не вернулся до конца.  
— Легко.  
— Тогда давай перебираться в спальню. Там будет удобнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Си́ддхи — сверхъестественные силы, способность творить чудеса. Обычно этот термин встречается в литературе по йоге и буддизму Ваджраяны.
> 
> **Nobody’s Perfect — букв. «Никто не совершенен», а так же двойной концертный альбом британской группы Deep Purple, вышедший в 1988 году.
> 
> ***«В поле зрения» (англ. Person of Interest) — американский телесериал в жанре детективной драмы производства Bad Robot Productions, транслировавшийся на канале CBS. Подробнее см. тут: https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/v-pole-zreniya-2011-582359/
> 
> ****ИскИн — искусственный интеллект.
> 
> *****KISS-принцип (от англ. keep it simple, stupid — «будь попроще, дурень») — принцип, запрещающий использование более сложных средств, чем необходимо.


	14. (Бабочка и Ольга)

_И невозможно любить нам пока_  
_Всех, кто от нас ждёт любви на планете,_  
_Вряд ли к руке прикоснётся рука_  
_В сказке этой._  
Виктор Аргонов Project «200 минут»

За остающиеся до тимбилдинга четыре дня меня не раз посещает трусливая мыслишка забрать своё согласие назад, однако малодушие не стоит огорчения важных мне людей. Как-нибудь уж справлюсь и со своей асоциальностью, и с возможными косыми взглядами, и с обычно высокой вероятностью вляпаться во что-нибудь травмоопасное. Плохо только, что моя привычка к самоконтролю основательно сдала позиции: нельзя так долго пренебрегать телом в пользу духа — однажды оно непременно возьмёт реванш. Хотя чувство, конечно, удивительное: словно я всю жизнь видел мир монохромным, а тут он неожиданно расцвёл для меня мириадами оттенков цвета. И ведь если бы не Дрейк, я бы так и жил, не догадываясь о том, насколько многого лишён. Можно сказать, он второй раз вытащил меня из лимба, и я очень надеюсь, что возвращаю ему хотя бы толику той радости, которой живу. Вопрос только в том, какова будет её цена и как мне изловчиться, чтобы одному оплатить этот счёт.  
В вихре тревог и радостей я забываю о своих старых ненормальностях, поэтому яркий сон, пришедший ко мне в ночь перед тимбилдингом, становится почти неожиданностью.

Закрытый внутренний двор с колодцем под сенью раскидистой чинары; с выгоревших небес немилосердно печёт южное солнце. Красно-рыжая земля с жёсткими, как проволока, клочками травы; красно-рыжий глинобитный забор и такие же стены двухэтажного дома и большого сарая. У колодца черноволосая девчушка лет десяти баюкает на руках тряпичную куклу. Я то вижу девочку со стороны, то вдруг становлюсь ею — странно, раньше такого раздвоения не появлялось. На втором этаже открываются резные оконные ставни и оттуда слышится оклик: «Асия, принеси молоко!». Девочка послушно встаёт, укладывает куклу на широкий колодезный край и, перекинув за спину длинную косу, идёт в дом. После яркого света улицы полумрак внутри кажется непроглядным, и мы с Асией ждём у порога, пока глаза не привыкнут к перемене освещения. Потом девочка берёт с полки у входа коробок спичек и подсвечник с на четверть оплавленной свечой и идёт в дальний угол сеней. Там в полу сделана круглая деревянная крышка, и надо попотеть, чтобы её откинуть, однако Асия привычно справляется с задачей. Из подпола тянет сырой прохладой, ступеньки крутой приставной лестницы уходят в темноту. Девчушка смело зажигает свечку и спускается вниз.  
Подвал весьма обширен, однако нам не нужно идти далеко. Глиняный кувшин в оплётке из ивовых прутьев стоит почти у самой лестницы, проблема лишь в том, что у него есть охрана. Пёстрая змейка не выглядит опасной, и Асия присаживается перед ней на корточки.  
«Привет. Можно мне взять молока?»  
Я слышу сухой шуршащий звук и даже успеваю заметить стремительный змеиный бросок. Потом свеча гаснет, и наступает темнота.

Странный сон, лениво размышляю я, вернувшись в ночную явь спальни в квартире Дрейка. Вроде бы разделённый, только с кем? И как его трактовать? Как предупреждение остерегаться змей? Но я ещё ни разу не встречал в нашей местности кого-то опаснее ужей. Дрейк вздыхает и притягивает меня ближе к себе. Я что, его разбудил? Открываю глаза и в предрассветном сумраке встречаю тёмный бессонный взгляд.  
— Гуляешь? — хрипловатым шёпотом спрашивает Дрейк.  
— Похоже на то. Ты из-за этого проснулся?  
— Похоже на то.  
— Прости.  
— За что?  
— За тревогу.  
— Брось. Я же знаю: ты услышишь, если я позову.  
Прижимаюсь лбом ко лбу, сглатываю застрявший в горле комок из слов.  
— Конечно, я услышу. Услышу и вернусь, откуда угодно. Обещаю.

***

Умение организовывать досуг сотрудников, пожалуй, одна из сильных сторон моих бывших работодателей. Единственное, к чему можно придраться, — это к тому, что до точки рандеву полтора часа езды на автомобиле, причём последние тридцать минут приходится трястись по грунтовке. Место же выбрано отличное: турбаза с облагороженным пляжем на лесистом берегу реки. Сайт базы обещает гостям предоставить в их распоряжение просторный павильон, беседки, санузел и даже бар, совмещённый с летней кухней. Так же на карте территории отмечены пункт проката спортинвентаря и пирс с лодочным сарайчиком. Автомобильная стоянка разумно оборудована в стороне от зоны отдыха и, судя по подъехавшему буквально перед нами междугороднему автобусу, руководство компании снова расщедрилось на бесплатный транспорт для всех желающих.  
Я высматриваю среди приехавших Васю или Ольгу и, кажется, замечаю последнюю аккурат тогда, когда Дрейк окончательно глушит двигатель «Патриота». Опрометчиво тороплюсь выбраться из машины и с размаха прикладываюсь макушкой о край автомобильной крыши. Из глаз сыплются искры, я громким шёпотом матерюсь, но мой нелестный отзыв о самом себе перекрывает встревоженное: — Бабочка, ты цел?  
— Что, мне, раззяве, будет? — потираю голову, стараясь незаметно определить, не заработал ли я шишку. — Всё в порядке.  
— Ну, смотри, — Дрейк не особенно верит моему заверению. — А то можем лёд поискать.  
— Да ладно, обойдусь, — я открываю заднюю дверь. Намаявшаяся за поездку Белка пытается тут же выскочить на свободу, однако прежде, чем её выпустить, я пристёгиваю к шлейке поводок. — Пошли наших искать.  
Дрейк хмыкает на сорвавшееся местоимение «наши», закрывает машину, и мы втроём присоединяемся к обществу моих бывших коллег.

Больше всего меня удивляет, что многие меня узнают и здороваются первыми. Может, конечно, всё дело в Белке, которой сложно не умиляться, однако даже самый злобный злопыхатель не обвинит шефа в любви к маленьким щенкам, а он кивает мне весьма приветливо. Поразмыслив над этим, я решаю, что причина в хорошей погоде, природе и том, что я теперь чья угодно, только не шефова, головная боль.

У чёрного входа летней кухни идёт разгрузка «газели» с провиантом для обеденного застолья, и там же мы находим Васю Щёлока, надзирающего за процессом. Дрейку он пожимает руку с коротким «Уговорил-таки» вместо приветствия, а меня оглядывает с головы до пят и выдаёт: — Ну, здравствуй, Сорокин. Тебя сразу и не узнать.  
— В последнее время я часто это слышу, — отвечаю на крепкое Щёлоковское рукопожатие.  
— Только сияй потише, богач, — за Васиным ехидством слышится удовлетворение от качественно проделанной работы. — И держи собаку подальше от кухни.  
— На готовке специально обученные люди? — уточняет Дрейк.  
— Да, всё цивильно. Но если ты захочешь пожарить пару шампуров собственноручно, то не думаю, что повар станет возражать.  
— Я-то вряд ли захочу, а вот кое-кто другой — вполне возможно. Повара как зовут?  
— Сергей Ашотович. Вон он, — Вася указывает подбородком на невысокого полуседого человека восточной внешности, шаманящего над мангалом.  
— Запомнил, — смотрит в ту же сторону Дрейк. — Слушай, а почему ты по хозяйству шуршишь? Обычно же этим бухи развлекаются.  
— Потому что ФёдорМихалыч сегодня болеет, — морщится Щёлок. — Воспаление хитрости, ничего серьёзного, но его должностные обязанности автоматически перешли к Свете. А Света, как заведено, опаздывает, поэтому не вовремя появившийся возле кухни шеф попросил меня присмотреть за разгрузкой.  
— По армейским понятиям, ты сегодня везунчик, — в своей манере утешает его Дрейк. — Ольгу видел?  
— И видел, и вижу. Обернитесь.  
Мы оборачиваемся.  
— Всем привет! — лёгкая и солнечная Ольга подходит к нашей компании. — Тим, здорово, что ты выбрался. Ой, и Белка здесь! Белка, ты меня помнишь?  
Можно не спрашивать: у Белки прекрасная память на всех, кто когда-либо с ней играл, и в тёплой встрече Ольги со щенком мы ненавязчиво отходим на роли статистов.  
— Я, кстати, дочкам не разрешаю с животными целоваться, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, замечает Вася.  
— А я взрослая, мне можно! — Ольга не показывает ему язык только потому, что вовремя вспоминает: взрослым так делать несолидно.  
— Не знал, что микробы спрашивают паспорт. Сорокин, надеюсь, ты прививал собаку?  
— Конкретно я — ещё нет.  
— А конкретно кто — да?  
— Её бывшие хозяева, если они у неё были. Я Белку на улице подобрал.  
— Но в ветклинику ты её водил?  
— Водил; врач сказала, приходить на прививки через два месяца.  
— Значит, потенциально щенок заразен. Оля! Я очень тебя прошу: не делай так при мне. Мои родительские рефлексы в полный голос вопят о том, что тебя нужно немедленно вести умываться и мыть руки с мылом.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Ольга выпускает Белку из объятий и поднимается с корточек. — При тебе не буду. Тим, можно мне с ней погулять?  
— Можно, — я без раздумий отдаю поводок. — Гуляйте сколько угодно.  
— Только не теряйтесь, — добавляет Дрейк. — Скоро начнутся конкурсы; шеф распорядился, чтобы хотя бы вначале участвовали все.

Мы с Дрейком отстали от жизни: бег в мешках давно вышел из моды, а рогатку заменила пневматическая винтовка. В целом, конкурсы намного занимательнее тех, что я помню по пионерлагерю, и аниматоры — парень с девушкой — профессионально хороши в развлечении аудитории. Особенно мне нравится девушка — бойкий огненно-рыжий эльф с заразительной улыбкой и звонким голосом. Однако, несмотря на все достоинства конкурсной программы, я по-прежнему рад своему статусу болельщика. Поскольку доведись мне, к примеру, стрелять из воздушки по мишени — я бы зверски переживал о собственной косоглазости, что, естественно, не добавляло бы выстрелам меткости. Нет уж, лучше смотреть со стороны, как демонстрируют класс Вася и Дрейк, волей жребия оказавшиеся по разные стороны баррикад. Их команды идут вровень; мы с Белкой одинаково болеем за обе, поэтому от души радуемся, когда команда Щёлока всё-таки побеждает с крошечным перевесом. Дрейк с достоинством протягивает руку своему главному сопернику: — Поздравляю, Василий. Ваши скрытые таланты поразили меня в самое сердце.  
Вася усмехается, оценив ироничную точность использованной идиомы, и отвечает: — Рад, что смог тебя развлечь, Андрюша.  
— Мне тут кое-кто посоветовал спросить у тебя про твою основную специальность, — Дрейк заговорщицки понижает голос. — Ты, случайно, не ей обязан своими умениями?  
Щёлоковская ухмылка становится шире: — Возможно, что и ей. Но если тебе интересны подробности, то выбери для вопроса более приватную обстановку.  
Обещание разгадки вместо неё самой устраивает Дрейка не до конца, но, не имея выбора, он готов подождать.  
— Терпение, Андрюша, как ты любишь умничать, — это добродетель, — хлопает его по плечу Вася. — Пойдём пока на викторину: полюбуемся, как Ольга рвёт соперников на маленьких медвежат.

Индивидуальная викторина с уклоном в информатику — это единственный конкурс, в котором я не боялся бы оплошать. Но условия тимбилдинга не подразумевают посторонних участников, так что мне остаётся только горячо болеть за Ольгу. Неправильный ответ означает немедленное выбывание, и скоро в викторине остаются всего два игрока: Ольга и, внезапно для всех, Виталий. Когда он наравне с соперницей справляется с заданием на шифр Цезаря, Дрейк цокает языком: — Неплох коллега.  
— Да, чему-то мы его научили, — поддерживает Щёлок. — Но я всё равно ставлю на Ольгу и её кругозор.  
Васина ставка выигрывает уже на следующем вопросе о самом первом компьютерном баге. По-моему, это справедливо: кому, если не Ольге, знать байки из жизни контр-адмирала Грейс Хоппер*? Впрочем, по Виталию не заметно, что его сильно расстраивает проигрыш, и его поздравление победительнице звучит, как чистосердечное. Ольга отвечает вполне мирно, и момент кажется мне уместным, чтобы тихо поинтересоваться у стоящего рядом Щёлока: — Вась, это, конечно, мало меня касается, но что насчёт Ольги?  
— Ничего, — почти не разжимая губ, по-шпионски отвечает Вася. — Пусть сначала определится, кем она хочет быть: ведущей или ведомой.  
— А разве третьего не дано?  
Щёлок бросает на меня косой, отливающий серебром взгляд: — Извини, Сорокин, но такие, как ты, за каждым углом не встречаются.  
— Понятно.  
— Здесь ты помочь не можешь.  
— Понятно.  
— Просто будь счастлив, хорошо? Я присматриваю за Ольгой.  
— Хорошо, — я стараюсь улыбнуться без натянутости, на что Щёлок только устало качает головой: этого горбуна не исправить даже могиле. Проверено.

Перед последним дообеденным соревнованием — заплывом на катамаранах — Дрейк ненадолго отлучается к машине, а я отдаю Белку на Ольгино попечение и отлавливаю Виталия. Когда мы с ним подходим к летней кухне, Дрейк уже ждёт нас в сторонке с большим пластиковым контейнером в руках.  
— Держи, — он без лишних предисловий вручает Виталию свою ношу. — Вон того человека у мангала зовут Сергей Ашотович. Подойдёшь к нему, попросишь решётку для гриля и место над углями и с душой пожаришь содержимое контейнера.  
— А что в нём? — заинтригованный Виталий заглядывает внутрь. — Овощи в маринаде?  
— Овощи и адыгейский сыр, — поправляю я. — Когда шашлык будет готов, его надо красиво выложить на блюдо и принести в павильон. Конкурсы как раз закончатся, всех позовут к столу.  
— Так вот, твоя финальная задача, — подхватывает Дрейк, — заключается в том, чтобы поставить это блюдо рядом с Ольгой. Без комментариев, просто поставить, улыбнуться и сесть на своё место.  
— Она разве вегетарианка? — быстро соображает Виталий.  
— Она практикует хатха-йогу, — теперь снова подошла моя очередь объяснять. — С вегетарианством у неё всё достаточно сложно, но твой поступок зачтётся тебе в плюс.  
— Спасибо, — сбитый с толку Виталий хмурится и закономерно спрашивает: — Только вам это зачем?  
— На свадьбе давно не гуляли, — отшучивается Дрейк. — Давай-ка в темпе вальса, времени у тебя не так много.

Не успеваем мы спровадить Виталия, как за нашими спинами слышится ворчливое: — Ну что, помощнички, трудитесь в поте лица?  
Оборачиваемся — Вася Щёлок крутит очки в руках, и его взгляд полон серебряного одобрения.  
— Не понял? — Дрейк складывает «помощничков» с фантастической меткостью коллеги, и рот у него слегка округляется в изумлённом «о». — Очешуеть!  
— Я всегда уважал твои дедуктивные способности, Андрюша, — хвалит Вася, возвращая очки на переносицу.  
— Вот так знаешь-знаешь человека годами, а потом он — бац! — и не совсем человек оказывается, — Дрейк взъерошивает волосы. — Одного не пойму: почему ты выбрал прикрытием программиста?  
Мне тоже интересно узнать; до этого я как-то не задумывался о странном для этого бога выборе профессии.  
— Так спряли Мойры, — туманно отвечает Вася. — И потом, кем, по-вашему, я должен работать? Коучем-пикапером? Или сотрудником ЗАГСа?  
Мы с Дрейком переглядываемся: ну, в общем-то, так было бы логичнее. Впрочем, пути Мойр неисповедимы.  
— Погоди-ка, — Дрейка осеняет выводом из основной профессии Щёлока. — Ты что, получается, в курсе?..  
— Событий последних месяцев? В курсе, но без лишних подробностей, можешь не краснеть. Вообще, Андрюша, я тобой горжусь. Редко у кого на моей памяти хватало мужества идти за зовом предназначения несмотря и вопреки.  
Вася говорит без обычного насмешливого подтекста, и Дрейк, кажется, немного смущается.  
— Не перевелись ещё герои на земле русской, — шутит он, чтобы скрыть неловкость.  
— Воистину, — возвращается Щёлок к своей обычной манере разговора. — Ладно, помощнички, пойдёмте смотреть, насколько успешно вы сдали этот зачёт.

Расставленные в павильоне столы ломятся от еды, однако лично меня весьма смущают бутылки с вином, горделиво стоящие в центре каждого из них. Меньше всего я хотел бы сейчас потерять над собой контроль.  
— Наш столик у дальнего окна, — инструктирует Вася. — И пускать внутрь животных крайне не рекомендуется.  
— Ну что ж, — пожимаю я плечами, — пойду, найду Белку и придумаю, где её можно оставить.  
— Не надо ничего придумывать, — сообщает незаметно подошедшая к нам Ольга. — Девочки с кухни за ней и присмотрят, и накормят.  
— Так вот кому на Руси жить хорошо, — ухмыляется Дрейк. — А классик-то и не знал. Попомни мои слова, Тимыч: испортят они тебе педагогический процесс,.  
Мы пробираемся через людный зал к своим местам.  
— Что за процесс? — негромко спрашивает у меня Ольга.  
— Да так, простейшие правила. Еда по режиму утром и вечером, нельзя попрошайничать и брать корм без разрешения, и тому подобное. Но я заранее смирился, что здесь их придерживаться не получится.  
— Мудрое отношение, — одобряет Вася. — Если тебе станет от этого легче, то благодаря поблажкам твоя собака очаровала даже шефа. Я своими глазами видел, как он подкармливал её кусочком шашлыка.  
Мы рассаживаемся за столом, и я снова с тоской смотрю на вино. Почти по целой бутылке на человека — многовато будет. Ольга делает про себя похожие выкладки и тоже грустнеет. Сидящий напротив Дрейк переводит взгляд с меня на неё, а потом встаёт и пафосно воздевает над нами руки.  
— Дети мои! — говорит он торжественным басом. — Благословляю вас не пить! — после чего возвращается на стул и прибавляет обычным голосом: — Видели бы вы свои скорбные лица: словно перед вами не «Киндзмараули», а ослиная моча местного разлива.  
— У всех разные вкусы, Андрюша, — вступается за нас Вася. — Ты ведь тоже сегодня язвенник?  
— К своей печали да, — Дрейк открывает пакет апельсинового сока. — Кто составит мне компанию в этом горе?  
Мы с Ольгой синхронно придвигаем к нему пластиковые бокалы.  
— Я понял, вопрос был риторическим. Василий, ну хоть вы-то оттянитесь за нас троих.  
Щёлок с непроницаемым видом откупоривает вино, и тут, точно по плану, у стола материализуется Виталий. Он ставит блюдо с аппетитно выглядящим вегетарианским шашлыком рядом с Ольгой, непринуждённо ей улыбается и почти уходит, как его останавливает Дрейк.  
— Ты себе место уже занял? А то у нас есть свободное.  
Ольга обращается в мраморную статую, однако Виталий неожиданно отказывается: — Спасибо, но меня ребята из веба к себе звали. Я попозже подойду, ладно?  
— Как хочешь, — не настаивает Дрейк. — Мы коллегам всегда рады.  
Когда наш подопечный уходит, Дрейк наклоняется через стол и тихо говорит Ольге: — Не надо так на меня смотреть, не подействует.  
— А тебе обязательно нужно было проявлять вежливость? — злым шёпотом спрашивает аналитик.  
— Это не вежливость, это тимбилдинг. Тебе перевести с английского?  
— Спасибо, я владею языком.  
— Отлично. И помнишь, что волей руководства мы одна команда?  
— Всё, заканчивайте прения, — останавливает Вася начинающуюся перепалку. — Проявите уважение к генеральному: человек всего на полчаса заскочил, чтобы произнести речь, а вы именно в этот момент решили затеять конструктивную дискуссию.  
Недовольные друг другом спорщики умолкают, чтобы послушать выступление гендиректора. Оно не блещет оригинальностью — некоторые пассажи знакомы мне по новогоднему корпоративу, — однако произносится с живой искренностью и без шпаргалки. К тому же оратор помнит, что именно в почёте со времён Чехова, поэтому его заключительные слова не успевшая заскучать аудитория встречает аплодисментами и поднятыми в салюте бокалами. Можно переходить непосредственно к трапезе, но тут микрофон берёт девушка-аниматор. Её сообщение коротко: после обеда всех желающих приглашают поучаствовать в командном поиске спрятанных в лесу сокровищ. Каждой группе будут выданы карты и компасы; использование GPS-навигаторов строго запрещено.  
— Ориентирование по-старинке, — у Дрейка азартно загораются глаза. — Надо бы поучаствовать, а, Василий?  
— Можно, — кивает Щёлок. — Оль, ты с нами?  
— Я подумаю, — уклоняется Ольга от прямого ответа. — Команды же, наверное, снова по жребию будут распределять.  
— Переживаешь за возможный состав? — Вася хозяйской рукой раскладывает каждому в тарелку приготовленный Виталием шашлык. Ольга молчит и смотрит в широко распахнутое окно.  
— Не волнуйся, если проблема возникнет, то мы её уладим, — продолжает уговоры Дрейк. — Оль, ну сама посуди, когда ещё ты в такой квест поиграешь?  
— Я подумаю, — упрямо повторяет Ольга. — И, кстати, меня удивляет твоя заинтересованность в игре. Я думала, ты предпочтёшь обхаживать аниматоршу вместо того, чтобы бегать по лесу.  
— Аниматоршу? — Дрейк бросает взгляд на угловой столик, за которым сидят ведущие. — Милая девушка, но интереса не представляет.  
— Тем более, если ты помнишь, у нашего Андрюши теперь имеется серьёзная личная жизнь, — прибавляет Вася, и я чувствую, как от моего лица отливает вся кровь.  
— Василий, я всё-таки вызову вас на дуэль, — с укором говорит Дрейк. — За разрушенную репутацию.  
— И на чём мы будем драться? — вежливо приподнимает бровь Щёлок. — На шампурах?  
Достойно парировать Дрейку мешает недоверчивый вопрос Ольги: — Так про личную жизнь была не шутка? Андрей, я теряюсь в догадках: кто эта уникальная женщина?  
— Одна платиновая блондинка с зелёными глазами, вы вряд ли знакомы. И да, она в самом деле уникальна.  
Я стараюсь дышать очень глубоко и медленно. Хорошо, что в том, чтобы долго нарезать мясо пластиковым ножом, нет ничего странного.  
— Да, платиновых блондинок я среди своих знакомых не припоминаю. Надеюсь, она умнее, чем стереотип из анекдотов?  
— О, она очень умная. Я гарантирую: вы бы стопроцентно нашли о чём поговорить.  
А вот сейчас я покраснею, и повезёт, если не до ушей.  
— У меня такое ощущение, — произносит Ольга после короткого молчания, — что вы двое меня разыгрываете. Тим, ты в курсе про эту блондинку? Она существует?  
Я помню, насколько отвратительный из меня враль, только что же мне тогда отвечать?  
— Существует, — поднимаю глаза от тарелки и принуждаю себя смотреть Ольге в лицо. — Однако лично я с ней не встречался, поэтому подробности рассказать не могу.  
— Ну, хорошо, — Ольга всё ещё не убеждена до конца. — Хотя, извини, Андрей, но мне с трудом верится в эту историю.  
— Вот видишь, Андрюша, — Щёлок со значением поблёскивает очками, — разрушить твою репутацию не легче, чем сравнять с землёй пирамиду Хеопса.  
— И всё же не стоит кричать об этом направо налево, — за мягкими интонациями Дрейка спрятана жёсткая настойчивость.  
— Как скажешь, — пожимает плечами Вася, пригубливая вино. — М-да.  
— Неужто ослиная моча? — Дрейк возвращает ему насмешливый изгиб брови.  
— Её я не пробовал, поэтому воздержусь от громких заявлений. Но можете мне поверить, оставаясь трезвенниками, вы ничего не потеряли.

Не иначе как Вася Щёлок на короткой ноге со своей коллегой Тихе: жеребьёвка разделяет Ольгу и Виталия по разным командам. Аниматоры выдают каждому игроку пакет участника, собирают все GPS-гаджеты, и квест начинается. Насколько я успеваю разобраться, задача команд — собрать спрятанные по лесу ключи, с их помощью расшифровать указания на карте и найти клад. На всё про всё отводится четыре часа, и если за это время схрон так никто и не возьмёт, то победителя определят по количеству найденных ключей.  
Пляж пустеет: те, кто не занят в соревновании, разбредаются по тенистым беседкам. Воцарившаяся тишина и жаркое солнце соблазняют предаться послеобеденной сиесте, однако прежде мне надо проведать Белку. Я нахожу щенка недалеко от летней кухни сыто дремлющим на траве под раскидистым тополем. Подхожу, сажусь рядом, прислонившись спиной к стволу, — Белка приоткрывает глаза и сонно машет хвостиком.  
— Нравится тебе такой отдых, да, Белка? — чешу питомицу за ухом. — Все тебя гладят, кормят, играют с тобой.  
Белка шумно и счастливо вздыхает: полагаю, она бы не отказалась, если бы каждый следующий день был похож на этот.  
— Знаешь, я, честно говоря, думал, что всё будет хуже. Наверное, участвуй я в конкурсах, так бы и вышло: ответственность не дала бы расслабиться. А без этого получился хороший выходной в компании хороших людей, — я замолкаю, продолжая бездумно поглаживать щенка. В раскинувшейся над нами густой кроне шуршит ветерок, дальше в лесу выводит незамысловатые трели какая-то пичуга. Пахнет нагретой травой, дымом от мангала и едва ощутимо — речной влагой. Я смыкаю веки: под ними нет ничего, кроме золотого света; я погружаюсь в него, как в воды реки, отпускаю по его волнам память и мысли. В уме и душе воцаряется умиротворённая пустота; в ней нет времени, только вечность, и сложно сказать, как скоро Майя-иллюзия вновь мягко окутывает меня своим покровом. Я слышу шорох приближающихся шагов и обострённой до паранормального интуицией понимаю, кто и зачем сюда идёт. Открываю глаза: всё верно, это Ольга. Молча смотрю на неё снизу вверх; проснувшаяся Белка виляет хвостом, радуясь подруге.  
— Извини, я тебя побеспокоила? — заметно, что Ольге неудобно меня тревожить.  
— Совсем нет, — тепло улыбаюсь, желая развеять любые сомнения на этот счёт. — Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Вообще-то, да, но как ты?..  
— Догадался, — я поднимаюсь с земли. — Так что от меня требуется?  
— Помоги мне забраться на дерево, — Ольга оставляет неважные вопросы и с профессиональной чёткостью переходит к сути. — Нижние ветки слишком высоко, сама я до них не достаю.  
— Без проблем, — а подробности я могу узнать и по дороге. — Белка, ты с нами?  
Щенок делает грустные глаза и неохотно встаёт на лапы.  
— Ну, ладно, оставайся, — разрешаю я. — Только учти: ждать меня будешь на привязи.  
— Не надо на привязи, — жалеет собаку Ольга. — Давай, я лучше снова попрошу девочек за ней присмотреть?  
Я не без оснований опасаюсь, что после этого присмотра Белка станет ещё более шарообразной, но отказывать Ольге не хочу.  
— Хорошо, давай попросим. Нам, вообще, далеко идти? За сколько управимся?  
— За полчаса максимум, обещаю. Белка не успеет соскучиться.

Ольга уверенно ведёт нас по лесным тропам, сверяясь с картой лишь на одной развилке.  
— А где твои сокомандники? — любопытствую я.  
— Мы решили разделиться, чтобы быстрее собрать ключи. Их двенадцать, нас четверо, то есть каждому по три. Никто ведь не предполагал, что есть локации, которые не взять в одиночку.  
— Этот твой ключ какой по счёту?  
— Второй. Первый был лёгкий: схрон под поваленным деревом, только в чащу залезть пришлось. Третий спрятан у воды; надеюсь, нырять за ним не надо.  
— Да уж, серьёзный квест. Вам точно штраф не выпишут за то, что ты чужака на помощь позвала?  
— Условие не привлекать посторонних прямо не оговаривалось, поэтому сложно сказать. Но мы же всё равно не будем афишировать этот момент?  
— Не будем, без вопросов.  
Ольга сворачивает с широкой дорожки на едва протоптанную тропинку, по которой идти можно только гуськом. Когда под нашими ногами начинает характерно пружинить земля, моя спутница предупреждает: — Тут небольшое болотце, аккуратнее, — и вдруг тоненько взвизгивает, отшатываясь назад.  
— Что ты?.. — рефлекторно ловлю её в объятия и замечаю змейку с жёлтыми пятнышками-«ушками», скользнувшую с тропинки прочь. — Оль, ты чего? Это же маленький, безобидный ужик, он сам больше тебя испугался.  
— Откуда мне знать, безобидный или нет? — в голосе Ольги испуг борется со злостью. — И не разговаривай со мной, как с ребёнком!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, не буду, — примирительно говорю я, убирая руки с её плеч. — Извини, не хотел тебя задеть.  
Ольга отступает на полшага, смеривает меня сердитым взглядом и с резким выдохом отворачивается.  
— Поверь на слово, у меня есть объективные причины не любить змей, — глухо говорит она.  
— Верю, — серьёзно киваю я. — Далеко ещё? Может, мне пойти первым?  
— Не нужно, я доведу. Здесь осталось двести метров, не больше.  
Эти метры мы проходим в молчании, но когда оказываемся на поляне, посреди которой растёт воистину эпический дуб, Ольга, не оборачиваясь, заговаривает.  
— Когда мне было четыре, родители ещё жили в Узбекистане. Город — не город, так, деревня, где все друг друга знают, и где за последние сто лет ничего глобально не менялось. У меня была старшая подруга, настолько близкая, что нас даже иногда принимали за сестёр. Так вот, однажды она спустилась в погреб за молоком, и её укусила песчаная эфа. Я не знаю, как змея попала в дом, в подвал, я только знаю, что смерть была мгновенной. Всё.  
— Понятно, — говорю я и после паузы добавляю: — Прости.  
Ольга дёргает плечом и сворачивает разговор к делам насущным: — Вот на этом дубе спрятан ключ. Подсадишь меня?  
— Легко.  
Мы подходим к дереву. Ветви у него действительно начинаются высоко, но до одной из них можно попробовать дотянуться. Я подставляю Ольге ступеньку из сцепленных в замок пальцев, с которой у неё получается дотянуться до ветки.  
— Слава аштанге**, — бормочет Ольга, садясь на ветку верхом. — Фух, надеюсь, ключ спрятали не на самой верхушке.  
Отступив назад, я внимательно слежу за верхолазкой, готовый в случае чего поймать её внизу. Однако Ольга сама превосходно со всем справляется и вскоре мягко спрыгивает на траву.  
— Очень интересно, что они задумали, — она показывает мне блокнот с переписанным в него столбцом шестизначных чисел. — Моим первым ключом был набор слов.  
— Думаю, разбираться стоит, только собрав все части головоломки, — предполагаю я. — Вы с командой встречаетесь на пляже?  
— Нет, на главном перекрёстке, — Ольга достаёт карту. — Пляж далековато, а это лишняя трата времени.  
— Разумно. Где твоя третья точка?  
— Здесь. Нам надо вернуться до большой дороги, а потом, как в песне, мне налево, тебе направо.  
— Ага, — стараюсь запомнить маршрут до базы. Вроде бы ничего сложного, всего-то две развилки, и на обеих не надо сворачивать. — Оль, всё-таки давай теперь я впереди пойду. На всякий случай.  
Ольга медлит с ответом, но в итоге уступает: — Ладно, иди, если хочешь.  
На обратном пути я снова вижу ужа, однако моей спутницей он остаётся незамеченным. По крайней мере, свой вопрос она задаёт спокойным тоном.  
— Тим, не подумай плохого, просто мне давно любопытно. У тебя есть девушка?  
Я не только ухитряюсь не споткнуться, но даже вполне нормальным голосом отвечаю: — Нет, и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что девушки мне интересны только в дружеском плане.  
От наступившей за моей спиной тишины свербит между лопатками.  
— Не уверена, что я тебя правильно поняла… — начинает Ольга, но я перебиваю: — Ты всё поняла правильно.  
Тишина. Чёрт, почему у меня не открылась сиддха «глаза на затылке»? А ведь мы уже выходим на перекрёсток и скоро разойдёмся.  
— Тим, я… Я не знаю, что сказать.  
— Тогда не говори ничего, — останавливаюсь и оборачиваюсь к ней. Ольга бледна, однако смотрит испытывающе, и я отвечаю ей прямым взглядом. Пауза затягивается.  
— Тут мне налево, — наконец произносит Ольга.  
— Хорошо.  
— Увидимся на базе.  
— Да. Удачи с кладом.  
— Спасибо.  
Ольга огибает меня по дуге, которая шире необходимой, и, не оглядываясь, быстрым шагом уходит прочь. Да уж, если у меня и есть выдающийся талант, то это талант пускать под откос отношения с близкими людьми.

Полчаса спустя я понимаю, насколько недооценил себя. Выдающихся талантов у меня много, и топографический кретинизм, несомненно, один из них. Всего две развилки, на каждой надо идти прямо — так где же я свернул не туда? Брожу теперь, как дурак в трёх соснах. Тут я замечаю впереди просвет и прибавляю шаг. Неужели мне повезло выйти к базе? Увы, но это всего лишь безлюдная поляна на которой растёт дуб-великан. Получается, я неведомо как сделал полный круг и вернулся к тому месту, куда меня приводила Ольга. Мо-ло-дец. Я подхожу к дереву и присаживаюсь на один из его могучих корней. Надо перевести дух и спокойно поразмыслить: в следующий раз я могу вообще не попасть в знакомое место. Худо-бедно воскрешаю перед мысленным взором Ольгину карту, но затем, как всегда, незаметно перескакиваю с важных раздумий на неважные.  
Оказывается, сны можно делить не только с живыми людьми. Когда Ольге было четыре, мне было шесть; Асия умерла летом, летом же случилась и катастрофа с родителями. Я запрокидываю голову к кроне дуба и говорю: — Я узнал связь. Только какой в этом прок?  
Дуб философски шелестит листвой: а какой вообще прок в чём-либо?  
— Суета сует, — устало соглашаюсь я с лесным Экклезиастом. — Но ведь Ольге от этого не легче, а чем ей можно помочь, я не знаю. Да чего уж, я даже как отсюда к людям выбраться не знаю.  
Дуб молчит: ему-то никуда выбираться не нужно.  
— По логике вещей, — я продолжаю рассуждать вслух, — если ещё не все команды нашли ключ, то рано или поздно сюда кто-нибудь придёт. Следовательно, надо просто подождать.  
В ветвях раздаётся шум, и рядом со мной падает прошлогодний жёлудь. То, что он не стукнул меня по темечку, я расцениваю, как одобрение моих выводов, и устраиваюсь поудобнее. По сравнению с лимбом это ожидание вряд ли будет в тягость.

Расчёт на спрятанный ключ оказывается верным: проходит немного времени, и на поляне появляется очередной искатель клада.  
— Тим? А вы что здесь делаете?  
— Жду помощи, — честно признаюсь я удивлённому Виталию. — Захотел вот по лесу прогуляться и в итоге заблудился.  
— Понятно. А спутники здесь из-за деревьев не ловятся?  
И всё-таки я блондинка. Та самая, из анекдотов.  
— Ты знаешь, — достаю смартфон из кармана, — об этом я как-то и не подумал.  
Пока я включаю GPS и запускаю навигатор, Виталий обходит дуб, соображая, с какой стороны на него удобнее взобраться. Самым приемлемым вариантом выходит тот, которым воспользовалась Ольга, и у более высокого, чем она, Виталия почти получается допрыгнуть до ветки.  
— Давай, помогу, — кладу ищущий спутники смартфон в стороне от дерева. И сигнал будет лучше, и не затопчем ненароком.  
— Спасибо, — с моей поддержкой Виталий легко забирается на ветку. — Придумали же тайник.  
— Наверное, они выбирали локации исходя из целей тимбилдинга, — делюсь я своими соображениями. — То есть ключи надо было брать командно; у нас же вышло, что каждый сам за себя.  
— Да, по двое было бы эффективней, — соглашается Виталий. — Я с предыдущим ключом тоже намаялся в одиночку, а вдвоём там дел на пять минут.  
Пока он переписывает цифры, я проверяю навигатор. Флагман китайской электроники смог поймать сигнал от спутников, и, хотя на карте лесные тропинки никак не обозначены, зная своё положение, я могу достаточно просто выйти к реке.  
— Ну, как у вас? — интересуется Виталий, спрыгнув на землю.  
— Всё отлично, — я убираю смартфон. — Спасибо, что подсказал.  
— Да ладно, ерунда. Это вам спасибо, что с локацией помогли. Идёмте на дорогу?  
— Идём, только давай на «ты», хорошо?  
— Хорошо. Ты к базе?  
— Да, нагулялся уже. А ты?  
Мы ныряем под сень деревьев на знакомую мне болотистую тропку.  
— Не, у нас с ребятами встреча на большой поляне, а это в противоположной стороне.  
— Ясно. Мне направо, тебе налево.  
— Угу.  
Недолгое время мы идём в тишине: Виталий первым, я — следом за ним. Надеюсь, ужей он не боится.  
— Тим, и всё-таки я бы хотел услышать серьёзный ответ. Зачем вы с Андреем взялись мне помогать?  
— Скажу за себя, о причинах Андрея уточняй у него самого. Я считаю, что худой мир лучше доброй ссоры, а на работе мы, как ни крути, проводим существенную часть жизни. Портить её из-за пустого предубеждения — не самое умное занятие.  
— То есть причина — душевный комфорт Оли?  
— По большому счёту, да.  
— Однако не похоже, чтобы её мнение обо мне менялось в лучшую сторону. Я вообще думаю, что зря всё это затеял.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, мы целую неделю просидели за соседними столами по восемь часов в день и при этом сказали друг другу не больше трёх десятков слов. «Здравствуйте» и «до свидания» не в счёт.  
— Но всё же вы разговаривали, а вода камень точит.  
— И сколько ей точить этот алмаз? — Виталий подныривает под низко висящую ветку. — Месяц? Год? Я, между прочим, не сидел сложа руки — я действовал. Приглашал Олю в кино, в кафе, предлагал подвезти после работы или хотя бы проводить до остановки. В конце концов, с документами помочь предлагал — и на всё был один ответ. «Нет». Я реально не вижу смысла продолжать.  
— У тебя очень разумный подход к сердечным делам, — я едва не получаю сучком в глаз. — Можно только позавидовать. Значит, моя должность скоро вновь освободится?  
— Нет, — после паузы неохотно говорит Виталий. — Я думал над этим, и я останусь. Не хочу, чтобы обо мне говорили, будто я испугался.  
— Чего?  
— Разговоров о том, что группу расформируют.  
— Ну, насколько мне известно, этим разговорам уже года два, если не больше. Вряд ли кто-то свяжет с ними твой переход.  
— Всё равно. Если после испытательного срока мне предложат подписать договор — я подпишу.  
Похоже, здесь задета гордость, и я с большой долей вероятности могу угадать, кем именно. Но вот понять мотивы Виталия до конца мне не под силу. Он почти два месяца упорно шёл к своей цели: осилил талмуд Кормена сотоварищи, перевёлся в самый непопулярный отдел компании — и сдался только потому, что за пять дней не вышло наладить общение? А теперь вроде бы хочет похоронить своё чувство, однако при этом оставляет прямой ежедневный контакт с Ольгой?  
— Слишком много противоречий, — бормочу я себе под нос, но Виталий слышит и оглядывается: — Что?  
— Ничего важного. Твоя жизнь и твои решения — исключительно твоё личное дело; мы с Андреем больше не станем вмешиваться. Но я буду очень благодарен, если ты прислушаешься к одной моей просьбе.  
— Какой?  
— Ты на машине сегодня?  
— Да.  
— Предложи Ольге подвезти её обратно в город. В последний раз.  
— Она откажется.  
— Возможно, но ты всё равно предложи. Пожалуйста.  
В просветах между деревьями уже видно большую дорогу. Виталий молчит, а я не допытываюсь у него ответа. Только выйдя на перекрёсток мой спутник поворачивается ко мне и нарушает тишину: — Тим, скажи честно, кто для тебя Оля?  
Кто? Человек, который читает те же книги, что и я? Девушка, в чьём теле я прожил виртуальную неделю? Ниточка из прошлого рождения?  
— Друг.  
Усмешка Виталия полна едкой желчи: — Знаешь, если бы со мной она дружила хотя бы вполовину так, как с тобой, то я бы считал её сердце у себя в кармане.  
— Ты спросил, кто она для меня, не наоборот.  
— Верно, — Виталий холодно смотрит мне в глаза. — Я выполню твою просьбу.  
— Спасибо, — я искренне благодарен ему. Наверное, это хватание за соломинку, но мне очень не хочется, чтобы сегодняшним вечером Ольга оставалась одна.  
— Я пойду, — Виталий машинально лезет в задний карман джинсов. — А, блин, телефоны же отобрали. Не подскажешь, который час?  
— Половина четвёртого, у вас ещё нормальный запас.  
— Угу. Ладно, не плутай больше.  
— Постараюсь. Удачи в квесте.  
Виталий кивает, и мы расходимся каждый в свою сторону.

Вторая попытка вернуться к пляжу заканчивается удачно: во избежание неприятностей, я сверяюсь с навигатором на каждом перекрёстке и быстро выхожу к базе. Вместо получаса меня не было добрых полтора, но Белка их, похоже, благополучно проспала и теперь полна сил и энергии, чтобы гулять и играть дальше. У меня пропало настроение связываться с лесными тропами, поэтому мы уходим на пляж, где щенок первым делом притаскивает мне палку.  
— Продолжим уроки дрессировки? Апорт!  
Белка не жалея лап мчится за палкой. Эх, если бы она ещё понимала, что надо не только догонять, но и приносить обратно, было бы совсем отлично.  
— Белка! Неси сюда!  
Увлёкшись игрой, мы уходим дальше всё по извилистому берегу, пока, наконец, песчаная полоса не заканчивается подступающими к самой воде деревьями.  
— Пора назад, да? — я треплю щенка по загривку. — Только давай сначала чуть-чуть передохнём.  
Сажусь на песок, Белка ложится рядом и принимается увлечённо грызть палку, за которой так много бегала. У меня есть предчувствие, что если попробовать, то опять получится соскользнуть в пустоту медитации. Вот она, компенсация за падение в канализационный люк — способность по желанию останавливать колебания ума.  
— Читта вритти ниродха***.  
Белка настораживает уши на незнакомо звучащие слова.  
— То, что есть йога на самом деле, Белка. Впрочем, в нынешнем рождении тебе это неактуально, — смотрю на циферблат наручных часов. — Слушай, а нам действительно надо возвращаться. Там, наверное, клад уже десять раз откопали.

Клад действительно откопали, правда, один раз. Я почти не удивляюсь, узнав, что в квесте победила команда под предводительством Дрейка: в таких соревнованиях опыт — хорошее подспорье.  
— Всё потому, что не надо народную мудрость забывать, — поучительно говорит Дрейк после награждения. — «Одна голова хорошо, а две лучше».  
— Я тоже пытался это донести до своих товарищей, — Вася морщится от воспоминания. — Но у нас же каждый с высшим образованием: двенадцать на четыре меньше, чем двенадцать на два, следовательно, в первом случае получится быстрее обойти все точки. Три голоса против моего одного, и пожалуйста: почётное второе с конца.  
— Не быть вам, Василий, начальником, — Дрейк сочувственно хлопает его по плечу. — Если надо действовать быстро, то демократия — зло.  
— Храни меня Мойры от ноши руководителя, — открещивается Вася. — Никогда к ней не стремился.  
Я слушаю их диалог вполуха и стараюсь высмотреть Ольгу среди толпящихся в павильоне людей. Одну половину столов убрали, другую — сдвинули в угол, организовав на них подобие фуршета. Теперь эта часть павильона пользуется популярностью: за несколько часов лесных поисков участники квеста нагуляли прекрасный аппетит. Я надеюсь, что Ольга тоже захочет перекусить, и не напрасно. Она появляется на пороге павильона, бегло осматривается и натыкается взглядом на меня. Мы смотрим друг на друга не дольше секунды, а потом Ольга поспешно исчезает. Я дёргаюсь, чтобы её догнать, но заставляю себя остановиться. Меня не хотят видеть — и в сложившейся ситуации это нормально. Надо было сообразить раньше и уйти куда-нибудь, чтобы Ольга могла спокойно поесть перед дорогой в город.  
— Тимыч, всё нормально? — Дрейк замечает моё нервное состояние.  
— Относительно, — мысленно я прошу его больше не задавать вопросов. Дрейк хмурится, однако выполняет мою немую просьбу. Вася Щёлок делает вид, будто не слышал наш обмен репликами, хотя я уверен: он в курсе случившегося между мной и Ольгой. Ловлю его спрятанный за линзами очков взгляд: «Присмотри за ней сейчас», и Вася едва заметно наклоняет голову.  
— Сорокин, где ты бросил свою собаку? — спрашивает он.  
— Возле кухни: она понравилась девушкам-поварам.  
— Это очень мило, что она им нравится, но с другой стороны, долго обременять их щенком невежливо. Согласен?  
— Пожалуй, да, пора её забирать. Подождите здесь, я скоро.

То, что Щёлок неспроста вспомнил о Белке, я понимаю, когда быстрым шагом прохожу мимо беседки с мангалом.  
— Тим!  
Резко останавливаюсь и поворачиваюсь на звук голоса. У беседки стоит Ольга, напряжённая, как перед важным выступлением.  
— Можно тебя на минуту?  
— Конечно.  
— Только давай пройдёмся к пирсу, хорошо?  
— Хорошо.

На пляже пустынно: все собрались в окрестностях павильона. Мы с Ольгой идём параллельно на пионерском расстоянии друг от друга. Я жду, пока она заговорит, и, наконец, Ольга решается.  
— Тим, я хочу объясниться. Не хочу, чтобы ты неправильно обо мне думал.  
Я знаю, что всё думаю правильно, но молчу: ей надо выговориться.  
— Тебе могло показаться, будто из-за того, что ты сегодня сказал, я стала избегать тебя, но это не так, поверь. Моё отношение к тебе не изменилось ни на йоту, просто есть одно обстоятельство… Понимаешь, я очень долго была влюблена в одного человека. Однако мне было очевидно, что ничего серьёзного здесь не получится, и я старалась не давать воли своему чувству. В общем-то, правильно: совсем недавно выяснилось, что он встречается с моей подругой. Уверена, ты понимаешь, о каком «недавно» идёт речь. После того случая я твёрдо решила: всё, хватит, больше никаких чувств. Мне казалось, я получила гарантированную прививку от влюблённости, но потом ты сказал про увольнение и… — Ольга замолкает, останавливаясь. Я смотрю, как она нещадно грызёт щеку, собираясь сказать то, о чём после наверняка будет сожалеть.  
— Прости, — меня мутит от чувства вины и собственной беспомощности.  
— За что простить? Дело же только во мне…  
— Не только; я мог, я обязан был этого не допустить. Оля, послушай: всё, что ты сейчас чувствуешь и делаешь, совершенно естественно. Я не обижаюсь, у меня нет права обижаться на тебя. Поступай так, как будет лучше для тебя самой — я приму любое твоё решение. Только каким бы ни был выбор, если однажды тебе потребуется помощь, то помни: ты можешь целиком и полностью на меня рассчитывать.  
— Спасибо, Тим, — Ольга берёт меня за руку, улыбаясь понимающе и грустно. — Спасибо тебе за твою дружбу.  
Она привстаёт на цыпочки и очень нежно касается губами моей щеки. Прощая и прощаясь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Грейс Хоппер (англ. Grace Hopper, урождённая Grace Brewster Murray — Грейс Брюстер Мюррей; 9 декабря 1906 — 1 января 1992) — американская учёная и контр-адмирал флота США. Являясь первооткрывательницей в своей области, она была одной из первых, кто писал программы для гарвардского компьютера Марк I. Она разработала первый компилятор для компьютерного языка программирования, развила концепцию машинно-независимых языков программирования, что привело к созданию COBOL, одного из первых высокоуровневых языков программирования.
> 
> **Аштанга-виньяса-йога — одна из современных синкретичных систем хатха-йоги. Является динамической практикой йоги, которая включает в себя последовательности асан, связанных между собой комплексами движений — виньясами, и выполняемых совместно с дыхательными упражнениями.
> 
> ***«Читта вритти ниродха» (прекращение проявлений сознания) — остановка «внутреннего диалога» и вхождение в состояние осознающего, пустого ума.


	15. (Ольга и Орфей)

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_  
_Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_  
_I can fly, my friends_  
Queen «Show must go on»

Я, в общем-то, и раньше был в курсе, насколько ревность противная штука. И я не собирался шпионить за Тимом, просто так совпало: он ушёл за Белкой, и почти тут же объявили пятнадцатиминутную готовность к отъезду автобуса. Желающие, конечно, могли остаться, но добираться до города им уже пришлось бы самостоятельно. Семейный и безлошадный человек Вася направился к стоянке, а я решил пойти навстречу Тимычу. Шёл по тропке за кустами, растущими вдоль пляжа, бросил случайный взгляд на пирс и увидел их. Романтичная сцена из голливудской мелодрамы: мягкое вечернее освещение, серебряная гладь реки и двое на берегу. Девушка, приподнявшись на цыпочки, нежно целует молодого человека — очень красивый кадр, аплодисменты режиссёру, да только меня будто кулаком под дых ударили. Потом Ольга ушла, почти убежала, а Тим остался стоять, сгорбившись, словно ему на плечи легли все семь небесных сфер. Дьявол, что могло у них случиться за эти несчастные четыре часа? И как мне сейчас делать вид, что всё в порядке, когда ревность кислотой разъедает внутренности? Других вариантов-то нет: слепой бы заметил, насколько Тиму хреново, и добавлять к этому чувство вины за страдания моего ранимого эго — нет уж, увольте. Я сердито пнул валяющуюся под ногами шишку, развернулся на пятках и широко зашагал обратно к павильону. Не фиг вообще было оттуда уходить, раз условились, что я подожду. Хотел, блин, время нам сэкономить — сэкономил на свою голову. Оптимизатор хренов.

Однако игры в шпионов на сегодня ещё не закончились. Я взвинченно курил, прохаживаясь вдоль павильона, когда из открытого окна до меня долетели звуки знакомых голосов.  
— Вы разве не слышали? Объявили посадку на автобус.  
— Да? Давно?  
Виталий и Ольга. Он казался напряжённым, она — потухшей.  
— Ну, минут десять назад. Думаю, он ещё не уехал.  
— Хорошо, спасибо.  
Должно быть, Ольга собралась уходить, потому что Виталий её окликнул: — Оля! Подождите. Давайте я вас отвезу? На машине будет быстрее, чем на автобусе.  
— Спасибо, не нужно, — затверженной вежливостью отказалась Ольга. — До свидания.  
— Я же говорил, что вы не согласитесь, — в голосе Виталия звучала нескрываемая тоска. — Оля, прошу, ещё всего лишь одно слово. Простите, что так долго надоедал вам со своими знаками внимания; с сегодняшнего дня вы можете их не опасаться. Я больше не стану навязывать вам свои чувства и прошу извинить мою прежнюю настойчивость.  
— Я принимаю ваши извинения, — кажется, Ольгу немало удивило такое коленце. — Вы тоже меня простите, если я где-то повела себя не достаточно корректно. До свидания.  
Теперь она точно уйдёт. Я выбросил недокуренную сигарету в урну и на всякий случай спрятался за угол, чтобы меня не заметили от входа. Чертовски хотелось выяснить, какая лесная муха покусала моих коллег, но у кого спрашивать? Если только Вася в курсе: в конце концов, романтические отношения — это его епархия.  
— Андрей!  
Я обернулся: ну, вот и Тим с Белкой.  
— Все разъезжаются, да?  
— Ага. Стоило тебе уйти, как сообщили, что карета под парами. Поехали и мы?  
— Поехали.  
Мы бок о бок пошли к машине. Я всё ждал, что Тим спросит про Ольгу или Васю, но он молчал, только долго посмотрел вслед уезжающему с парковки автобусу. Ревность с садистским наслаждением провела по моему сердцу когтистой лапой — пустая попытка. У меня высокий болевой порог.  
— Так, Белка, ты помнишь: здесь надо вести себя хорошо, — с внушением сказал я щенку, открывая заднюю пассажирскую дверь. — Иначе больше на природу на поедешь.  
— Думаю, она уже запомнила правила, — Тим посадил питомицу на предусмотрительно накрытые плащ-палаткой кресла. — Белка, лежать.  
Белка легла и застучала хвостиком по сидению, требуя поощрительную вкусность.  
— А ты уверена, что тебе есть куда? — усомнился я. — Бочонок на лапках.  
— Даже если и нет, — Тим дал щенку специальную косточку для разгрызания, — занять её чем-то надо. Хотя бы на половину дороги.

Вообще, сумерки считаются не самым безопасным временем для езды на автомобиле. Однако пустынная трасса позволяла мне отвлекаться от дороги и бросать на моего пассажира короткие взгляды. Тим был молчалив и замкнут, и последнее мне нравилось даже меньше, чем печально опущенные уголки его губ. Я долго сомневался, стоит ли сейчас лезть с разговорами, но всё же не вытерпел.  
— Бабочка, я могу тебе помочь?  
Смотревший не столько вперёд, сколько внутрь себя Тим повернулся ко мне.  
— Если только твой «Патриот» — реинкарнация «ДеЛореана», — невесело пошутил он. — Ты был полностью прав насчёт Ольги и опасных игр. Сегодня она спросила, есть ли у меня девушка, и я ответил правду.  
— Какую?  
— Что нет и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет.  
Я заставил себя вернуть взгляд на убегающую вперёд серую полосу асфальта.  
— Она сильно расстроилась?  
— Да. Понимаешь, это её вторая не взаимная влюблённость подряд. Слишком много разочарований для одного сердца.  
— Ты думаешь, что смог бы это предотвратить?  
Ревность с оттяжкой точила когти о мою душу, но я почти не обращал на неё внимания: сейчас на первом месте был Тим.  
— Я мог это предотвратить; я видел её сон, я знал, что он сбудется, и, ко всему прочему, ты меня предупреждал.  
— Бабочка, история не знает сослагательного наклонения, — мягко сказал я, не зная, как можно его утешить.  
— Поэтому я и вспомнил «ДеЛориан», — грустно усмехнулся Тим.  
Как же мне разделить эту ношу пополам? Я протянул руку и крепко сжал безвольные пальцы Тима. Увы, более действенных способов в моём арсенале не было.

Или всё-таки были? Когда «Патриот» занял своё место на подземной парковке моего дома, вытерпевшая купание Белка свернулась клубочком на новой подстилке, а чайник принялся весело посвистывать на огне, я задумался об эффективности секса в качестве душевной терапии. Хотя Тим больше не вспоминал вслух о событиях сегодняшнего дня, я видел, что он по-прежнему переживает случившееся. Вряд ли бы у меня получилось отвлечь его словами, но вот неспешная, чувственная близость вполне могла сработать. А если к ней ещё и подвести мягко и естественно, то результат можно гарантировать наверняка. Тут мне на ум пришёл один старый сон, и план действий оформился окончательно.

— Бабочка, сделать тебе массаж? — вполне невинно спросил я, когда мы добрались до спальни, и Тим снял домашнюю футболку. В ответ он наморщил переносицу: — Всё выглядит настолько плохо?  
— Скажем так: разминка не помешала бы.  
— Ладно, давай массаж. Мне лечь?  
— Ага, и джинсы снимай.  
Тим послушался.  
— Так, подушку из-под головы убираем, — я уселся верхом ему на бёдра. — Не тяжело?  
— Нормально.  
— Тогда поехали.  
Всё-таки я схитрил: в приснившемся мне сновидении мышцы спины и плеч Тима были в более худшем состоянии. Однако разминал я их не менее добросовестно, чем во сне, и когда первая часть моего плана подошла к завершению, размякший Тим сонно пробормотал в покрывало: — Всё, я — амёба.  
Я широко ухмыльнулся, пользуясь тем, что он не видит выражение моего лица. Ничего, амёба — это не надолго.  
— Переворачивайся.  
— Что, ещё не всё?  
— Не всё, — я привстал, давая Тиму относительную свободу движений. — Когда будет всё, ты сразу поймёшь, поверь мне.

Я начал с честного продолжения массажа, только теперь больше гладил, чем разминал. Плечи, руки, грудь; тёплая нежность кожи; в свете бра синяки на рёбрах были почти не видны, но забывать о них не стоило. Я вспомнил наш первый раз и то, как пообещал себе однажды заставить Тима кончить исключительно от ласки сосков. Не попробовать ли сегодня?  
Мне надо было быть поосторожнее с мыслями, потому что Тим вдруг перестал блаженно жмуриться и посмотрел на меня своим особенным, всё понимающим взглядом.  
— Мой хитрый план раскрыт? — уточнил я.  
— Тебя выдала физиология, — Тим легко разоблачил сущность своей телепатии. Ну да, размышления о том, как можно продолжить массаж, вызвали к моей физиологии прилив энтузиазма.  
— Однако мне почему-то кажется, — я качнулся вперёд-назад, — что твоя физиология твёрдо меня поддерживает.  
— Тебе не кажется, — позабыв про свою амёбность и неуклюжесть, Тим ловко перевернул нас, чтобы оказаться сверху. — Не возражаешь, если я опробую на практике кое-что из недавно изученной теории?  
— Не возражаю, — выдохнул я, неосознанно втянув живот, когда рука Тима скользнула за пояс моих джинсов. Но от подколки всё равно не удержался: — Книжник.  
— Что поделаешь, такая дхарма, — Тим сжал мою плоть. — Как насчёт обратной связи в процессе?  
— Будет, — была бы ему нужна луна с неба, я бы сейчас и луну пообещал. — Иди сюда.  
Тим приподнял уголки губ в короткой усмешке: — Лучше я пойду туда, — и плавно спустился вниз.  
Если отвлечься не на мёртвых единорогов, а на мемуарные воспоминания, то до этого дня самый крышесносный минет приключился у меня в отвязные студенческие годы. Может, из-за новизны ощущений — то был мой самый первый оральный секс, — а может из-за того, что у моей тогдашней подруги начисто отсутствовали сексуальные табу. Нам обоим не хватало опыта и техники, но эмоциональный накал и свобода желаний выплеснулись в оргазм такой силы, что я запомнил тот случай на всю жизнь. И вот неожиданно, спустя энное количество лет и романов условия совпали: это было впервые, и мой партнёр был абсолютно свободен от психологических запретов.  
— Тц-ц-ц-ц, — я надавил ладонью на макушку Тима, прося отпустить меня и дать перевести дух.  
— Так быстро? — удивился Тим.  
— Так долго, — я рискнул посмотреть на него и едва удержал себя от разрядки. Бабочка, непринуждённо расположившийся между моих ног, — одного этого было достаточно, чтобы кончить.  
— Ты знаешь, у тебя приятный вкус, — Тим ласково погладил меня по внуренней стороне бедра. — Я бы не возражал практиковать такое регулярно.  
— Похоже, я выпустил джинна из бутылки, — хохотнул я. — И теперь он будет на мне отыгрываться за годы целибата.  
— Не вижу, чтобы ты был против, — большим пальцем Тим размазал по головке выступившую каплю смазки. — Отдохнул? Продолжим?  
— О-о, Бабочка-а, — почти простонал я, когда мою плоть вновь обхватили его губы. — Не-то-ро-пись, не-спе… Ах-х!  
— Вкусный, — через какое-то время резюмировал Тим, вытягиваясь рядом со мной, и я обнял его так, что рёбра хрустнули.  
— Что мне сделать для тебя?  
— Что захочешь.  
Очень смелое заявление.  
— А если я захочу тебя трахнуть?  
Это была откровенная провокация, но Тим потупился и на полном серьёзе ответил: — Согласен.  
Я растерялся: сам я до сих пор как-то не обдумывал такой вариант. Нет, в принципе, конечно, можно. Когда-нибудь. Но вот чтобы прямо сейчас, это, хм…  
— Дрейк.  
— Да?  
— Я знаю: ты сказал не всерьёз. И мой ответ не подразумевал, что нам обязательно заниматься этим сегодня ночью.  
— Уникальный Бабочка, которого невозможно затроллить, — мне стало немного стыдно, и чтобы это скрыть, я легонько поцеловал его в нос. — Так, а если не, к-хм, трах, то что бы ты хотел?  
— Мне нравится всё, если это всё — ты.  
— Идеальный любовник, — я толкнул его на спину, наваливаясь сверху. — Ну, раз мы взялись воплощать теорию в жизнь, то у меня тоже задуман один любопытный эксперимент. И не забудь про обратную связь, хорошо?

Когда мы, измотанные, засыпали в обнимку, я был уверен, что проснусь не раньше, чем Белка придёт нас будить. Но посреди ночи внезапно, как от толчка, открыл глаза. Сна не было и в помине; сердце выбивало тревожный ритм, разгоняя по телу щедро сдобренную адреналином кровь.  
«Бабочка».  
Я привстал на локте: Тим лежал на спине рядом со мной, и свет пялившейся к нам в окно ущербной луны делал его похожим на мертвеца. Снова бродит по чужим снам? Я закусил щеку и почти не дыша нащупал на его шее тонкую ниточку пульса. Но вместо того, чтобы успокоить, это встревожило меня ещё сильнее. Я мог поклясться, что оба предыдущих раза, когда Бабочка уходил, сердцебиение Тима оставалось более чётким. И дышал он иначе, и кожа его не была такой прохладной. Чёрт, что же делать? Как раньше, ждать и надеяться? Я помнил, что Тим обещал вернуться откуда угодно, если я позову. Может, пора ему сдержать своё слово?  
Я застыл в нерешительности, и в этот напряжённый момент за моей спиной раздалось гудение поставленного в беззвучный режим смартфона. У меня чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло. Дьявол, кого там черти надрали звонить? Я повернулся и сгрёб смартфон с тумбочки. Кстати, что-то не припоминаю, чтобы отключал на нём звук. Я прочитал на экране имя «Вася», и нехорошее предчувствие стало совсем плохим.  
— Да?  
— Не надо его звать, Андрюша.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он занят очень важным делом у черты. Погоди задавать вопросы, сейчас я всё объясню, — Вася помолчал. — Знаешь, в чём главный минус человеческой жизни с точки зрения бога? Нет, не в её быстротечности. В непредсказуемости. Я не устаю поражаться, как причудливо порой переплетаются нити в руках Мойр, и какой неожиданный в итоге получается узор. Например, некая девушка в расстроенных чувствах гуляет по центральным улицам города. Она настолько погружена в собственные мысли, что совсем теряет чувство времени, и когда случайно смотрит на часы, то понимает: ещё немного, и ей придётся вызывать такси, чтобы уехать домой. Она озирается, замечает, как к остановке подходит её маршрутка, торопится перебежать нерегулируемый пешеходный переход — естественно, не глядя по сторонам, — и буквально влетает под машину такси. На её удачу водитель уважает скоростной режим и, к тому же, успевает затормозить. Он сразу же вызывает «скорую», а его пассажир — тоже человек порядочный — знает толк в оказании первой помощи. По счастливой случайности экипаж находился всего в двух кварталах от места ДТП, и в эту минуту они везут бессознательную пострадавшую в центральную районную больницу. Вот только душа её сейчас не в машине «Скорой помощи», а у берегов Ахерона, и нужен кто-то, кто сумеет её удержать на этой стороне.  
Я догадывался об имени девушки, и догадка не на шутку меня пугала.  
— Чем помочь? — скорее всего, ничем, только разве можно в такой ситуации сидеть сложа руки?  
— Держи его, Андрюша. Он сумеет уговорить Ольгу, но чтобы вернуться, им нужен маячок.  
— Понял.  
— Верь в него, — и Вася повесил трубку.  
Я аккуратно вернул смартфон на тумбочку. Ожидание в неизвестности — это так сложно, когда ты привык действовать. Я придвинулся совсем близко к Тиму и осторожно, боясь потревожить, обнял.  
— Я здесь. Ни о чём не волнуйся: я держу тебя.

***

Здесь нет ничего, кроме плотного серебристо-серого тумана. Мои ноги шагают по твёрдой поверхности, и это единственное, что помогает мне хоть как-то ориентироваться в пространстве. Я иду — очень надеюсь, что вперёд, — без остановок, но сколько пройдено и сколько осталось пути для меня загадка. Стараюсь успокоить себя мыслью, что здесь, у черты, всё определятся не фактическим направлением, а намерением попасть в определённое место. Моё намерение крепко, и постепенно туман редеет. Кроме верха и низа у него появляется горизонтальное измерение, потом становится возможным различить, что я шагаю по ворсу низкой пепельной травы, потом проявляется окружающий равнинный пейзаж. Я ускоряю шаги и до рези в глазах всматриваюсь в истончающуюся дымку. Что за тёмная полоса там впереди? Вода? Я перехожу на бег. Да, точно, это река, и к берегу уже пристаёт длинный низкий челн, которым правит фигура в бесформенном балахоне. А у самой кромки воды его ждёт полупрозрачная, с трудом различимая тень.  
— Оля!  
Традиционно это место безмолвия, но мне плевать на традиции. Вместе с моим голосом возникают другие звуки: приглушённый стук подошв по земле, скрип песчинок под днищем пришвартовавшегося к берегу челна. Тень собирается забраться на борт ладьи умерших, но, услышав меня, замирает.  
— Стой!  
Я всё-таки успеваю добежать. Тяжело дыша, останавливаюсь рядом с челном: — П-погоди, тебе, — глотаю ртом воздух, — тебе туда не надо.  
Ольга молчит, зато перевозчик неприветливо буркает: — Опять ты? Чего за манера шляться, где не положено?  
— Извините, — я более-менее восстанавливаю контроль над дыханием. — Я не хотел мешать вашей работе, но этой девушке нечего делать на той стороне.  
— Ты мне тут не командуй: нечего, есть чего — не тебе решать.  
— И не вам, — твёрдо смотрю в непроглядный мрак под капюшоном перевозчика. — Запись в Книге пока не сделана.  
Лодочник издаёт ржавый смешок: — Ишь, какой образованный! Ну, ладно, девчонка, коли не сделана, то выбор за тобой. Поедешь со мной или пойдёшь с ним?  
Голос Ольги тих, как шелест сухих листьев: — Зачем мне возвращаться? У меня не осталось ничего, кроме осколков мечты и иллюзий.  
Стискиваю кулаки: о, как я её понимаю! И как же она не права.  
— Оля, это не так. У тебя остались папа и мама, подруги, Андрей, Вася, Виталий, Белка, наконец, — и им всем будет очень плохо, если ты уйдёшь.  
— Всем, — шепчет Ольга. — И тебе?  
— И мне. Разве иначе я был бы здесь?  
Ольга молчит, только по щекам у неё медленно катятся слёзы-жемчужинки.  
— Оля, надо жить. Поверь мне, я был за чертой: существование там во стократ хуже и оттуда уже ничего нельзя изменить. А в жизни — можно всё.  
— Он прав, девушка, — лодочник говорит с плохо подходящей ему по образу теплотой. — Я помню, каким тусклым он приходил к Ахерону в прошлый раз, и я вижу его свет сейчас. Подумай, пока ты ещё можешь вернуться.  
Я совсем не уверен, что в обязанности перевозчика входит переубеждение его потенциальных пассажиров, но ужасно рад поддержке.  
— Я, — Ольга решительно стирает слёзы ладонью. — Я подумала. Мои родители не заслужили потерю единственной дочери из-за того, что она неудачница в личной жизни. Я не причиню им этого горя. Я буду жить.  
— Умница, девочка, — лодочник отталкивается шестом от берега, снимая челн с мели. — Увидимся, когда подойдёт твой срок. И твой, — он наставляет на меня узловатый палец. — А до тех пор чтобы у черты и тени твоей не было, понял?  
— Понял, — улыбаюсь я в ответ. — Спасибо вам.  
Моя благодарность остаётся без ответа, и челн растворяется в сгущающемся над Ахероном тумане.  
— Как нам теперь выбираться? — Ольга оглядывается по сторонам. — Я совсем не помню дороги сюда.  
— Что-нибудь придумаем, — утешаю я её. — Давай руку.  
Ольга протягивает ладонь, и я для надёжности переплетаю наши пальцы. Будем надеяться, что фокус с намерением снова сработает.  
— Тим, смотри! — вдруг ахает Ольга. — Бабочка!  
Ярко-жёлтая лимонница — откуда она здесь? — танцует перед нами в воздухе, бессловесно зовя идти за ней.  
— Дрейк, — выдыхаю я. Ну конечно, разве он мог оставить меня одного?  
— Кто? — переспрашивает Ольга.  
— Друг. Идём скорее, нас ждут.  
Мы уходим от берегов Ахерона — обратно к сложной, горькой, яркой, изменчивой жизни.

Объятия — это первое, что я чувствую, возвращаясь из сна. За ними прячутся тревога и страх потери, но главенствует над всем вера. Я обнимаю Дрейка в ответ: спасибо, спасибо за то, что ты есть, за то, что вывел меня тогда и сейчас.  
— Она вернулась? — хрипло спрашивает Дрейк.  
— Да.  
— Вася сказал, она в центральной районной. Там хорошие врачи и новое оборудование. С ней всё будет в порядке.  
Киваю: да, без сомнения. В сравнении со смертью всё поправимо.  
— Ты молодец, Бабочка.  
Не думаю. Если бы не я, она, возможно, никогда бы не оказалась у черты раньше срока.  
— Ты молодец, — с нажимом повторяет Дрейк. — Посмотри на меня.  
В бледном свете умирающего месяца трудно разобрать выражение его лица, но именно поэтому мне хватает смелости наконец сказать: — Я люблю тебя.  
Тогда планеты и звёзды на мгновение застывают посреди своего вечного движения и вдруг срываются с вычерченных законами орбит.  
— И я, Бабочка мой, любимый мой, я тоже… — горячечный шёпот рвётся, как ветхая ткань, — счастье моё, радость моя…  
Я тону в словах, в чувствах, которые резонируют с моими, творя глубочайший, до слёз прекрасный аккорд, с которого, наверное, когда-то и начался этот мир. Потому что слово для Бога — это любовь*.

***

Когда у вас в коллегах один из богов-олимпийцев, это значительно упрощает жизнь.  
— Переведи на громкую, я хочу, чтобы вы оба послушали, — распорядился позвонивший мне в половину шестого утра Вася. Мы с Тимычем как раз выгуливали Белку в совершенно пустом дворе: даже дворник поленился вставать в выходной в такую рань. Таким образом, о приватности можно было не волноваться, и я без протестов включил громкую связь.  
— Ночью Ольге сделали операцию: всё прошло успешно, и теперь она сможет хвастаться будущим сыновьям титановой пластиной в плече. К счастью, это единственная травма, которая предполагает длительное лечение. Я поговорил с моим, хм, старым знакомым от медицины: выздоровление Ольги пройдёт чётко по учебнику, и спустя две недели её отправят восстанавливаться домой.  
— Родители знают? — вклинился с вопросом Тим.  
— Да. Им ещё ночью позвонил некто, представившийся санитаром «скорой помощи». Не переживай, Сорокин, она не одна. Так что отдыхайте, вы заслужили. Андрюша, увидимся послезавтра.  
— Эй, Василий, подождите минуточку! — я успел до того, как в динамике наступила тишина отбоя. — Что за новость про Ольгиных будущих сыновей?  
— Поживёте — увидите, — даже по телефону было слышно, что у Щёлока сейчас вид кота, в одно лицо умявшего целый кувшин сметаны. — Пока-пока, коллеги.  
Вася повесил трубку, а мы с Тимом задумчиво посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Надеюсь, это не Виталий, — сказал я.  
— Вряд ли. Вася бы не стал так радоваться.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, у меня сложилось впечатление, что он не считает Виталия идеальным кандидатом.  
— А кого тогда считает?  
— Поживём — увидим, — повторил Тим расплывчатый Щёлоковский ответ. У меня в голове словно лампочка зажглась, и я едва успел удержать на языке догадку «Тебя?». Да или нет — что от этого изменится? Тут на меня снизошло второе откровение: я больше не ревновал Бабочку. Дорожил им безмерно, хотел видеть счастливым, быть рядом, но ревность испарилась без следа.  
— Домой? — Тим с дружеским любопытством наблюдал за отражающимся на моём лице мыслительным процессом.  
— Ага, пора завтракать, — я даже не ожидал, что такой простой ответ может вместить настолько глубокое чувство. А Тим только улыбнулся весенним солнышком и громко позвал копающегося на клумбе щенка: — Белка! Домой!

Известие о том, что Ольга попала под машину, стало в офисе новостью номер один. На общем фоне аханий и оханий мы с Васей Щёлоком смотрелись равнодушными сухарями, что, впрочем, нас мало тревожило.  
— Неужели вам совсем всё равно?! — возмутился Виталий, когда я по-деловому распорядился, чтобы он отложил текучку и вплотную занялся подготовкой презентации по проекту.  
— Нет, мне не всё равно. Но у нас релиз через две недели, и заказчику перпендикулярны наши проблемы с сотрудниками. Поэтому будь любезен снизить тон и заняться презентацией.  
У Виталия закаменели скулы, и он показательно уткнулся в монитор. Я понимал, что ему сейчас не сладко — «когда твоя девушка больна» и всё такое, — однако дело было прежде всего. И если косяки с бумажками нам бы ещё простили, то косяки с системой — ни при каких условиях.  
— Предлагаю взять помощь друга, — сказал Вася после того, как мы с ним прикинули оставшуюся работу и отправились в комнату отдыха, чтобы запить информацию чем-то кофеиносодержащим. — Сильно там Сорокин занят?  
Я запустил кофемашину: — На выходных он кодом не занимался, так что, думаю, всё в обычных офисных пределах.  
— Обсудишь с ним халтурку? Проект в «песочнице» он видел, в чём заключается работа тестировщика тоже представляет — дописать тест к концу недели ему вполне по силам.  
Я ещё раз воскресил в уме листок с todo: да, вместе с тестированием мы вдвоём не вытянем. Нужен третий.  
— Ты же его знаешь. Даже если бы он зашивался со своими заданиями, то всё равно согласился бы помогать.  
— Тогда что? Проковыряем лазейку в файерволе?  
— Нет, лучше поставим систему с тестовой средой на ноут, а вечером я его вынесу по-тихому, — кофемашина закончила ворчать, и я протянул Васе чашку эспрессо: — Займёшься?  
— Легко. Так даже будет удобнее.  
— Что удобнее?  
Вася пригубил кофе и буднично ответил: — Показывать Сорокинский результат Ольге, естественно. К тому времени она как раз заскучает без дела.

Тимыч не подвёл, за три дня дописав интеграционный тест по составленной Ольгой спецификации.  
— Я там ещё немного отсебятины добавил, — предупредил он в пятницу за ужином. — Может, с параноидальным душком, но вдруг что-то поймает?  
— Если у вас паранойя, то это не значит, что в коде действительно нет багов, — наставительно сказал я. — Всё ты правильно сделал: одна голова хорошо, но нам нужно лучше.  
— Это «лучше» не сильно вам сроки сбило?  
— Нет, мы так и рассчитывали, что глобальный прогон уходит на десятое, — ободрил я мнительного Тимыча. — Ну что, хорошо поработали — хорошо отдохнули? Махнём на выходных в поля?  
— Махнём, — сразу согласился распробовавший вылазки на природу Тим. — Только дай мне завтрашний день, чтобы по работе хвосты подчистить.  
Значит, мы со своей «халтуркой» всё-таки сбили ему график.  
— Слушай, а как у тебя в Сосновке с интернетом и электричеством? — посетила меня новая идея. — Может, вместо полей дёрнем в деревню? Будешь сидеть под яблоней и кодить на свежем воздухе с вдохновением и аппетитом.  
— Электричество есть точно, без интернета, если что, обойдусь. Только чем ты там займёшься?  
— Обеспечением тыла: шашлыками там, чаем, массажем, чтоб у тебя спина не затекала.  
Слов нет, как мне нравилась эта его улыбка.  
— Хорошо, тогда собираемся и завтра едем на дачу. Можно даже с ночёвкой, только надо постельное с собой захватить.  
— И сегодня успеть смотаться за продуктами и углём, — дополнил я план. — Нормально получится: субботу-воскресенье потусим на природе, а в понедельник созвонимся с Васей и поедем к Ольге в больницу.  
На последнем предложении Тимыч заметно напрягся: — Прости, но с больницей я пас. Придётся вам ехать без меня.  
— Ладно, — я постарался как можно непринуждённее сгладить свой прокол. — Скатаемся вдвоём, без проблем.  
Тим вопросительно посмотрел на меня: точно, без? — и расслабился, получив уверенное: точно. А я мысленно постучал себе по башке: надо ж было сообразить, что если дело не касается жизни и смерти, то после откровений на тимбилдинге совестливый Тимыч и на километр к Ольге не подойдёт без её просьбы. Хорошо, если бы предсказанный Щёлоком роман нашего аналитика разрулил ситуацию к лучшему — ради такого я даже согласен иногда чувствовать себя ревнивым придурком.  
— Дрейк, ты здесь?  
— М? — я вернулся от раздумий к остывающему на дне тарелки супу. — Здесь, просто надо завязывать с привычкой думать за едой о высоких материях.  
Тим улыбнулся: — Это всё моё дурное влияние.  
— Ага, научил плохому, — я стремительно разделался с остатками ужина. — Всё, моем посуду и по коням. В центре как раз пробки рассосались.

Следующим утром мы выезжали, когда в городе бодрствовали только кошки и редкие таксисты. За десять минут выскочили на пустынную трассу, где я от души поддал «Патриоту» газу. Полистал радиоканалы в поисках подходящей моменту музыки и наткнулся на Bon Jovi.

 _It’s my life_  
_It’s now or never_  
_I ain’t gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I’m alive_

Я подхватил «It’s my life!», а к финальным аккордам мы с Тимычем уже распевали дуэтом, и даже Белка что-то подтяфкивала с задних сидений.  
— Ты знаешь, а я вспомнил, — довольно сказал Тим, когда радио заиграло новую песню, и я убавил звук. — Тот сон, про пасеку.  
Я покосился на него: — Тебя до сих пор беспокоило, что ты не знал, о чём он?  
— Так, немного.  
— А почему тогда не спрашивал?  
Тимыч посмотрел на меня с искренним недоумением: — В смысле, почему? Мы же договорились, что я не буду задавать об этом вопросы.  
Объяснение было для него настолько естественным, что я не нашёл другого ответа, кроме: — Да, точно. Как-то я не сообразил сразу.  
После короткого молчания Тим спросил: — Дрейк, а пасека на самом деле существует?  
— Да.  
— И насыпи тоже?  
— И насыпи. Хочешь посмотреть наяву?  
— Ну, было бы интересно.  
— Тогда ничего не планируй на двенадцатое июня. Как раз, шиповник зацветёт.  
Тим мечтательно улыбнулся воспоминаниям о сне: — И лимонницы прилетят.  
— И лимонницы, — подтвердил я. — Только я не буду «Патриот» в грязь засаживать, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Тим. — Всё-таки разделённые сны не обязаны сбываться один в один.

Два дня подростковых глупостей вроде валяния на одеяле под цветущими деревьями и рассматривания звёздного неба с крыши старого дома окончательно похоронили мои потуги не выглядеть настолько безбашенно-влюблённым, насколько я себя ощущал.  
— Андрюша, если ты с таким видом послезавтра придёшь на работу, то прекрасная часть нашего офиса погрузится в глубокий траур, — предупредил меня Вася Щёлок, когда мы встретились у входа в травматологический корпус районной больницы.  
— С чего это? — я постарался отогнать воспоминание о том, как забавно щурится спящий Тим, когда ему на глаза падает солнечный зайчик, и поправил на плече ремень сумки с ноутбуком.  
— С того, что они решат, будто на этих выходных ты наконец позволил себя окольцевать и — самое ужасное — ни капли в этом не раскаиваешься.  
— А отсутствие кольца их не смутит?  
— Кто обращает внимание на такие нюансы?  
Мы вошли в холл корпуса и без задней мысли направились к лестнице: по Щёлоковской информации Ольга лежала на третьем этаже.  
— Молодые люди! Бахилы!  
Ну почему здание больницы может быть новым, ремонт — муха не сидела, а бабка-вахтёрша остаётся такой же противной, как и тридцать лет назад? Я посмотрел на Васю, и он с лицом маститого иллюзиониста вынул из кармана два пакетика с бахилами.  
— Василий, иметь вас в компаньонах — большая удача, — я взял один пакетик.  
— Я рад, что ты это понял хотя бы через десять лет, — проворчал Щёлок. — Пошли, страж порога задобрен.  
Он уверенно провёл меня по лестницам и коридорам, ни разу не поинтересовавшись у попадавшихся нам навстречу местных, правильно ли мы вообще идём.  
— Василий, а какая у Ольги палата? — на всякий случай уточнил я.  
— 8C. Вот она, с приоткрытой дверью, — Вася вежливо постучал по косяку, и мы вошли.  
Из четырёх коек три пустовали, и только последняя, у окна, была занята.  
— Привет! — я просиял её обитательнице лучшей из своих улыбок. — Соскучилась?  
Я никогда не отрицал, что Ольга красива, причём той редкой красотой, которую не умаляют ни болезненная бледность кожи, ни грязные волосы, ни жёсткая повязка от левого плеча до локтя. Даже спортивный костюм — традиционная больничная униформа — смотрелся на ней лучше, чем на некоторых девушках вечерние платья.  
— Привет, — в первый момент она так искренне нам обрадовалась, что её дальнейшим попыткам сделать обычный деловой вид не было ни капли доверия. — Да, немного. Больница — не самое весёлое место, как ты понимаешь.  
— Однако кто-то всё же пробует это исправить, — возразил Вася, взглядом указав на букет белоснежных роз, стоявший в обрезке полторашки на подоконнике. — Если бы мы знали, что сюда можно приносить такие подарки, то захватили бы твоё алоэ.  
Ольга слегка порозовела и типично женским жестом поправила волосы: — Во-первых, его принёс курьер, во-вторых, это всего на несколько часов — вечером цветы заберут родители. А в-третьих, алоэ не моё, не передёргивай.  
— Хорошо, Андрюшино алоэ, если это настолько принципиально, — отмахнулся от придирки Щёлок, усаживаясь на гостевой стул возле Ольгиной кровати. — В любом случае, вместо него мы принесли тебе кое-что другое.  
Тут настал мой черёд: я вытащил ноутбук из сумки, разбудил его от спящего режима и аккуратно положил Ольге на колени.  
— Что это? — нахмурилась аналитик. — Тестовый модуль?  
— Да, законченный, — я не захотел нести второй стул из другого угла палаты и присел на край широкого подоконника. — Тебе как, здоровье позволит его посмотреть до завтрашнего дня?  
— Куда оно денется, — Ольга быстро прокручивала строчки кода вниз. — Я в столовую уже третий день сама хожу, — тут она подняла на нас блестящие рабочим азартом глаза: — Скажите, это ведь не Виталий писал? И не ты, Андрей?  
— Это Сорокин писал, — сдал Вася Тимыча. — Мы, кстати, звали его тебя навестить, но он почему-то отказался.  
Ольга моментально перевела взгляд на экран.  
— Хорошо, я проверю до завтра и составлю чек-лист.  
— Спасибо, мы знали, что на тебя можно положиться, — я достал из сумки кабель питания. — Давай эту штуку сразу к сети подключим. У вас розетки есть?  
— Да, вон там, — Ольга показала на осветительную систему на стене позади её кровати. — Только медсёстры ругаются, если днём сверху свисают провода. Батарея до шести вечера протянет?  
Я прикинул время: — Скорее всего, протянет, но мы можем сходить и обсудить этот вопрос с заведующей.  
— Не нужно, — быстро отказалась Ольга. — Начнут ещё коситься, не хочу.  
— Ну, как знаешь. Предложение всё равно в силе.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, Андрюша, что в случае чего здесь и без нас найдутся переговорщики, — как бы между прочим заметил Щёлок. — Оль, тебе не говорили, когда будут выписывать?  
— Если в следующий понедельник рентген не покажет криминала, то во вторник я отправлюсь домой, — Ольга отвечала обычным тоном, вот только румянец никак не хотел покидать её щёки.  
— Ясно. Если мы тебе в четверг или пятницу презентацию принесём, скажешь о ней своё веское слово?  
— Конечно. Презентацию же делает Виталий, верно?  
— Верно, — усмехнулся я. — Эту работу мы ему всё-таки доверили.  
— А встреча с заказчиком когда?  
— Как и собирались, пятнадцатого.  
— Жаль, что со мной такое случилось, — вздохнула Ольга. — Я бы хотела поучаствовать.  
Я со значением покосился на Васю.  
— Посмотрим, что можно придумать, — расплывчато пообещал он. — Хотя, вид красивой девушки, ради проекта поднявшейся с одра болезни, без сомнения сделает заказчика более снисходительным.  
— А вы поэт, Василий! — оценил я высокий штиль пассажа.  
— Скорее уж манипулятор, — фыркнула Ольга. — И почему именно ты можешь что-то придумать?  
— Потому что у меня есть полезные знакомства, — Щёлок встал со стула. — Ладно, Оль, мы пойдём потихоньку. У тебя есть пожелания на завтра?  
— Может, почитать что-нибудь принести? — вставил я, вспомнив их общий с Тимом интерес.  
Ольга заиндевела.  
— Спасибо, у меня пока всё есть, — проронила она. — Но я буду иметь ввиду твоё предложение.  
— Договорились. И не стесняйся, через Тимыча мы тебе любую книжку найдём, — я говорил с убедительностью прожжённого коммивояжёра. — Можешь, в принципе, сама ему позвонить, если надумаешь.  
— Хорошо, если надумаю, то позвоню, — поспешила Ольга отговориться формальным обещанием. — Вас в это же время ждать?  
— Да, как-то так. Нормально будет?  
— Нормально.  
— Тогда до завтра, — Вася протянул Ольге руку, как, вообще-то, никогда раньше не делал. — Выздоравливай.  
— Спасибо, — растерявшаяся Ольга с небольшой задержкой ответила на пожатие.  
— До завтра, — я повторил Щёлоковский жест и бережно сжал худые пальцы аналитика. — Поправляйся, подруга.  
Мы вышли, оставив Ольгу в некоторой прострации чувств. Теперь на этаже чувствовалось оживление: похоже, настал час пик посещения больных. У самой лестницы на нас едва не налетел какой-то чрезвычайно торопящийся товарищ с бумажным пакетом из «Старбакса» в обнимку. Он буркнул что-то извиняющееся и помчался дальше, а я по наитию обернулся ему вслед. Товарищ затормозил возле двери с табличкой 8С, перевёл дыхание, пригладил волосы и постучал.  
— Добрый день!  
Он вошёл в палату, а я повернулся к Васе: — Это он?  
— Он, он, — проворчал Щёлок. — Пойдём, нечего на проходе стоять.  
— И кто он такой? — продолжил я на ходу пристрастные расспросы.  
— Пассажир такси, под которое Ольга умудрилась прыгнуть.  
— Так-так. Кстати, хотел уточнить: это на самом деле была случайность?  
— Я никого под колёса не толкал, если ты об этом.  
— Но ты его проверил? Он точно не обидит Ольгу?  
Вася снял очки и посмотрел на меня с крайней укоризной: — Андрюша, по-моему, ты пытаешься влезть в частную жизнь нашей коллеги.  
— Нашей боевой подруги, Василий. Тут есть разница.  
— Ладно, если я скажу, что уже пообещал за ней присматривать, ты успокоишься?  
Я обдумал вопрос.  
— Успокоюсь.  
— Андрюша, я пообещал за ней присматривать, — чётко и внятно повторил Щёлок.  
— Ну, тогда я спокоен.  
— Прекрасно. Подкинешь меня до центра?  
Мы спустились в холл.  
— Хоть до дома. Мне всё равно в ту сторону.  
— Благодарю за щедрое предложение, но я обещал девочкам что-нибудь вкусное к чаю. Поэтому район ЦУМа меня полностью устроит, — Вася выбросил бахилы в контейнер у выхода, чем напомнил мне про мои.  
— Слушай, — я избавился от свой пары, — ты ведь их из пустого кармана достал, да?  
Щёлок хмыкнул.  
— Когда-нибудь, Андрюша, твоё любопытство доведёт тебя до беды. Оставь мне хоть какие-то секреты.  
— Ладно, оставлю, — проявил я великодушие. — А то превратишь ещё в лягушку, и доказывай потом Тимычу, что я — это я.  
— Вот насчёт этого совсем не волнуйся, — Вася автоматическим жестом проверил, надёжно ли очки закрывают глаза. — Кого-кого, а тебя он узнает под любым обличьем.

***

Я не питаю иллюзий о своих профессиональных навыках: уже после того, как тестовый модуль уезжает на проверку к Ольге, я соображаю, где умудрился накосячить. Поэтому меня удивляет не чек-лист как таковой, а его невеликая длина.  
— Ольга сказала, что ей понравился твой параноидальный подход, — вскользь говорит Дрейк, пока я просматриваю замечания.  
— Я рад, — мне действительно становится тепло на сердце. — Знаешь, думаю, до завтра я успею всё поправить.  
— Планируешь полуночничать?  
— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт. Тем более, что ужин у меня готов, а с Белкой гуляет Таня.  
— Клёвая штука — аутсорсинг, — хмыкает Дрейк. — Ладно, раз пошла такая пьянка, то я пока смотаюсь на мойку и, пожалуй, на заправку тоже. Так сказать, подготовлю машину к трудовым будням. В магазин не надо?  
— Нет.  
Я выхожу в прихожую вместе с ним. Дрейк обувается, подхватывает планшетку с документами и ключами и когда уже берётся за ручку двери, наши взгляды зацепляются друг за друга. Мы стоим и смотрим — полминуты, минуту, — а потом Дрейк бормочет «Влюблённый школяр» и делает стремительный шаг ко мне. Касается губами щеки, слегка царапнув щетиной, отступает и со скомканным «Всё, я ушёл» торопливо исчезает за дверью. А я остаюсь столпом стоять посреди прихожей и счастливо улыбаться от уха до уха.

Наши с Ольгой совместные труды не проходят даром: в среду вечером Дрейк приходит с работы в странном настроении, где довольство мешается с недоумением.  
— Ох, и загадали вы нам с Васей задачку, товарищи тестировщики! Чёрт знает, что с ней теперь делать.  
— Сегодня твоя очередь полуночничать? — спрашиваю я. — А я буду кофе с печеньем подносить и не отсвечивать?  
— Нет уж, кодить в личное время — плохая привычка. Поэтому как договаривались: бери Белку под мышку, и поехали ко мне.  
— Но мы поговорим про вашу задачку?  
— Обязательно. Надо же с ней как-то до релиза разобраться.  
Дрейк называет это «ленивым мозговым штурмом»: когда мы в фоновом режиме обсуждаем чей-нибудь рабочий затык. Даже самые заковыристые орешки не доживают до спальни, и на следующий день остаётся просто воплотить найденное решение в код.  
— Как там у Виталия успехи? — спрашиваю я, когда мы дружной компанией спускаемся во двор.  
— Что-то кропает, старается; завтра у него дедлайн — после работы повезу презентацию Ольге на оценку. Ты точно не хочешь составить мне компанию?  
Я собираюсь мягко отказаться, но вместо этого отчего-то говорю: — Я подумаю.  
Дрейк только кивает в ответ и открывает нам с Белкой подъездную дверь. От яркого уличного света хочется чихнуть, я ожесточённо тру переносицу, и в этот момент у меня в кармане звонит смартфон. Достаю его, путаясь в Белкином поводке, не глядя снимаю трубку: — Да?  
— Тим, привет.  
Едва не выпускаю смартфон из рук. Я ведь и вправду не верил, что она когда-нибудь ещё мне позвонит.  
— Привет, — я не умею вести такие разговоры на ходу, поэтому останавливаюсь едва ли не посреди двора. Всё понимающий Дрейк молча забирает у меня поводок, и они вместе с Белкой деликатно отходят в сторону.  
— Андрей говорил, что к тебе можно обращаться насчёт книжек.  
— Конечно, — у меня получаются только короткие ответы, и я начинаю тихо паниковать, что их могут принять за нежелание помогать.  
— Сможешь найти «Хатха-йога-прадипику»**? Я просила маму поискать у меня дома, но она говорит, что книга куда-то пропала.  
— Дай подумать, — сосредоточенно перебираю в уме содержимое книжных полок. — Да, найду. Тебе принести?  
— Ну, вообще-то, завтра сюда Андрей собирался с презентацей проекта… Передашь через него?  
Закрываю глаза, не позволяя огорчению прорваться в голос: — Да, легко.  
— Тим, я, кажется, неправильно выразилась, — слышно, как Ольга набирает в грудь воздуха. — Если хочешь, то приезжай тоже, в любой день, даже без книги. Мне будет приятно тебя видеть.  
— Тогда завтра, хорошо? — думаю, мою улыбку расслышать так же несложно, как перед этим огорчение. Пора смириться: я совсем разучился прятать свои чувства. — Напрошусь к Андрею в попутчики.  
— Хорошо, — удивительно, но Ольга тоже улыбается. — Увидимся завтра.  
— Увидимся.  
Я жду, пока она сбросит вызов, и сообщаю подошедшему Дрейку: — Мне надо подняться наверх за книжкой, это быстро. И ещё я поеду в больницу с тобой за компанию.  
— Я рад, — просто отвечает он, а мне вдруг вспоминается наш давний разговор про ревность. С вопросом смотрю на Дрейка, на что он поводит плечами: — Серьёзно, рад.  
Тогда я повоторяю: — Я быстро, — и возвращаюсь в подъезд. Через ступеньку взлетаю на свой этаж, отпираю замок и внезапно осознаю, что перестал ждать от судьбы подвоха. Меня больше не тревожит, сон это или реальность, и если второе, то какую придётся заплатить цену за сбывшиеся мечты. Вот уж действительно, стоило всего лишь дважды добровольно побывать у черты смерти, чтобы понять — вспомнить, — что значит жить по-настоящему. Усмехаюсь, встряхиваю головой: не зависай, Бабочка, тебя ждут, — и уверенно открываю дверь.

На следующий день Дрейк возвращается из офиса на час раньше, довозит меня до парковки за травматологическим корпусом, вручает сумку с ноутбуком и говорит: — Всё, дальше ты сам. Третий этаж, палата 8C, и не забудь в вестибюле надеть бахилы.  
Я растерянно хлопаю глазами: — Почему сам? А ты?  
— Потому что вам есть о чём поговорить без лишних свидетелей, а я здесь подожду. Давай, Бабочка, вперёд, пока основная толпа проведывающих не набежала.  
Благодарно киваю и с проснувшейся от волнения скованностью выбираюсь из автомобиля. Перед тем, как захлопнуть дверцу, обещаю: — Я недолго, честное слово, — на что Дрейк строит любимую Щёлоковскую гримасу с закатыванием глаз: — Бабочка, мы никуда не опаздываем. Забудь о времени, хорошо?  
Я знаю очень много умных слов, но понятия не имею, как сложить их, чтобы выразить то, что сейчас чувствую. Приходится отвечать банальным «Хорошо», закрывать дверь и, махнув Дрейку, бодро идти ко входу в травматологический корпус. До третьего этажа я добираюсь без проблем, а после мне везёт спросить о палате 8C у идущей в нужную сторону медсестры. Так что меня фактически доводят до места, не давая шанса заплутать в больничных коридорах.  
Дверь в палату открыта, но я на всякий случай сначала стучу по косяку и лишь потом заглядываю внутрь.  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — лучисто улыбается сидящая на кровати Ольга. — Заходите; мои соседки ушли на улицу.  
— Я один сегодня, у Андрея дела. Ты из-за нас с ними не пошла? — я подхожу к ней и кладу сумку на стул рядом с койкой.  
— Они болтают много, а самостоятельно я ещё опасаюсь так далеко гулять, — объясняет Ольга. — А что у Андрея за дела? Случаем, не связанные с его загадочной блондинкой?  
— Может, и связанные, я не в курсе, — к этому вопросу я готовился, поэтому ответ выходит естественным. — Он передавал, что презентация на ноуте, на рабочем столе. Тебе показать?  
— Не надо, я сама потом посмотрю. После вечерней капельницы.  
— Ну, ладно, — достаю из внутреннего кармана сумки «Хатха-йога-прадипику». — Тогда вот, как заказывала. Только на мои пометки внимания не обращай.  
— Ты пробовал заниматься? — с интересом спрашивает Ольга, забирая у меня книгу.  
— Да, был грех. Но когда у меня уже начало что-то получаться, я жёстко подвернул запястье, на чём, собственно, мой йогический опыт и закончился. Оль, хочешь, сходим погулять? Погода волшебная.  
— Да уж, что-что, а тему ты умеешь переводить мастерски, — беззлобно подтрунивает Ольга. — Пойдём, если ты согласен мириться с моей черепашьей скоростью.

Насчёт скорости она, конечно, пококетничала: вопреки небольшой хромоте, ходит Ольга вполне сносным прогулочным шагом.  
— Как Белка?  
— Как сыр в масле. Белый и круглый, — я вызываю для нас лифт, не рискуя вести спутницу по ступенькам. Ольга хихикает сравнению и задаёт новый вопрос: — Ты её одну дома оставил?  
— Нет, с соседкой. У нас в подъезде на втором этаже живёт младшеклассница, и они с Белкой хорошие подруги.  
— Повезло, — чуточку завистливо вздыхает Ольга. — Да, ты знаешь, что выход в сквер сбоку от лифтов?  
— Теперь знаю, — мы выходим из кабины, и я действительно замечаю стеклянную дверь, через которую видно траву и деревья.

Больничный сквер не особенно велик, и почти все лавочки заняты выбравшимися на свежий воздух больными, поэтому мы с Ольгой неторопливо бредём по его центральной аллее.  
— Как же прекрасна свобода, — Ольга подставляет исхудавшее лицо солнечным лучам. — А у нас в палате даже форточки открывать не разрешают.  
— Почему?  
— Сквозняков боятся.  
Я представляю себя на её месте: больничные запахи, невкусная еда, капельницы, общительные соседки, нелепые правила. Ольга даже не подозревает, насколько она мужественный человек. Я бы сбежал от такого, как только начал более-менее уверенно ходить.  
— Андрей говорил, тебя во вторник выписывают?  
— Уже не знаю. Сегодня врач обмолвилась, что, возможно, рентген передвинут на завтра. Если на снимке всё будет хорошо, то выпишут в тот же день: у них мест не хватает.  
— Это наш народ так сурово отметил майские?  
— Похоже на то.  
— Давай, если завтра с выпиской не сложится, то ты позвонишь, и мы с Белкой приедем тебя навестить?  
— Давай. Можно даже в тихий час: думаю, я смогу спуститься тайком. Или тебе надо будет работать?  
— На моей удалёнке принципиально задания в срок сдавать, а уж когда я ими занимаюсь — дело моё. Так что приеду в любое время, без проблем.  
— Спасибо, — столько благодарности для такого пустяка. Больница определённо не то место, куда стоит попадать.  
Мы проходим мимо пустой лавочки, и я жестом предлагаю Ольге присесть. Своевременно, потому что она опускается на скамейку с еле слышным усталым вздохом. Я сажусь рядом, и какое-то время мы слушаем синичий щебет в растущих позади кустах сирени.  
— Я ведь так и не поблагодарила тебя, — наконец тихо говорит Ольга. — За черту. Тим, спасибо.  
Я бы предпочёл, чтобы она не помнила этого. Или считала вызванной гипоксией галлюцинацией.  
— Я рад, что сумел помочь.  
— Но откуда ты узнал?  
Пожимаю плечами: — Сложно объяснить. Просто спал и вдруг понял, что тебе нужна помощь.  
Ольга покусывает губу, раздумывая, стоит ли расспрашивать дальше.  
— А ты… ты был и на той стороне, я верно поняла?  
— Верно. И я не соврал: там гораздо хуже, чем здесь.  
— Тебя тоже оттуда вывели, да?  
— Да.  
— Друг? — Ольга чуточку запинается на этом слове.  
— Друг.  
— И теперь у тебя всё хорошо? — в её вопросе мне слышится странная настойчивость.  
— Лучше, чем в счастливом сне. А у тебя?  
Я спрашиваю по наитию, корни которого уходят в довольную уверенность Васи Щёлока об Ольгиных будущих сыновьях.  
— И у меня, — Ольга смущённо прячет глаза под ресницами. — Ну, так мне кажется. Конечно, я стараюсь подходить к этому трезво, сколько можно на одни грабли…  
— Оля.  
Ольга замолкает и поднимает на меня взгляд.  
— Не анализируй это. Чувствуй. Черта меняет людей, меняет ощущения жизни, настоящести, важности. Пока рутина не затянула тебя обратно — ты не ошибёшься.  
— У тебя глаза зелёные, — невпопад говорит Ольга. — А мне всегда казалось, что серые. Почему-то.  
Теперь моя очередь отворачиваться. Надеюсь, я хотя бы не свечусь, как жертва Чернобыльской катастрофы.  
— Ну, я же сказал, что черта меняет людей.  
Меня спасает то, что у Ольги звонит смартфон.  
— Привет.  
Это «привет» звучит как-то по-особенному, и я настораживаюсь.  
— Да, я не в палате. Я в сквере на лавочке сижу. Хорошо, подходи.  
Видимо, мне пришла пора откланиваться.  
— Ладно, Оль, я пойду, — поднимаюсь со скамейки. — Тебя же проводят наверх?  
— Да, — щёки Ольги нежно розовеют. — Но тебе не обязательно уходить, правда.  
Улыбаюсь. Вася назвал бы это беспричинным оптимизмом, но теперь я точно знаю: у неё всё будет правильно.  
— Звони, когда захочешь.  
— Ладно.  
Мы прощаемся взглядами, и я направляюсь обратно к зданию «травмы». Перед корпусом мне встречается куда-то очень торопящийся мужчина с трогательным букетом ромашек в руках. Я впервые его вижу, но что-то заставляет обернуться ему вслед. Интересно, я угадал? Впрочем, поживём — увидим, как сказал Вася Щёлок.

Пока я проведывал Ольгу, Дрейк успел вздремнуть, удобно откинув водительское сидение.  
— Ну как? — сладко потягиваясь, спрашивает он, когда я забираюсь в салон.  
— Нормально. Ноутбук отдал, книжку отдал. Погуляли, поговорили.  
— Типа с ромашками видел?  
— Да. Это?..  
— Угу. Мы с Василием с ним в прошлый раз чуть столкнулись. Вот ведь непуганный товарищ: то цветы таскает, то кофе из «Старбакса». И как только Ольга ему до сих пор про свои вкусы популярно не рассказала?  
— Наверное, не хочет огорчать, — я вспоминаю наши с Дрейком пятничные посиделки. — Вася рассказал, как они познакомились?  
— Так, в двух словах. Он был пассажиром такси, под которое попала Ольга. Согласись, оч-чень романтичная встреча.  
— Соглашусь, это почти также романтично, как знакомство во сне, — с серьёзным видом поддакиваю я.  
— По-твоему, Василий прав, и итог будет аналогичным? — Дрейк вскидывает бровь больше из чувства противоречия, чем ради настоящего спора.  
— Почему нет? Истории про хороших людей должны хорошо заканчиваться, иначе какой в них смысл?  
— То есть ты считаешь, что достаточно попасть под машину, и все беды позади? Хэппи энд с пылающим камином?  
— Конечно, нет. Жизнь есть сон с непредсказуемым сюжетом, и сложности в ней неизбежны. Другое дело, что по значительности ни одна из них не сравнится со смертью.  
— Согласен, — уступает Дрейк, заводя двигатель. — Даже я после Ахерона ко многому стал подходить иначе, а ведь я, по факту, не умирал.  
— Вот именно, — я смотрю вперёд невидящим взглядом предсказателя. — Что бы ни ждало нас всех, хорошее и плохое, это — как пишут в книжках — будет уже совсем другая история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Отсылка к названию повести Урсулы Ле Гуин «Слово для леса и мира одно» (англ. The Word for World Is Forest).
> 
> **«Хатха-йога-прадипика»— написанный на санскрите текст о хатха-йоге, предположительно датируемый XV веком. Автором считается Свами Сватмарама, последователь Горакшанатха, основателя Натха-сампрадайи. Является древнейшим уцелевшим классическим текстом хатха-йоги.


End file.
